Distracting Quinn Fabray
by DAgron01
Summary: Following 3X02, after Quinn confesses her intention of getting Beth back to Puck, he goes to Rachel for help in sabotaging Quinn's plan.  Together with Santana, they humorously try to foil Quinn's attempts.  Humor ensues and Faberry happens. M Later.
1. Prologue

Summary: Following 3X02, after Quinn confesses her intention of getting Beth back to Puck, he goes to Rachel for help in sabotaging Quinn's plan. Together with Santana, they humorlessly try to foil Quinn's attempts. Humor ensues and Faberry happens.

Puckleberry and Pezberry friendship.

Eventual Faberry pairing.

Written as a request.

**A/N: This is for srortiz87, who requested it. For those who read my other fic and think this sounds too similar, I promise it won't be! This will be a lot lighter, just give it a try. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Prologue**

"Well, Noah, I must say I'm surprised you called me." Rachel greeted the mohawked boy as she sat beside him on the tailgate of his truck.

"I didn't know who else to call." The boy admitted, and then turned to the girl earnestly. "Quinn has something planned. She wants Beth back and I'm scared about what she'll try to do to get her."

Rachel studied the boy looking for sincerity and saw that he was full of it. She nodded once in acknowledgement. "So you want my help to what, stop her? I would have thought you'd be more supportive."

"I would be, if she thought things through. But I doubt she'll be rational about this. I mean, have you seen her lately?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. She's blonde again, and wearing a dress." Rachel was confused; she didn't understand what Puck was getting at.

"It's an act. Or at least she says it is." He puts his arm tentatively around Rachel's shoulders. "And I want you to help me prove it."

"You want us to stalk her? I already did that with Finn, it didn't…"

"We have to catch her in a lie. Prove she hasn't really changed. If we do, then you help me stop her plans. If we can't, then I'll let you say 'I told you so.'"

Rachel considered her options. Stakeout with Puck or another night of watching Finn play some stupid xbox game? "You've got a deal. Wait, I don't really see how I win in this?"

"Too late, you agreed on it!" Puck jumped off the tailgate. "I've already got the supplies. Let's go stakeout!"

Three hours into their stakeout and they still had nothing. Quinn hadn't left her house since she got home. And since they exhausted the music that they both mutually enjoyed, they were sitting in silence.

"I'm actually surprised you remained quiet this long." Puck says, looking sideways at the brunette.

"I take offense to that Noah." Rachel huffed, still watching Quinn's house. "And how long are we going to stay here before you admit that she isn't up to anything?"

"One day will not prove anything; we have to stick it out at least a little while."

Rachel pulled out her phone while Puck was talking and sent a text.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked.

"Hopefully speeding up the process." She closed her phone back up and looked at him. "I sent her a text. If we want her to slip up, we have to keep her off balance."

"And you think a text from you will do that?"

"Not alone, no. But you and Santana, and everybody really, seem to think I'm annoying. So if I annoy her, maybe she'll be distracted enough to slip up. If there is any sinister plot to slip up on." Rachel added as an afterthought.

"You're kind of an evil genius Berry." Puck grinned. "You know, I thought sending Sunshine to the crack house last year was just a lapse in judgment but…"

"About that…oh wait, I got a response!" Rachel interrupted, opening her phone.

**00000**

Quinn was bored out of her mind. At least when she was hanging with the skanks she had something to do. Now that she was back in glee but out of the Cheerios, she didn't have a lot to do after school (or on weekends). She really shouldn't have pushed her friends so far away. Even Rachel Berry seemed scared of her. She did approach her and try to get her back to glee, but she hadn't spoken to the girl since. How did her life get so screwed up?

She had finished her homework and was mindlessly channel surfing on TV when her phone chirped. She hadn't gotten many calls or texts since she starting hanging with the skanks at the beginning of summer, so who would be texting her now?

**From Rachel:**

**I was glad to hear that you're back in glee.**

**I look forward to seeing you next meeting :)**

Quinn studied the message for awhile. She was excited that the brunette had reached out to her. She had wanted to join glee earlier when the girl asked her to, but wasn't sure if she'd be accepted. Who knew that all it would take was some blonde hair dye, a dress and a fake apology. Now that she was back, she was still unsure of how to proceed with the little diva. And sitting re-reading the girl's text message, she had no clue how to respond. She typed without thought and sent the message before she changed her mind.

**From Quinn:**

**I was actually wondering why you weren't **

**part of Mr. Shue's booty camp. Aren't you**

**a perfectionist?**

**From Rachel:**

**I am, which is why I learned those moves long ago,**

**and thus had no need to attend the extra classes.**

**From Quinn:**

**Wow. You talk just like you write.**

**From Rachel:**

**Of course, why wouldn't I?**

**From Quinn:**

**You're right. Why wouldn't you?**

**From Rachel:**

**And I must commend you on your texting etiquette, Quinn.**

**I admire that you haven't once used text-talk in this**

**conversation.**

**From Quinn:**

**Honestly, I don't understand half of what **

**it means, so it always takes too long to decipher.**

**It'd be easier to pick up the phone and talk.**

**From Rachel:**

**I whole heartedly agree!**

Puck was watching Rachel frantically typing back and forth with Quinn for the last 15 minutes or so and was growing bored. He cleared his throat to get Rachel's attention. "So, your plan doesn't seem to be working. She has yet to call you any names or tell you to leave her alone. I thought you were trying to annoy her."

"Noah Puckerman, these things take time. I plan on harassing her everyday after school by blowing up her phone with needy calls and boring text messages. And I will talk to her in our shared classes, in glee, and at lunch. Pretty soon she will be so sick of me; she'll blow up and reveal her true nature. Or she'll simply be too distracted by me to have time to plan anything sinister."

The next day in school, Rachel approached Quinn at her locker. "Good Morning, Quinn!"

Quinn shut her locker and faced the brunette. "Morning Rachel."

"Well, since we are sharing History together, I thought maybe we could walk together?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Quinn looked around the hallway, eyes settling on the large football player who was watching them intently with a growing fury in his brown eyes. "What about Finn?"

Rachel turned to follow Quinn's eyeline. "Oh, right. Well, he doesn't share our class so I think it'd be more practical if he didn't join us."

Quinn laughed humorlessly. "Rachel, I meant what about Finn walking _you_ to class?"

"Oh, right. I guess if he offered it'd be rude to turn him down."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel's statement. Finn was her boyfriend; he should offer to walk her to class. If she were with Rachel, if Rachel were her girlfriend, she would definitely enjoy that privilege.

"Why don't you let your boyfriend walk you to class, Rachel, and I'll just see you when you get there?"

"Ok, will you at least save me a seat?"

Quinn beamed. She didn't know what Rachel's sudden interest was, but as long as it meant that she was presently interested in hanging out with her, she wouldn't complain.

She realized she had feelings for the diva after Prom. Not only had the girl made her feel better and salvaged what was left of the prom fiasco, but she also choose the perfect corsage (she knew that the dimwitted Finn had nothing to do with that) and called her the most beautiful person she ever met. But it wasn't until New York when she was yelling at Santana about wanting to be loved that she realized that she was in love with Rachel. She came home and told her mom she was gay, and well sort of went off the deep end after that. How could she not? She had just admitted to herself that she loved the girl and then Finn goes and kisses her in front of everyone (losing them National's and winning _her_ girl). She was spiraling out of control and with Beth so close and yet so far away, she wasn't sure how to remedy that but the whole Rachel situation seemed to be improving.

"I guess you don't have to if you don't want to." Rachel replied quietly, suddenly self conscious.

"Sorry, I was sort of in my own little world there, Rach. Of course I'll save you a seat." Quinn said brightly, with the largest smile on her face that Rachel had ever seen.

The more she talked to Quinn, the more Rachel began to believe that Puck was right. Something was definitely up with her. Now Rachel was more determined than ever to find out the truth about Quinn.

Mrs. Lutz was droning on about Napoleon and the Inquisition. Or was that Alexander and the Huns? She really should pay more attention in class. At least she told herself she would pay more attention in class, until she remembered Rachel was sitting beside her. She tore out a sheet of paper (that she should have been taking notes on) and scribbled a note to Rachel.

**Are you as bored as I am?**

_More so, tell me when will I ever need to know anything_

_about the Civil War while working on Broadway?_

Right, the Civil War! That's what they were learning about this week. She thought absentmindedly before she decided that she really would rather listen to whatever Rachel would have to say, so she wrote another note.

**I guess I shouldn't ask you to be my study partner then?**

_I happen to do excellently on tests, Quinn Fabray._

**Then, would you study with me sometime?**

_I'd love to!_

Quinn decided she might start liking History after all.

**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue it? **


	2. A Deviation to the Plan

**A/N: Glad you guys liked it. Thanks for all the reviews and for already adding this story to your favorites! I am excited to do more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Barbara Streisand.**

**Chapter 2**

Rachel and Puck were sitting in Puck's truck, staking out Quinn's house again that night. Rachel was completely confused by Quinn's behavior toward her today. She tried so hard to annoy the girl, but Quinn just seemed to be amused. And every time Rachel sought Quinn out, Quinn seemed happy to see her. And when they spoke, it wasn't just civil it was almost friendly. In the very least, Rachel was hoping to get a friend out of Puck's plan (or as he tried calling it: Operation Badass Sabotage).

An hour into the stakeout and there was no sign of Quinn leaving the house. It was a good thing they ate before they came, but also a bad thing that they ate before they came because Rachel really had to go to the bathroom now. As she fidgeted in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs, Puck shook his head in amusement. Then he reached behind the seat and grabbed an empty liquor bottle. "Here Berry, use this."

Rachel eyed the bottle incredulously. "Please be joking, Noah."

"If you really have to go, then there are some bushes right across the road." He looked at the bottle before shrugging and returning it to its previous position behind the seat.

"Why don't you just let me go ask to use Quinn's restroom? I can do some recognizance; this is a mission after all."

Puck considered it, and then shrugged. "Fine. But I'll be here if you need me."

"If I need you? Do you think Quinn's going to catch on to our little plan and then hold me hostage?" She jokes, and when she sees the worried look on Puck's face she continues. "Seriously, Noah? How crazy do you think she is?"

"She has a tramp stamp of Ryan Seacrest."

"Point taken. Well, I'll bring my rape whistle just in case."

"Ok, Berry. Who's the paranoid one now?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and smirked at the boy before exiting the car and walking toward Quinn's door.

**0000**

Quinn was finishing up her homework but kept getting preoccupied by replaying the events of the day in her head. What was Rachel up to? She was already back in glee, so it wasn't about getting her back. Maybe she was telling the truth and she really missed the girl. If she had known that absence really did make the heart grow fonder, she would have left glee long ago. Rachel had always been the one to seek her out, but she always seemed to back off once she achieved her goal. So what was the endgame for Rachel this time?

She was brought from her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring. She shut her Physics book and got up to answer the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see a flustered brunette standing on the steps. She looked around but didn't see Rachel's car around anywhere.

"Are you going to make me stand out here all night without so much as a 'Hi, Rachel, it's a surprise to see you'?"

"Uh…hi, Rachel. What are you? How'd you get here?"

"I would love to answer any and all questions you may have as soon as you invite me inside, and well, allow me to use your restroom."

Quinn was confused and it showed all over her face. "You…want…to use my bathroom?"

"That'd be lovely, thank you." Rachel said as she walked passed Quinn and into the Fabray residence. "If only you'd be so kind as to point it out to me."

Quinn wordlessly pointed down the hallway and watched in awe as Rachel disappeared behind the bathroom door.

As Rachel was doing whatever she was doing, Quinn was pacing nervously in the living room. This evening had just gotten a lot more…entertaining.

"Thank you, Quinn, for your hospitality." Rachel said as she joined Quinn in the living room. Quinn stopped pacing and looked at the girl.

"You're welcome. Now please tell me what you're doing here."

"I was…" Why had she not taken time to formulate a good excuse? She sighed before deciding to state the truth, well partially. "I was riding with Puck, and there was some…let's just say, argument. Anyway, I left and then had to go the bathroom. And since I was nearby I just came here." Rachel plastered a smile on her face, content with her story.

"Why were you with Puck?"

Oh, right. Why didn't I say Finn?

"He gave me a ride home after school."

"Rachel, it's 6:30." Quinn looked upset.

"I guess the argument went on longer than I had originally thought. But we did have dinner first, so I guess…"

"You what?"

Okay why was Quinn so mad? Wait, the plan was working, she was annoying Quinn so much that she was starting to react. Finally some real emotion rather than that fake niceness she received all day.

"Answer me Rachel." Quinn demanded. It was bad enough she had Finn to compete with, because what kind of competition was he really? But Puck, she had to compete against him too?

"Noah and I are friends, Quinn. Friends eat meals together and…"

"Abandon each other on the side of the road in search of a bathroom?" Quinn interrupted quirking an eyebrow.

"Sometimes. And that's okay, because friends have arguments and forgive each other." Rachel huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You should know; how many times have I forgiven you, Quinn?"

Quinn immediately deflated. If she thought about it, she'd realize there were too many times to count. But instead of giving in, she scoffed. "We were never friends, Berry."

Rachel kept eye contact with her in a silent challenge. "Really, Quinn. Never?"

"No, not really." Quinn broke eye contact, because suddenly the floor was much more interesting. "But that was always my fault. You tried to be my friend, but I always pushed you away."

"I'm still here." Rachel smirked. "So clearly, you didn't push hard enough."

Quinn's head shot back up, her eyes found Rachel's honest ones. "You're offering again, after everything?"

"I'm what you'd call relentless."

"Or insane." Quinn smiled. "Isn't the definition of insanity doing the same thing over and over but expecting a different result?"

Rachel grinned in response. "Clearly you are better in English than you are in History."

"Clearly."

"So, did I interrupt anything?" Rachel asked looking around.

"Only channel surfing, wanna join me?"

"How could I say no to that?" Rachel mocked.

Quinn shook her head as she took a seat on the couch. Rachel sat beside her. Quinn moved slightly closer to Rachel, handing her the remote. "You choose."

"You're not scared I'll choose some lame musical?" Rachel was already flipping through the channels.

Quinn shrugged.

"And no witty comeback? You're losing your touch, Fabray." Rachel went through all the channels twice. "Wow, there really is nothing on."

"We could watch a movie?" Quinn suggested hopefully.

"I don't know. Will I get to choose?"

"Of course. If you can find something to your liking. I assure you, there are no Barbara Streisand movies, and the musical choices are limited to Disney cartoons and The Sound of Music."

Rachel gasped only half in jest; the other half was actually appalled by Quinn's lack of appreciation for musical theatre. "Next time, I'm bringing movies with me."

Quinn raised her eyebrow, though her heart rate just picked up she wanted to at least attempt to appear indifferent. "Next time, Berry? You mean next time you have an argument with Puck and spontaneously arrive on my doorstep asking to use the restroom?"

"Yes. Or you know…we could plan to hang out sometime. If you want to."

Quinn's racing heart showed no signs of slowing down. She took a deep breath as she tried to reel in her thoughts. "I guess we could hang out some time. If you want." She finished with a shrug and hoped she sounded casual rather than addictively dangling on every word the diva said to her.

Rachel beamed, her smile reaching her eyes. Quinn vowed then and there that she would make it her life's mission to be the one to put that kind of smile on the brunette's face every day. "Of course I'd like that Quinn. I was the one to suggest it after all."

"Right." Quinn berated herself.

**0000000**

After agreeing on a romantic comedy, the girls enjoyed the movie and each other's company. For Quinn, it was a welcome escape from what was her life. She had been so lonely the past few months; even in the company of the skanks, she was never happy. But now, with Rachel, she was in the very least…content.

As the movie wore on, Rachel's mind drifted. She was actually having a decent time with Quinn, far better than another evening with Finn. Oh, Finn. She really should call him. She hadn't talked to him much in the last few days, because she was with Puck. Puck! Wonder if he's still outside? It'd be kind of creepy if he was…

**0000000**

_'Dammit Berry!' _Puck thought as he checked his phone for the fourth time in as many minutes. He hadn't planned on her staying for what was it now? Three and a half hours! _'She better at least be getting good intel.' _

**000000**

"Well thanks for the movie and the popcorn. I had a surprisingly wonderful time." Rachel admitted as she rose from the couch and stretched. As she did so, her shirt rose up a little which immediately drew Quinn's attention. She had to bite her bottom lip to control the moan that threatened to escape. She only got a small view of Rachel's smooth, tan skin and she was already addicted. She was screwed…and now her mind was completely in the gutter.

"Quinn?" Rachel looked at the blonde expectantly. "You okay?"

Quinn shook her head free of her fantasies, though she'd return to them tonight when she could make full use of them…

"Earth to Quinn!"

"Huh?"

Rachel chuckled. Quinn finally pulled herself together after hearing Rachel laugh at her. She sighed. "Sorry. I don't know where I was. I'm actually glad you, ah, needed to use the bathroom." She forces a smile, but when she brings herself to look at Rachel and sees the genuine happiness on her face her smile becomes real.

Rachel suddenly broke eye contact for a moment before looking back up at Quinn. "Is it okay if I hug you now?"

Quinn's smile became lopsided as her face flushed. She could only nod in response, and even then it was imperceptible. Rachel noticed and quickly wrapped Quinn in her arms tightly. Quinn relaxed into the embrace, savoring every moment of it as her arms snaked around Rachel's waist.

Eventually, it was Rachel who pulled away. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Not if I see you first." Quinn groaned internally, did she really just say that? She must have grimaced outwardly as well, because Rachel looked at her strangely. "Wait!"

Rachel jumped. Due to their proximity, Quinn's voice was even louder than it had to be. Quinn winced. "Sorry. I was going to offer you a ride home."

"Oh, as wonderful as that would be, I think I'll just walk."

Quinn tried to hide her disappointment. "Well, then. I guess I'll save you a seat in History class tomorrow."

"Sounds great." Rachel smiled before turning to leave. "Bye Quinn."

"Bye, Rachel." Quinn returned the smile. She watched Rachel walk until she was out of sight, then she closed the door with a lopsided grin that wouldn't go away.

**000000**

Puck was driving beside Rachel, who had turned the corner and was no longer visible from Quinn's house. He rolled down his window to address the brunette. "So, please tell me you weren't going to the bathroom that whole time." He said with a smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Are you bringing me home or not Noah?"

He stopped the car, and leaned over in his seat to open the passenger door. "And people say chivalry's dead." He smirked as she got in.

"You'll never hear it from me." Rachel grinned back at the boy.

"So, did you at least find out any proof? One way or another?" He asked hopeful.

"She's happier. Maybe it's glee. I don't know. But at the beginning of the year so seemed so sad." Rachel mused, more to herself than to Puck.

"She's happier cuz she's planning something." Puck responded. "And apparently your plan to annoy her into submission isn't working so we'll have to step it up a notch."

"I don't know what else we could be doing."

"Don't worry, I called in reinforcements." He answered with a devilish grin, his eyes shinning with mirth.

"Who?"

"You'll see." He said with a smirk.

Looking out the window, Rachel replied. "I think she is hiding something Puck, I got her riled up earlier and I know she isn't completely reformed now. Plus, I think she likes you. She seemed jealous when I brought your name up."

"Why'd you bring my name up?"

Rachel looked at him, and then shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Thing is, I think either we should try to make her jealous, or maybe you just ask her out. And I can work on Plan C with…who's helping us?"

Puck fidgeted in his seat and didn't dare a glance at Rachel when he mumbled. "Santana."

"Noah, must you mumble? It's unbecoming and really, how is anyone supposed…"

She was cut off when Puck blurted out "Santana." Then he chanced a look at Rachel whose eyes were wide as terror crept onto her face.

"S…Satan?" She stuttered. "Noah Puckerman, she hates me! Brittany told me she had a voodoo doll in my likeness after Finn and I lost us National's last year." She shrieked.

"Oh, come on Berry. It'll be fine." He said full of mirth.


	3. Reinforcements and Broken Hearts

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews: here is your reward :) Hope its worth it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Oprah or any songs/music mentioned. I also forgot to mention last chapter that I also don't own Disney or The Sound of Music. :)**

Rachel was on her way to her locker when she was grabbed from behind and thrust into an empty classroom. She huffed in indignation before turning to level a glare at her attacker. She stopped; wide eyed as she took in her assailant. "Santana?"

"Who else would it be, Berry?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

The Latina laughed humorlessly. "One guess, and it ain't cuz I wants to get my mack on."

"I know Puck told you about Quinn's plan, and I guess I was hoping you would be of some help to us."

"Breathe, Berry. Geez. So how have you tried to crack Q so far?"

"I sort of thought the sheer abundance of my presence would annoy her into self destruction." Rachel offered feeling a bit ridiculous and completely self conscious.

Santana smiled. "I'm surprised you weren't successful, cuz that'd totes work on me."

"Could you refrain from talking like you're from Lima Heights, we all know your Dad's loaded." Rachel ventured.

The Latina growled before the corners of her lips turned up into the start of a genuine smile. "Who knew you had balls, Berry?"

Rachel stood a little straighter out of pride. "And now back to the matter at hand."

"Okay, see now you're just back to annoying me."

"Funny." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest protectively. "I've tried distracting her which seems to be working and I'm hoping to build a friendship with her..."

"This isn't Oprah, Berry. Q doesn't need some 'Kumbaya-let's hold hands' bullshit. She needs tough love."

"So then, oh wise one, what do you propose we do?"

The already smug smirk on Santana's face darkened…

**00000000**

Quinn had been waiting for Rachel to arrive; she was going to talk to her. But then she saw Santana barreling down the hallway and whisk the girl away into an empty classroom. She was about to follow but now Puck wanted to talk to her. Of all days, really?

So now she was half listening to Puck, while keeping an eye on the now closed classroom. Then she remembered she wanted to know a few things from the mohawked boy. She raised her hand to silence whatever he had been droning on and on about. "What's with you and Berry?"

Puck stopped mid-sentence when he heard the blatant annoyance in Quinn's voice. Maybe Rachel was right, she sure sounded jealous to him. He smirked, deciding to play coy with his ex. "What do you mean?"

"You guys go to dinner, and then do god knows what before you leave her on the side of the road to fend for herself. What were you thinking?"

"I…what?" Puck no longer needed to feign ignorance.

"Berry told me." She stated with finality as if Rachel's word was law. "And furthermore, she's still with Finn. Would you really do that to him…again?"

"Rachel and I are friends. No, I wouldn't do that to Finn again, and neither would Rachel for that matter. She's a good girl, Quinn…"

"Is that what the argument was about? She turned you down and you made her walk home?"

Puck rolled his eyes. Did people really think that little of him? He needed to get the heat off him and back on Quinn where it belonged. "Have you given anymore thought to your…plan?" He lowered his voice so she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"I'm still planning on getting her back, but my planning has been delayed. I've been…distracted."

Puck's smirk returned. Rachel knew what she was doing after all. Why'd he ever doubt his Jewish Princess? Speaking of, now was his time to follow her other hunch. He was considering a way to ask Quinn out when she brushed by him and disappeared among the students that were filling the hallway.

**0000000000**

As soon as Quinn saw Santana and Rachel exit the classroom and separate to their own lockers, she pursued the petite brunette and finally caught up with her at the girl's locker.

Rachel opened the door and began putting her books away when Quinn approached her. She saw the blonde stop in front of her and was about to greet her with a smile when Quinn growled at her threateningly with a raised voice. "So first Puck, then Santana. You really get around."

"You forgot that I spent yesterday evening with you Quinn, so I guess if you're tallying my conquests you have to add yourself to the list." Rachel spit back just as harshly.

Quinn flinched at the tone of Rachel's snarl, and blushed at her choice of words. All she could think was 'if only.' She shook her head clear of the 'what ifs' and focused on the girl in front of her. "That isn't an explanation Rachel."

"You never asked me a question Quinn." She countered.

"What was up with you and Satan?"

"Quinn, did you get a chance to talk to Noah today? He was going to ask you something." Rachel asked, changing the subject successfully.

Quinn faltered. She hadn't been listening to Puck's earlier speech so maybe she missed something because Rachel couldn't possibly know about her plan to get Beth back.

"Are you dating anyone, Quinn?"

The blonde's hazel eyes widened, she couldn't get words to form so opted to just shake her head.

"Are you free on Friday?"

"I, ah, this Friday? No!" Great first she stuttered then she all but yelled at the girl.

"Great. So would you be inclined to acquiesce to going on a date with Noah this Friday?"

"I'd love to!" Quinn blurted out before Rachel's words sunk in. When it hit her, her heart dropped. "Wait…what?" She asked hesitantly as she tried hanging on to the last ounce of hope that she was desperately clinging to. She sent up a quick prayer just in case.

"Noah was trying to ask you out but chickened out apparently, so if you aren't opposed to accompanying him, then he'd love to take you out on Friday."

"Oh." Her hopes were shattered. Was that Rachel's reason for befriending her? Badass Puck was having her do his dirty work? She'd strangle the boy if that were the case.

"And also, if you weren't doing anything tomorrow night I'd like to take you up on that offer for a movie night."

"Sure whatever Rach." She responded dejectedly before Rachel's proposition fully registered. "Wait!" She grimaced again. She really had to get a hold of herself around the tiny brunette if she wanted to retain even an ounce of her ever diminishing dignity. "Or tonight, if it works for you. Either one or both, really."

'Great Quinn, could you be any more desperate?' she berated herself.

"We've got that History test tomorrow on the Civil War, unless you wanted to study together tonight and watch the movie tomorrow?" Rachel offered.

"Yes, that sounds good!" Not only could she not contain the enthusiasm but she refused to even try to hide the smile as it spread across her lips.

"Cool." Rachel held out her arm for Quinn to take, which she did without hesitation. "Now, Miss Fabray. Walk me to class."

The smile didn't leave Quinn's face the whole walk there, and remained till halfway through History. It probably would have lasted longer, but her teacher called on her to answer a question about the Red Coats or Jericho or…it didn't really matter because she was so far in her head at the moment that she couldn't tell you her middle name.

**0000000000**

In glee that afternoon, Quinn was watching Rachel, Puck and Santana very closely. They had to be up to something. But when they flanked Rachel; leaving Finn to fend for himself, she almost wanted to thank them for it. Almost.

After glee, Quinn waited for Rachel to pack up her things. She wasn't alone however, Finn was waiting too. And he got to the brunette first. "Hey Rach." He greeted as he approached his girlfriend, who leaned up and kissed him. Quinn couldn't take anymore so she walked out. She'd wait for the diva by her locker instead.

About 10 minutes later, Rachel appeared at her side. "You didn't have to wait for me you know." Rachel said earnestly.

"But I did." She wanted to say that she'd always wait for her, but she didn't.

Rachel forced a small smile. Quinn noticed it and put a hand on Rachel's lower arm. "Rach, what is it?"

"Finn broke up with me." She replied flatly.

Quinn tried holding back her smile; the truth is it was easier than she thought it would have been because seeing Rachel sad made her innately sad as well. "I'm sorry." And in that moment, she truly was. "Did he say why?"

"Something about me never having time for him anymore and that when I am with him I don't listen to him. I'm not really sure, I wasn't paying attention." Rachel replied without sarcasm, which made Quinn have to stifle a chuckle.

"Rachel, honey, I think maybe he was right. You weren't even paying attention to what he was saying as he was dumping you."

Rachel's brows furrowed, and then her lips began to quiver. "I'm horrible! No wonder he dumped me."

Quinn enveloped the smaller girl in a warm hug. As her arms wrapped around Rachel's waist, the brunette melted into the embrace. Quinn absentmindedly traced comforting circles on Rachel's lower back, which elicited a contented moan from the girl. The moan that erupted from Rachel's lips caused Quinn to bite her own lip in frustration.

Yes, Rachel Berry was going to be the death of her. And yet, there's nothing she would do to change it.


	4. Santana's Price

**A/N: And the plot thickens…**

**I'm really enjoying writing this fic, it is fun to do something light for a change. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (though I wish I did). I also don't own Britney Spears, Barbara Streisand, RuPaul, Bon Jovi or the Rolling Stones. **

**Chapter 4: Santana's Price**

As Quinn pulled up to her house with Rachel in tow, Puck drove his truck and parked in his usual spot (across the street and four houses down). He shifted the truck into park, cut the engine and turned toward Santana.

"Now tell me, what is the plan you and Berry cooked up?" He eyed her curiously, but with trepidation. The combination of those two together was lethal at best: Crack house and Mono anyone?

"Relax, Puck. We're doing our own version of good cop/bad cop. Berry's laying on the charm, whatever charm she can scrounge up that is, and I've got the tough love angle."

"What's your version of tough love Santana, shock therapy?"

Santana scoffed at that. "Ha. The dwarf said water-boarding."

Puck was uneasily silent and Santana couldn't stand the discomfort. "Look, let us focus on our part of the plan while you do your job and get me Brittany back." Santana hissed.

"I don't understand why you don't ask Rachel, she's all about grand gestures and romance."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Her idea of help will be a Gay Pride parade complete with balloon and ugly animal sweaters."

Puck nodded. "True. But she doesn't really dress that bad anymore, I mean with the animal sweaters and stuff."

"I know. If she'd just stick to the Britney Spears outfits she wore, or you remember when the girls sang that mash-up of Bon Jovi and The Rolling Stones, and she wore that skin-tight black…"

"Santana." Puck interrupted. "Your Gay is showing." He smirked.

"Fuck you!"

"Been there done that." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively with his smirk still in place.

Santana groaned loudly as she fell back into the seat, closing her eyes she replied. "This better be worth it."

**000000000**

Quinn fixed a snack for her and Rachel. She was excited that the brunette would not only be spending the evening with her, but tomorrow evening as well. She hummed happily to herself as she brought the prepared snacks into the living room where Rachel was waiting.

"Thank you, Quinn, though it was entirely unnecessary."

Quinn sat down beside Rachel, who had already scattered around the items they would be using to study with. Quinn took some grapes from the plate and began eating as she browsed the items strewn around them.

Quinn chanced a glance at Rachel, who was eating as she silently scanned her notes. After eating her share of the fruit, Quinn began scanning her own notes. As she did so, she was idly playing with a pencil. She looked up and noticed that among the notes and open History books, there were color coded study sheets and homemade flash cards.

"Wow, Rachel I guess you do know how to prepare for a test."

Rachel looked up from her notes to the items that caught Quinn's attention. "Yes, I find it best to be fully prepared and these have always helped me. Plus it's kind of fun to make them, I'm really good with my hands."

The pencil Quinn was holding in her hand snapped loudly, echoing through the suddenly quiet room. Rachel reached between them, shoving her hand deep into her bag before pulling out another pencil and handing it to Quinn with a smile. Quinn watched the entire scene, and as her mouth went dry she desperately hoped that she had that same problem further south. She had no such luck however, as she was now forced to clench her legs together tightly. If Rachel had noticed Quinn's…situation, she didn't react as such.

Blue coats, grey coats, Emancipation Proclamation? How was Quinn supposed to pay attention to any of this stuff when Rachel and her…talented hands were mere inches away from her? She was determined to learn though, because the more time she spent with Rachel, the more and more she thought that History wasn't so bad. In theory anyway. In practice, History still sucked.

**0000000000**

Puck and Santana had been sitting outside on their stakeout for a few hours now and Santana was growing restless. "Why are we here anyway, I mean, if Streisand's inside?"

"Truthfully? I wanted to see what would happen between those two; it'd be hot wouldn't it?" Puck smirked and Santana couldn't tell whether or not the boy was kidding.

"First of all, gross. I now have to burn my retinas out and get a lobotomy."

"You said yourself that Berry wearing skintight black…"

"Ok, they'd be smokin' together. We'd probably both have our fulfillment of hot lesbian fantasies for life. However, those two? They're about as sexually charged as a rock. Hello, Chastity Club anyone? They're prudes, they could both be nuns. You know, if Berry wasn't Jewish."

"But it'd be hot."

Santana was about to speak up when red and blue lights lit up the inside of their truck. They both turned to see a cop pull up behind them. "Shit." They spoke in unison.

As the officer approached them, both teens quickly turned back around facing the front of their vehicle. The young male cop knocked on Puck's window, "Could you slowly roll down the window? I want both hands to be visible."

Puck nodded and did as he was told. "What's the problem, officer?"

The cop leaned into the window, catching sight of Santana. She smiled at him flirtatiously. "We've received several calls about your truck being spotted out here for the last three nights. It's what we like to call, 'suspicious activity.'"

"Sorry officer." Santana answered, batting her eyelashes. "It's just we aren't supposed to be seeing each other. He's got a Mohawk, and I'm Daddy's little girl. You know how it is." She responded sweetly.

"Of course. But I'm going to have to ask you to find another place to rebel against your Daddy. There are kids here, and there's still enough daylight that this is highly inappropriate."

"Yes sir, we understand." Puck replied trying to sound properly reprimanded.

"If I hear about this truck…" He paused, before eyeing Santana suspiciously. "Or any other vehicle lurking around here, I won't hesitate to cuff both of you."

And with that he was gone, Santana breathed out a sigh of relief. Puck was still rattled so decided to make a joke. "We should have asked him if would could have his handcuffs."

"No need. I have my own."

**000000000000**

Rachel and Quinn decided to take a much needed break from studying. They both reached their arms in the air stretching. They had been sitting on the floor studying for hours and needed to move around. Quinn stood first.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" She asked as she extended her hands to Rachel, who reached for them and was pulled up. She was now standing face to face with Quinn. They could practically share a breath, or…

Without being conscious of it, Rachel was closing the distance between their lips. Her lips brushed against Quinn's briefly before she realized what she was doing. She pulled away quickly. "Sorry."

It happened so fast that Quinn didn't even realize what Rachel had done until she apologized for it. Suddenly, her lips burned with desire. Without thought she brought her tongue across her bottom lip, desperate to taste Rachel. When she did however, it did little to quell her desire.

Rachel watched as Quinn's tongue darted out of her mouth and she slowly licked her bottom lip. Rachel bit her own lip, confusion flooding her senses. She kissed Quinn and now all she wanted to do was kiss her again. "I, I should go!"

She rushed out of the house in time to see the cop drive away from Puck's truck. Suddenly, accidentally kissing Quinn didn't seem like that big of a problem. She hurried down the sidewalk, making sure that her friends saw her and would follow.

Quinn took a few moments to recover before she realized that Rachel had been scared off. She ran out to look for her, but she was so far down the sidewalk she'd never catch up with her if the girl decided to run. She sighed in disappointment. But also, for the first time she really had hope. Rachel kissed her. Maybe she did have a chance.

**000000000000**

Rachel was talking before she even sat down. "What happened?"

"Apparently the two of you have been suspiciously lurking for days and I almost got busted for it." Santana replied, completely annoyed. "Please tell me that it was worth it."

Rachel kissed Quinn; it had definitely been worth it. But she wasn't so sure Santana would see it that way or Quinn for that matter. "I kissed her."

Both Santana and Rachel turned toward Puck when he slammed on the breaks at the news. Then he quickly recovered and pressed on the gas again. Santana thought she heard him mumble, "I told you so" as he continued to drive in silence.

The Latina pressed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, trying to control her thoughts. She took a deep breath, before exhaling slowly. She removed her hand from her face and looked directly at Rachel. "How was this part of the plan? How can I use tough love on her now?"

"Well," Rachel fidgeted uncomfortably. "I kissed her sort of and ran out. I don't know how she'll react….you could talk…to her, for me." She finished barely above a whisper.

Santana's eyebrow rose. "What? No, declaration of love through song? No balloons, flowers, or flying unicorns."

"I won't be serenading her Santana. I don't even know what this all means or why I kissed her. I just don't want to get a slushie thrown at me tomorrow, or have her go back to calling me names like 'transvestite' and 'Rupaul.'"

Santana almost felt guilty. Rachel really seemed to be bothered by the names, but it was high school. Kids were mean. And well, it happens. Which is exactly why she was terrified of coming out. "If it means anything to you, I doubt she'd revert back to HBIC Quinn. Maybe she'll wear black again or…" Santana trailed off when it hit her. Quinn was so gay for Berry. The whole argument at National's when Quinn said all she wanted was for someone to love her and that '_she' _had love so why couldn't they.

A smirk crossed Santana's face as a new plan developed. She was going to get Quinn and Rachel together and out them so she wouldn't be alone when she finally got Brittany. It was a win-win (for her anyway). And she'd enlist Puck's help, because seriously how could he turn down the possibility of imagining four hot lesbians. Wait, did she just call Berry hot?

"Santana?" Rachel poked the Latina hesitantly; scared that it'd be like waking a sleeping bear but worse.

"Chill, Berry." The smirk turned into a smile. "Don't worry; I'll help you get Q. That is, if you want her."


	5. Best of Intentions

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you have half as much fun reading it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Best of Intentions**

Rachel walked through her front door and was greeted by her Dads, Jeremiah and Michael Berry.

"Great you're home, sweetheart. We were just about to start dinner." Jeremiah, the short bespectacled man, said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Okay, let me just go change, I'll be right down." Rachel ran upstairs to put on some more comfortable clothes. She grabbed a pair of black shorts and a hot pink tank top. As she bounded down the stairs, the door bell rang. "Got it!" She yelled to her dads.

Rachel opened the door to find a very uncomfortable looking Quinn. When the door snapped open, Quinn's head shot up to look at her. She didn't get as far as Rachel's eyes however, as she was drawn to Rachel's barely clothed body.

The brunette was terrified to see Quinn standing in front of her, but when she noticed the girl leering at her she became more sure of herself. "Uh, Quinn, my eyes are up here." She teased as she pointed to her face.

Quinn's head shot up the rest of the way, flushing brightly as she finally made eye contact with the diva. "You forgot your stuff." She said breathlessly as she thrust Rachel's book bag at her. She hated how flustered she was around the girl, but that was nothing compared to the mortification of being called out on practically eye fucking her. Quinn practically snorted at herself at the thought of being called "out" on it.

"Um…thanks?" Rachel usually prided herself on having a 6th sense, so the fact that she so obviously misinterpreted Quinn's feelings as interest in Noah was upsetting. However, it was worth it if the consolation prize was Quinn. "Do you wanna come inside?"

Even as Quinn said "no" her feet made their way through the Berry's front door. Rachel smiled and shut the door behind the blonde.

"Sweetheart, who was at the door?" Michael, Rachel's other father came into the living room disrupting the girls' staring contest. Both looked away quickly, blushing anxiously. "Oh, this must be the lovely Quinn we've been hearing about?"

"Daddy!"

Quinn couldn't stop the smile that genuinely overtook her face. She stuck out her hand in greeting, which Michael shook happily. "I am sir, and it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Berry."

"Michael, please. And the pleasure's all mine." He smiled warmly at the blonde. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Quinn looked hesitantly at Rachel as if hoping she'd tell her to say. Rachel grinned and gave her a definitive nod. Quinn beamed at the answer before turning her attention back to Michael. "Yes, I'd love to if that was in fact an invitation."

Michael chuckled. "Wow. You've been hanging out with my daughter too much."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Michael grinned in approval, before turning to his daughter. "I like her." He announced as he left the room.

Rachel blushed and shuffled her feet nervously as soon as she was alone with Quinn. Quinn found it amusing that Rachel was now the flustered one. "Clearly you didn't get his amicable nature."

The red on Rachel's face was no longer from embarrassment as it quickly morphed into anger. "What are you saying Fabray?" When she brought her eyes to meet Quinn's her anger vanished as she saw the look of mirth in the hazel orbs.

Quinn was smirking as she replied. "I like your dad, Berry. That's all." She took a bold step towards the brunette. "But not nearly as much as I like his daughter."

Rachel's body gravitated toward Quinn's on its own volition. Soon they were standing toe to toe again. Quinn's eye raked in Rachel's appearance for the first time since she greeted her at the door. Her tanned, perfectly toned legs were almost fully exposed to her. Her small breasts were barely covered by her thin tank top, and if she looked closely it appeared her nipples were hard. Quinn licked her lips at the thought.

Rachel let Quinn scrutinize her body, especially since the blonde seemed to more than approve. She watched as Quinn's tongue grazed her bottom lip hungrily. The blonde's lips were so plump and perfect and if she remembered correctly…soft. A loud moan echoed throughout the room, neither girl quite sure which of them released it. Suddenly and without thought, Quinn cleared the distance between them and brought her lips to Rachel's.

The kiss was chaste, just their lips pressed firmly together. Both desired more, but neither dared to be the one to initiate it.

"Girls, dinner!" With the announcement, both girls sprung apart.

Neither girl made a move toward the kitchen, as both stood looking at each other. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Quinn's lips reattached to her own. The kiss was now an open mouthed kiss, as Quinn without hesitation brought her tongue into the mix. Rachel's soon followed as the girls became fully immersed in their desire. Another moan erupted between them, spurning each girl on. Rachel's hands found themselves on Quinn's body, as she pulled the girl impossibly closer to her. Quinn reached her right hand and tangled it in Rachel's brown tresses. She also felt the need to pull herself closer. From now on, it'd be hard for her to keep her distance from the girl.

"Girls?" Michael asked from right behind them. The girls jumped apart, now standing at a comically safe distance. Rachel wiped her swollen lips with the back of her hand, trying to appear innocent. Quinn couldn't appear as such since she was still fully dazed from the kiss, she licked her lips absentmindedly.

Rachel led the way to the kitchen, with the other two following behind her. No further words had been spoken. The three sat around the table in silence as they began to devour their food in an attempt to avoid discussing what had just happened. Jeremiah was confused with their actions. "Is there something the matter? Did I not add enough sage?"

"The food's fine, Dad."

"Yes, it's great Mr. Berry."

"Quinn, dear. Jeremiah is fine. And I am happy you could join us for dinner."

Quinn just nodded in response. Michael finally regained his ability to speak. "So how long have the two of you been dating?"

Quinn's fork fell out of her hand, crashing on the table with a loud 'Bang!' Jeremiah looked up from his plate, stunned. "What? Rachel…I didn't realize. Are you?"

Rachel's eyes went wide as her face blanched. She attempted to speak; floundering for words. Quinn pretended not to be so invested in Rachel's answer, but her desperate attempts to appear indifferent were futile. When Rachel was unable to answer, she had to step in to at least try and diffuse the situation. "Mr. Berry, sir. Michael. We're not dating…yet. I was hoping to ask Rachel out, but…I mean…what you saw. It just happened. She hasn't been keeping anything from you. She wouldn't do that, and neither would I."

Every Berry in the room was looking at her, but none of them said a word. So Quinn kept talking, she really couldn't stop herself if she wanted to. "I came out to my mom this summer, and I don't know what it means for Rachel, what we just did…but I've wanted to kiss her for awhile now and I would do it again if she let me. I know that she might not forgive me for how I used to treat her or that she may be just experimenting or whatever. But if she were to give me a chance, I can assure her that it'd be worth it. I'm worth it."

Rachel's eyes were wide. Not only had she never heard Quinn string so many words together before, but she couldn't believe what the stunning blonde was saying about her. She reached across the table to hold Quinn's trembling hand. As soon as their skin made contact she shivered. But as her hand covered Quinn's, the blonde became still, almost calm. They locked eyes, and the men around the table realized that they were encroaching on something far more intimate than kissing; at least in the purest sense of the word.

"Quinn, I assure you that I have already forgiven you for our formerly rocky past. I have never held it against you. We both wronged each other, so as long as you also have forgiven me then I say we are even." She squeezed the girl's hand and smiled warmly.

Quinn beamed at Rachel's words. She was sure the girl hated her; at least she was sure up until this past week. This last week had been…amazing. "You never needed to be forgiven Rachel, I never hated you. I felt strongly for you, sure, but I've come to realize that it was never hate."

Rachel smiled. Their girls' moment was interrupted by a clearing of the throat. "So, Rachel are you going to just string Quinn along or answer her question? I believe the girl has asked you out." Jeremiah spoke when the girls looked toward him.

Quinn quickly tried pulling her hand away from Rachel's, suddenly feeling vulnerable. But Rachel gripped it tighter and held it in place. "Quinn." Rachel stated, waiting for the blonde's undivided attention. "If you were in fact asking me out, I would be inclined to say yes."

Quinn's mouth fell open. Michael chuckled to himself as Jeremiah shook his head knowingly. Rachel's eyebrow arched and a smirk spread on her lips as she realized that she just made Quinn speechless. "Quinn…will you go out on a date with me Friday night?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but what about Finn?" Michael asked into the silence as Rachel anxiously waited for Quinn to return to the land of the living.

"F, Finn?"

"Yes, Dear. You know, the lanky dolt of a boyfriend you seem to have forgotten about?"

"Finn broke up with me this afternoon."

Michael and Jeremiah shared a knowing look.

"Something about not being there for him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, it just happened today and well…"

"You've just been rather…distracted is all." Jeremiah finished helpfully.

"Yes! I've been distracted."

"By Quinn's tongue in your mouth." Michael added.

"Yes with Quinn's…wait. Daddy!"

The Berry men chuckled, and with Rachel's shriek Quinn was finally out of her daze. "I'd love to."

Three faces snapped toward Quinn. "Look who finally decided to re-join the party." Michael teased.

Quinn didn't seem affected by the comment at all. Instead she continued to eye Rachel hopefully. "Go on a date with you, if you're still asking, that is."

"Yes Quinn, I'm still asking you out." Rachel smiled.

"Great. Now that that is sorted out, can we please finish eating? I didn't slave over the microwave for nothing you know." Jeremiah quipped.

The people around the table fell into a playful banter; chatting amicably about the day's events. After dinner Rachel walked Quinn to her car. "Thank you for bringing my books back, I still have some Physics homework to do."

"You meant it right? Our date, I mean." Quinn asked nervously when she reached her car. She looked up at Rachel expectantly.

"I have never not meant anything I said to you."

"So last year when you called me a cheating cheater?"

"I…ah."

Quinn giggled. "I know I don't have the best track record in that regard Rachel, but I promise you that I have learned from my mistakes…"

Quinn stopped talking when Rachel's finger on her lips silenced her. "We've forgiven each other's pasts. Now let's forget okay." Quinn nodded, a smile pressed against Rachel's finger. She withdrew her hand from Quinn's lips. "If you remember I have also called you the prettiest girl I have ever met."

"'But you're so much more than that.'" Quinn quoted Rachel's words back to her. "I remember everything you've ever said to me Rachel."

Rachel surprised the blonde when she attacked her lips with her own. They made out up against Quinn's car heatedly for several minutes until they needed to breathe again. They pulled apart, panting wildly. Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes. "You are so totally worth it, Quinn."

The blonde smiled in response. Then leaned in for a chaste kiss goodbye. She climbed into her car and waited for Rachel to get safely inside her house before she backed out of the driveway and drove home. Never happier. Never more excited in her life. And never more terrified of being in love, because once you have something to love you have something to lose…

**0000000000**

Santana was pacing around her bedroom for the last three hours. She had come up with the perfect plan for everyone to get what they wanted. However, she wasn't sure if she'd have the balls to pull it off.

**000000000**

Rachel was joined by her locker by a very nervous looking blonde. "Good morning, Rachel."

"Quinn, good morning." Rachel beamed at the girl in front of her. "How was the rest of your night? Did you get to study for the test some more?"

Quinn shook her head regrettably. "History was the furthest thing from my mind last night."

Rachel stepped in closer to the girl, batting her eyes flirtatiously. "Really? What was it that was keeping you from your studies?"

"About this date Rachel?" Quinn spoke quickly. "I've never actually been on a date with a girl, and I'm not sure what to expect. I mean, we already kissed and it was…"

"Yes, it was." Rachel smiled.

"But…" Quinn drew out. "Do you pick me up, or do we meet there? What do I wear? Where are we going? Who pays?"

Rachel chuckled. "I pick you up; wear whatever you want because you always look stunning. It's a secret, and I pay since I asked. Any more questions?"

"What time?"

"6:30? Does that work?"

Quinn nodded happily. "One more question though…"

"What?"

"In school? I really would like to hold your hand when we walk to class, is that acceptable?"

"Quinn that would be more than acceptable."

As Quinn went to reach for Rachel's hand, Santana appeared between them. She grabbed the brunette and kissed her thoroughly. To her surprise Rachel kissed back. At least she did until a pale hand grabbed her shoulder and ripped them apart. "What the Hell?" Quinn screamed with a combination of rage and heartbreak.

Quinn disappeared down the hallway. "Damn Berry had I known you could kiss that good, I would have done so just to shut you up all those times. I could have saved my sanity." Santana replied licking her lips.

"Santana what was that?" Rachel asked when she regained use of her lips. They were still tingling from Santana's surprise attack.

"That was me being a genius and getting us both what we want?"

"How do you figure?"

"Quinn's jealous, Britt will be jealous and well, now I'm out so they're nothing holding me back from getting my girl."

"You're more delusional than you were that time you gave Mono to Quinn and Finn."

"Fuck off, Berry. Like you're little miss perfect. Have you sent anybody to the crack house lately?"

"That was just one time!"

Santana howled with laughter.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Satan. The reason Quinn was jealous is because she and I have a date tomorrow night and as for Brittany she looked more hurt than jealous. You just outed yourself for me, when you never did for her."

Santana's smirk dropped instantly. "Brittany was hurt? God, I need to talk to her."

"Talk to Quinn while you're at it, because I really want this date Santana." Rachel demanded.

"I might need help with one of your grand gestures after all, Hobbit. If I fix things with your girl will you help me with mine?"

Rachel nodded and walked away toward her History class.

**0000000000**

Quinn was in the bathroom still trying to fix her make-up when Santana walked in.

"Please don't be here to gloat. I don't think I could take it."

"Listen Q. I really screwed up. Berry told me she kissed you last night and that she ran off. She was scared she ruined it with you and asked for my help. I thought that if I kissed her in front of you, you'd get jealous and she'd know you liked her. Or, you wouldn't care and she could stop beating herself up about it. It was a flawless plan really, except I didn't know that you two made nice and she didn't need my help."

Quinn scoffed at that. "You're help? Do you know what seeing her kiss you did to me?"

Santana shrugged. "Probably same as it did to Britts. I guess my plan wasn't flawless after all."

"She kissed you back. I saw it."

"Quinn, you kissed me back before too. Or did you forget?"

"It didn't mean anything, you just caught me by surprise and I reacted." As Quinn said it, realization flooded her face along with relief. "So…you two never?"

"Me and Berry? Hell no! I was trying to help. I screwed up. Don't punish the dwarf for it, she really likes you."

Quinn smiled. "She does?"

"She begged me to fix this because she's excited about some stupid date you guys have tomorrow night."

Quinn lunged for Santana, embracing her in an awkward hug. Awkward because Santana stood there stunned and didn't return it. "Thanks." Then Quinn walked swiftly out the door.

Quinn came running into her History class just before the bell rang. She leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear. "We're still on for tomorrow's date right?" Her lips ghosted the shell of Rachel's ear and sent a shock through the brunette's body. Sure her lips tingled when Santana kissed her but when Quinn was this close, her body's reaction was far more severe. Rachel had never been so drawn to someone in her life, and it scared her and excited her all at once.

She turned her head toward Quinn; their lips so close to touching both had to fight to stay way. "Yes, the date is on. And prepared to be swept off your feet, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn could no longer keep herself away; her lips were on Rachel's instantly. She was vaguely aware of the catcalls from the crowded classroom, but had to take notice when her teacher appeared in front of them clearing her throat angrily. "I will see you both in detention this afternoon. Now take your seats and get out your pencils. You have a test to take."

Quinn had never felt so happy to be receiving detention before, because it was so worth it. And when she failed the test, for the first time in her life she couldn't find it in her to care. She also couldn't find it in her heart to tell Rachel that there was no need to go all out and try to sweep her off her feet with their date, because she had already fallen so hard there was no looking back.


	6. Everything Comes Up Roses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Ingrid Michaelson. Now there's a thought…**

**I don't own Slim Jim either.**

**Everything Comes up Roses**

"Why didn't anyone tell me that two smoking hot babes macking on each other in the hallway could be part of our plan?" Puck smirked as he sauntered over to Santana. The Latina was at her locker before lunch. She slammed it shut with force and glared at him.

"Drop it, okay." She demanded.

"Drop it? I recorded it on my phone. It'll be used vigorously tonight, if you know what I mean."

"Eww."

"She's an awesome kisser isn't she?"

Santana flushed, and then shook the memory from her head. "Look Puckerman, I helped her get her girl. That was it. Get over it."

"Wait. Rachel and Quinn. Like…oh, god. I gotta go!" He disappeared down the hall.

**00000000000**

Rachel approached Brittany at her locker; the blonde was watching Santana and Puck from a distance with a look of longing in her eyes. She was brought from her thoughts when Rachel softly touched her arm.

"Oh, hey." Brittany's frail smile broke Rachel's heart.

"It wasn't a real kiss, Brittany."

"I know." She indicted in Santana's direction. "I heard that she did it for you and Quinn."

"Then why are you so sad?"

"She was able to kiss you in public to help because you're friends. But she couldn't even sing to me in glee because she was too scared, yet she claims to love me."

"First of all Brittany. We aren't really friends, just…no longer enemies. She didn't help me because we're friends; she did it so I would help her get you. She may not have been ready to sing to you but she is now. She's ready to fight for you."

"Could you please excuse me?" Brittany didn't wait for Rachel to reply before walking up to Santana, shoving her against the lockers and attacking her with her mouth.

Rachel could swear she heard Santana's moan from where she was standing. Suddenly a smooth, pale hand interlaced with her own. She first looked to the place of contact; then smiled when she looked up and was greeted with Quinn's shinning eyes.

"Looks like they kissed and made up." Quinn teased.

"I like this." Rachel said as she lifted their conjoined hands. "It feels…right."

Quinn smiled in response. Her eyes went back toward Brittany and Santana. "So I don't think they'll be joining us for lunch, do you?"

Rachel laughed out loud. "Probably not."

They stood in silence. Rachel reached over and took Quinn's other hand in hers as well. They stood face to face; looking at each other intently when Rachel asked. "So, would you like to join me in the auditorium for lunch? It'd give us some privacy to talk and get to know each other. I have a perfect date to plan after all."

Quinn beamed at Rachel's invitation and let the girl lead her to the auditorium after they picked up their lunches. They were sitting in the center of the stage, facing each other. Each eating with only one hand, because they were holding hands with the other. "Quinn?" The blonde nodded for Rachel to continue. "I know you were excited about tomorrow but…no it isn't like that, Quinn look." The pleasant smile on Quinn's face dropped at Rachel's words, so the brunette squeezed Quinn's hand in reassurance. "I was just going to suggest that since we were already planning on hanging out tonight we make tonight our first official date. We can still go out tomorrow too. Is that okay?"

Quinn tugged on Rachel's hand, pulling the girl practically into her lap. On second thought…

As Quinn held Rachel in her lap, wrapping her arms around the girl in a warm embrace, her smile became so bright it could have lit up the entire darkened auditorium. "A million times yes, Rachel. Today, tomorrow, and every day after that I'm yours."

Rachel leaned in and kissed the girl, passionately on the mouth. When she stopped, she placed open mouthed kisses along Quinn's jawline before bringing her lips to the girl's neck. She ran her tongue over the area slowly and starting sucking on Quinn's exposed skin. "Oh…god, Rachel. I…I." Quinn stood up hastily knocking Rachel to the floor. "I can't do this."

"Quinn I am so sorry, I thought."

"Rach, hey. I don't mean I can't do it, just not here. Not at school like this. After we've been dating maybe. Definitely. But I want to do things right with you. I want a proper date. I want to be swept off my feet. I want to sweep you off yours. I want us to take our time, for now."

Rachel nodded in understanding.

"It's just, I can't control myself around you Rachel; we have detention to prove it. And I don't want us to do something our bodies want but we aren't emotionally ready for."

"Wow." Rachel stared at Quinn wide-eyed.

"But honestly Rachel, when we are doing that kind of stuff you definitely have to do what you just did again."

"The thing with my tongue or…" Rachel smirked.

"Absolutely yes." Quinn said breathlessly.

"Can we sit back down now, I promise to behave." Rachel said with a twinkle of mirth in her eye.

"Only if you promise not to behave too well, I mean we can still…" Rachel had claimed her lips in a chaste kiss and pulled away quickly. Quinn tried to control her breathing. "I will never get sick of that." She smiled as they sat down and finished their lunches.

**00000000000**

When Quinn and Rachel walked into the classroom to serve their detention at the end of the day, they were surprised that among the few students in the room were Santana and Brittany. They took the open seats next to them.

Santana laughed loudly at the sight of the new arrivals. "What did you two do to get stuck in here?"

"The same thing I'm assuming you and Brittany are in here for." Rachel shot back.

"Damn, I guess I was wrong about you and Q being like rocks."

"Is that a euphemism?"

"Rachel, honey. Take it how you will." The Latina smirked. However, the banter caused Quinn to stiffen uncomfortably as she shot daggers at her friend. Santana noticed. "Relax Q. I ain't tryin' to steal your woman. So cool your tits."

Quinn rolled her eyes, but she still couldn't stop the blush that tainted her cheeks. Rachel leaned in to her and whispered. "We're going on a date tonight, Quinn. You are so totally the one I want. Remember the auditorium?" She asked suggestively.

Quinn got insufferably redder. "You guys are adorable." Brittany beamed.

"Thanks Brittany." Rachel replied, and was thrown off guard when Brittany leaped out of her chair and hugged her. Then Brittany returned to her seat as fast as she had left it.

"Thank _you_ Rachel. Santana and I just had the best…" Her mouth was promptly covered with Santana's hand. "Talk!" Santana blurted out and added. "We had a really good talk about you know…feelings and shit."

Quinn's eyebrow raised and her lips curled into a smirk. "And what did Santana have to say about feelings Brittany?"

"Don't mess with me, Q. I'll end you."

Quinn giggled at how flustered her friend was being. Brittany and Santana either had mind blowing sex somewhere on campus or Santana told Brittany she loved her. Either way, Quinn found herself suddenly jealous of her friends. Wonder how far Rachel would have taken it if she hadn't shoved her away? And now she definitely couldn't wait until their date to find out. Her heart knew that what she told Rachel about waiting was the right thing to do, but god did she want to jump the girl and do ungodly things to her right now…

**000000000**

After they served their detention, both girls went to their separate houses to change for their date. Rachel admitted that it wouldn't be all that fancy since it was so sudden and hoped that Quinn would forgive her. Rachel had done some planning and had a great date planned but didn't want to get Quinn's hopes up. She wanted it to be a surprise.

Rachel pulled into Quinn's driveway at 5:30. Since it was a school night, both girls decided on getting an earlier start. She was wearing her hair half pulled up not unlike how she wore it at Prom. She also wore a low cut pink top with a moderately short black skirt. (She wanted to look nice, but she wanted to respect Quinn's wishes of taking things slow).

She knocked on the door with a bouquet of wild flowers. Quinn opened the door with a smile. She had her short blonde locks slightly curled and arranged so it had that 'messy' look. Though Santana would probably call it the 'just had sex' look. She was wearing a white cotton dress that fell just below her knees.

"Hey." She greeted nervously, and leaned toward Rachel to peck her cheek. She pulled back and noticed the flowers.

"Hello, Quinn. I know these aren't like, roses or anything, and since I don't know your favorite flower. Well, I went all around town and picked flowers that I thought were pretty. I hope they're okay."

"Rach, I'm allergic." Quinn stated softly and chuckled at the wide eyed, open mouthed response she elicited from the brunette. "Kidding. Geez."

Rachel giggled nervously as she thrust the flowers toward Quinn. "Come in while I put them in some water."

Rachel followed Quinn to the kitchen and watched her put the flowers in a vase and carefully arrange them. "You know, this is the first time anyone's ever given me flowers."

"Surely that isn't true Quinn."

Quinn set the flowers safely to the side and turned her attention to Rachel. "Unless you count the corsage I got for Prom." She looked at Rachel knowingly.

Rachel swallowed thickly and averted her gaze from Quinn's.

"Rach. I know it was you."

Rachel's eyes darted back toward Quinn's.

"The gardenia with the ribbon that matched my eyes? I dated the boy off and on for two years and he never thought to bring me flowers. Did you think I didn't know it wasn't his idea?"

Rachel's eyes grew wide.

"My only question is why?"

The brunette sighed. She might as well explain herself. "I knew how much Prom meant to you and I wanted it to be perfect for you, I thought you deserved that much at least. And he started freaking out and so I told him what to get. I told him for you."

Quinn smiled sincerely. She took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Let's get this show on the road shall we?" Quinn announced as she took hold of Rachel's hand and walked them out the door. Once outside she was going to let go of Rachel's hand, but the brunette held on tighter.

Rachel walked Quinn to her door and opened it for her. "Your chariot awaits."

The blonde grinned. Sure it seemed cheesy, but it was also everything she ever wanted. So there's that…

About fifteen minutes into their drive, and halfway through an Ingrid Michaelson song, the rear tire blew out. The pop was loud that it scared the girls from their pleasant conversation. Rachel cursed under her breath and pulled the car to the side of the road.

She threw the car in park, popped the trunk and got out of the vehicle slamming the door shut in anger. Quinn followed her, shutting her door slightly less franticly. "Rach. It's okay. I'll just call Puck or someone, how about Kurt's dad?"

"I can change a tire Quinn. It's just, this isn't what I planned."

"Rach. It's fine. It's still early, we'll change the tire and be on our way again."

Rachel swiftly went to work changing the flat tire, Quinn found it oddly sexy how Rachel was able to fix their problem. Really who needed a boy?

After the tire was swapped out with the spare, Rachel put the items back in the trunk and closed it. Quinn waited patiently for Rachel to turn back around before attacking her. She shoved the girl up against the car and kissed her with desire. She pulled away after the third car honked at them. That was when she took in their appearance. Rachel had been greasy from working on the tire and now had gotten Quinn's white dress full of grease as well. Rachel noticed it the same time Quinn did.

"Quinn, you're dress!"

"Rach, it's fine. If you don't mind going back home for me to change?"

"Arrgh. I bet this date is so not what you were hoping." She replied as she walked to open the door for Quinn again. Except when she went to lift up on the handle, she found the door was locked. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

Quinn looked through the window and saw Rachel's keys dangling from the ignition. She shook her head disbelievingly. "Try your door."

Rachel ran to the other side, but when it was the same outcome over there, she pounded the window with her fists before letting her forehead fall roughly on it.

"Let me call my dads, they'll be able to use a Slim Jim on it." She pulled out her phone and started talking to her dad. Quinn listened intently as she did so. When Rachel hung up she looked at Quinn. "Dad told me to call a tow truck. I'll call Kurt's dad and see if he'll come out." Quinn nodded and Rachel was back on the phone.

Quinn decided to sit on the hood of the car and wait for Rachel to finish. When the brunette was done with her phone calls she joined Quinn. "It'll be like half an hour. I am so sorry Quinn. I'm an idiot."

Quinn put her hand over Rachel's comfortingly. "Believe it or not, I am having fun."

"Not."

Quinn giggled. "Let's take this time to get all the boring first date questions out of the way." She suggested. Before Rachel could answer, there was a rumble of thunder just beyond the horizon.

"If it rains before we're out of here." Rachel groaned.

Quinn leaned into the girl, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder contentedly. "Then what? What would you do?"

Rachel sighed. What could she do? She wrapped an arm around Quinn and pulled her toward her for a hug. The thunder sounded closer, but suddenly Rachel didn't care anymore. They sat in silence for another several minutes before Rachel offered. "For the record, I don't think all first date questions are boring."

"Oh really?"

"I honestly don't know much about you Quinn, and I'd be interested in learning anything you'd want to tell me."

"I'll tell you everything Rachel."

The clouds opened up then and let a cold rain drizzle down on them. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Because honestly, what more could go wrong?

"I want to get Beth back." Quinn announced in the silence. "I still haven't figured out how, but I will. You need to know that."

Suddenly Rachel felt guilty. And wet and now cold. She shivered involuntarily. Quinn felt it and pulled her closer. They saw the tow truck pull up and stop just in front of them. They jumped apart when they saw Finn step out of the truck.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rachel spat out under her breath.

Quinn's heart clenched. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, but it wasn't like she could control it.

Finn saw the girls leaning into each other on the hood of the car, and he heard all about their public make-out session. He thought he was prepared to handle them, to deal with Rachel but he wasn't.

"Burt was busy so he sent me. What's the problem?" He asked with venom lacing his words and he refused eye contact. Though he was able to shoot daggers at Quinn.

"I locked the keys inside."

"Rach, don't you have that spare key I made for you for when this happens?" Finn asked angrily.

"Wait…what?" Rachel's eyes went wide. "The key, yes." Then her face dropped again. "But it's in my purse which is in the car."

Finn nodded and grabbed his tools from the truck, the rain had gotten worse and it was getting colder. He went to work on the lock.

"So, is this like…a date then?"

"Yes." Rachel confirmed.

Finn finished unlocking the door without another word. When he got done, he walked over to his truck.

"Finn wait…" The boy stopped and turned around. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing Rachel. You don't own me anything." He walked away dejectedly and drove away.

"Get in the car, Rach. It's freezing." She waited to make sure Rachel followed her before she got in.

Once they were both inside the car, Rachel turned it on and cranked on the heat.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll just take you home and call it a night."

"Rachel."

"Let's try again tomorrow, nothing's going right."

"So, it isn't about Finn?"

"What? No." She turned facing the blonde. "I had something nice planned for you, and I wanted it to be perfect. But we got a flat tire, I got grease on your pretty dress, we got locked out of the car and ran into our ex-boyfriend. I just want to start over."

"Even after all of that, Rachel; it was the best date I ever had. I was happy, because I was with you."

Rachel leaned in and they shared a soft, brief kiss. "And it'll be even better when we go out next time." Rachel smiled.

She drove Quinn home and when they got into the driveway Rachel went to get out of the car with the blonde. "Rach, there's no reason to have you get all soaked again. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Quinn got out and hurried toward the front door. She stopped halfway to it when she heard the car door slam shut. She turned around and Rachel was standing in front of her. The brunette pulled her in and kissed her more passionately than she ever had before. When she pulled away and saw Quinn's blank expression she replied, "I always wanted to kiss in the rain."

"Ya…well…"

Rachel looked Quinn over. "You're dress is see through, Quinn."

The blonde looked down in sheer horror. "I gotta go!" Quinn tried covering herself as she hurried the rest of the way to the house.

"I liked what I saw, Fabray!" Rachel called out.

Quinn paused before she opened the door, when she got inside she turned back toward the brunette in the driveway. "I better get to see you next time then."

"Anything you want, Quinn. Just say the word." Rachel smirked.

"Believe me, when the time comes, I won't have to say anything. You'll know." Quinn answered back. "And Rachel. Thank you for today."

"I'd like to see you do better." Rachel teased.

"Fine. Tomorrow night, it's my turn."

"Deal."

Quinn closed the door and Rachel walked back to her car. As she turned the key she realized that Quinn had been right. This was the best date she had ever been on, and she couldn't wait to do it again tomorrow.

**A/N: Another shout out to srortiz87 for your help and suggestions, hope you enjoyed this :)**


	7. Truth and Consequences

**A/N: I think the title of this chapter explains it all…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, PFLAG, DEFCON 5 or the Cheshire Cat.**

**Truth and Consequences**

Rachel stood outside of Santana's door in the pouring rain. She was pounding on it incessantly until the Latina finally swung it open. Whatever angry profanities she was going to yell at the intruder died in her throat when she saw a soaked, grease stained Rachel standing in front of her. "Damn Berry, you actually sort of look hot."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she pushed passed Santana and stepped inside the house. "I really need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow, Britt's upstairs?"

Rachel turned toward the Latina and finally took in her appearance. She had her tank top on inside out and she was only wearing underwear, no pants. Rachel swallowed audibly, her eyes glazing over before she definitively shook the thoughts from her head. Santana smirked as she watched the small brunette just fuck her with her eyes. "Wanna join us? I'm sure B wouldn't mind."

Rachel's mouth dropped open in shock. "You shouldn't make jokes like that." She scolded the girl.

"Who says I'm joking?" Santana replied with an arched eyebrow.

Rachel sighed. "I'm switching sides."

"We've already established which team you're a part of when we got you Q."

"No. The plan…Puck's plan. I'm helping Quinn get Beth."

Santana's eyes went wide. "Rachel you can't just kidnap her. Beth isn't the Lindbergh baby."

Rachel stared at the Latina and Santana could see the wheels turning in the girl's head. "No, Rachel. I won't let you."

"You're not only going to let me, you're going to help. I got Brittany in your bed after all."

"First of all, that sounded hot and I don't even want to get that visual out of my head. Second, I ain't helping you with shit."

"Santana!" Rachel pouted. "Noah was scared Quinn would do something crazy about it, which she hasn't. If we do it right, like petition the courts or contest the adoption, they could really get Beth back. Noah wants her as much as Quinn does. It'd be a win-win. Well, except for Shelby…"

Santana took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. "Fine, you're right. We can still stop Quinn from doing something stupid but we can also help them both. I'm in. I'm assuming Puck'll remain in the dark."

"No need to get his hopes up if we don't succeed."

Santana nodded. "Now leave, I gotta get my mack back on." She demanded as she grinned at the girl. Rachel smiled back and walked out the door.

**00000000000**

Rachel was parked on the side of the road, just outside Quinn's house. She saw the girl's light on in what she assumed would be the girl's bedroom. She closed her eyes in concentration. What she was about to do could blow up in her face. She slowly pulled out her phone and called Quinn.

"Hi!" Quinn greeted on the first ring.

"Hey." Rachel tried to sound as upbeat as Quinn did.

"I can't wait till tomorrow, although I really did have a great time today."

"Me too." Rachel couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face when she remembered their kiss in the rain. She sighed.

"Rach, is something wrong?"

"Quinn, I have to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything."

"Puck already told me about you and Beth. About you wanting to get her back."

There was silence on the other line. "He was scared you'd do something. So he wanted me to help stop you. This week… Quinn? Quinn?" Rachel looked at her phone and saw that their call was disconnected. Quinn just hung up on her.

She quickly called back but Quinn's phone went directly to voicemail. She left a message. "Quinn it's not what you think. It started out that way, but…no, I refuse to do this over the phone. Please talk to me." She begged.

She then shot her a text.

**I'm so sorry. Call me.**

She let her head fall back on the headrest. Why did she listen to Puck in the first place? This was all his fault. And then it was Quinn's fault because she actually fell for the girl. And she was sure she could find a way to blame Santana for something…

She didn't know how long she was lost in her thoughts, but a knock on her window startled her back into reality. She looked up and saw a young police officer looking through the glass at her; he opened his mouth to speak. "I'd like you to step out of the car please."

Terrified, Rachel did as she was told. Did Quinn just call the police on her? Did Quinn even know she was stalking her?

She was shoved up against her car as the officer placed handcuffs on her. "I told you kids to stay away from here." He replied with a sort of edge to his voice, he walked Rachel back to his squad car and sat her in the back seat. He closed the door when she was safely inside, and walked back to Rachel's car. He looked around strangely, and then walked back to his own car.

Opening the door Rachel was behind, he questioned her. "Ok, what is going on?"

"I don't know what you mean officer."

"The neighbors have been complaining…"

"I can assure you that I was not up to any…funny business, it's just. See that house?" Rachel indicated with her head because her hands were cuffed behind her back. "My friend lives there. We're in a fight and she won't talk to me. She turned her phone off and I haven't had the courage to approach the house yet."

The police officer eyed her suspiciously. "What is your name?"

"Rachel Barbara Berry."

His eyes narrowed at her. Then he shut the door once again, and walked toward Quinn's house. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently for it to open. A young blonde answered the door; her eyes were puffy and red. "Good evening, Miss."

"Good evening, officer. How can I help you, sir?"

"Do you happen to know a…Rachel Barbara Berry?"

Quinn's eyes went wide and a shock of panic ran through her body. "Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay!"

The officer allowed a grin to pass over his features as he shook his head in disbelief. Man, he really hated teenagers and their intensity in everything.

"She's fine. She's in the backseat of my squad car. I was called about some suspicious behavior; apparently she was parked outside for a few hours."

Quinn gingerly looked out toward his cop car, noticing Rachel's car parked in front of it.

"She said you won't return her calls."

"My phone died." Okay, so she just lied to a cop. Was that perjury? Great, she and Rachel would be sharing a jail cell.

"Then either let the girl in to talk to you or make sure she goes home. If I get anymore calls, I'm bringing her in; no questions asked. Got me?"

Quinn nodded.

"So, do I send her in or send her home?"

Quinn thought about it for a few minutes. "Send her home."

The officer curtly nodded and left down the driveway. She stood watching him help Rachel out of the car, and talk to her.

Rachel's face quickly turned toward Quinn's house, she could see the blonde standing in the door watching her. Their eyes locked for a moment, before Rachel dejectedly walked back to her car, got in and drove off.

Quinn watched Rachel disappear in the distance. She regretted sending her home, but she needed time. Broken hearts don't heal that quickly.

**000000000000**

Rachel went home, called Quinn 17 more times. Each call getting more desperate. She also assaulted Quinn's phone with text messages. She cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning when she arrived at school, Quinn wasn't at her locker. However she saw Santana in the distance and barreled into her. "What the hell, hobbit?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Officer "Ornery"? I got handcuffed and thrown into the back of a cop car last night because of you!" Rachel shrieked.

All Santana chose to hear were the words "handcuffed" and "because of you." She couldn't help the fantastically erotic images that flooded her mind, she licked her lips hungrily.

"Satan!" Rachel shouted, stomping her foot impatiently. "Stop picturing me naked in handcuffs."

"Easier said than done, Berry."

"Your friendly neighborhood police officer thought he was ridding the world of a couple of horny teenaged perverts, and instead got me."

Santana snorted. "He got you, huh?"

"I told Quinn about the plan, or I tried to but she hung up and wouldn't answer my other 38 calls and like twice as many text messages."

"You're an idiot for telling her, and a crazy lunatic for stalking her."

"Which is why I am lucky that I narrowly escaped arrest. That could have been a black spot on my permanent record. And although it'll make for a nice chapter in my memoirs someday, it would not look good on our college transcripts…"

"Chill Berry. So you were cuffed and tossed in the back of a cop car, that's a normal Friday night for me."

Rachel's eyes widened in horror, Santana shook her head and laughed.

"Anyway, I was let go. Told to NEVER lurk around there again, and went home. Quinn's not here today. I doubt she's coming in."

Santana felt almost sympathetic when she saw the dejected look on the diva's face. "Want me to fix it?"

"Thanks for the offer, but we both know how well your help worked for me last time."

"What do you mean; I got us both our girls." Santana smirked. "It isn't my fault you screwed up with yours."

"Whatever."

**0000000000**

Finn had told Kurt about his run in with Rachel and Quinn, which confirmed to the town's resident gossip that the stories about the duo were in fact true. So Kurt told Mercedes, who told the rest of the glee club and now Rachel had to dodge everyone's questions all day.

"How long have you two been together?"

"How'd it happened?"

"Where's Quinn?"

"Are you two already fighting?"

When the last bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Rachel left. She skipped glee and didn't feel bad about it. Instead, she made her way to Quinn's house, parking _properly _in the girl's driveway and braced herself for what was to come. She knocked on the door and awaited the blonde.

Quinn opened to door before immediately trying to close it again. Rachel reached her hand out and stopped the door from shutting. "Quinn, please. Just listen."

The door slowly opened. Rachel took in the girl's defeated appearance. She was still in pajamas; old cheerios pants and a black tank top. Her eyes were rimmed with red, and hair was undone and she was wearing no make-up. Rachel couldn't help thinking that the girl was still flawlessly beautiful.

"Then talk." Quinn tried sounding intimidating but it came out rather apprehensive.

"May I come in, first?"

Quinn stepped aside, allowing the girl entrance before closing the door behind her. She took a few steps inside, but kept her distance from the brunette.

"Rachel do you realize how much what you did hurt me? I'm in love with you and to think…" Her eyes widened comically as she snapped her mouth shut. She had told the brunette far more than she intended to tell her. She closed her eyes trying to hide the mortification she was feeling from the slip up. Her eyes shot back open when she heard Rachel speak tentatively.

"Quinn. Noah was concerned you would do something you'd regret. Since you told him that your latest transformation was an act, he was inclined to think the worst. I thought Noah was wrong about you, and set out to prove him as such. And when I got to know you, I knew he was wrong about you. You have changed Quinn, more so than even you may realize. But that is a good thing, because the girl I have been getting to know this week, is nothing short of amazing. I fell for you Quinn, that wasn't an act. And I want to help you get Beth, if you'll let me. That is all I have to say, besides I'm sorry that I hurt you. It was never my intention, or Puck's for that matter."

Rachel started walking back toward the door. Quinn's soft voice stopped her. "Why are you telling me any of it now, if you're just going to help me anyway? I didn't need to know all the rest."

"Yes you did Quinn. You deserve the truth and I didn't want there to be any secrets between us."

Quinn regarded the girl for a few moments before deciding that she believed her.

"And with regards to our being honest. Santana was in on the plan, and she has agreed to help with the new…developments if we require her assistance."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "Santana was in on it?"

"That's why we've been hanging out this week. We've all been worried about you. You vanished this summer only to come back to school with new…friends and looking the way you did. And you even left glee. We were just worried. I meant what I said under the bleachers, that I missed you."

Quinn was silent for a long time. "I told my mom I was gay when we got back from New York. She was in shock at first, just wanting to sweep it under the rug and pretend it didn't happen. But when I told her that it was true and wasn't going away, she got upset. She drug me to church to pray away the gay. Every Sunday I sat there, feeling like a hypocrite because I didn't believe the sermons the pastor spewed. In his sermons he preached of tolerance and how we should love our neighbors and be compassionate and forgiving as Jesus is. Then he'd drag me in his office after the service and talk about how sinful I am and that I was going to hell."

As Rachel listened to Quinn speak, she slowly found herself walking toward her. She rested her hand comfortingly on Quinn's shoulder. She just wanted the girl to know she was there for her.

"I rebelled after that. Got the tattoo, a piercing and the new closes. Started smoking and hanging with the skanks. I felt so alone. It hurt. What my mom did. It was bad enough when she was disappointed in me for my mistake…with Beth. But when she was disappointed in who I am…as a person. When I came home with pink hair my mom finally caught on to how what she had done was affecting me. We've been in therapy ever since. Lots of screaming, and crying, and everything. We switched churches. Not all of them are the same, not all of them were like my old church. I never turned my back on God, just my religion for awhile." She finally looked into Rachel's understanding eyes.

"That, Rachel is why I disappeared this summer and came back with new…friends. I never actually changed, not really. I've just been trying to find the balance between who I am and who I pretended to be. I told Puck that I would be who Shelby needed me to be, but that was easier than explaining all of that to him." She paused, talking a deep breath and releasing it before continuing. "You came to me and said you missed me, Mr. Shue reminded me that I actually had friends in glee. And since things were better with my mom, I decided that I no longer needed to rebel and force myself into solitude."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "So, it's not all about Beth?"

"Truth is something's been missing inside of me for awhile. Whether it was Beth or the fact that I was struggling to come to terms with…myself, I don't know. Beth being back seemed the easier choice to deal with. I had something tangible to focus on. But this week, with you. I don't feel so lost and broken anymore."

"How are things with your mom?"

"Good actually. Our new pastor is very helpful, and besides our regular therapy she started to go to PFLAG meetings. She even wants to head to Dayton for the next Pride Parade. But we're okay, now. She's been supportive. Not just in the 'I accept you but will never understand' way but also she just wants me to be happy. She said I've been sad for far too long." Quinn spoke about her mom with a genuine smile gracing her lips.

"Ya, well my dads probably see her at those meetings because ever since they caught the two of us making out it's been like DEFCON 5 at my house. They're bringing home pamphlets, and gave me some internet sites to research. It's rather embarrassing."

Quinn chuckled. They stood looking at each other fondly, Quinn leaning toward Rachel as if she were tethered to the girl. The girl drew her in, her lips called to her. As she was about to close the gap between them, the door flung open and Judy Fabray walked through the door. "Hey, honey."

"Hey Mom, this is Rachel. You remember her from glee?"

At the girl's introduction, Judy's face lit up and she grabbed the girl in a hug. "Well, hello dear."

"Uh, hi Ms. Fabray." Rachel stood awkwardly as the older Fabray was embracing her tightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nonsense, dear. The pleasure's all mine." She announced as she released her vice-grip on the diva. "Tell me you're joining us for dinner."

Rachel chanced a glance at Quinn. "Mom, I was just going to invite her myself. Would you join us, Rach?"

Rachel's smile was so large, that neither Fabray could resist the urge to smile with her. "I would love to. Just let me go call my dads." Rachel quickly left the room.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it, sweetheart?" Judy beamed at her daughter, before noticing her appearance. "Now go change and clean yourself up a bit. You can't woo your girl looking all amiss."

Quinn looked down at her clothes and then at her mom with humiliation. "I'll be right back; please don't let Rachel go anywhere. And don't further embarrass me Mom; I'm sure I'm be able to do that myself just fine." The younger blonde ran upstairs, leaving the older one standing in the living room with a Cheshire cat grin.

**A/N: I think this chapter turned out well and left a lot to be explored in terms of the whole Beth thing. I would be interested to know what you guys would like to see in regards to Beth. Should Quinn get her? Should she realize Beth's better off with Shelby? I take all reviews and suggestions seriously and if I can use them I try and have incorporated them in my stories. **


	8. Mommy Dearest

**A/N: Thank you so much for your response to my question regarding Quinn/Beth! You seem to have confirmed my original plan in regards to that storyline, so I'll just continue on as I intended :)**

**For now, enjoy some awesome Faberry-ness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Mommy Dearest**

Quinn was upstairs in her bedroom trying to find something to wear. She already had a pile of clothes thrown around the room, and she was no closer to finding something she deemed appropriate for a date (that isn't really a date). Finally she grabbed a pair of her favorite blue jeans and a black fitted t-shirt.

She knew that she had already taken an absorbent amount of time but she needed to take a shower. She hopped in, lathered herself with soap and chanted over and over again, "You can do this." Rachel had admitted that she liked her, and yet she felt the need to woo her. But how was she supposed to do that with her mom around? God, her mom was down there with Rachel right now! She took the fastest shower she had ever taken and finished getting ready so she could save Rachel from her mother.

**000000000000000**

"So, Rachel honey, when did you know you were interested in girls?"

Rachel nearly choked on the juice she was drinking. When she recovered, she did her best to answer the blunt question. "Well, um…Ms. Fabray."

"Call me Judy, dear. I insist."

"Well, Judy, you see it's still quite new to me. I hadn't actually thought about it and now your daughter's kissing me and Santana kissed me, and I haven't had a chance to properly digest what it all means in terms of my sexuality. I enjoyed the kissing well enough, Quinn's not Santana's, though I wouldn't say that hers was…well anyway…I like Quinn. I am attracted to her in a way I'm not sure I understand. But I…I don't really remember your question. I'm sorry Judy, but was did you ask me?"

Judy kept quiet while Rachel spoke, although her eyebrow rose at the mention of Santana kissing her. She found the girl's nervousness and honesty quite refreshing and was beginning to see why her daughter was so smitten with the girl.

"I just wanted to know if you were always interested in girls or if it was a recent thing, like it is with Quinn."

"I believe, with Quinn, that she was always interested in girls but perhaps she wasn't aware of it or didn't want to admit it to herself. The thing that is new and honestly quite endearing is her sincerity in the whole ordeal. She accepts herself and even embraces it. I admire that about her."

Judy smiled at the way Rachel spoke about her daughter.

"As for myself, no I don't think I've always been interested in girls in particular. Though I have found myself drawn to your daughter on more than one occasion, I just never fully understood the significance of it. She's beautiful, no doubt about it. But I have always been able to see deeper than that. The physical reaction I've been having to her in definitely a new thing, not I'm not complaining…"

Before Judy heard something she would never be able to unhear, she interrupted the floundering brunette. "Quinn told me that you were seeing that Finn boy."

"We broke up."

Judy smiled at the news. "I'm glad to hear that my daughter isn't some fling or secret affair while you're in a relationship with someone else, if I may be so frank."

Rachel's eyes widened with Judy's words. "I would never do that to anyone, especially Quinn. I'm not like that Judy, I can assure you."

"That's good to hear, Rachel."

"And with all due respect, Quinn has more self-respect than settling for something like that."

Judy nodded. "She would settle for almost anything when it comes to you sweetheart." Judy eyed the brunette knowingly.

Rachel studied the woman, trying to understand the meaning of her statement. "I'm not sure I know what that means."

"Did Quinn tell you what she did when she came home from New York?"

Rachel thought about the question. "She told you she was gay, and that when you refused to accept her she got depressed and rebellious."

Judy winced at Rachel's words. Of course they were the truth, but that is why they hurt so much. She hated how she treated Quinn and how she made the girl feel about herself. Her past failure as a mother is the single biggest regret in her life.

"I'm sorry; sometimes my brutal honesty tends to sound more brutal than honest. People call me abrasive, and I suppose that sometimes it is true." Rachel admitted when Judy failed to speak.

"Never apologize for stating the truth Rachel. Yes, she told me she was gay but not only that. She told me she had fallen for a girl."

Rachel's chest clenched. But her face remained neutral as she continued to listen to Judy.

"I understandably was…taken aback. I didn't want to believe it. But then she told me about this girl she had fallen for. When she talked, her whole face lit up. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was contagious. I had never seen my daughter look that way before. That's when I knew that she wasn't going to change. That's when I realized I didn't want her to. I just wanted her to be happy."

"Quinn is glad that you two have a close relationship now. She loves you Judy, very much."

Judy wanted to say the same thing about Rachel. But she knew that it wasn't her place. She planted the seed and she hoped her daughter could figure out the rest.

"Now, tell me about this thing with Santana. Are you seeing her as well?"

Rachel laughed out loud. "Me and Santana? That'll never happen. No, the whole kiss is a rather long story. She wanted to get Brittany jealous, and I guess Quinn too for that matter. It was an ill advised plan, but in the end it sort of worked out the way Santana had hoped. She got Brittany, and Quinn and I are…figuring things out."

Judy nodded, satisfied with the answer. But she wondered if everyone at McKinley was gay. She shook her head of such thoughts.

"You know, Judy. Quinn is taking a long time and I think maybe I'll go check on her."

"Good idea, sweetheart."

**000000000000000000**

Quinn finished her shower, put her make-up on and fixed her hair. But when she got dressed, she realized she didn't like the black shirt so she took it back off and left the bathroom to find another shirt in her bedroom. When she walked out of the bathroom, she came face to face with Rachel.

Rachel's eyes immediately found themselves studying Quinn's exposed top half. She was wearing a bra (unfortunately) but her midriff was completely on display and Rachel liked what she saw.

"Excuse me, my eyes are up here." Quinn teased, using the same line that Rachel had used on her. Though she was amused at how desire filled the diva's eyes were when they did find their way up to hers. They were fully blown, and Quinn couldn't help being turned on by the sight alone. Rachel wanted her; there was no better feeling in the world.

"I just came to check on you and well…you're fine. I mean, you seem to be fine. Not that you are fine, I mean, you are…fine. But…"

Quinn's lips were on Rachel's instantly. The kiss deepened almost immediately as Rachel brushed her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip, requesting access that was granted to her. As their tongues joined the dance, they found themselves up against the wall. Rachel shoving herself up against Quinn, using her hands to touch every inch of exposed skin she now had complete access to. Quinn moaned as she felt Rachel's hands ghost across her body, caressing her with every touch.

When the girls had to pull apart to catch their breaths, Quinn panted, "We should take this to my room."

Rachel nodded and followed the blonde into her bedroom. Quinn closed the door behind them, and as soon as it was shut she was attached to Rachel's lips again. She led them to her bed, where she sat down first. As Rachel went to join her, she stopped her. "You have far too many clothes on, Rach." She moaned with lust dripping from her lips.

Rachel reached for the hem of her shirt, but Quinn's hands stopped her. "Please let me." The blonde pleaded, her eyes looking deep into Rachel's. Rachel let her hands drop away, as she nodded for Quinn to continue. Quinn slowly, reverently, lifted Rachel's shirt off and over her head before discarding it on the floor.

Quinn took in the sight in front of her. Rachel's smooth, tan skin, her defined stomach, her purple bra covering the perky breasts that she so desperately wanted to see. Quinn's mouth dropped open as she was amazed at the sight in front of her. Suddenly reality was far better than any fantasy she could have concocted.

Rachel was becoming impatient with the scrutiny, so she dove into Quinn and they both were now fully on the girl's bed. Rachel on top of Quinn, kissing her as passionately as she was able to. She kissed her lips, and then made her way to the girl's neck. Quinn tilted her head back giving Rachel more access to her. Rachel placed open mouthed kisses on the entire area of Quinn's neck, before she began sucking it. When she brought out a moan from Quinn with the action, she continued to do so with more fervor. When she pulled away, she looked at what she had done. "I think that'll leave a mark." She smirked as her desire filled eyes darkened further.

"Does that mean you're claiming me, Rach?" Quinn moaned huskily.

"Yes. You are mine now, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn smiled in pride at Rachel's claim on her. She couldn't have imagined those words sounding so fucking fantastic. She quickly rotated their bodies so that she was now straddling the brunette. "And you're mine." She demanded as her lips immediately attached to Rachel's neck. She kissed it gently, licked the area with her tongue just to taste the girl, and began sucking intensely. As Rachel moaned her name and involuntarily thrust her hips upward, Quinn found herself infinitely more aroused. She needed more. And that is when she realized that they were moving far too fast. She pulled away quickly.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Concern replaced the lust on Rachel's features.

"Nothing's wrong Rachel, but we have to slow down. We could have gone all the way just now, and though it'd have been undoubtedly amazing, I still stand by what I said about at least _trying_ to take it slow. And this is not slow."

Rachel laughed. "No, it's definitely not taking it slow. You're right. I want our first time to be special."

Quinn stared at the girl. She just admitted that she wanted them to have sex, as if it was something that should have been so obvious to her.

"I have thought about it Quinn. Us, I mean, and not just the whole making love part, but all of it. I want my first time to be with someone I am in love with and I want that to be you. But I'm not there yet. I hope you understand."

Quinn continued to stare, as her mouth dropped open. She had no words. Rachel, who was a virgin, had just told her that she was planning on giving herself to Quinn. Quinn would be Rachel's first. She knew that Rachel was a virgin; they were both in the Chastity Club after all. But hearing the words from the girl's lips, Quinn fell harder for her just then (if that was even possible).

"Quinn?"

"Rachel, that is more than okay with me. I understand more than you know. I wish my first time was with someone I loved. I wish that I could give myself to you that way; I would, if it were the case. I would have been happy to have my first time be with you."

"You had sex, Quinn. You've never made love. It can still be your first time."

Quinn claimed Rachel's lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now please get a shirt on, you're testing my self control looking so absolutely breathtaking on top of me and only half clothed."

Quinn smirked, but did as the girl had said. She just put the first shirt she could find on; which happened to be the same black top she had been wearing. She grinned to herself when she realized it.

They fixed up their appearance so they didn't have "we almost had sex" hair. There wasn't much they could do about their swollen lips or the hickeys they gave each other.

They walked downstairs into the living room and decided to watch a movie before dinner. Since Rachel didn't bring any of her musicals, they had to stick to something from Quinn's collection. Both decided that anything remotely romantic was out of the question, for obvious reasons, so they chose to watch a horror movie. In hindsight, that wasn't the best idea either. The movie scared them enough so that they were cuddled closely together which made it impossible to not begin another heated make-out session.

When the movie finished, and their kissing was done, they made their way back into the kitchen to join Judy. The older blonde had stayed out of the living room not only to give the girls some privacy, but also for fear of what she might walk in on. She knew she made the right choice in that regard when she saw the matching hickeys on the girl's necks.

She raised an eyebrow at them when they walked in, which caused the girls to flush profusely. She shook her head, and went back to reading the magazine she had in her hands.

"So what's for dinner?" Quinn asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"I thought I'd let Rachel choose, her being vegan and all."

"Wha…how did you…?"

"Quinn tells me a lot of things."

Quinn's face flushed brighter as Rachel studied her. "All good I hope." Rachel replied as she still looked at Quinn."

"Please, like there's anything bad to tell." Quinn responded sweetly.

Rachel grinned. "Well I suppose not." She turned her attention back on Judy. "So, what else did she say about me?"

As Judy opened her mouth, Quinn's eyes went wide in anticipation.

"Why don't you ask her?" Was Judy's coy response.

"I think I will."

Quinn quirked her eyebrow at the brunette. "I think that's a conversation for another time."

Rachel seemed to get the hint, not only was it personal but it may lead to some more…hickeys. "I eagerly anticipate that conversation."

Quinn swallowed audibly, her eyes beginning to darken.

"Am I missing something, girls?"

"Not at all, Judy. And to answer your previous inquiry, I think that perhaps salads or maybe a veggie lasagna or something similar would be wonderful."

Judy's face fell. "I don't know how to make veggie lasagna, though it sounds delicious."

"Oh, well, I could make it if you have the ingredients. I'm quite sufficient at it."

"She can cook too. Quinn did you hear that, this one's a keeper."

Quinn groaned. Judy and Rachel chuckled.

"You really shouldn't have to cook for us, Rach. You're the guest." Quinn told the girl when she finally found her voice.

"Nonsense. Quinn, our first date failed so miserably, obviously not all of it." She said with a smirk. "But my planning went by the wayside and I would love the chance to redeem myself."

Judy watched as Quinn considered the offer. "Fine, second chance granted. But you have to allow me to assist you. I need to familiarize myself with the preparation of vegan meals. For future reference." The blonde smiled.

"Deal." Rachel beamed. "Judy. Quinn and I will prepare dinner, and you should relax. Take a bath or read a book or whatever you choose to do, I suppose. We'll call on you when it's ready."

Judy gladly left the girls to their task, a bath sounded fantastic.

Quinn was amazed at how proficiently Rachel worked around the kitchen. She also couldn't have imagined how much fun it could be to be working with Rachel in such a manner. They seemed to be able to predict each other's thoughts and worked most of the time without needing words. Until the actually meal preparation took place, then Rachel happily told Quinn what was needed and how it had to be prepared. It was a bonding experience, and it was a really great way to keep their hands busy so that they weren't doing...other things.

The dinner went swimmingly. The food was delicious, and the conversation was light and enjoyable. Judy really was charmed with the tiny brunette. After dinner and the clearing of the table were finished, Judy sent the girls away while she washed the dishes. The girls found their way back into the living room and popped in another movie. Since scary movies and romantic movies were out of question, they settled on one of those mindlessly stupid comedies. However, the movie ended up being too mindlessly stupid that it couldn't keep their attention, so they resumed their making out. Or they did, until Judy came into the room.

The girls sprang apart so quickly that Judy couldn't help chuckling to herself. They resigned to sitting on the opposite sides of the couch for the remainder of the night. Although, their feet weren't as innocent as they should have been. Quinn's bare foot began stroking Rachel's perfectly exposed legs. She drew her toes up the length of Rachel's legs, toying with the bottom up her devilishly short skirt. Every time Rachel shifted uncomfortably, Quinn smiled to herself. Although they had a blanket to cover them, Quinn knew that Judy wasn't completely oblivious to what her daughter was doing. And although the sex talk that she would undoubtedly get from her mother the moment Rachel walked out the door would be unbearable; at the moment as she enjoyed the warmth of Rachel's smooth skin, she knew it was so worth it…


	9. About Last Night

**A/N: So someone (srortiz87) said that I shouldn't have ended the last chapter where I did, so I wrote a quick chapter just for her :) It's short and has smut, so enjoy.**

**The next one will be longer…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**About Last Night…**

Quinn was breathing laboriously as she was grinding her hips into Rachel's. They were on Quinn's bed, both only half clothed. As Rachel lay underneath her, panting, Quinn dove in for a kiss. There lips were already swollen, but Rachel's tasted delicious. Quinn always wanted more. She licked the brunette's bottom lip with her tongue before Rachel's lips parted allowing her full access to her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, though Quinn didn't care who won.

She broke away from the kiss, only to catch a breath, before she attached her lips to Rachel's neck. She sucked hard on the skin there, eliciting a moan from Rachel. She smirked as her lips made there way down Rachel's smooth skin, stopping at her breasts. The damn bra was just a hindrance now, as she looked up at Rachel in a silent plea to continue. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was an astounding "BEEEEEP!" from her alarm clock.

Quinn sprung from her bed, still in a fantasy induced daze. Why the fuck did she set her alarm at 6:30 on a Saturday morning? She dropped her head back down on the pillow, but couldn't fall back to sleep. As much as she wanted to resume the dream right were it left off, she was too turned on to do anything else but take a cold shower. As the cold water streamed down her body, she couldn't help thinking that this wouldn't be her last cold shower as long as Rachel Berry was in her life. She really needed to pull it together, she was becoming worse than Puck.

After the shower, she decided that since she was up she might as well begin the day. What better way to begin it than by texting Rachel? At least she knew the girl's crazy elliptical routine had the diva up at this ungodly hour. She shot the girl a text message.

**From Quinn:**

**Hey pretty girl,**

**I couldn't sleep.**

**Are you up?**

**From Rachel:**

**Sorry you couldn't sleep,**

**I could show you how to make some good tea.**

**From Quinn:**

**Thanks for the offer, but that wouldn't help.**

**From Rachel:**

**Ok. So what's on your agenda today?**

**From Quinn:**

**Anything that involves spending time with you :)**

**From Rachel:**

**I'm game! What'd you have in mind?**

**From Quinn:**

**How about we go see that hunted house I **

**told you about last night?**

**From Rachel:**

**That's not till dark, what about the rest of the day?**

**From Quinn:**

**We'll find something to do ;)**

**From Rachel:**

**If you're already trying to sext me, Quinn…**

**From Quinn:**

**It was your idea :)**

**From Rachel:**

**Ya, well…**

**Flashback (yesterday)**

Quinn and Rachel were sitting on the couch watching a movie with Judy. Quinn's foot kept drawing patterns up and down Rachel's bare legs leaving goosebumps in its wake. The higher Quinn's foot got, the more uncomfortable Rachel noticeable became. When Quinn's toes brushed the hem of Rachel's skirt, the brunette's whole body shivered violently. Quinn's smirk widened and her eyes darkened.

"Girls, can you at least attempt to watch the movie? At least while I'm still in the room."

Judy's voice cut through the hormone induced haze and reminded the girls that they were not alone, as much as they clearly wished they were.

"You know what, I actually should be getting home anyway; it's getting quite late." Rachel said as she was already jumping off the couch.

"I'll walk you out." Quinn replied, following the girl.

"Thanks for having me over, Judy." Rachel called from the doorway to which Judy replied with a smile. "Anytime dear."

Quinn and Rachel walked outside to Rachel's car. Quinn watched the girl nervously before asking, "Did I do something to upset you? Did I go too far?"

Before even turning around, Rachel quickly responded. "No, you didn't it's just now I sort of am turned on and since we're slowing things down, I definitely need to take care of…" She trailed off as she turned around, only to see Quinn stumble mid-step.

"You…did you just imply what I think you did?" Quinn stared at Rachel wide eyed.

"Yes. Does that bother you?" Rachel kept eye contact.

"No. It's just…wow. I don't know what to say to that."

"We may be taking things slow Quinn, but we both have needs. It is natural after all. And if I'm being totally honest, it won't be the first time I'll have been thinking of you."

Quinn's mouth went dry and she was absolutely speechless, and she was pretty sure she'd have to take care of…herself too.

"I was thinking that even if we don't go there physically with each other, yet, that well, maybe we could…would you be opposed to talking dirty and well, texting…"

"Sexting? You want us to…?" Quinn couldn't finish the sentence; she couldn't get much more than Rachel pleasuring herself while thinking of her out of her mind. Would Rachel be screaming her name tonight? God, she could only hope…

When Quinn retired to her room that night, she knew exactly what Rachel would be doing across town. That image spurred into action and although she had never pleasured herself before, she could think of little else. She moaned as she thought about what she would rather be doing to Rachel. And as she called the diva's name, she smiled to herself as pure bliss coursed through her body. When she fell asleep, the brunette was still on her mind.

**Present Day**

**From Quinn:**

**I'm not complaining, believe me.**

**From Rachel:**

**Well, I gotta shower and eat breakfast,**

**then do you wanna hang out?**

**From Quinn:**

**Do you even have to ask?**

**From Rachel:**

**Guess not :)**

**See you soon!**

**From Quinn:**

**See ya :)**

As Quinn got off the phone, she had the biggest smile on her face. It remained there all morning, making Judy confront her about it.

"So, honey? You're up early on a Saturday and in a surprisingly good mood, I'd question the reason but I'll bet it has to do with a tiny brunette that we both know." She smiled knowingly.

"Rachel and I are spending the day together."

"What are your plans?"

"Not sure, but it doesn't really matter. We'll figure it out." Quinn replied with a faraway look in her eye. Judy just shook her head and grinned. She could really get used to seeing her little girl so deliriously happy.


	10. Things Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any music mentioned. I also have no rights to Scrabble, Funny Girl, Juno or Life as a House.**

**Things Change**

Quinn made her way to Rachel's house just before lunchtime. She was excited to spend time with the girl, even though they hadn't made any specific plans for how to spend the day. At the beginning of summer just after she came home from New York and had to face her feelings for the diva, she was sure she'd never get to be close to the girl and now they were having heated make-out sessions and already went on a date. She was happy to take things slowly and see where they went, as hard as taking it slow was turning out to be, in favor of developing a real relationship with the girl. Rachel was attracted to her, but they needed a foundation firmer than mere physical attraction. She loved the girl but knew very little about her, and Rachel was far from being that into her. Today was going to be about connecting on a deeper level, or so she hoped. Things with the beautiful brunette never seemed to go the way they were planned.

As she arrived that Berry residence, Rachel greeted her with a chaste kiss. "It's weird you know, we spent the whole day together yesterday and I still feel like I miss you."

Quinn smiled at Rachel's admission. "Me too. I don't think I could ever spend too much time with you, though."

"Oh, when I become all clingy and annoying, you'll definitely be singing a different tune." The brunette smiled as she took a jab at her own expense.

"We'll see." Quinn's fingers interlocked with Rachel's, how could the simple act of holding hands bring her such peace?

"Wanna go for a walk? My Dads are home, and well, it'd be nice to have some time alone and just talk."

"Talking sounds nice."

The girls started down Rachel's driveway and out of her neighborhood. As they walked, hands still connected, they chatted lightly about whatever was on their minds.

"Have you chosen a song for our next glee assignment?" Rachel asked.

"No, I haven't really thought about it. Sometimes, I wish Shue would just let us sing what we want to sing instead of choosing a theme and making us pick a song that fits it."

"Well, then. If you could sing any song, what would it be?"

Without hesitation, the blonde blurted out. "'Make you feel my love.'"

As soon as she said it, her cheeks went red and she closed her eyes in embarrassment. Rachel saw this, and squeezed her hand in reassurance. "What version? Bob Dylan, Billy Joel, Garth Brooks, or Adele?"

Quinn's eyes shot open as her head cranked to the side to catch Rachel's pure eyes. "I really like the Garth Brooks version, but would probably do better with Adele's."

Rachel thought for a moment before nodding. "I agree. You'd sound amazing."

Quinn blushed again, but for entirely different reasons. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome Quinn. I really do love your voice; I wish you'd sing more often."

"You mean when I'm not occasionally sharp because I lack your years of training." Quinn teased as she watched Rachel wince.

"You really do remember everything I say." The brunette stated matter-of-factly but it sounded as if she were in awe as well. "What I say doesn't come out the way I want it to sometimes. I didn't mean to insult you; I was trying to compliment you. But when I'm around you I get a bit…defensive. Like I have to state all of my accomplishments so that I'll be good enough for you."

The brunette mumbled her confession, lacking her usual confidence, and avoided making eye contact with the blonde. Quinn struggled to hear the words spewing from the girl's lips, but in the end heard everything. She shook her head incredulously as she sighed. "I really did make you feel so inferior, didn't I? I don't think I could ever forgive myself for how I treated you, Rachel. But I do promise to make it up to you, every single day, if you'll let me."

Rachel stopped walking and turned to face the girl. As they looked into each other's eyes, the brunette spoke. "I didn't say that to make you feel bad Quinn. Once again, it came out wrong. I was trying to explain my own actions. You aren't the sole reason for my inferiority complex. You weren't my only bully. And to top it off, the way I was treated by Jesse when we dated and then being abandoned by my mother basically twice. It was a lot more than anything you have done to me."

"How are you, Rach? With Shelby back. I know it threw me for a loop. After we…bonded the summer before junior year, I've always regretted that Shelby was the one who adopted Beth. I know how much it hurt you for her to turn you away in favor of a baby of her own. You were as broken as I was that summer."

"She came up to me when she got into town. She wanted to give me advice on what song to sing as I tried out for the play. We sang together…it's just so complicated. She tells me she doesn't want me in her life, that she's my mother not my mom. But she seeks me out…I want to tell her so many things, but every time…I'm just happy she's back. Even if it's not for me…she's my mom no matter what she says. And I will always just want her to love me."

Both girls were fighting the tears welling up in their eyes. "She told me that she regretted giving you up, Rach. That it almost broke her. She said she searched for your face in every person she saw. When she found you…she freaked out, and it's no excuse. But if she feels for you half of what I feel for Beth, then she loves you more than you could ever fathom."

"And Beth will love you Quinn, simply because you're her mom. Nothing will ever change that."

Quinn let her tears fall first, and Rachel's followed shortly after. The brunette hugged her tightly in an embrace that seemed to lessen the pain in her soul. Quinn hugged her back just as fiercely. "I'm sorry junior year was so miserable for us. I really wish I would have acknowledged the bond we made rather than returning to the status quo."

"You're not the only one who ignored it all, Quinn. Sometimes it was easier to pretend that it didn't happen than to have to face it."

They pulled apart from their hug. Quinn looked nervously at Rachel. "Rach, if Shelby were to have come for you. When you were younger. I know you said that you automatically love her because she's your mom, but if she wanted to take you from your Dads what would you have done?"

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. "I would have resented her for it. They were all I knew. I wanted her in my life, sure, but not at the expense of the only family I knew and loved."

Quinn nodded definitively. "So, you think I'm being selfish." 

"Do you think you're being selfish?"

"Yes…" Quinn tore her eyes away from Rachel's briefly before looking back into her questioning orbs. "I know I did the right thing, giving her a chance at a better life than I can offer her. But it hurts so bad. Knowing that she's out there, that she'll grow up with the same questions you had. The same insecurities."

"Quinn." Rachel interrupted, taking both of the girl's hands in hers. "It isn't the same. I never knew my mom and so I had so many questions. Shelby is giving you the opportunity to know Beth. She'll grow up knowing how much you love her."

The blonde breathed deeply as she closed her eyes. She opened them to see Rachel's concerned brown ones looking back at her. She slowly exhaled. "My whole life I was always trying to be good enough to be loved. To deserve to be loved. First by my father, and then in relationships I had with boys. I guess with Beth, I knew that she would be the one person who could ever love me unconditionally. She had to, I'm her mom. But then I gave her away. I gave away my one chance to be loved back."

Rachel dropped the blonde's hands again and wrapped her in her arms. She held her while Quinn cried on her shoulder; tears staining Rachel's shirt. She began rubbing circles on the blonde's back, trying her best to comfort her but not knowing what to say to make the girl's pain go away. Instead of thinking about the perfect words, she just spoke from the heart. "Beth wasn't your only chance at being loved, Quinn. I have seen how much your mom loves you, and I assure you it is unconditional. And your friends in glee will always be there no matter what, I think they've proved that. Brittany and Santana love you too. When you weren't in glee the first few weeks of school; they were miserable and worried. And I'm here Quinn, I'm not going anywhere. I have always cared about you, and I love you as much as the rest of them do. I know we've just started embarking on whatever this is between us, but I can promise you that the potential for falling in love with you is there. It's hard not to fall for you Quinn, you're perfect."

"No one's perfect Rachel." She took in every word the brunette spoke to her, and although her breath nearly caught in her chest at Rachel's confession, she couldn't let herself hope. Not yet.

"Fine, correction: you are perfect for me."

And just like that, Quinn's heart melted. Sure she crushed on the girl and probably loved her, but just like that she had fallen so hard. Maybe it was too soon to hope, but she couldn't help it. There was no going back now, she was falling in love with Rachel Berry and nothing had ever felt so good in her life.

Quinn pulled away from the embrace. She kissed Rachel's temple, then her cheek, then her forehead and her nose, before placing the softest of kisses on the brunette's perfect lips. The kiss was chaste, but held so much emotion that it was the most intimate kiss either girl had ever received. "Thank you."

Rachel smiled at the girl. "You're welcome, and it's true. Just so you know."

"I know."

They looked at each other in silence for a few moments before Rachel laced their fingers together again. "Why don't we grab lunch? I'm buying."

Quinn beamed at the thought. "So, is this like our second date?"

"You're not counting yesterday? I cooked for you, it was a date." The brunette demanded.

Quinn chuckled. "Okay, then it's our third date. We're officially dating." The smile that appeared on the blonde's face could have lit up a starless sky.

"We're dating." Rachel confirmed. "And although the two dates we had thus far have been…untraditional, I must say that they've also been the best I ever had."

"Agreed." Quinn replied, still smiling.

They walked the rest of the way to a small café in amicable conversation. Rachel paid for their food and they shared a booth in the corner of the restaurant.

"Hey, you never told me what song you'd sing if you could sing anything." Quinn asked between bites.

"Truthfully, I don't have something waiting in the wings. I know, shocker. It's just that I usually just sing my emotions, so the songs find me."

"What song would find you today?"

"Probably, 'I can't help falling in love.'" Rachel answered with a shy smile, causing Quinn to blush.

"Rach…" Quinn was suddenly quite nervous. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel smiled in response. "I'd love to Quinn."

The blonde looked a combination of relieved and ecstatic, as she reached for Rachel's hand and held onto it softly. They ate the rest of their lunch with one hand as they held each other's hand with the other.

"Wanna go back to my house and watch a movie? I think as your girlfriend it is now my duty to educate you on the importance of well-versed musical theatre knowledge. We can start with Funny Girl…"

Quinn put a finger over Rachel's lips to quiet her. "Are you going to let me answer you, or just keep rambling?" She teased.

"Right. Would you like to watch a musical with me at my house?"

"Yes, if I must." She replied with a smirk.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel huffed, causing the blonde to burst into giggles.

When they arrived at the Berry's house, Rachel fixed them some drinks and popcorn while Quinn started the movie and grabbed a blanket. It wasn't cold or even necessary for the blanket, but it gave them an excuse to cuddle and hide her hands (or feet) from doing something entirely inappropriate in case Rachel's dads were to come home.

Quinn was happy that they spent the whole day just enjoying each other's company. Sure she loved Rachel, but now she actually really liked her too. As a person, and as her girlfriend. She smiled and hummed happily to herself as she was putting the movie in the DVD player.

Rachel came into the room with the snacks she prepared, they just ate but she found it almost impossible to watch a movie without eating popcorn. Except the last few times she watched movies with Quinn, but that was because her hands and mouth were otherwise preoccupied. She smiled at the memory. She really liked to kiss Quinn, but today she learned that she also really loved to just be around the girl. It made her not only happy but also content. And for some reason, contentment seemed much harder to come by, so she reveled in it.

They snuggled on the couch, watching the movie in relative silence while they enjoyed their popcorn. Their hands brushed together a couple of times sending a shock of electricity throughout each girl's body. They smiled shyly at each other, and continued watching the movie. When the popcorn was finished, Rachel sat the empty bowl on the coffee table and leaned into Quinn as the blonde wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her closer.

They sat like that until the movie was finished. As the credits rolled, Quinn turned to her girlfriend. "I actually liked that movie."

"Don't sound too shocked." Rachel huffed indignantly causing a grin to form on Quinn's lips.

"I was just saying that I enjoyed it; don't get an attitude with me." Quinn playfully shot back which caused Rachel's eyes to go wide.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to come off snippy. I'm just a bit defensive; it is my favorite movie after all."

Quinn nodded in understanding. "No need to apologize Rach, I was picking on you. But now, the next movie choice will be mine."

"Was that supposed to sound as ominous as it did?"

Quinn chuckled heartily. "I guess not."

"What's your favorite movie, Quinn?"

"Juno." She deadpanned.

"Oh…well, I guess I can see the appeal of…"

Quinn was laughing again. "I was kidding Rachel." She replied, shaking her head. "I really like the movie, 'Life as a House.'"

Rachel's brows furrowed. "Never heard of it."

"Great. That's what we'll watch on our next movie date." Quinn replied happily.

"You're not even going to tell me about it?"

"Are you always so impatient?"

"Only about the things I want."

"And you want…"

"Another movie date with my girlfriend."

"Good answer."

"But seriously, what's it about?" Rachel begged.

"You must be a riot on Christmas Eve."

Rachel looked at Quinn with a very confused expression on her face.

"You know, waiting for Santa?" Quinn replied incredulously before realization hit her. "You don't celebrate Christmas, because you're Jewish. Right?"

"We celebrate Christmas. We open presents and stuff. But never with Santa. We celebrate both Christmas Day and Hanukah."

"What do you do for Hanukah?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Rachel replied with a devilish grin.

"I hate you."

It was Rachel's turn to chuckle.

**0000000000**

They spent the next few hours entertaining themselves by playing Scrabble (which Rachel won) and several different card games. They laughed and talked and had a good time. Then Berry men came home from running errands and they all had dinner together.

"So, what were you girls up to all day?" Michael asked knowingly, hoping the answer wouldn't scar him for life. As much as he adored Quinn, Rachel was his little girl.

"We took a walk and grabbed some lunch."

"Then Rachel beat me mercilessly in Scrabble after she made me watch 'Funny Girl.'" Quinn teased, eliciting a chuckle from the men.

"She liked it, so don't feel too sorry for her." Rachel pouted.

"Anything planned this evening? Rachel mentioned going to a haunted house, was that still on the agenda?" Jeremiah asked when he regained his composure.

"Yes, just waiting for dark." Quinn smiled.

"You're that excited about it huh?" Michael wondered.

"Halloween's my favorite holiday. Always has been. I love everything about it!" She replied eagerly.

"Rachel's too. When she was little, she'd dress up in those little princess costumes and we couldn't get her to take them off for weeks. I think she wore them to school even." Michael teased.

"Daddy!"

Quinn was grinning. "I remember." She said without thinking. Then her eyes widened and she looked around the table. "I guess I was paying attention to her for longer than I thought." She admitted sheepishly, to which Rachel just smiled at her and took hold of her hand.

"I'm not complaining." Rachel spoke silently, hoping only Quinn could hear but she was not so lucky.

"Awww. Aren't these two just precious?" Jeremiah gushed teasingly.

Both girls blushed instantly.

"Have you decided on a costume this year, Quinn?" Michael asked, changing the subject.

"Actually I haven't given it much thought this year; I had a lot on my mind recently." The blonde admitted.

"Maybe we can look for something together?" Rachel offered.

"I'd like that."

Further conversation was interrupted by an insistent knock on the door. "I'll get it." Rachel spoke as she stood from her seat. Quinn followed after her without the brunette's knowledge.

Rachel opened the door and an angry Latina stormed through it. "You haven't answered your phone all day! You bust in on me at night to interrupt my…special time with Brittany to ask for _my _help and you don't bother to pick up your goddamn phone."

Rachel looked at Santana with a confused and terrified expression. "I apologized for that, but today I'm sorry I didn't answer your phone calls but I've been otherwise engaged."

Quinn listened to the exchanged intensely. Santana was about to reply to the brunette when the blonde caught her eye. A wide smirk made its way across her features as she addressed the blonde. "Q. I didn't see you there."

Rachel jumped at Santana's words and turned around and brought her eyes up to meet a stone faced Quinn. "Hey." Was the emotionless reply before the blonde pulled her eyes from Rachel's and looked toward the Latina intruder. "What do you want Santana?"

"Well, the dwarf here begged for my help after almost being arrested for stalking you." Santana replied with a quirked eyebrow as she stared down the blonde. "I'm sure she told you of her misguided scheme to help you."

"She did." Quinn replied breaking eye contact and trying to find Rachel's averted eyes.

"And that she begged me to help you guys?"

Quinn nodded silently.

"Great. Now that we're up to speed, I came to tell your little hobbit that I have a plan. But Berry wouldn't answer my calls." Santana was clearly annoyed, yet a trace of pride could be heard lacing her words. Whatever the plan, she was obviously excited about it.

"And I appreciate your assistance San, but we don't need it. I'm not getting Beth back."

Rachel's eyes shot up to look at Quinn, so many emotions circling around the brown depths of them. Quinn looked at her in silence for several long minutes before turning her attention back to Santana. "I will take Shelby's offer to get to know Beth, but I won't try taking her away. It wouldn't be right."

"Well damn." Santana's annoyance overruled her surprise. "I spent the whole day coming up with the perfect scheme and you don't even need my help? Thanks for wasting my time." The last statement was addressed toward Rachel, dripping with disappointment.

"Sorry Santana. It was a rather recent decision." Rachel replied, her eyes on Quinn. However, the blonde wasn't looking at her. "Thank you for trying to help, it is appreciated."

"Save it Berry."

"Don't talk to her like that Santana." Quinn defended.

"Or what, Q?"

"I'll tell Brittany." Quinn challenged causing Santana to back down.

"Fine. I just hate that I wasted time to help you two idiots and you refuse to accept my offer."

"You're really just upset that I interrupted your Brittany time." Rachel jeered causing Santana to scoff.

"Okay, you got me." She rolled her eyes, before shaking her head in disbelief. "You really are growing on me, Berry."

Quinn found herself taking a few steps toward Rachel possessively. Santana noticed it and called her on it. "Relax Q. I don't want your woman, if I did I'd have taken her the night she showed up at my house all soaked from the rain and looking fine as hell."

Quinn's head shot up toward Rachel as she reached out to grab her hand. They laced together, and she was immediately calmed. "I was upset that you sent me away without listening to me." Rachel explained to Quinn, though the question was never asked. "I told her that I wanted to help you and asked her to help, as I already told you I did."

"I get that Rach. I do. But we spent the whole day together and you never once told me she had been calling you." Quinn wasn't upset just disappointed.

"I didn't know. I had my phone off while I was with you. I didn't want the interruption." Rachel replied honestly before turning her attention to Santana. "I would've have answered your calls, Santana. If I knew about them. So I'm sorry."

The Latina nodded in acceptance of her apology, while Quinn couldn't hide the pleased smile that appeared on her face at Rachel's words. The girl turned off her phone in order to spend the whole day alone and completely uninterrupted with Quinn. She couldn't have been happier.

"You owe me, Berry. And I will collect." Santana demanded and exited without a goodbye to either girl.

"Should I be scared?" Rachel asked.

"Actually. Yes, a little." Quinn admitted.

Rachel smiled at the girl's confession. "She's not going to give me Mono is she?" She should be scared, but she couldn't bring her self to be, not when Quinn was so obviously protective of her. She leaned in for a kiss.

Quinn turned away from the kiss. "And how is she going to give you Mono exactly? You planning on kissing her?" Quinn teased.

"No, I was scared she'd kiss you and you'd give it to me." She countered.

Quinn actually cackled in response before claiming Rachel's lips. After making out for nearly five minutes, they were interrupted by Michael. "I really need to learn to knock or something." He muttered as he returned to the kitchen shaking his head trying to get rid of the image he had walked in on…again.

The girls giggled, and started to kiss again. Finally Rachel pulled away. "We really should finish our dinner. And apologize to my dads."

"Do we have to? I mean, face them right now. It really is quite humiliating to have been caught twice now."

"At least you didn't have to sit through 'the talk.'"

"Speak for yourself. My mom sat me down last night and it was awful. I would have thought that the whole 'at least you won't get pregnant' statement would have been embarrassing enough but she just kept going. It was mortifying. I have scars."

Rachel grinned. "Guess we're on the same page then."

"Oh, so your dads were relieved about you not getting knocked up again?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Rachel's mouth opened and shut, before she stared at the blonde. She was completely speechless.

"Kidding. Geez. I'm sure it was humiliating for you. Especially when we weren't even together at the time. They were warning you about something that wasn't even happening."

"Yet."

Quinn's face flushed as she repeated her breathlessly. "Yet."

**00000000000000**

After dinner, the girls went to the haunted house and had a terrifyingly great time. When they were finished, they made-out in Quinn's car for a half hour before the blonde took her girlfriend home.

"Today was a really great day, thank you for sharing it with me." Rachel smiled at the blonde.

"Thank you, Rachel. For being you." The blonde kissed the girl softly. Then she got out of the car and walked around to open the door with Rachel. She walked Rachel to her house, holding her hand the whole way to the door. She leaned in and kissed her goodbye. The innocent kiss quickly got heated before the girls noticed the porch light flicker on and off. Rachel pulled away.

"I told you, they're humiliating." Rachel groaned.

Quinn smiled. "I think it's sweet."

"Would you, if it were your mom on the other side of the door?"

"Point taken." Quinn replied as a look of horror crossed her features.

"Good night, Quinn." Rachel smiled before pecking her on the cheek and walking inside. She left Quinn completely speechless on the front porch, which a lopsided grin on her face.

**00000000000000**

**Make You Feel My Love by Bob Dylan (originally)**

**Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley**


	11. Revelations and Warnings

**A/N: For this fanfiction, Mercedes never defaulted to Shelby's choir/group. She and Rachel are still having some issues though, as are Rachel and Kurt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Revelations and Warnings**

The first thing Monday morning, Puck appeared behind Santana at her locker. "Hey, have you seen Berry?"

"Not yet, and I've been counting my blessings."

"I have another idea for Operation Badass…"

"You do realize that you were the only one who ever called it that, right?" Santana interrupted, getting annoyed with the boy.

"Look, your tough love and Rachel's…whatever, weren't getting the job done. I've worked all weekend on a plan and I…"

"Wait, so you haven't talked to Rachel?" Santana's eyebrow quirked just as her interest in the conversation piqued.

"We were texting yesterday, she said she couldn't wait to hear my plan but…"

A dark smirk appeared on Santana's face. "You talked with her yesterday, and the plan's still on?"

Puck was confused. "Ya, why wouldn't it be?"

Santana laughed. "You're right, why wouldn't it be?" As she saw Quinn and Rachel enter the school holding hands, she forced her attention back on the boy. "I gotta go, I'll tell Berry you're looking for her."

Santana sauntered up to the happy couple, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "Berry, Berry quite contrary." The Latina sing-songed flirtatiously, causing Quinn to ever so slightly pull Rachel closer. Santana's smirk darkened at the blonde's gesture.

"What do you want, Santana?" Quinn spit out through gritted teeth.

"I was just wondering why it is that Puck seems to think that his dumbass plan to sabotage is still a go?"

Quinn expertly raised an eyebrow as she turned to her girlfriend. Rachel couldn't find the words as she averted both girls' questioning gazes.

"Apparently when you spoke to him yesterday, you led him to believe we were still going through with the scheme." Santana pushed, amused at the diva's avoidance and Quinn's possessiveness.

"When did you guys talk yesterday? You and I were texting all day, and you said you had family day so couldn't hang out." Quinn inquired, blatantly jealous.

"Noah texted me talking about a brilliant plan, I told him I'd talk to him today. That was the extent of it."

"Why didn't you just tell him that it was unnecessary?"

Rachel finally drew her eyes back up to Quinn's. "Because it's kind of nice to have friends. As soon as I tell him the scheming's done, I go back to just having Kurt. And he and I haven't been on the best terms as of late, same with Mercedes. I didn't want to let it go." Rachel wasn't pleading for forgiveness or excusing herself; she simply stated a fact and sounded rather dejected in doing so.

Quinn's eyes softened immediately, as her grip on Rachel's hand tightened. "Sweetheart, you have friends. You, Kurt and Mercedes will work it out. They'll come around. But you have me and Brittany, and Santana by default. Plus, Puck adores you. If you just wanted to hang out with him, he would. You don't have to plan some big time sabotage to do it."

Santana sighed. "Q's right. You got glee, and as fun as it's been listening to your hair-brained schemes, that isn't the only reason to hang out with you."

Rachel's eyes got wide at Santana's comment. Sure, she loved what Quinn said, but she was her girlfriend, of course she had to say stuff like that. Although, she'd revisit the whole 'sweetheart' thing later, Santana didn't have to say what she did so it really resonated with the tiny diva. "Thank you."

Santana had to get away before things got too mushy, but she couldn't resist another jab at Quinn's expense. "You're growing on my Berry, and I must say that you're looking hot today." She replied with a wink, leaving the brunette speechless and the blonde fuming as she walked away.

Quinn looked like she wanted to throttle Santana for what she said about Rachel; in fact she was highly considering it. She took a few steps toward where Santana was quickly disappearing before Rachel finally regained the use of her voice. "Don't, she's just trying to rile you up. She doesn't mean anything by it."

Quinn felt Rachel's warm hand in hers and heard what the girl had said, but it didn't make the jealousy evaporate any quicker. She turned toward her girlfriend. "Have you ever wanted something so much, and the minute you had it everyone else seemed to want it too?"

Rachel smiled at Quinn's words, but shook her head. "No, I always tended to be the one that wanted what everyone else had. See Finn as point of reference."

Quinn chuckled at Rachel's confession. She walked closer to the girl. "Rachel, did you go after Finn because I had him?" Her voice was husky as she spoke in the brunette's ear.

Rachel swallowed thickly. "I don't think I realized what I was doing at the time; I thought I really wanted him. But I did seem to want him more whenever he was with you." She admitted quietly.

Quinn smiled with pride as her eyes shinned with mirth. She leaned in closer to Rachel's ear, her lips grazing the shell of the brunette's ear and causing both girls to shiver violently. "And why didn't you want him to be with me?"

"I…didn't want…I , I didn't want anyone else to be touching you." Rachel stuttered under the proximity of the blonde.

"Because you wanted to be the one touching me?" Quinn smirked, her lips grazing Rachel's ear again. She saw the goosebumps arising on the brunette's otherwise flawless skin.

Rachel took a deep breath, releasing it as she stepped away from the blonde. "I think that if I were to answer that, we'd both end up in detention again." She smirked before walking away from a speechless blonde.

Quinn shook her head of any thoughts she had regarding her and Rachel, before sprinting after the girl to catch up with her. She re-laced their fingers together as they proceeded to their lockers before heading to their shared class.

When they were sitting in History together, Quinn leaned over to Rachel and whispered. "I demand that we finish that conversation when we are in the privacy of my house today then."

"I can't, I have some fake scheming to do with Noah."

Quinn's jaw dropped open. Rachel looked at her girlfriend and began to laugh hysterically. When she finally calmed down, after getting several warning looks from her teacher, she pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it. She discreetly handed the note to the still flabbergasted Quinn.

**You should have seen your face :)**

**I was kidding, I would LOVE to continue our conversation.**

_You're mean!_

**If I promise to make it up to you, will you forgive me?**

_It depends…what did you have in mind?_

**I could tell you, but it'd be so much more fun to show you…**

Rachel giggled again when she saw her girlfriend's eyes widen and darken. Quinn recovered quickly and crinkled up the paper tossing it at Rachel. However, Rachel's giggling caught the teacher's attention and she saw the wadded up paper fly across the aisle. Both girls landed in detention that day.

**0000000000000000000**

The girls were late to their glee club meeting because of their detention, so when they walked into the room all eyes were on them. Rachel immediately tried to retract her hand from Quinn's because of the scrutiny of her teammates, but Quinn held on tighter and wouldn't let go. The blonde led them to the center of the room.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Shue. But Rachel and I have an announcement to make." She held up their interlocked hands for her friends to see clearly. "We've been dating, and I wanted to say that I am proud to have this amazing girl as my girlfriend. I hope that none of you have any problems with that."

"Of course not, Quinn." Kurt was the first to speak. "But Rachel confirmed your relationship last Friday when you weren't here." He said with a confused expression on his face that mirrored the faces of all his teammates.

Quinn's head snapped toward Rachel. The brunette shrugged. "A lot happened between last Friday at school and now. I guess it slipped my mind." Rachel admitted, truthfully everything that happened prior to her becoming Quinn's girlfriend faded from her memory.

The blonde nodded; then a spark of hurt flashed in her hazel eyes. "Then why did you try to pull your hand away just now?"

"I didn't know if you wanted everyone to know about us, before it was just speculation confirmed by my refusal to comment. They didn't really have proof, except Finn's first hand account of our date, but a lot had happened since then and…"

"Hobbit please." Santana interrupted. "Q might think you're rambling's adorable but it still makes the rest of us gag."

"That's not what you said this morning Santana." Rachel replied batting her eyelashes and smiling sweetly at the girl.

Santana blushed immediately.

"Did we miss something?" Mercedes asked the question the rest of room was pondering.

Quinn chuckled at Santana's plight; Rachel's brand of revenge was far better than hers could have ever been.

"Why don't you girls take a seat and we can get back to discussing Sectionals." Mr. Shue announced when the room had lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

The girls took a seat in the front row.

**000000000000**

Quinn and Rachel were in the middle of another heated make-out session in the living room at the Fabray house. Their homework was scattered all over the floor. They had attempted to study, but their half-hearted efforts were quickly abandoned in favor of a more enjoyable pastime.

Quinn was lying on the couch, with Rachel on top of her. Their hands roaming everywhere they could, as their tongues were engaged in a heated battle with each other. The girls' breathing was labored as they were fighting the losing battle to keep it PG in case they were interrupted.

They would have been upstairs in Quinn's bedroom but ever since their sex talks with their respective parents, an open door policy was instigated. So rather than the hassle of traveling up the stairs, they settled for the convenience of the living room. As they were becoming lost in each other, their inhibitions began to recede into nothingness. Rachel's button up top was currently unbuttoned, exposing the gloriousness that were her abs. Quinn couldn't help saying a silent prayer of thanks to Rachel's elliptical. Quinn's dress was riding up as Rachel's hands found themselves playfully under it.

When they heard the front door open, they pulled apart so quickly that Rachel found herself on the floor rather than the couch. Quinn straightened out her dress as Rachel quickly buttoned up her shirt. They resumed "safe" positions on the floor, pretending that they had been studying all along. Judy walked in and greeted them both pleasantly.

"Good afternoon girls. Quinn, would you mind telling me what you received another detention for?"

Quinn had the decency to look ashamed. "We were passing notes in class and got caught. Don't worry Mom, it won't happen again."

"What won't happen again? You won't pass notes or you won't get caught?" Judy replied with a raised eyebrow.

Both girls immediately flushed. "It was actually my fault, Judy. And I can assure you that neither will happen again. You have my word."

"Thank you dear, and do I have your word that next time your making out with my daughter rather than studying that you'll keep your shirt on?" Judy teased as she pointed down at Rachel's blouse.

The brunette's eyes shot down to her shirt and she noticed that in her attempt to re-button it so quickly, she had it buttoned so unevenly that it was hard to miss. Her entire face flushed in embarrassment as Quinn shot her mom her best scowl. Judy chuckled and walked away.

Rachel slowly re-buttoned her shirt. "If this was how you felt whenever my dads interrupted our making out, I sincerely apologize for your mortification."

"I assure you, this is worse." Quinn couldn't resist helping Rachel. She patted the girl's hands away and buttoned the shirt herself. "I have to say, it was so much more fun to take this off than it is putting it back on." She said with a flirty smile.

"I whole heartedly agree." When Quinn was finished, Rachel brought the girl's hands up to her lips, and gently placed kisses on each knuckle. The sincerity of the act caused Quinn's heart to flutter.

"I was going to talk to Puck to see if he wanted to throw a Halloween party for all of us in glee. You wanted to spend time with your friends. I'll also talk to him tomorrow and tell him I'm laying off my plan on getting Beth back. He shouldn't have to worry about it, Rach. I want to talk to Shelby too; maybe she'll let me see Beth now."

Quinn couldn't help all the words that were flying out of her mouth, but Rachel always made her feel so…safe. She saw Rachel happily nod along at the suggestion of the party and that Quinn would sort things out with Puck. However, all traces of happiness vanished at the mention of Shelby.

"Rach? I have to get to know Shelby, if I want to get to know Beth. But you don't have to. I know it's hard."

"I wanna know Beth. For you, and because in some twisted way she's like my sister."

"Let's not dwell on that little fact, please."

"But I'm not ready to know Shelby. I believe what you said that she told you, about missing me and regretting walking away. But until I hear from her what here reasons were, and that she actually wants me in her life, I can't be around her."

"I get that, I do. And I promise I won't push…or scheme."

Rachel playfully shoves her. "I resent that!"

"I knew you would." Quinn smiles adoringly at her girlfriend.

There was an awkward silence as the girls drank in each other's presence, before Rachel found the courage to speak. "So, you called me sweetheart today?"

Quinn quickly looks down shyly. "I wasn't sure you caught that." She forces her eyes back up and stares intently into Rachel's. "Is that okay?

"More than okay, it was a pleasant surprise. I could get used to it." Rachel's smile caused Quinn to smirk a bit.

"Well, don't. Get used to it, I mean. I plan on changing it up a bit."

"Really?" Rachel's eyebrow playfully rose. "Like what?"

"Baby…" Quinn said as she kissed Rachel chastely. "Honey…" Another kiss, a bit more lingering this time. "Beautiful…" At this, Rachel attacked her lips and the kiss was far from innocent. She pulled back quickly, however.

The brunette studied her girlfriend, whose eyes were glazed over. "Thank you for what you did in glee today, I still can't believe that you're okay with being out at school."

"School is nothing. My mom knows and she's okay with it, that's the only one that I was worried about. Santana and Brittany can't really talk, so I knew they'd be fine. And everyone's always been fine with Kurt, so…"

"You still amaze me." Rachel smiled at her girlfriend, so much admiration and…love, was passed through that smile that Quinn's heart suddenly beat faster.

"I don't care what people think of me anymore, Rach. I accept myself and who I am. It may have taken awhile, but I do. And I can honestly say that I am happy with my life, with you…"

Quinn trailed off at the end. The truth is that the only reason she's okay with herself is because Rachel is more than okay with her. Had she gone through the rest of the year openly gay but without Rachel, she would have been miserable. She knew it but she wasn't ready to admit it to Rachel. Not yet, maybe not ever. She couldn't even comprehend how much the girl had come to mean to her, and not just as her girlfriend. Rachel was quickly becoming the most important thing in Quinn's life and it scared her as much as it excited her.

"I know that the way we got together was…unconventional at best. But I can see how much you've grown over the years Quinn. The fact that for whatever reason, you chose me to be so open with is something that I don't think I'll ever understand, though I am grateful to be the one to see this side of you. To see you so completely."

"Rach? Did you really mean what you said about not wanting me to be with Finn because you didn't want him touching me?"

"Even when we were…enemies…Quinn, I was drawn to you. Your insults always stung the most, because I actually cared what you thought of me. And as I got to know you, I really found myself liking what I saw. I dated Noah and Finn, and even asked Sam to prom. If you think about it, we got along as long as neither of us brought up Finn. I think I've been in denial…I know I have. But, I'm not anymore."

"So, you know how you said that you thought about me before…when you…"

"You want to know when I…thought about you while I…" Neither girl could bring themselves to say the words. But both girls knew that they were talking about the same thing: they were discussing Rachel's masturbation habits.

Quinn simply nodded in response, waiting for Rachel to continue. "The first time was the day we practiced our duet together. There was something about the away you sang that song."

Quinn's breath hitched. "The first time?"

"The second was after we had the fight about Finn and whether or not you were cheating on him."

Quinn closed her eyes slowly at the memory, when she opened them her eyes were fully blown.

"The last time was the day before I spoke to you at the beginning of the school year, under the bleachers."

"Why then? Why was it the last?"

"You seemed so sad. It didn't seem right to think of you in that way when you looked so broken." Rachel said simply.

Quinn's darkened eyes were filled with tears. "I love you." She whispered not thinking about the significance of what she said until she saw the surprise flash across Rachel's face. She hurried to rescind her declaration. "You don't have to say it back; I know it's soon…"

She was cut off by Rachel's lips on hers. It was intimate and Rachel tried to express her feelings through the kiss. She pulled away slowly, seeing Quinn's eyes still shut softly. "I can't say it now, because you'll think I don't mean it. I want you to believe me when I tell you."

"I'm going to keep saying it, if you don't mind." Quinn replied as soon as she opened her eyes and saw the honestly and love on Rachel's face.

"I wouldn't mind at all." The brunette's face lit up.

Quinn smiled happily, "I think we really should get back to studying though. My mom will ground me if my grades slip."

"I won't let you fail, Quinn. You're in line to be Valedictorian after all. That is, if you can de-throne me and Michael Change." The brunette challenged.

"Oh, we have a whole year to go Rach. It's on!" She replied, accepting the challenge gleefully.

They finished their studies and had a very uncomfortable dinner with Judy, before Quinn walked Rachel to her car for the evening.

"I was hoping I could take you out on a date this weekend. Probably Saturday." Quinn asked nervously as they approached Rachel's car.

The brunette found it adorable how shy Quinn was being. They were already an item, and yet the blonde was nervous about asking her out on a date.

"Quinn, I'd be happy just spending time with you. But a date sounds lovely. I look forward to it."

Quinn leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, holding her in a warm embrace as she pulled away. "I can't wait till Saturday, Rach."

"Please tell me that we'll be together before that, it is only Monday."

Quinn giggled. "Of course, I'm not letting you out of my sight as long as Santana has made it her own personal mission to hit on you just to hurt me."

"If I flirt back, she'll drop it. She thinks she's making us uncomfortable, but two can play that game." Rachel's eyes had a dangerous glint to them, which turned Quinn on.

"It was sort of hot when you called her on it today in glee."

"So, you'd be okay if I sunk to her level?" Rachel asked concern in her eyes.

"If you promise to make it up to me after." She whispered huskily and smirked when she felt the sharp intake of breath from her girlfriend.

"I promise." Rachel breathed out when she found her voice.

They shared a languid kiss before saying their goodbyes. Quinn watched Rachel drive safely away before returning to the warmth of her house, and the watchful eyes of her mother.

"Things seem to be going well with you and Rachel." Judy smiled.

"Perfectly." Quinn replied airily.

"You seem so happy Quinn, and Rachel is great."

"But?"

"But don't you think you girls are going too fast?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "We're having fun, Mom. But that's not all, she knows me inside and out. We talk about real things, she's there for me in ways I didn't even know I needed her."

Judy's eyes start watering with her daughter's words. She walks up to her and hugs her tightly. "If she's that for you, you already have more than I ever did."

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry you've never experienced something like this, because I wish everyone would know what it's like to feel this way."

"Oh sweetie, don't waste time feeling sorry for me. Enjoy this; what you have with Rachel is special. Just be careful, okay. And not just about the sex thing. Protect your heart, Quinn. Let her in, but just be careful."

"I will Mom."

Judy kissed her daughter's forehead and wished her sweet dreams as the younger blonde went upstairs for the night. Both Fabray women spent the remainder of the night thinking about love. Quinn excited to be in it for the first time, and Judy wondering if she'd ever find it again.

**A/N: I hope you're still enjoying it :) Wasn't really sure where I was going with this, but I think it turned out ok. How about you? **


	12. Ready or Not

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Ready or Not**

When Quinn arrived at school the next day, she sought out Puck immediately. He was sitting in the back of his truck bed with some friends. When he saw Quinn approaching, he motioned for his friends to give them some privacy, so they were all leaving when she was finally close enough to address him. "I was hoping to catch you; I'm assuming you have a moment to spare?" She spoke with a smirk.

He hopped down from his truck and was currently standing directly in front of her. He looked her up and down before replying. "I guess Berry's plan to annoy you backfired."

Quinn smiled gently at his response. "I guess it did."

"So, you and Berry are girlfriends?"

Quinn nodded.

"I hope this goes without saying, but if you hurt her…"

"I won't." She interrupted harshly.

"Good." He smiled in return. "I'm guessing that's not why you're here though."

"I'm not going to fight for Beth, I want to be in her life and I will do whatever it takes to do that. But I'm not taking her away from Shelby."

Puck watched Quinn intensely before realizing she was serious. "So, did Berry convince you or…"

"She helped me realize that I was being selfish, I think Beth's better off with all of us in her life."

"I'm glad you came around Quinn. Though I will miss mine and Berry's little stakeout adventures."

She cocked an eyebrow at the boy. "Your what?"

"Come on, tell me you didn't think she'd just show up at your house to use your bathroom…though it is Rachel we're talking about, so…"

Realization dawned on Quinn and the look on her face amused Puck to no end. "How long were you two…?

"Just the two days. Santana was with me the other time."

Quinn closed her eyes trying to digest the information. She had pieced together most of it but she really hadn't thought about it too much. Rachel wanted to suddenly be around her and she didn't want to question the reasons why. She knew Rachel started to spend time with her because of Puck's insistence that she was up to something with Beth. But she never thought to ask what their 'Operation' consisted of.

"Tell me everything, Puck."

**00000000000**

Rachel was watching Puck and Quinn's exchange from a distance. She knew the blonde had planned on telling Puck that she no longer intended on getting Beth and hoped that the conversation was going well.

"She's bored of you already, Midge? Are you not enough for her?" Santana jeered as she appeared behind the brunette.

Rachel smirked as she turned around and leaned into the Latina and whispered in her ear. "I assure you I am all she'll ever need, Santana."

The brunette walked away before Santana regained her ability to reply. As the Latina stood in shock, Rachel walked off with an extra little swing in her step. The swaying of her hips did not go unnoticed by the flabbergasted Latina.

When Rachel approached Quinn and Puck, their conversation abruptly halted. "I'm sorry did I interrupt?" She asked as she leaned toward the blonde for a kiss. Quinn kissed her chastely on the lips before replying. "Puck was telling me a few things that you failed to mention about your little operation."

Rachel's eyes widened comically as she shot a worried glare in Puck's direction. The boy shrugged, "I think that's my cue. See you girls later." He was gone before the girls could say their goodbyes.

Rachel slowly made eye contact with her girlfriend; fearful of what she might see circling those hazel orbs. "I may have glossed over the edges when I told you about Noah's plan."

Quinn nodded; her lips in a tight line. Rachel swallowed thickly and continued. "It wasn't in any way because I was trying to be dishonest. It is all rather humiliating on my part and…"

"Rach, honey. I'm not mad. Not really." She brought her hand to the girls face for reassurance, stroking Rachel's cheek with her thumb. "You know me inside and out. All the bad and somehow you also see the good that no one else does. Why don't you let me see you? What are you so scared of revealing those parts of you?"

"The crazy stalker parts of me that I cringe at when I think about it? Gee, I wonder why?"

"Not even that. It's just, I want to know you. All of you. Even the parts you're scared to show me. Can you understand that?"

Rachel closes her eyes as she feels Quinn's thumb ghosting her cheek. This girl has etched herself into the fabric of her very soul, and she's terrified how much she feels for this girl in such a short time. And yet, as scared as she should be to open herself up, she couldn't imagine anything ever feeling so right. When she opens her eyes, Quinn is staring at her intently…lovingly. She sighed, her breath hitching on its way out. Quinn remained silent, waiting for some sort of verbal response from the girl she had come to love more than life itself.

"Quinn, you can ask me anything and I'll always tell you. But it's hard for me to just volunteer information. I haven't had the greatest track record with relationships. All of the guys would only pretend to listen to what I had to say, most of the time getting annoyed that I was too clingy or too emotional. It isn't easy to believe that you want to hear me talk, that you care about how my day was. I wanted to call you last night to say goodnight and maybe talk to each other till we fell asleep, but I didn't know if you'd…" 

She was cut off from her confession with a searing kiss. Quinn's lips pressed against hers, her tongue begging for access. Rachel opened her mouth to Quinn, allowing her to explore as she wished. She eventually pressed her tongue against Quinn's as they battled against each other. Rachel finally pulled out of the kiss, gasping for air. Quinn's eyes were still closed, and when she opened them she searched Rachel's hoping that she understood what Quinn had meant to say with the kiss.

"I certainly like your way of shutting me up far better than what either Finn or Jesse ever did."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It wasn't about that Rach, and please don't bring up the guys you dated after _I_ kiss you."

"Then what?"

"I do want to hear you talk. I care about every word that leaves those perfect lips of yours. Rachel, I want you to call me whenever you feel like it. I would love to have you wish me goodnight. Can't you see that?"

The brunette's lips curl into a devilish grin. "I'm not sure I caught that the first time, would you mind showing me again?"

Although the blonde rolled her eyes, she did give in to Rachel's request. The kiss was more delicate, but Rachel understood what Quinn was trying to convey through it. She pulled away with a smile on her face. "You may regret giving me free reign…I see photo-shopped calendars in your future."

Quinn laughed out loud. "Promise?" She replied with hopeful eyes.

Rachel laced their fingers as she led them toward the front doors of the school. "I promise." She smiled.

"Oh, hey." Quinn asked when they walked through the halls of McKinley. "What did you say to Santana?"

Rachel stopped mid-step, causing Quinn to stop with her. The blonde turned to face her girlfriend. "Rachel?"

"Santana was being Santana, mocking me about not being enough for you…"

"I'll kill her." Quinn growled.

"It's okay. I just told her that I was more than enough for you, and I might have said it a bit flirtatiously."

Quinn's laugh echoed through the halls. "That explains it."

"What?"

"The look on her face when you walked away." Quinn leaned close to Rachel, her lips pressed against the shell of her ear. "You were right, by the way. You are more than enough. Always."

Instead of withdrawing, Quinn took Rachel's earlobe into her mouth, and nibbled lightly on it. She relished in the fact that she made her girlfriend shuttered noticeably. Letting go of the lobe and placing kisses along Rachel's jawline, Quinn couldn't help thinking that the taste of Rachel's flesh was intoxicating. However before she had time to fully process her thoughts, the bell rang and signaled their tardiness to class. The girls dashed to their own lockers without a word and headed off to their shared classroom.

**000000000000000**

Santana sauntered up to Quinn and Rachel during lunch, with Brittany in tow. "Good afternoon Santana." Rachel greeted cheerfully. "And Brittany, how have you been thus far today?"

"I'm great, Rach. How are you and Quinn?" The blonde answered happily.

"We're fine, B. Thanks for asking." Quinn replied.

"So, Q? Have you and Berry done the nasty yet?" Santana asked full of mirth, hoping to embarrass her prudish best friend.

"She is rather talented with her hands…" Quinn responded with a dreamy expression, knowing Santana would take the bait.

Santana's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She looked them over. "And the things I can do with my mouth…" Rachel addressed into the silence. Quinn's hand that was resting on her girlfriend's leg dug into Rachel involuntarily as the blonde tried to appear unaffected by her words. Rachel grimaced as the nails dug in.

Santana was completely dumbstruck. The retort she was going to shoot Quinn died on her lips as her entire mouth was suddenly dry. Further south, however, she was becoming quite wet. She crossed her legs uncomfortably. Brittany wasn't as affected as the other two at the table, instead she remained rather interested. "What things can you do, Rach?"

Rachel knew she was affecting Quinn, but she also knew that their intention was to get to Santana. With that goal in mind, she decided to continue. "My years of singing lessons have given me outstanding breath control. So I can go for…" She was once again cut off by claws digging into her thigh. Santana got up after excusing herself inaudibly. Brittany followed her, mouthing "sorry" over her shoulder as she chased after her girlfriend.

Rachel reached for Quinn's hand, and forced it away from her leg. The girl had actually drawn blood. "Shit." Rachel muttered as she attempted to clean herself with a napkin. Quinn had yet to speak.

"I'm sorry." Quinn finally said, as she shook her head free of any indecent thoughts that were lingering and looked at the damage she had done to her girlfriend's thigh. She brushed her fingertips over the bloody indentations softly. "I know that was for Santana's benefit, but…wow." She breathed.

Rachel chuckled. "Next time we work on Santana, can you please not be anywhere near me. Maybe we just tag team her or something."

Quinn grinned. "Judging by the look on her face, there might not need to be a next time."

"That's too bad. It was actually kind of fun." She replied as she took Quinn's hand back in hers.

**0000000000**

"You don't have to wait for me Rachel; I can just come over to your house after." Quinn assured the girl as they were standing outside of Shelby's classroom. (Or rather the classroom Shelby used for her singing lessons with Sugar).

"I'll stay. I'll be in the choir room when you're finished. Unless you think you want me with you."

"I'd never make you do that, Rach. I'll meet you in the choir room when we're finished."

They kissed briefly, before Rachel walked away leaving Quinn standing alone. She took a deep breath, exhaling as she walked into the room. Shelby looked up as soon as she entered. "Rachel was with you."

Quinn nodded. "But she didn't want to see me." It wasn't a question, and the words left Shelby's lips sounding ragged and broken.

"She's not ready." Was Quinn's quick reply, before continuing on. "But I am, Shelby. I want to see Beth."

The older woman studied her. "At first I thought you changed for show, just so I'd let you see her. But I've been watching you Quinn. And you seem different. Not the cheerleader who tried to be perfect or the rebel who tried to seem tough." She looked directly into Quinn's eyes. "You look more like this is who you always were but never thought you could be."

"I guess you could say I found myself."

"Did you? Or did somebody else find you?"

"Rachel? She was a big part of it, yes. But this is me. This is the me I want Beth to know."

Shelby smiled genuinely. "You seem happier, Quinn."

"I am."

"Is Rachel? Is she happy? Not just with you, I can see she's happy with you. I mean generally speaking. Is she happy?" 

"Yes, she is. For the most part. She won't let me in all the way; she's scared of me leaving her. Or of not being good enough. She doesn't say it, but I can see it. Her fathers are amazing and they love her. You need to know that."

"She hates me." Shelby all but whispered.

"Actually she doesn't. She's just hurting. You can't waltz in and out of her life when it benefits you Shelby, it's breaking her."

Shelby's breath caught in her throat as it tightened. Tears stung her eyes, but she wouldn't let herself cry because she didn't deserve to.

"I'm not going anywhere this time. I wanted you and Puck to know Beth, but I also came back to set things right with Rachel. I did everything wrong with her, and I don't know how to fix it."

"It'll take work, but Rachel always forgives. Look at me, I probably hurt her more than most and she found it in her heart to love me. Anyway, I think she loves me. I hope she does."

"She does."

Quinn smiled. "Whatever I have to do to convince you to let me see Beth, I'd do it."

"You never had to convince me Quinn, you had to believe that you deserved this chance. I wanted you to forgive yourself, to quit punishing yourself."

Relief flooded Quinn's face as she realized she wasn't going to be denied the opportunity to see her daughter. "When can I see her?"

"You can come with me when I pick her up if you'd like."

"Today? I can see her now?" Tears streamed from Quinn's eyes, leaving tracks down her cheeks.

"I was getting ready to head out, why don't you tell Rachel. And I'll meet you out front."

Quinn nodded and exited the room. She found Rachel in the choir room plunking away at the piano. Rachel felt rather than heard Quinn enter. She turned her face toward the door and as soon as she saw the tears in Quinn's eyes she rushed to comfort her. "Quinn, baby. Are you okay? Shelby didn't say anything, did she?"

"I can see her. Today." She was able to croak out as emotion finally overtook her and she sobbed into Rachel's embrace. The brunette held her tighter, whispering words in her ear that Quinn could not decipher.

After several moments of silence, apart from Quinn's sobs, Rachel finally spoke. "I'll go with you if you'd like."

Quinn shot away from Rachel and looked into her eyes. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Do you want me there with you?"

"Of course, but…"

"Then of course I'll be there."

"Rachel." The word was barely above a whisper and the adoration accompanied the word was not lost on either of the girls.

"Anything for you Quinn. I'll be fine. I promise."

Quinn smiled sadly. Not because of Rachel's offer, but because of her sacrifice. "I love you."

"I know." Was the girl's reply. But it held so much reverence that Quinn didn't mind that Rachel had yet to say it back.

**0000000000000000**

Quinn and Rachel followed Shelby first to the daycare to pick up Beth, and then to Shelby's house. The three women were standing silently in the living room. Finally Quinn summoned the courage to ask. "Can I hold her?"

Shelby handed Beth to Quinn, and as the blonde took the little girl in her arms she breathed out a cry of anguish. So much time had passed since she last held her daughter. She stared at the girl in awe. "She's beautiful." The tears once again threatened to expose themselves. Rachel immediately appeared at her side, placing a hand on her lower back and rubbing it gently.

"She looks like you." The younger brunette answered.

Quinn nodded at Rachel's words, but never took her eyes off her daughter. Shelby watched the three girls for a few minutes before walking into the kitchen to give them privacy. She so desperately wanted to forge a bond with Rachel, but Quinn confided in her just how difficult it would be. Quinn's words hadn't deterred her from the desire to know Rachel, but they did warn her to not make an effort unless she meant it. She needed Rachel to know that she meant it, that she wanted to be there to see what the rest of her life had in store for her. She, like Quinn, would do whatever it took to be in her daughter's life.

**000000000000000**

Rachel and Quinn spent an hour at Shelby's. The girls were cooing over Beth while Shelby watched from afar. Rachel snapped pictures on her phone of Quinn and Beth playing together. Quinn was never far away from her daughter the entire time they were there. She even looked on adoringly as Rachel snatched Beth in her arms and trotted around the room singing to her.

When they regrettably made their way back to Quinn's house, the car ride was quiet. The girls held hands and listened to the hushed whisper of the music on the radio. Rachel put the car in park, cut the engine but didn't make a move to exit the vehicle. "How was it Quinn? How are you?" She asked as soon as she swiveled in her seat and was facing the blonde.

Quinn had a faraway look in her eye as she replied. "Everything I hoped for and nothing like I expected." She inhaled sharply as she turned to face her girlfriend. "I don't know how I am. Happy that she's doing well, Shelby is good to her. But heart broken that she isn't mine anymore. She was never mine." 

Rachel had no words to say, so she simply stroked the top of Quinn's hand softly with her thumb. Rubbing circles, encouraging the blonde to continue. "But I'm also okay. I didn't think I would be, but I am. I know where she is, and I know I can see her."

Rachel nodded as she listened.

"And Shelby said we could babysit sometimes, it'll be nice to spend more time with her. I think my mom would like to see her."

"I think so too." Rachel finally spoke.

"Thank you for coming with me." Quinn made sure Rachel was looking at her. "How are you?" She so desperately wanted Rachel to open up to her. She didn't want to hear a simple 'I'm Fine.' She waited in silence for awhile before she realized that a short answer would have been better than no answer at all.

"Rach? Please don't shut me out."

Tears welled in Rachel's eyes. Her lips quivered as she began to speak. "I see you with Beth, Quinn. And I know how hard it was for you to do that today, and how hard it was to stay away. Shelby barely spoke to me. I was in her house for an hour and…" She broke down completely. Quinn scooted over to properly embrace the brunette. She wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Why doesn't she care like that? Why doesn't she want me?"

"Rachel, I…" Quinn was crying too. She wanted to know what Rachel was feeling, but it broke her heart to know that she was feeling so unloved. "Shelby wants you, she asked about you this afternoon. She wanted to know if you were happy. I think she is waiting for you to make a move. She is here now and she isn't going anywhere but maybe she doesn't want to push you…maybe she's just waiting for you."

After several minutes, Rachel's breaths evened out. Quinn's shirt was tear-stained, though she couldn't bring herself to care about anything but the fact that Rachel had finally opened up to her. Even just a little. She smiled at the achievement. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead on Rachel's.

"You okay?"

"I will be, Quinn. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening and not telling me that I was being emotional or unreasonable." When the words came out making Rachel sound so small, Quinn cursed under her breath. She despised the people who made Rachel feel that way, and if she ever found out she was one of them she'd never forgive herself.

"And thank you for coming with me today. It meant everything to have you there." Quinn kissed Rachel softly and pulled back. "Wanna watch a movie? I believe it's my choice."

Rachel smiled. "I'd love to."

The girls watched a movie and ordered a pizza. Halfway through the movie Judy came in and joined them. When the movie was finished, the girls recounted their day to the eldest Fabray who looked at the girls with compassion.

"And you're okay? Both of you?" She asked as she went to hug her daughter.

The girls shared a look. "We will be." They smiled sadly as they said the words together.

After finishing their homework, Quinn walked Rachel to her car. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, since your car is still at the school. I mean, if you'd like me to." Rachel said as she suddenly felt shy.

"Rachel, do you have to ask?" Quinn smiled.

"Guess not. Does 7:30 work for you?"

"That's perfect. We'll have a bit of time alone before school starts."

"But we can't be late to class again; I am fighting for Valedictorian you know."

"Against me." Quinn reminded her as she leaned in for a kiss. "Call me when you get home to let me know you made it."

"I will."

And she did.

**00000000000000000**

After Rachel finished getting ready for bed, she climbed under her blankets and shot a text to Quinn.

**From Rachel: Just thinking about you :)**

**From Quinn: Glad to hear that :)**

**From Rachel: I had a good time today, with you.**

**From Quinn: Me too.**

**From Rachel: Quinn, I just wanted to say good night. And sweet dreams.**

**From Quinn: Thank you, Rachel. Good night and sweet dreams to you too :)**

Both girls went to sleep with a smile on their faces as their hearts beat just a little bit faster.

**A/N: This chapter was a little more serious than others have been, but I wanted to get the Beth situation (and Shelby) on a roll. It will remain on the back burner but it isn't a significant part of the story that I'm telling. Hope that's okay :) **

**On a side note, what'd you think of the girls' plan to work up Santana? I thought it was fun.**

**Up next: Quinn's date for Rachel and Halloween mayhem. It will be so much lighter than this chapter was. Until then…**


	13. One Step Forward

**A/N: This story has received over 100 reviews which is the most any of my stories have received so far! I can't thank you enough for your kind words and the overwhelming support you have given me. As a reward for your dedication and support, I am giving you the longest chapter I have ever written. It's a whopping 21 pages! It was so much fun to write too :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Disney, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Xbox, iTunes or Ipod.**

**One Step Forward…**

The next day at school, Santana appeared at Rachel's locker. "I've been thinking about what you said at lunch yesterday, and I call your bluff." She whispered harshly in the small brunette's ear.

"You've been thinking about me, aww Santana, that's sweet." Rachel teased.

"Shut it, Berry."

Rachel pulled away from Santana, looking her square in the eyes. "How can you call my bluff? Do I have to show you what I can do?"

The Latina refused to blink as she stared the diva down. "Would you? What about Q?"

"I'm sure she would join us. Or else Brittany can keep her entertained."

Santana took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she released it. "Keep Brittany out of this."

"Then keep Quinn out of it."

Santana's eyes popped open and narrowed as she studied the brunette. "But you're offering?"

Rachel was worried they were taking it too far, she didn't want anyone to get hurt but she desperately wanted to teach Santana a lesson. She refused to fold under Santana's scrutiny. "Quinn and I are together, Santana, I can't offer anything without her approval."

Santana scoffed. "Why would she approve?"

"She won't. Whether or not you believe what Quinn and I do is up to you, but don't you dare assume that I'd cheat on her."

"I wouldn't cheat on Brit."

"I never said you would…what do you want from me, Santana?"

The Latina sighed. "I really don't know."

Rachel nodded in understanding. The girls were locked in a silent showdown and unaware of the blonde that appeared beside them.

"What's up?" Quinn asked when she realized the girls weren't aware of her arrival. Her sudden words broke the silent challenge as both girls shook their heads to clear them of any unwanted thoughts. Rachel turned to address her girlfriend. "Hey."

Quinn's face brightened at Rachel's acknowledgement of her, though she kept a wary eye on Santana. "Did I miss something?"

"Just saving me from annoyance, your girl here was driving me crazy." Santana answered as she tore her eyes away from Rachel to focus on Quinn. She forced a sweet smile that Quinn was able to easily see through.

Quinn turned back to Rachel for confirmation. Rachel responded to the silent question. "Actually, Santana was making a proposal. She wants to know if you still have your video camera."

Santana's eyes got wide and her cheeks burned red. She wanted to refute Rachel's statement, but every word she ever knew eluded her at the moment.

Quinn realized what Rachel was doing and played along. "I just recharged it after our last excursion. She's free to use it, or see the video if…"

Santana walked away quickly and without so much as a word goodbye. Quinn and Rachel burst into giggles. Quinn, recovering first, turned to her girlfriend. "It's getting easier. What did you say to her before I arrived?"

"She called my bluff on the whole good with my mouth thing. I think we should stop messing with her because she's getting confused."

"Should I be worried?"

"I'm not interested in her that way, but she's going to get the wrong idea and that can't be good for anyone."

"I agree." Quinn was silent for a minute; Rachel could see that she was thinking seriously about something. She waited but the blonde never spoke.

"I wish you and I flirted the way that we do with Santana. There are so many things I wish I could say to you." Rachel addressed into the silence.

Quinn was drawn from her inner musings and looked at Rachel intently. "As much as I would love to say that I agree, Rachel. I'm not ready for the things we've been talking about. I'm not emotionally prepared for it."

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed in harsh whisper. "I have no intention to do that anytime soon. And I would never force you to do something you weren't ready for. Do you feel I've been pressuring you, because if I have been it was not my…"

"Rach." Quinn interrupted. "Baby, you have never pressured me. I love you for that. It's just, we say some of these things for Santana's benefit and it blurs the lines. I agree that I'd rather we have some of these conversations on our own but we haven't." Quinn continued to lock her eyes with Rachel's, but the brunette could see the hesitancy circling inside the hazel depths.

"What do you want to ask me, Quinn?"

"You promise you're not interested in Santana?" She wanted to look away because she was ashamed of the question, but she was desperate to hear Rachel's answer.

Rachel could see the blonde's fear. She raised her hands and placed one on each side of her face. Holding her gently, forcing eye contact. "Listen to me, Quinn. I want you. I know I haven't said the words to you, the ones I know you need to hear. And it isn't that I don't feel that way for you." She paused, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "Quinn. I've been hurt by people who said they loved me. I have said I love you so freely before and it ended up breaking my heart time and time again. I promised myself that I wouldn't say it until I was sure. I want to be sure so that when I say it to you; you will never doubt how I feel for you. And if you noticed, I said 'when' not 'if.' I'll get there Quinn, I promise. I just need a little more time. Until then, whatever you need me to do to convince you that it is only you that I want to be with, I'll do it. What do you need me to do?"

The blonde's eyes were watering. "You're doing it Rachel. Please, I need to know how you feel about things. I want you to open up to me rather than me assuming that I know what you're thinking."

"Okay, I'll do that. And I think we should stop messing with Santana. I was doing it because I thought you were okay with it, but it's hurting you and I don't want to do that. I never wanted to do that."

A small smile graced Quinn's delicate face. Rachel pulled Quinn to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The blonde moaned into the kiss, before pulling away. "Thank you."

Rachel beamed, and then her eyes lit up even brighter. "I almost forgot something!" She turned to her locker and shuffled around until she found what she was looking for. Then she turned to Quinn and handed her a thin, wrapped present. "For you."

"Me? What's the occasion?"

"Does there have to be an occasion for me to give my girlfriend a gift?"

"Guess not." She smiled as she tore the paper and revealed what was inside. "You kept your promise." Quinn's smile widened as she looked at the homemade calendars in her hands. "But why are there two of them?"

"One for the rest of this year, and one for next year. I see a future for us Quinn." The brunette answered shyly.

Quinn was unable to stop the tears from falling, nor did she really want to. "I think that might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Besides when you told me at Prom that I was so much more than the prettiest girl you had ever seen. And when you told me you missed me and wanted me back in glee"

"I think I'm sensing a pattern here." Rachel smirked playfully.

"Yes, you have always been the one who was encouraging me and making me feel special, it's no wonder I fell so hard for you." She replied while she attempted to wipe at her tears as they fell.

Rachel brought up her hands and wiped the fallen tears with the pads of her thumbs before kissing each cheek delicately. Quinn smiled. She looked away from Rachel as her eyes fell on the calendars in her hands. She flipped through them. The first one had photo-shopped pictures of the girls as Disney characters. She stopped on the present month and looked at it intently. She noticed that Rachel had written their first kiss, each of their dates and when they were officially a couple. She looked ahead to Saturday and saw that Rachel wrote 'My date for Rachel.' She giggled before looking up at Rachel adoringly. "I love it."

"I've never gotten that response before." Rachel said skeptically.

"I'm serious." Then a thought hit her, she quickly scanned through the other calendar before stopping in October in that one as well. And sure enough she saw Rachel had written, '1st Anniversary.' She smiled proudly, returning her eyes to the brunette's. "Yes, I love them."

"Which do you prefer the Disney theme or the superheroes one?"

"Honestly, you as Wonder Woman is unbelievably sexy."

Rachel blushed profusely. "I sort of thought the same with you as Supergirl."

Quinn's cheeks quickly mirrored Rachel's.

"Have you planned our date yet? I'm excited but need to know if there's anything I need to prepare for." Rachel changed the subject to save them both from the awkward silence they found themselves in.

"The date is planned and you don't have to worry about preparing anything…I have it all taken care of."

"I don't know if I can wait that long, I'm rather impatient and I hate surprises."

Quinn laughed. "You'll like this one, I promise."

"There's no way you can change it to tonight?"

"Not a chance, it won't work tonight anyway."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"That wasn't a hint, Rach. You won't figure it out."

"And if I do, will you reward me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Sure, if you can figure it out, I will give you a reward."

Rachel clapped her hands together excitedly. "Challenge accepted."

Quinn's eyes shot wide. "What? No, it wasn't a challenge. Rach, if you figure it out it won't be as special. I went through a lot to plan this; I don't want you to ruin the surprise." It came out as an almost whine.

Rachel deflated instantly. She was excited about the date, but the distraught look that overcame her girlfriend's face wasn't worth her uncovering the surprise. "Fine, I won't dig."

The blonde watched her skeptically. "Are you sure? I know that not knowing is killing you."

"Quinn, no one has ever gone through the trouble of planning a surprise date for me before and you seem to care about the surprise part of it. It's going to be extremely hard for me, as someone who sneaks a peek at all her Christmas presents as soon as they're placed under the tree, to let this go but I promise you for you I will try."

"You'll try?" Quinn asked playfully.

"That's the best I can promise." She admitted.

A smile spread across Quinn's lips at the embarrassed look that was gracing her girlfriend's beautiful face.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have to start my play rehearsals today after school. Everyday from now until the play I won't be free directly after school." Rachel said.

Quinn's smile dropped immediately.

"It's only two hours, Quinn."

"Only?"

"You could probably come to some of the rehearsals; you could keep Brittany company as I am sure that she'll be there for Santana sometimes."

"Santana's in it." The blonde stated more to herself than to Rachel.

"Yes?"

"Am I the crazy jealous girlfriend if I come to keep an eye on Santana?"

"Not if I can pretend that you're there for me as my incredibly supportive girlfriend."

"I like that much better."

"I knew you would."

**00000000000000000**

Quinn was in the back row in the auditorium watching the rehearsals. Rachel would sneak a glance at her every so often, causing Quinn to blush and swell with pride simultaneously. She couldn't understand the effect that the brunette had on her. How could someone feel like falling and flying at the same time?

She spent the next two days in the same row, although Brittany joined her on Friday. They chatted idly, completely dropping their end of the conversation as soon as their own brunette looked in their direction. Quinn was relieved that she wasn't the only one who was so completely head over heals for someone. She could see in the way that Brittany looked at Santana that the girl felt the same way she was feeling about Rachel.

She was actually grateful for the rehearsals, because it kept Rachel's mind preoccupied. Otherwise, the brunette would have surely annoyed her with her constant guessing as to their date destination. Quinn knew Rachel was trying her best not to ruin the surprise but she couldn't keep her inquisitive nature in check for long. Christmas was going to be tricky this year, if the diva was this anxious about a date.

As Quinn was leaving Rachel's house Friday night, they stood outside the blonde's car kissing goodbye. When the girls finally pulled away for air, the blonde smiled at her girlfriend. "So about tomorrow; I'll pick you up at 8am."

"Wait…what?"

Quinn smiled at the confused look on her face. "It's sort of a long date, I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? I don't mind. But it's completely making the whole guessing thing more difficult."

"What's the current guess?"

"If is was summer I could have come up with a whole list of proper day long outdoor activities, but I'm drawing a blank."

"Who said it was outdoors?" Quinn asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You did! Remember, when I begged yesterday to know whether is was outdoors or indoors. I wanted to be able to dress accordingly."

"Right. I forgot I told you. It is outdoors."

"I don't understand why you can't just tell me."

"Rachel, you will know in the morning. Okay."

The diva sighed. "Okay."

"You're doing really well in the play, Babe. I love seeing you on stage. You look so at home there." Quinn breathed almost in awe.

"I feel the most like myself up there. While performing, you are supposed to make your audience feel your emotions. To know that I can get someone to feel the way I do, to have that power over someone. Quinn, there's nothing like it."

"I never realized that that was why you loved it so much. I sort of assumed it was about the spotlight and the fame."

"You thought I was shallow."

Quinn looked down in shame.

"Most people think I am because they don't ask. I told you before, Quinn, if you ever want to know something about me, just ask. I'll tell you anything."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I hope you do."

They kissed again. Rachel pulled away after a few minutes. "But don't think you successfully changed the subject, because I have been racking my brain trying to figure out tomorrow."

Quinn shook her head, but couldn't hide the amused expression on her face. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"You could just tell me." Rachel said innocently. Then batted her eyes and pouted for good measure.

"I'm going now." Quinn announced as she rolled her eyes at Rachel's immature but completely adorable antics.

**0000000000000000**

After Quinn had gotten ready for bed and climbed into bed, her phone rang. She smiled to herself when she saw that it was Rachel.

_"I'm not caving in, Rachel. You only have a few more hours." _She answered her phone.

Rachel laughed at the other end of the line. _"I wasn't going to ask. I was actually going to say thank you. No matter what it is, no one has ever done something like this before, so thank you. It is already the best date I have ever had."_

Quinn was speechless. She opened her mouth a few times but was unable to summon any words.

_"I also wanted to say goodnight. I know we usually text, but I needed to hear your voice."_

Quinn swallowed thickly; it was difficult because her mouth went suddenly dry. _"G-G-Goodnight, Baby."_

_ "Goodnight, sweetheart. Thanks for tomorrow, in case I forget to say it then."_

Quinn knew she was smiling like an idiot but she also didn't care. _"You're welcome, Rach." _She wanted to say 'I love you' but ever since Rachel's confession a few days ago she decided that she wouldn't say it again until the brunette said it to her. Not because she didn't feel it, boy did she love the girl, but she didn't want to make Rachel uncomfortable. Rachel had been hurt by people who were supposed to love her, so Quinn was determined to make the girl realize that she loved her so much that she wouldn't ever hurt her. It was much easier said than done as she found it increasingly difficult to keep those words to herself.

_"I don't know what I did to get so lucky, but I…" _Rachel trailed off not knowing how to continue.

_"I feel the same way, I'm lucky that you're mine."_

_ "Yes. I'm yours, Quinn. So completely."_

_ "And I'm yours Rachel, always."_

_ "You're mine." _Rachel said hesitantly as if it were hard for her to accept it.

_"I am. Don't ever question it." _Quinn felt the need to emphasize.

_"Why?" _Rachel paused. _"Why me, I mean?"_

_ "I don't think I'd be able to explain it adequately. But why not you, Rach? You are the most caring, affectionate, talented, beautiful, and intelligent person I know. I could go on if you still want me to."_

_ "No, no, it's okay." _She was smiling again. _"I feel the same way about you, you know. You're the most sincere, honest, amazing, thoughtful, person I know. And you're adequately smart, and not too bad on the eyes." _

_ "Adequately smart and not too bad on the eyes?"_

_ "You know you're smart Quinn. And you're stunning. But your beauty is the least remarkable thing about you."_

And Quinn was completely gone; hook, line and sinker. She'd always been called pretty or sexy but never in the way Rachel just told her. And even then, she knew people were only attracted to her because of how she looked. She hated that the one thing people liked about her made her feel like such a fraud.

_"Quinn?"_

_ "I'm here."_

_ "I meant it. Every word. You are the best person I know, inside and out."_

_ "Thank you, Rach. That means more to me than you could ever know."_

_ "Well then, you're very welcome."_

They talked back and forth the rest of the night, until they fell asleep.

**000000000000000000**

Quinn arrived at the Berry household at promptly 8am. Rachel was pacing back and forth on the porch. Quinn chuckled to herself as she walked toward her girlfriend. "Morning!"

Rachel stopped abruptly and cranked her head toward the blonde. "Good morning!" She hurried down the steps and kissed her girlfriend passionately.

When they finished their proper morning greeting, they smiled widely at each other. "I still don't think I'll ever get used to that kind of hello." Quinn smiled lopsidedly.

"I would hope not."

"Well, we should go say goodbye to your fathers."

"Okay." Rachel happily replied as she laced their fingers instinctively.

When they arrived in the kitchen where the Berry men were waiting, Quinn smiled and greeted them cheerfully. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Quinn. Are you girls ready for today?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, of course." Quinn offered. "Thanks again for your help in planning, and for allowing us to go."

Rachel watched the exchange with confusion.

"Are you kidding, it was nearly impossible to say 'no.' The fact that you were able to actually keep it a surprise is impressive, Quinn. Rachel's like a bloodhound when it comes to sniffing out surprises. She always peeks at her presents the moment we put them under the tree." Michael confessed.

Rachel's eyes open wide. "You knew?"

"How could we not? You don't re-wrap them very well, sweetheart." Quinn giggled when she heard the brunette huff. "We tried swapping the presents when she was little but she was so heart broken that we couldn't go through with it ever again."

The giggles Quinn was trying to hold in erupted into full belly laughter. She couldn't stop picturing a young Rachel pouting about not getting a present she knew she was supposed to get.

Rachel pulled her hand away from Quinn so she could place them both angrily on her hips. She stomped her foot petulantly. Though Quinn missed the warmth of Rachel's hand in hers, she couldn't bring herself to stop laughing.

Jeremiah and Michael looked at the girls affectionately. "Shouldn't you girls get going?" Michael offered.

Quinn sobered up immediately, and Rachel's indignation vanished from her face. Quinn reached for Rachel's hand slowly, hoping she wasn't really upset with her. And the brunette took it gratefully. "Let's go!" The brunette announced before kissing both dads goodbye.

"Love you sweetheart, see you tomorrow." Jeremiah said.

Rachel's head shot to Quinn. "Tomorrow? Quinn, where are you taking me?"

The blonde smirked mysteriously. "You'll see."

Rachel's eyes shot to her dads. "You're okay with that?"

"Quinn explained to us what she was planning, and we trust you dear."

The brunette leaped into her dads' arms again, "Thank you. And I love you."

"We love you too." Jeremiah smiled.

Quinn linked her fingers with her girlfriend, and smiled at the men. "Thank you."

"Just make sure you have some fun." Jeremiah said in response.

"Just not too much!" Michael teased.

The girls walked to Quinn's car, and she opened the door for the brunette, who climbed in quickly. When Quinn got in and turned the car on, she was bombarded with questions. "How did you get them to let us spend the night together? Where are we going that we have to stay overnight? Oh wait, I have to pack! How could you not let me…?"

Quinn placed a comforting hand on her girlfriend. "Rach, I had your dads pack a bag and Michael dropped it off on his way to work yesterday. Don't worry about that. I told him where I was taking you, and they were completely on board. But I still won't tell you just yet. Any more questions?"

"Do I get to be in charge of the radio?"

Quinn grinned. "No need, I made us a playlist on my Ipod. Don't look worried, I raided your iTunes when you weren't looking so you really have no one to blame but yourself if you don't like the music."

Rachel laughed. "You really did think of everything."

"I wanted it to be perfect. For you."

"What about you Quinn?"

"I'm happy if you are."

Rachel leaned over the console and kissed Quinn on the cheek. Quinn turned her head and captured Rachel's lips with hers. "I promise. I am happy Rach."

Rachel sat back in her seat and put her seatbelt on, as did Quinn. The blonde put the car in gear and started down the driveway while her girlfriend found them some acceptable music to listen to. When both were finished with their tasks, their hands found each other, interlacing and placed between them.

A few songs into the ride, Quinn spoke up. "I'm surprised you lasted this long, Rach. I bet you've been itching to ask me. So go ahead."

"Where are we going?"

"Cedar Point."

Rachel considered the destination a moment. Quinn felt the need to explain. "After I learned how much you loved Halloween, it's just that Cedar Point has a special thing called Halloweekends. It's got haunted houses and horror skits and monsters and…"

She was interrupted by Rachel's hand on her lips. "It's perfect Quinn. I was never there at this time and it sounds amazing. The rides are still open too, right?"

"Yes and the lines are usually a lot shorter because it's so late in the season. It really is the best time to go."

"And you told my dads what to get us to stay the night?"

"I didn't want you to miss the after dark stuff, but I didn't want us to have to drive so far so late at night. It would surely be safer to stay the night and come home during the daytime." She said as innocently as possible, but her grin said otherwise.

"Brilliant."

"Thank you."

"So, we have a hotel room?"

Quinn nodded shyly.

"I thought you said you wanted to take it slowly, Quinn?" Rachel teased.

"I…ah…" The blonde's face flushed dramatically.

"I know that wasn't the intention, I was just kidding."

"We will share a bed, I got us a single."

Rachel's breath hitched at the idea of sharing a bed with Quinn. She was silent as she tried to regain control of her breathing. Quinn smiled.

**00000000000000**

The girls spent all day and into the night laughing and screaming. They rode the roller coasters, watched the skits and checked out all of the costumes people were wearing. They were most excited about going through the haunted houses. Quinn especially loved it because Rachel would be scared and cling to her and she reveled in the sensation of Rachel's body wrapped so tightly against hers. Although, when a chainsaw terrified her all bets were off. She jumped, shoved Rachel aside and ran away screaming. Rachel laughed at her hysterically. She was never so embarrassed in her life.

Rachel was still laughing at her as they made their way back to their hotel room. "Oh come on, don't pout. I thought it was cute. You were being all protective and 'hey look at me' and then that chainsaw goes off and you were gone." She had a hard time getting all the words out through her giggles.

"Chainsaws scare me, okay. For some people it's clowns but for me…"

"Chainsaws." Rachel finished helpfully.

"Yes. I'm sure you're scared of something completely irrationally."

"Pigeons. But I assure you I have reason to be."

"Wait…pigeons. Really?" She nearly snorted.

"I was walking through Central Park once, and the stupid bird flew into my head so hard it knocked itself out."

Quinn was now laughing obnoxiously. "Come on, I'm serious. That wasn't the only time either. It happened like twice. When I see those stupid birds flying around, I literally duck and take cover."

Rachel waited for Quinn's laughter to die down. "We're even now, okay?"

"Yeah, we're even."

"So can we do something else…you know, instead of laughing at each other."

"What do you have in mind?" Quinn was now completely serious as she made her way toward her girlfriend.

"I guess I could think of a few things if I had to." Rachel flirted with her.

Quinn's lips were on hers in no time as they made their way to the bed. Rachel was on the bottom as she pulled Quinn firmly on top of her. Her tongue grazed Quinn's bottom lip and the blonde opened her mouth eagerly. As Rachel explored inside Quinn's mouth, Quinn moaned into the kiss. Her tongue quickly joined Rachel's as they deepened the kiss. She pulled away to place open mouthed kisses on Rachel's jawline, neck and collar bone. Rachel leaned her head back to give Quinn more access as the blonde began to suck the girl's neck in an attempt to claim her. She grinned at the moan she elicited from the brunette.

Rachel used her hands to bring Quinn's lips back up to hers. As she held the blonde's head in her hands, she couldn't help but look into the hazel orbs. ""I love you, Quinn." She breathed out as their eyes locked on each other. The blonde stopped breathing for a moment.

"Quinn?"

"I love you, Rachel. So much." The blonde barely whispered. If they hadn't been so close, Rachel wouldn't have heard her at all.

They looked at each other for a few minutes, relishing the silence surrounding them. Rachel broke the silence first as she dove back in for a kiss. Quinn happily kissed back. Her hands wandering the length of Rachel's toned body. She rested her hands on Rachel's hips. Once again she broke from the kiss to attach her lips to Rachel's neck. The girl's taste was intoxicating and she felt the need to claim her now more than ever.

As her mouth worked its magic on Rachel's body, moving frantically from her neck downward, the brunette's moans grew louder and her breathing more erratic. The blonde made her way to the top of Rachel's shirt, and sighed regrettably. They were wearing far too many clothes. She pulled Rachel's shirt off in one move and stared at the sight before her. She licked her lips as her eyes darkened in desire. She returned her lips to Rachel's tan skin; kissing her just above the bra on each breast. They hadn't gotten further than that before, and as much as she wanted to now she wasn't sure she was ready.

She kissed her way back up to Rachel's lips as her hands made their way up as well. She grazed the underside of Rachel's covered breast, and let out a throaty moan. Quinn pulled away from the kiss and looked at Rachel questioningly. Was it okay to go further? Was it wrong to ask? Did she even want to?

Rachel seemed to sense Quinn's inner struggle, so she reached for the blonde's hands delicately. When she had them in hers, she placed them softly on her breasts. "It's okay Quinn."

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes which were as dark as she imagined hers were. But they were also open and honest. She then looked down to her hands, biting her bottom lip. She squeezed gently causing Rachel's hips to buck into her. Then she started to caress them, thinking absentmindedly that it'd be so much better without the bra in her way. Rachel must have been reading her mind again, because she reached behind her own back and unsnapped it. She slowly slipped it off her shoulders, but left the front covering her breasts, for Quinn to remove if she wanted to. Quinn took a deep breath, and slowly and reverently removed the thin article of clothing. She marveled at the sight in front of her, before taking the exposed breasts in her shaking hands.

Rachel's back arched into her again and she moaned the blonde's name, which only spurred her on more. Quinn toyed with Rachel's hardened nipples; taking each between her thumb and forefinger, before gently pinching and then tugging them lightly. When Rachel moaned her name again, she tugged a little harder. But she couldn't stop there, she bent down toward the girl and took her right breast in her mouth. With the nipple firmly in her teeth, she bit down softly to see the brunette's reaction. Her hips bucked again and her breathing became labored. Quinn released the nipple and placed opened mouth kisses all around the breast. This was becoming her new favorite hobby.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked breathlessly.

The blonde was immediately out of her Rachel induced haze and refocused on the present. The present in which she was on top of Rachel's naked torso and admiring her perfect breasts. This was certainly not taking things slowly.

"Rachel, are you okay? Is this too fast? Did I go too far?"

"No, but we will if we don't stop. Are you ready for this? Not what we just did I mean, but would me returning the favor be too much for you?"

"You want to…?" She didn't even know how to finish the sentence. She didn't think she'd be okay doing so much this soon, because her experience with Puck even without getting pregnant was not that pleasant. But the thought of Rachel's lips anywhere on her body was more than appealing.

"If you're okay with it, I'd like to." Rachel spoke shyly and yet comfortingly.

"More than okay, Rachel." She reached for her own shirt to remove it, but her hands were stopped by Rachel's. She knew that Rachel was silently asking for permission, so she let her hands fall and nodded toward the brunette.

Rachel had Quinn's shirt off in short order and flipped their bodies so she was now on top. She placed sloppy kisses across Quinn's exposed flesh as the blonde tried desperately to control her breathing. When Rachel had staked her claim, several times on Quinn's formerly flawless skin, she looked up to the blonde for further permission. With a small nod, Quinn allowed her girlfriend to remove her bra. Rachel sat up and took in the view as Quinn suddenly felt exposed. Rachel reassured her when she kissed her lips softly before making her way back down Quinn's neck and to her newly exposed breasts. She took one mound in her left hand as she took the other in her mouth. She suckled on the nipple before gently nibbling the hardened area. Quinn moaned Rachel's name huskily as she no longer could control the strangled breaths she was releasing.

After taking her delicate time on each breast, Rachel made her way back up to Quinn's face. She smiled at her lovingly. "You're beautiful Quinn, and I love you."

Quinn's breath was far from normalized as she struggled to force out a response. "You're the beautiful one Rachel, and I am honored to be loved by you."

Rachel smiled. They cuddled together, topless until sleep threatened to take them. "We should get changed and ready for bed." The blonde suggested.

They both reluctantly pulled away and walked to their suitcases. As Rachel looked into hers she sighed dramatically. "I should have expected the worst when you said my daddys packed my bag." She replied as she pulled out a pair of flannel pajamas. Quinn chuckled as she shook her head.

Rachel put a t-shirt on without her bra, and took off her pants as Quinn stared at her open mouthed. "I'm not wearing those. If you don't mind, I'm just going to sleep like this."

"Your…not wearing pants t-to…our bed?" Quinn croaked out.

"Unless you want me to."

"N-No. It's okay." Quinn blinked slowly. "I'm gonna get ready now." She said as she backed up without looking away from her barely clothed girlfriend. She stumbled over her own suitcase and crashed to the floor. She was blushing violently as she practically crawled her way into the safety of the bathroom.

Splashing cold water on her face, she took several deep breaths attempting to calm herself. "Calm down Fabray. You can do this, just one night. One night alone with your practically naked, extremely gorgeous girlfriend who just told you she loved you."

"Quinn, are you okay in there?" Rachel called through the door.

"Yup, I'll be out in a minute."

Quinn quickly got ready for bed, and exited the bathroom nervously. "All yours."

Rachel smiled and silently retreated to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

Quinn was already lying in bed with the light off by the time Rachel joined her. The brunette slowly crawled in beside her, and their bodies immediately met in the middle. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her flesh against her. Sighing in contentment at how perfect it felt. "Good night, Baby."

"Quinn. Thank you for today, everything about it was perfect."

"You're welcome."

"And good night to you too."

Quinn smiled. She breathed in her girlfriend's scent, letting it wash over her senses. The girl was all consuming. She was addictive. "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too, Quinn."

They slept all night wrapped in each other's arms. Neither had ever slept so peacefully, everything about it felt right. Both would hate to admit it, but now it'd be hard to ever sleep without the other in their bed.

**00000000000000000000**

The girls were inseparable over the next few days, more so than usual. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and not just making out; they always needed to be attached as if a tether was keeping them together. They'd be holding hands, cuddling, or setting on each other's laps; anything that kept them close.

On Tuesday after play rehearsal, they went costume shopping for Puck's Halloween party. As they were in their dressing rooms changing, Quinn was nervous about the outfit Rachel suggested she wear. "Of all the costumes in this store, Rach, I must say I'm surprised by your choices." She studied herself in the mirror and was not comfortable with the reflection staring back at her.

"I think it'll be fun to dress up together."

"But Rachel, you're used to revealing like everything. Those shirts you wear…" She trailed off as she pictured Rachel in said skirts.

"Quinn your cheerleading uniform was as short as any of my skirts." Rachel reprimanded.

"Those were required, it was never by choice."

"You chose to be a cheerleader. And as you flaunted what you have while flirtatiously challenging that is was about the teasing and not the pleasing, you didn't look that uncomfortable."

"I didn't think you noticed; you rarely talked to me when I was on the team."

"You weren't nice to me when you were on the team, but I always noticed you Quinn."

As soon as the words left Rachel's lips, Quinn exited her changing room and knocked on Rachel's door. Rachel opened it immediately. The blonde bit her lip to stifle the moan as her eyes darkened hungrily. The tiny diva smirked at the reaction her costume elicited from her girlfriend. "So, I guess we get to keep these costumes then?"

"Yes. Forget what I said, I'll wear anything if you wear that." Quinn's voice came out huskier than she anticipated it to.

Rachel giggled in response before leaning in and claiming the blonde's lips. When they pulled apart, she replied. "You don't look so bad yourself."

**00000000000000000**

Friday rolled around and the girls were getting ready at Quinn's house for the party. It was taking longer than expected because they were continuously distracted by each other's lips…and other assets. When they finally got dressed and out the door, they were ready to make their fashionably late appearance at Puck's house.

When the girls walked into the living room where the gleeks had congregated, all conversations stopped as they took in the newest arrivals.

"Hot damn." Santana said with instantly darkened eyes.

Puck went over to greet the girls and tried to be subtle when he attempted to grope them. Quinn smacked his hands away from Rachel and as he went to hug her, she hissed, "Don't even think about it."

When the girls walked further into the room to greet their friends, as Quinn's hand remained attached to Rachel's lower back possessively, they swore they heard Finn chanting "Mailman! Mailman! Mailman!" before he abruptly left the room.

Quinn was dressed as Supergirl. She was wearing a skirt shorter than any Rachel ever wore, and her shirt revealed her perfectly toned midriff. She also had red boots that went to her mid-calves. Rachel was Wonder Woman with a sinfully tight halter top and she was wearing no pants or skirt but rather some star spangled bottoms that were little more than underwear. She also had bright red boots and a lasso.

"You got a whip?" Santana asked as she sauntered up to the girls. "If you wanna learn how to use it, I can show you."

"Quinn already did Santana, that's why we're late. But thanks for the offer." Rachel replied without hesitation and felt Quinn's nails graze her back just a little bit harder than before.

Santana looked between the girls with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, it isn't a whip. It's a lasso, used to tie things up…" Quinn added causing an unintentional moan from both Santana and Rachel.

The blonde, with her hand firmly on her girlfriend's lower back, maneuvered them away from the Latina and toward the rest of their friends. She found an empty spot on the couch and sat down, pulling the brunette on her lap and wrapping her arms securely around her stomach. Puck leered at them while the rest of the group shuffled uncomfortably. The duo being an item was not news to them, but their intimacy was becoming unbearable.

Santana took her seat beside Brittany, who immediately cuddled into her girlfriend. Finn entered the room and took in the scene.

"Why don't you guys just get a room?" His spat out with venom. "Or you know, unattach yourselves from each other for a few hours so you don't make the rest of us uncomfortable."

"I don't believe unattach is a word…." Rachel began but was silenced but Quinn.

"Rach, don't."

"Now you're telling her what she can or can't say?" Finn yelled at Quinn.

"She was defending you, Finn." Rachel huffed.

"I don't need _her _to defend me."

"Fine." Quinn spat back with some of her residual HBIC venomous attitude.

"Quinn, don't let him start something. Just let it go." Rachel spoke calmly to her girlfriend who tensed but immediately stopped arguing.

"Wow, you're whipped." Santana teased.

Quinn went to bark a response, but Rachel's hand on her knee stopped the words on her tongue.

"If we aren't welcome here, we can just go." Rachel suggested.

"No, we want you here!" Kurt, Mercedes and Puck announced at once.

"Yeah, with you two dating we rarely get to hang out with you guys anymore." Tina explained a bit shyly.

"We've sort of missed you guys." Artie added.

"Really?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"This is our last year to all be together, we were kind of hoping to hang out as much as possible." Mercedes answered.

"Rachel, we didn't get to see you hardly at all last summer. You either Quinn. And now we seem to see even less of you." Puck admitted.

Quinn had a confused look on her face at Puck's admission, but it was lost on the group because she was hiding behind Rachel.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Rachel asked.

"We have Beer Pong and my Xbox, plus we could always play some other drinking games." Puck rattled off the options.

They spent the night laughing and hanging out. Rachel and Quinn didn't drink, because they were having enough fun with their friends (and each other) without it. Plus, Rachel had made a vow ever since Brittany threw up on her at the assembly to never drink again and she was quite adamant about it.

When they left the party, Rachel drove back to Quinn's house. Before they got there, Quinn told her to pull over which she did even as she asked, "Why?"

After Rachel had the car safely in park and was on the side of the road, Quinn practically jumped over the middle console and attacked her girlfriend. "I've been waiting all night to do that." She replied as she eventually pulled away from the kiss.

"It was hard to keep my hands off you, I agree. But I did have fun with our friends tonight."

"Me too." Quinn smiled as she leaned in for another kiss. She did her best to straddle her girlfriend, but the steering wheel was making it difficult.

"Here." Rachel broke from the kiss to say as she reached down and moved the seat back to give them more room. "Better?"

"Much." Quinn replied as she reattached herself to her girlfriend.

They were getting quite heated in their make-out session when they were startled by a knock on the driver's side window. They jumped apart as quickly as possible as Rachel rolled down the window to address the intruder.

"Good evening, Officer. How can we help you?"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I don't own Cedar Point or Halloweekends but didn't want to put it at the beginning of the chapter and ruin Quinn's surprise :)**

**Special Thanks to riverkirby for Quinn and Rachel's Halloween costume suggestions, they were brilliant!**

**So, the Quinn running from the chainsaw and pushing Rachel aside is exactly what my brother did at a haunted house this weekend. Except he shoved 3 girls out of his way and screamed like a girl :)**

**And the pigeon fear is actually me. But in my defense, it is a perfectly logical fear because those little bastards seem to attack me everywhere I go…**

**I hope everyone has a Happy Halloween :0**


	14. Three Steps Back

**A/N: Thanks for more wonderful reviews. Sorry to end with a cliffhanger, but this chapter was long too so it would have been on epic chapter otherwise and I didn't want that. **

**Thanks to srortiz87 for suggestions, I hope this did your idea justice…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

…**Three Steps Back**

"Good evening ladies, could you step out of the vehicle please?" The young officer addressed Rachel and Quinn.

The girls immediately acquiesced to the officer's demand. He looked at Rachel closely. "Do you remember what I told you would happen if I ever found you parked on this street again?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Did you not take me seriously when I told you I would arrest you?"

"I believed you."

"Officer?" Quinn spoke quietly. "I live just over there." She said as she pointed to her house.

He studied the blonde before speaking. "I remember. It looks like you forgave her."

"Yes, I did."

"I still got a call about a suspicious vehicle."

"If you let me know who it is that keeps calling you, I can bake them 'I'm sorry' cookies and explain the situation." Rachel offered.

He looked amused at her suggestion. "It doesn't work that way." He looked the girls' costumes over. "You were at a party tonight? Were you drinking?"

"Not at all, sir. I learned my lesson when one of my friends threw up on me when we were performing at an alcohol awareness assembly at our school."

Once again, the officer was amused by Rachel's answer. He liked the girls, they seemed like good kids but they kept causing him grief. He made a split second decision to try and scare them straight.

"That all sounds great, but I think I need to take you in for a breathalyzer."

"Take us in? I'll take one right now. I swear I didn't drink." Rachel pleaded.

"My mom is just over there, please talk to her. She'll straighten this out."

"I'll talk to her, but there isn't really anything she can do. I'm taking you in. I guess I can notify her for you. What was your name?"

"Quinn Fabray."

"And I'm Rachel Berry."

"Ok." He led the girls to his squad car and they crawl in the back seat.

The girls watched him walk toward the Fabray house. "Oh my God! I'm going to have record. My Broadway career is over before it even has a chance to start!"

"Rachel, what about the fact that he could charge us with indecent exposure? I mean, we could be on the Sexual Predators list."

"Oh my God, we're sex offenders!"

"We're so grounded."

They watched the officer reach Quinn's house and ring the doorbell. "We should have just had sex in your driveway and had your mom catch us, it'd be better than this."

"We weren't even having sex. Maybe this would all be worth it if we had."

**0000000000000**

Judy opened the door and saw a police officer standing on the other side of it. "Can I help you, Officer?"

"Hello. My name is Officer James. I have your daughter Quinn and her girlfriend Rachel in the back of my squad car."

"What'd they do? Are they okay?"

"Apparently they were coming home from a party…"

"Were they drunk? Were they driving drunk?"

"Not at all, they said they didn't drink and I actually believe them. That little brunette is quite the character."

Judy almost cracked a smile. "Then what did they do?"

"I received a call about a suspicious vehicle and when I went to investigate they were…well, I don't know how to put this delicately…"

"Please tell me they weren't having sex."

"Not yet. They are currently clothed, if you could call what they're wearing clothes."

Judy sighed. "Are they in a lot of trouble?"

"They think they are. I think you have some nosy neighbors who are quite bored. This isn't the first time they've called."

"They've been in trouble before and I'm just hearing about this now?"

"The first time it was some guy with a Mohawk."

"Noah Puckerman. He's the father of Quinn's baby."

Officer James raised an eyebrow. "I thought Quinn..."

"She is…it's a long story. You said the first time?"

"The second, Rachel was sitting across the street because Quinn was mad at her and not answering her calls. I told her if I caught her here again, I'd arrest her. Which brings us to now."

"You surely can't arrest her. She's a great kid."

"I thought my warning scared her, but apparently not enough."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Let them set in the back of my car for a while thinking that I'm arresting them."

"I should call her dads. Why don't you come in while you wait?" Judy stepped aside allowing the officer to enter and closed the door behind him.

**00000000000000000**

"She let him inside; maybe she'll talk some sense into him." Rachel commented.

"And if she doesn't?" Quinn asked nervously.

Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers. "I really wish I wouldn't have died a virgin." She says with a sad smile.

Quinn grins. "You can joke about this? You were terrified a minute ago."

"I hate that we'll have to register as Sex Offenders and that I will no longer have a spotless record, but it will make one hell of a chapter in my memoirs. It will give me street cred if I ever want to pursue rapping."

Quinn chuckled loudly at her girlfriend. "I really do love you."

"Besides, if he went inside to talk to your mom and didn't even cuff us, I don't think it's as bad as I was initially led to believe."

Quinn nodded at Rachel's logic. "You're right. We weren't drinking. We have all of our clothes on. We really didn't do anything wrong."

"But we will be grounded, indefinitely."

"Rachel, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, it's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Ok, that is not funny." She chastised even though she had a small smirk on her face. "Rach, why didn't you go to my pool party at the beginning of summer?"

The brunette looked at her girlfriend. "Finn and I assumed that everyone still hated us for losing us National's. We stayed away from all the gleeks all summer."

Quinn didn't know how to feel about Rachel's answer. "No one ever hated you."

"Santana made a voodoo doll."

"Santana is…Santana."

"Speaking of, did you see her face tonight when you made that comment about being tied up?"

"I was referring to you being tied up, not me. And yes I saw her face." Quinn grimaced at the memory.

"What was that look for?"

"You're right. I think she has a thing for you."

"Quinn?"

"It's okay, I'm just jealous and I can't help it. But the way she looks at you sometimes, like you're her…"

"Prey?" Rachel offered playfully. "Because that's what I feel like around her. Or perhaps I'm some dead animal and she's a vulture."

"I can't believe as a vegan you made that sort of analogy."

"It fits, that or shark. Though shark would have been less vulgar."

Quinn rolled her eyes; she had been stroking Rachel's hand with her thumb as they were laced together. She looked at their hands and realized that nothing had ever felt more comfortable. Rachel's hand fit in hers. She started to believe that they belonged together.

"Quinn?"

The blonde looked up from their linked hands into her girlfriend's probing eyes. "Yes?"

"Did it hurt you that I wasn't at your pool party?"

"Rachel, you were the only one I wanted there."

"I'm sorry I didn't go." She shifted in the backseat uncomfortably. "Is that why you didn't rejoin glee?"

"Because you didn't go to my party? No. I didn't rejoin because I wouldn't have been able to stand to see you and Finn together." She left off the part about how she joined the skanks in an ill-advised attempt to avoid the brunette even further.

Rachel nodded sadly. Quinn bit her lip before continuing. "You opened up to me before, is it harder now?"

"Harder?"

"It seems like its pulling teeth with you. Please tell me I didn't ruin it."

"You didn't ruin it. I opened up to you that summer Quinn because I needed someone as much as you did. I'm not used to needing someone. I don't like needing someone."

Rachel noticed the dejected look on the blonde's face, so she added. "I don't need you Quinn. I want you, and there's a difference. I want to learn to let you in because I want you to be the person in my life who's there for me. I don't want to feel like I should because there's no one else. Do you understand the difference?"

"Yes. Our friendship, however short-lived it was, was based on necessity."

"Don't be like that Quinn. We weren't really friends back then, we did need each other. Don't try to re-write history."

"You told me that before."

"It's different now; I want you to be the one I confide in. You are the one I confide in. I love you Quinn, I don't know how else I can make you understand that."

"You're right. It's me. I need to work on it, because I love you more than I can even comprehend and it frustrates me sometimes because you seem like you don't care as much."

"I care Quinn. More than you realize. I promise I will work on opening up, and I will be completely honest with you always."

They were interrupted from their talk when they saw Rachel's dads pull into the Fabray's driveway and hurry out of their vehicles and toward the house. "Well, it was nice knowing you." Rachel spoke ominously as she squeezed Quinn's hand for comfort.

**000000000000**

About 15 minutes later, Judy, both Berry men, and the police officer walked out of Quinn's house. The girls watched them anxiously. They had spent the last 15 minutes in silence as they went through every possible explanation in their heads and worried about the worst grounding they would ever receive.

When the officer opened the door and peeked in at them, they both inhaled deeply. "You girls can come out now."

They exhaled slowly as they climbed out of the car, they couldn't even look their parents in the eye. The adults were amused as they watched their daughters.

"I have talked to your parents who convinced me that since this is your first offense, I should go easy on you; but if I ever have any further problems with either of you involving anything I assure you I will through every book there is at you." Officer James spoke firmly.

They girls nodded their head contritely, daring only to look at the officer to assure him of their sincerity. He looked back at the adults. "Okay then, my work here is done." He got in his car and drove away.

Rachel walked toward her car, but was stopped by Michael. "We're actually heading back into the house to have a talk."

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other, terrified. Both swallowed audibly as they made their slow march inside the Fabray house. Quinn briefly thought it reminded her of what it must have felt like to walk the plank. She always was intrigued with pirates…

Once inside the house, Quinn and Rachel sat on the couch as their parents were all standing across from them looking like a united front as they towered over their cowering daughters.

"Who wants to go first?" Jeremiah asked when neither teen made a move to speak.

Rachel sighed. "We weren't drinking at the party, I promise you."

"And we're impressed by that, however that is not the matter at hand." Judy spoke.

Both girls looked down again, their hands instinctively finding each other's. The adults noticed it immediately.

"You're not even defending yourselves?" Michael asked, becoming a bit annoyed with the situation and his daughter's seemingly cavalier attitude about the whole thing. "You were almost caught having sex in the front seat of a car and…"

"We weren't having sex; I'm not losing my virginity that way." Rachel responded with force.

The three adults shared a look. It was Judy who spoke. "You girls haven't…?"

"We're taking it slow." Quinn answered.

"Slow? That was you taking it slow?" Jeremiah asked incredulously.

"Well, no. But, I mean…did you see what's she's wearing? Hello?" Quinn responded before realizing she said it out loud. Her eyes widened and her head shot up to Rachel's dads.

"About that. I get that it's Halloween, but what you girls are wearing…Rachel I thought you had at least some modesty." Michael ventured.

"This? You should have seen what Brittany and Santana were wearing; Quinn and I practically look Amish."

Judy grinned minutely before schooling her face into that of indifference. Michael was speechless; Jeremiah was upset and voiced his anger. "I don't care what other girls wear, you're my little girl and…"

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm growing up and you can't protect me forever. I believe that I have made good decisions, perhaps not lately but I have been a good daughter."

"You are a great daughter, that isn't what this is about." Jeremiah immediately softened.

"Then is it because you thought Quinn and I were having sex?" Rachel spoke openly causing her girlfriend to flush at her words. "Because we aren't…yet. But we will. And you really don't have a say in it."

"We're just worried that you girls are moving too fast. You may feel ready physically but I doubt your minds have caught up to your bodies." Judy tried to explain.

"That's why we're waiting." Quinn croaked out. This conversation was far too embarrassing. The way Rachel's dads were looking at her…it was okay when they saw her as a suitor for their daughter but now it was as if they were seeing her as the thief to their perfect daughter's virtue. She desperately wanted on their good side even if it meant talking about her private life which she'd rather have stayed private. "Rachel's not ready and neither am I for that matter. Yes, I had a baby and you probably think I'm some kind of slut. But I only had sex once, and I knew it was a mistake as soon as it happened. I wasn't ready. I'm in no hurry, I assure you."

"We never assumed that about you, Quinn." Michael tried to reassure her.

"We just want you girls to slow things down, which is why you're grounded from each other for a month."

"What?" Both girls squealed.

"You are to come home after your school activities. No more study dates or any dates for that matter."

"Can I still watch Rachel's play rehearsals?"

Judy raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "I thought you were hanging out with Brittany after school."

Quinn looked away sheepishly. "I was…at Rachel and Santana's play rehearsal."

"No, you need some time apart. You still have school and glee. You'll have phone privileges." Judy replied.

"What if the whole glee club gets together and…" Rachel asked but was cut off.

"You're grounded, you can't go to parties."

"But it's our last year and…" She tried again.

"Your friends can come and visit you, consider it house arrest." Michael countered.

Rachel pouted. Quinn squeezed her hand gently. "What about trick or treating with Beth on Halloween?"

The adults shared a look and what seemed like a silent conversation. "You can go for Beth, but I will chaperone the two of you." Judy stated.

"Deal!" Quinn agreed before the offer could be rescinded. She needed to see Beth.

"And what about Thanksgiving? I was going to ask Quinn to spend the day together." Rachel asked shyly then looked at her girlfriend as if to ask the question.

Quinn looked at Rachel's pleading eyes and back at their parents. "Please. We could spend some time at each house, and you guys would be around to fully chaperone us."

The adults shared another silent conversation. "That should be okay, but that is it. No more exceptions." Michael declared.

"Well, then. I think that's settled. Ready to go, kiddo?" Jeremiah asked his daughter.

"Sure, just let me say good bye to Quinn."

"You can say it now." Michael told her firmly.

Rachel looked like she was about to throw a diva fit but she took a deep breath and looked at Quinn; she exhaled calmly as she stared at her girlfriend. "I had a wonderful time tonight, despite everything and I am sorry we are in trouble."

Quinn smiled. "I had a great time as always, Rach. It isn't your fault, this one was definitely on me."

Rachel smirked knowingly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn kissed Rachel on the cheek. Her lips burned with desire because they were craving more contact, they were already missing Rachel's skin.

The brunette slowly walked away from her girlfriend. "Sorry Judy, I hope this doesn't ruin your opinion of me."

"I still adore you dear." The elder blonde smiled.

The Berry's walked out into the darkness, leaving the Fabray women alone in the living room.

"I know I said you get your phone privileges, but not tonight. Hand it over." Judy reached out her hand as Quinn begrudgingly put her phone in it. Quinn groaned as she did it.

"This is going to be the longest month ever!" She exclaimed as she stomped up the stairs.

Across town, when the Berry's arrived home Rachel was also asked to surrender her phone. She huffed but did as she was told. Michael addressed her as she was stalking up the stairs. "You do realize how lucky you got off tonight; you guys could have been in big trouble."

Rachel turned around and looked at him. "I know, and I am sorry." She hung her shoulders as she made her way to her bedroom. Why was disappointing your parents always worse than angering them?

**00000000000000**

Bright and early Saturday morning, Santana came bursting through Quinn's bedroom door. The blonde was still lying in bed. If she couldn't go see Rachel, really what was the need to get up?

"Santana?" Quinn looked up at the Latina, annoyed and confused at the same time. "What are you doing?"

"Your mom let me in and told me to drag your lazy ass downstairs." She pushed the blankets aside and sat on the corner of the bed. "So, how long you grounded for?"

Quinn eyed her suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Puck's got a police scanner in his house for whatever reason…it is Puck. Anyway, we all heard you and Rachel get busted last night. I gotta say it was hot."

Quinn groaned under the covers. Santana chuckled. "So what's the damage?"

"Rachel and I are banned from each other for a month."

"Fuck. You guys are like horny rabbits and they think keeping you away from each other will stop that?"

Quinn shot up in her bed so she could try and hit her friend. She missed which caused Santana to smirk. "I don't blame you for jumping that girl; I mean she was smokin' last night."

Quinn glared at her as she responded. "Why are you here?"

"To warn you that everyone in glee knows, which means my Monday the whole school will know."

Quinn flopped back down on her bed even more depressed than she was.

"Hey, you began the school year as a poser hanging with those skanks. Trust me, this is a step up. You and Berry are officially badasses now."

Quinn groaned again. "That just means more people will start hitting on her and I don't even get to hang out with her after school to pacify my bruised ego."

"You've been hanging around the midget too long, you're even sounding like her."

"I didn't think you'd mind, since you're practically obsessed." Quinn spat at her friend, her words laced with venom.

"Oddly I think I am." Santana mused. Quinn shot her a look filled with rage.

"You wouldn't, would you San? You wouldn't fuck up your relationship with Brittany for a fling."

"Q's got a potty mouth in addition to being a sexual deviant. Berry's good for you." The Latina smirked.

"You didn't answer my question." Quinn demanded.

"I admit that Berry has started to intrigue me, but I wouldn't hurt B that way or you for that matter."

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief.

**00000000000000000**

Rachel was lounging around her house barely speaking to her fathers. She knew it was childish to give them the silent treatment, but she also knew there was no way she could keep up the silent treatment for a month so she afforded herself the opportunity to do it now.

When she was mindlessly flipping through channels on the TV, the doorbell rang. She jumped up to answer it as an excuse to take a break from the monotony of her day thus far. When she opened the door to reveal Finn on the other side, her excitement vanished instantly.

"Hello, Finn. What brings you here on a fine Saturday afternoon?"

"Hey, Rach. So um, we…Puck has a police scanner, and we heard about you and Quinn last night." He looked embarrassed and concerned.

Rachel's face instantly reddened.

"I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine, Finn. Thanks for asking." She said as soon as she found her voice. "But I'm grounded, as you could imagine."

Finn nodded thoughtfully. "You should be more careful. You're not that kind of girl, Rach. And since Quinn, you've gotten detentions and now almost arrested. She isn't good for you."

"Don't say what I think you're going to say."

"But Rach."

"Finn."

The tall boy sighed loudly. "I just want you to be careful. That's all."

"I appreciate that Finn."

"Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday." He looked like he was going to lean in for a hug but thought better of it.

"Bye Finn. Thanks for checking on me."

He smiled sadly before walking away. Rachel shook her head at the boy. He had his moments, too bad none of them rivaled Quinn on her worst day…

**A/N: As soon as I am done editing, I am posting a companion piece called "Loving Rachel Berry" which will be how Quinn spent her summer coming to terms with her love for Rachel and coming out to her mom. I hope you guys read it.**

**Until next time…**


	15. The Incident

**A/N: The companion piece "Loving Rachel Berry" has been posted. It's more of a prequel really. I hope you guys check it out if you get a chance!**

**I didn't realize how many people would hate the parents; I promise that things will be fine :) Please don't hate… Here is another long chapter in hopes of appeasing you :)**

**I used some more suggestions, so thanks to riverkirby, ****erw-fan,****smartblonde317****,** **meso30180, ****and ****goofyduxs777. Hope you are all satisfied with this chapter, if not let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Facebook, Wonder Woman, Dawson's Creek or Xbox.**

**The incident**

Quinn finally drug herself out of bed after Santana left. She was downstairs eating while trying to read a book when she received a text. She sat the book down and picked up her phone, she smiled when she saw Rachel's name flashing across it.

**From Rachel: I miss you.**

** From Quinn: Ditto. What's up?**

** From Rachel: Everyone knows about last night…the incident.**

** From Quinn: I know. Santana just told me. How'd you know?**

** From Rachel: Finn was here.**

Quinn sat her food down and re-read the text. She was trying to process the fact that Finn was with Rachel today and she herself was forbidden to see her. Before her jealousy and anger seethed over, she received another text from her girlfriend.

**From Rachel: I sent him home Quinn. He wasn't you.**

Immediately Quinn's negative emotions were replaced with complete calm and adoration.

**From Quinn: What did he want, baby?**

** From Rachel: To warn me that you are a bad influence. Apparently getting detention and then almost arrested, though it may be fun, is frowned upon.**

** From Quinn: Wonder why?**

** From Rachel: Quinn?**

** From Quinn: What is it?**

** From Rachel: Last night, when you were talking about me not going to your pool party this summer. I wanted to better explain.**

** From Quinn: You said you avoided us because of National's, I get it. You don't have to explain.**

** From Rachel: It was bad enough we lost you guys National's, but I thought you would judge me when I got back together with Finn. It had been so much drama, I wanted to give you time. **

** From Rachel: So instead of going to your party, I sat at home wishing I was there.**

** From Quinn: What about Finn?**

** From Rachel: What about him?**

** From Quinn: Was he with you?**

** From Rachel: No. He was at his house playing Xbox or something. I don't really know. I know that I was bored and missing all my friends.**

Nothing could dampen Quinn's spirits at the moment, not even being grounded from her girlfriend. All summer she thought Rachel ditched her for Finn, but learning that Rachel was at home alone missing her (well her friends, but Quinn was included among them) was enough to put a smile on her previously sour face.

And that was when Judy walked into the living room to join Quinn. "Well, you're in a better mood. Seeing Santana must have done you good."

Quinn looked up at her mom blankly, and then her phone beeped again. She quickly looked at the message.

**From Rachel: And honestly speaking, I missed you most of all…**

Quinn's smile broadened as she sighed happily before attempting to text back.

"Nevermind, it had nothing to do with Santana. You've been texting Rachel." Judy stated pointedly.

**From Quinn: Thank you.**

** From Rachel: For what?**

** From Quinn: Opening up. Being you. Making my day. Take your pick.**

** From Rachel: Well, I pick all of the above.**

** From Quinn: Dork.**

Judy cleared her throat making Quinn jump; she had forgotten that her mother was even in the room. "Sorry." The younger blonde replied looking up at her mom.

"There's going to have to be a time restriction on your phone usage, because I am not spending the month with you while you ignore me to text Rachel."

"There's another option. You could let me see her."

Judy glared at her. Quinn looked embarrassed. "Too soon?"

"Way too soon."

**000000000000000**

As Rachel climbed into her bed that night, her phone rang.

_"Hello, gorgeous."_ Quinn greeted her.

_"Right back at you."_ The brunette smiled.

_"So what will we do on Monday at school, now that everybody knows?"_

_"Knowing that the gleeks have our back, I'm not worried about the rest of the school."_

Quinn nodded to herself in acceptance of Rachel's answer. _"Rach? Are you going to talk to Shelby on Monday? Or just ignore her like last time?"_

There was a long silence.

_"Rach? Baby?"_

_ "I don't know what I'll do. Isn't just being there enough for now?"_

_ "Is it enough for you?"_

_ "For now it's all I can do."_

_ "Then that's all I want you to do."_

_ "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you." _Quinn heard shuffling in the background when Rachel spoke to her. She strained to hear what it could be, but gave up and tried to encourage Rachel to continue. _"What?"_

_ "What are your plans for college? Do you want to be a real estate agent?"_

_ "Hell no."_

_ "Then what do you want to study? I don't want you to settle Quinn."_

_ "Who says I'm settling?"_

_ "I guess no one."_

_ "I don't know what I want to do with my life aside from getting out of Lima. I like the arts, I like Literature. I hate History, though this year has been a bit more fun…"_

_ "Really? And why is that?" _Rachel asked, feigning ignorance.

There was another long silence as Quinn plucked up the courage to continue with her true intention for calling that night. _"Rach, I know we've been sexting a lot but now that we can't see each other for a while I don't think that will do."_

_ "Quinn?" _Rachel breathed out barely audible as her breath hitched.

_"I was thinking that since we still have our phone privileges we at least make the most out of it."_

_ "Are you suggesting…?"_

_ "Phone sex." _Quinn finished anxiously. It was usually Rachel suggesting such ideas, Quinn couldn't believe that she was the one who came up with this.

Her anxiety gave way to desire as she heard Rachel's labored breaths. _"I wouldn't know where to begin, but I'll try my best." _Was Rachel's shaky response when she finally did speak.

Quinn giggled lightly. _"You're talking as if I know what I'm doing here. I mean, I know what I want to do…"_

_ "What do you want to do?"_

_ "I want you with me, and I want to make you scream my name."_

_ "Oh god!" _Rachel moaned at the image.

_"I love you so much Rachel, and I just want to show you…"_

_ "I guess we'll have to settle for you telling me…"_

They spent the entire night on the phone, and most of the next day. Their parents didn't bother them because they thought that if they forced them out of their rooms, they'd just be moping around anyway.

**0000000000000000**

When Quinn arrived at school the next morning, she was embarrassed to find all eyes on her as soon as she entered the doors. She tried her best to ignore all the catcalls as she made her way to Finn's locker.

"Stay away from Rachel, you had your chance so don't try to ruin mine." She forced out through gritted teeth as soon as she was standing behind the boy.

"Rachel deserves better than both of us Quinn, and you know it."

Quinn scowled at the boy.

"You even told her that she didn't belong here, you wanted to help her on her way once." He added when he saw that he had successfully gotten under her skin.

"Don't twist my words."

"She's leaving when we graduate. Whatever this is with you two, it'll be done by graduation. She was going to leave me and she will leave you."

Quinn couldn't hear anymore, she left without a word and made her way forlornly to Rachel's locker instead. As she approached her girlfriend, memories of how they spent their weekend swirled in her mind and she was immediately shy. She couldn't look Rachel in the eyes when she greeted her. "Hey."

Rachel abruptly turned from her locker and embraced her girlfriend. Clearly she didn't have the same hang-ups. "Good morning." When she pulled away from a quick yet passionate kiss she finished her greeting with. "I've missed you."

When Quinn finally looked into her girlfriend's chocolate orbs and saw nothing but love swimming inside, her heart melted and her apprehensiveness evaporated. "Me too." She leaned in to claim another kiss.

"So, did you get the same treatment I got when I walked in here today?" Quinn asked when they finished kissing.

"Well, Jacob Ben Israel isn't my only stalker now if that's what you mean? I've been bombarded by…"

Quinn kissed her girlfriend again, and pulled away slowly. Rachel opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend through a haze of confusion and lust. "What was that for?"

"You may not let me do that for a while, after I take care of a few bodies I fully intend to murder."

Rachel chuckled. "Can I make a list?"

Quinn laughed at Rachel's question, before giving her a raised eyebrow in response. "Is it a long list? Because I'm grounded and have to be home by four."

Their happy banter was interrupted when Puck slithered over. "Morning ladies. How was the rest of your weekend, because I know how Friday night was?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he addressed them. "Ow!" He flinched when both girls hit him.

"Look I just came over here to ask if you girls needed anything. And to welcome you both to the badass club."

"Please stop naming things Noah." Rachel admonished.

"And why does the whole school know anyway? Because of you and your stupid police scanner."

"What I don't understand is why you guys just didn't do it at my house…ow." He rubbed his arms again when the girls punched him.

"Just please go Noah, and if you could, please dispel the rumors. Nothing actually happened, okay. We didn't have sex. We weren't arrested. Nothing." Rachel reprimanded. Noah looked almost disappointed that nothing happened, but smirked at the images he could conjure up as a consolation prize. He said goodbye and walked away.

Rachel huffed, while Quinn looked around nervously. She wanted to make sure she wasn't interrupted again when she told Rachel what Finn had said. Before she was able to get the courage to speak, Rachel spoke first. "I brought you something." She reached back into her locker and grabbed a handful of colored folders. She thrust them at her girlfriend.

"Awww. You did my History homework for me!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I was looking into colleges for us. I would have prepared a PowerPoint presentation but waiting an entire month to present it to you could be detrimental to our chances of…" She was cut off when Quinn's lips crashed into hers. The blonde pulled away with tears in her eyes. Rachel noticed them instantly. "Quinn what's wrong, are you okay?"

The blonde simply nodded as she brought up her hand to trace Rachel's facial features with her fingers. She ghosted her fingers over her eyebrows, flattening out the worried lines, and she paid special attention when she got to Rachel's lips. "You're perfect Rach. I can't wait to look at these. Especially after what Finn just…" She withdrew her hand from Rachel's face so quickly it looked like she got burned. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth snapped shut.

"Quinn? What'd he say to you?"

Quinn remained silent. Rachel walked passed her girlfriend and marched up to her ex-boyfriend. "Finn Hudson! If you have anything to say, say it to me. Don't upset my girlfriend! Who do you think you are? I told you on Saturday to leave us alone." She yelled at the boy so harshly that he backed up until he was stuck against the lockers.

"Rach. You told me that you were choosing New York and that we were only going to be together till graduation. I thought Quinn had a…"

"You didn't do it for Quinn's benefit. And honestly Finn, I didn't want you holding me back because you weren't leaving Lima. Quinn won't hold me back because we're getting out of Lima together. I was never going to choose you over my dreams because someone who loved me wouldn't make me choose, Finn."

As Quinn listened she couldn't help the pride that swelled inside her or the fire of desire that burned within her. She had to learn to control herself better; they didn't want a repeat performance of Friday night. As she looked at Finn a thought came to her, she'd have to come up with her own version of 'mailman.' She bit her lip at the thought; Quinn Fabray actually needed to think of something to cool her down. But for now, she had no desire to cool off just yet.

She pulled her girlfriend away from Finnwit and into the nearest janitor's closet. She was attacking the brunette before the door fully closed. They were locked in a passionate embrace with their hands searching whatever they could touch. Quinn started kissing Rachel's neck just to extract moans from her girlfriend. However, she was the one who ended up moaning. She was having a hard time controlling herself. And when Rachel switched their positions and started sucking on her exposed neck, the moaning turned to labored breaths. She was coming undone quickly. Images of what she did to herself while on the phone with Rachel yesterday afternoon only spurred her on. She was quickly losing control as she felt her entire body ignite with desire for her girlfriend. As Rachel continued to claim her neck, she felt a shock of pleasure run through her body. And just as the desire settled further south, causing wetness to pool at her core, Rachel's lips had stopped their assault and the brunette stood looking at her. Rachel was panting loudly, as Quinn was trying to come out of the daze she had been in. Finally Rachel spoke, "The bell just rang; we have to get to class."

The brunette quickly straightened her clothes, wiped her mouth with the backside of her hand and exited the darkened room. Quinn stood alone, left completely unsatisfied and dripping with desire for her girlfriend.

**00000000000000**

Something seemed off all day, and not just that they felt like they were being stalked. By the time they approached glee that afternoon it hit Rachel, Santana didn't flirt with her at all today. Not only did she not flirt with her, she didn't even approach her. She would have thought for sure that the Latina would have said something about 'the incident' as it was now known throughout the school.

"Does Santana seem odd to you?" Rachel asked Quinn as they entered the choir room.

The blonde turned to her and shrugged. "How do you mean?"

"She should be having a riot with us today, trying to rile us up; instead there's not so much as a peep from her."

And just as she spoke Satan's name, she appeared. "Why, did you miss me?"

"Hardly." Rachel responded honestly.

Quinn grinned at Rachel's response.

"I've been busy keeping all the JewFro wannabe's out of your hair."

Quinn studied Santana before responding. "Is it really that bad?"

"Two of the hottest girls in school are rumored to have been arrested for having sex with each other in a public place."

"Public place? It was my car and we didn't even have sex in it." Rachel corrected thoroughly annoyed.

"That's not the story that was going around, especially after the photos of your costumes appeared on facebook."

Both Rachel and Quinn groaned audibly. Santana smirked. "So, yeah, you're welcome."

"Thanks Santana." Both girls answered automatically. The Latina rolled her eyes before walking away and taking her seat.

**000000000000000000**

Judy and Quinn arrived at the Berry's to pick up Rachel. Neither girl wanted to dress up, hoping to save them from a repeat performance.

"Ready to go?" Quinn asked nervously. She was anxious to see Beth but concerned about Rachel seeing Shelby.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

As they headed out to the car, both girls climbed in the backseat as Judy got in the driver's seat. She backed out of the driveway and began the trek to Shelby's, listening to the girls chatting quietly in the back.

"Thanks again for coming with me tonight; I know how hard it is for you to be around Shelby." Quinn and Rachel were sitting so close to each other; Rachel was practically on the blonde's lap. Their hands were laced as per usual.

"Quinn, don't you know by now that I would do anything for you?"

The blonde beamed. "Like help me pick out colleges?"

"I found schools that will offer programs of interest to both of us. I didn't just limit my search to New York, because I don't want you to ever be limited to anything. I want to give you the world Quinn."

"You already have Rachel."

Judy stopped listening; she didn't need to hear anymore. The girls weren't some lovesick high school sweethearts. They cared deeply for one another. Maybe she and Rachel's dads were wrong about their minds not being in sync with their hearts. Sure they were hormonal teenagers, but they were intelligent, level minded girls whose emotional maturity was well above par. Plus, both had been through so much in their short life times that they did deserve some happiness. If they were lucky enough to find it in each other, then who was she to stand in the way?

When they arrived at Shelby's all three women laughed when they saw Puck in his costume. "Puck, I didn't know that members of the badass club were allowed to wear tights." Quinn spat out between giggles.

"It's for Beth, she's going as a princess and I'm her prince."

"That's called incest, Noah, and it's wrong." Rachel teased.

The boy looked distraught. "I thought it would be cute."

The girls looked immediately ashamed of their teasing. "Sorry Puck, it is cute. And it's sweet that you thought about it. But after what you said today, we were just picking on you."

"And I guess I deserved it…hey, no pictures." He looked embarrassed when Rachel snapped a photo of him.

"It's called leverage. I am also sorry if I made you feel ashamed of your costume, I assure you it is rather adorable how you are doing it for Beth. But I now have a photo of you that I will use if you ever give either me or Quinn a hard time again."

"Deal."

Quinn's eyes darkened as she watched her girlfriend defend her honor for the second time today. Seeing Rachel take charge was almost as hot as seeing Rachel as Wonder Woman. Scratch that, if Rachel was Wonder Woman and took charge. With that lasso…

Dammit, she hadn't thought of a distraction yet. She needed to think of something that would stop her from lusting after her girlfriend and fast.

"Quinn, honey, are you okay?" Her mom asked with concern etched on her face.

And that would do it. She certainly couldn't be perving on her girlfriend with her mom watching her like a hawk. "I'm fine, Mom. Just wondering where Beth is."

"Shelby's changing her diaper again before we head out." Puck answered.

A few minutes later, Shelby walked out with a blonde little princess. Quinn was speechless. Judy had just seen her granddaughter for the first time, so she was more than happy to fill the void that silence had left them. "She's beautiful! Quinn she looks just like you as a baby. I should bring you pictures."

"I want to see pictures." Rachel replied.

Quinn looked panicked as she turned to her girlfriend. "Absolutely not."

"Come on, I'll so you mine."

"That's what she said."

"Puck!" Shelby, Judy, Rachel and Quinn yelled at the mohawked prince simultaneously. He simply shrugged and smirked at them.

After Quinn, Rachel and Judy got to coo over Beth a little longer, they all headed out to go trick or treating with the toddler. Rachel, Puck and Quinn were leading the way with Beth in tow as the adults followed at a distance.

"So, you're chaperoning I hear." Shelby addressed Judy.

"We may have over-reacted."

"I think I might have wanted to do the same thing, but…"

"But you would have slept on it before making any rash decisions that your pride made you follow through on for three long days of agony."

"Something like that. They seem happy together."

"Is this your way of asking about Rachel?"

Shelby stopped walking to look at the blonde. "I don't even know how to talk to her to ask for myself."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"A couple times, she's so closed off. But seeing her with Quinn, I know it's just me. I screwed up with her."

"Rachel is the most forgiving and caring person I have ever met. I doubt she's giving up on you; you probably just have to show her that you're worth it. At least, that's what Quinn did."

"Thanks."

They chatted amicably while the teens took Beth up to each door. Both sneaking as many pictures as possible. When they all returned to Shelby's at the end of the evening, Shelby put Beth down for bed with Puck and Quinn accompanying her. Judy and Rachel were standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

"So." Rachel breathed out nervously.

"So." Judy replied just as anxiously.

"I hope you're not holding what happened on Friday night against Quinn. She's an amazing person and…"

"Rachel, please. I've learned recently that parents can also make mistakes. So when we get back to your house tonight, I'm talking to your dads about ending your grounding."

"Really?" Rachel beamed. "So you don't hate me?"

"Never." Judy smiled before glancing back toward the room the others had disappeared to; she turned back toward Rachel. "Speaking of parents who made mistakes, Shelby…"

"I'm not ready, Judy." Rachel interrupted firmly.

Judy nodded in understanding as they stood in a relatively comfortable silence. They were soon joined by Shelby, Puck and Quinn. The latter stood next to Rachel as they comfortably interlaced their fingers while the brunette rested her head on her shoulder.

"Would you guys like something to drink, we can sit and chat?" Shelby asked hopefully as her eyes fell on Rachel.

"I have to get home, and I am sure Judy and Quinn need to as well." Rachel said as she avoided Shelby's gaze. Quinn squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Rachel's right, I have to get her home and speak with her fathers." As the words left Judy's lips, Quinn looked at her girlfriend questioningly.

"Ok." Shelby replied trying not to sound dejected. "I'm glad you guys could make it. Quinn if you'd ever like to babysit, I could use some help. Rachel can come with you."

Quinn's eyes lit up at the offer. "I'm free whenever!"

"Good, maybe we could set something up within the next couple of weeks then."

They finished with their goodbyes and soon Rachel and Quinn were in the back seat of the car waiting for Judy. Quinn looked at her girlfriend. "What's Mom have to talk to your dads about?"

"Ungrounding us."

"Really, why?"

"Does it matter?" Rachel smirked as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"No, I guess not." Quinn answered as she smiled back. Then she furrowed her eyebrows. "Did you ever wonder how Puck knew what Beth was going to be dressed as?"

"Not really, I assumed Shelby told him"

"Yeah, but when?"

"I don't know." Quinn thought about it and then spoke again. "And she didn't ask Puck to babysit, though I'm sure he'd love to. It just seems weird."

Any further musings were postponed because Judy entered the car.

"Mom, thank you in advance for reconsidering our grounding. I hope you can convince the Berrys."

Judy looked at Rachel and then Quinn. "You're welcome sweetheart, and please forgive me for being an overprotective Mom who still makes her share of mistakes when it comes to parenting."

"Forgiven." Quinn smiled and then leaned over and kissed Rachel on the cheek happily.

Judy smiled at them and turned around in the driver's seat to start the car and take them to the Berry residence. Quinn and Rachel waited in the living room while Judy talked to the Berry men. Almost 10 minutes later, all three adults joined them in the living room. The men were looking sufficiently reprimanded; Quinn was a bit proud of her mother at the moment. They hung their heads low as they addressed the girls.

"Judy has informed us that we've been too hard on you girls. Rachel was right on Friday about not being a little girl anymore. And as much as I hate to admit that she has grown up, she has. You are an amazing young woman Rachel, and we are so proud of you. And Quinn, you are amazing as well. Not only as a person, but you are perfect for our daughter. She has never been so happy." Michael eventually raised his head to look at the girls he was addressing. He smiled with the last sentence.

"We feel that you have been punished enough, you spent all day yesterday moping around in your rooms so depressed."

Rachel and Quinn reddened at the thought as they replayed in their minds the real reason they were sequestered to their rooms. They were neither moping around nor depressed. If they had to come up with a word to describe how they spent their Sunday "alone" time it was orgasmic. They both swallowed thickly as the images of their afternoon of phone sex came back to them vividly.

When they adults saw that neither girl was going to speak, Judy filled the silence. "So, you both are officially ungrounded."

**00000000000000**

Rachel had just gotten ready for bed when she heard a knock on her window. She jumped at the sound before turning to see that Quinn was waiting outside of it. Rushing to the window, she opened it and scolded her girlfriend. "Quinn, not only did you just terrify me but it is dangerous to be out there. How did you even...?"

"A little help here, Rach." Quinn struggled to speak as she was trying to get through the window. As she got inside, she fell to the floor in a clump.

"Are you okay?"

"It turns out it wasn't as easy and I thought it'd be, nor as sexy." Quinn said from the floor as she brushed off some lint and perhaps some dirt from her clothes. When she looked up at her barely clothed girlfriend, her mouth dropped open and the words stopped tumbling out of her mouth.

"You realize that we're ungrounded now, and you could have used the front door." Rachel stated simply.

Quinn licked her lips hungrily as her eyes darkened. "I've been wanting to romantically climb through your bedroom window for like four months now. I was actually hoping to sneak in while we were grounded, but I never got the chance."

"Yeah, we were kind of busy on the phone."

Quinn's eyes got impossibly darker. She was speechless.

"Though I do appreciate the Dawson's Creek of it all, what brings you through my bedroom window?" Rachel finally asked after several moments of silence.

Quinn stood up and immediately her lips were on Rachel's. They were kissing passionately for several minutes before Rachel pulled away. "As much as I love this, if we get caught we are going to be grounded again."

"How did you do that?" 

"What?"

"You were into that kiss as much as I was, and I was so not planning on stopping there."

Rachel gulped as Quinn smirked at her. "So, how can you just turn it off? I'd usually make guys stop and pray with me which killed the mood pretty quickly. I've never had to be the one who needed to cool down." Quinn replied a bit embarrassed.

"You know how Finn thinks about the mailman?" Rachel offered.

"Please tell me you don't think about Finn."

"No, but I find something as traumatic as Finn's mailman experience."

"And what's that?"

"Pigeons."

Quinn snorted. Rachel huffed and backed away from her girlfriend to give her the proper glare of indignation.

"Sorry, it's just…" She was laughing again.

Rachel walked away and climbed into her bed and under the blankets. As soon as Quinn saw her girlfriend lying in bed, she stopped laughing and her mouth dried up. She walked slowly to the bed and looked down at the beautiful brunette. "You're gorgeous." Quinn whispered in awe.

Rachel sat up and grabbed Quinn's waist, pulling her down on the bed on top of her and kissed her thoroughly. As their tongues duel and their hands wandered, their breaths became arduous. Suddenly Quinn started giggling, Rachel pulled away in confusion.

"Sorry." The blonde spat out in between pants. "Just picturing you running from pigeons."

The diva huffed and pushed Quinn off of her. As the blonde tried to brace for the fall, Rachel replied. "I guess you found something that helped you kill the mood."

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that." Quinn pleaded from her spot on the floor.

Rachel shifted in her bed so that she was lying with her back facing her girlfriend. Quinn quickly got up and leaned over the angered brunette. She kissed her cheek gently. "Come on, babe. Please. I love you." She pleaded.

Rachel turned back over to face the girl. She looked up at the hazel eyes. "I love you too, Quinn." She pulled her girlfriend's head down so that they could kiss again. As soon as she heard Quinn moan into the kiss, she pulled away again. "And I'll see you in the morning. Now, could you please shut off the light on your way out? And use the front door."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the girl's behavior. "You really are all about the teasing and not the pleasing."

Rachel smiled darkly. "I learned from the best." She sat up quickly to kiss her girlfriend goodnight and lay back down. Quinn sighed as she stalked over to the doorway and shut off the light. She spoke through the darkness. "Sweet dreams, baby. I'll see you tomorrow."

As she made her way down the stairs and out the door unnoticed, she couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face. She was able to sneak in and out undetected which meant that she was free to try again later. She would make her fantasy come true…eventually.


	16. First Time

**A/N: After seeing that next week's Glee is going to be about Rachel wanting to lose her virginity to Finn, I decided to write this chapter in response to that. Let me know whose version you prefer :)**

**And though it should go without saying, but there is lots of smut.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did this is how it would go…**

**First Time**

Bright and early Tuesday morning, Quinn showed up at the Berry household to have breakfast with Rachel and her dads. While they were eating, they were chatting happily.

"We have to get to school a little early, I'm going to try to talk to Lutz about getting an extra credit assignment." Quinn offered into the easy silence.

"Why? Are you trying to pass my GPA by cheating Quinn?"

Michael and Jeremiah chuckled at Rachel's appalled look.

"No, I failed our last test. The one we were studying for."

"Failed? Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

"Well, not failed. I got a 'C' but, if I'm competing for the top spot that won't do."

"Was it a hard test, you really shouldn't be that hard on yourself Quinn." Michael tried to encourage the girl.

"I just haven't been paying as much attention as I should have been, I used to like History. Besides, I couldn't really study that day because the only thing I could think about when you were talking Rach, was how badly I wanted to kiss you."

Rachel smiled and leaned in to chastely kiss her girlfriend.

"Okay, I think that's our cue." Michael announced as he grabbed his keys and kissed the girls goodbye.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes at his husband, before doing the same thing. The girls finished their breakfast shortly afterwards and headed off to school.

Quinn sat through Rachel's play rehearsal before they both headed back to Rachel's house for the afternoon. They got their homework out of the way, while taking numerous breaks to make-out. They had dinner with Michael and Jeremiah and all settled in the living room to watch a movie together. Rachel cuddled into Quinn, who held her tightly against her. As the blonde pretended to watch the movie, all she could think about was the girl next to her. She was so in love with her girlfriend, and was finding it increasingly difficult to continue to take things slow. She wasn't ready to have sex again, but she was more than ready to be with Rachel. She wanted to explore every inch of the brunette's body, she wanted to taste her, she wanted to…

Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her seat, causing Rachel to look at her in worry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I think I have to get going home. I should put in some Mom time before I head to bed."

"Okay, I'll walk you out."

Quinn said goodbye to Rachel's dads, and then she laced her fingers with Rachel's and walked with her to her car. Rachel leaned in and kissed her before pulling back with her own goodbye.

"Rach?" Quinn looked nervously into her girlfriend's brown eyes. "Would you leave the window unlocked tonight?"

Rachel smiled brightly. "Of course. You know, you're leaving so quickly that I thought maybe I did something and you were mad at me."

The brunette looked away embarrassed. Quinn lifted her hand to Rachel's chin and tugged so that the girl was looking at her. "If I was ever mad at you Rachel, I promise that I won't leave angry. I've gotten pretty good at talking about my feelings."

"Then why are you leaving? The movie wasn't even half done."

It was Quinn's turn to look away feeling embarrassed. She sighed before affixing her gaze to her girlfriend. "I couldn't concentrate on the movie because I was too busy fantasizing about this amazingly beautiful girlfriend I have, who happened to be pressed up against me and stroking my thigh with her wonderfully perfect fingers."

"Quinn Fabray, you're horny." Rachel said with a dark smirk and an evil gleam in her eyes.

"I hate you."

"No you love me." Rachel's smile turned more flirtatious as she leaned in toward Quinn and whispered in her ear. As she got ready to speak, she made sure that her lips were grazing the shell of Quinn's ear and was satisfied when her girlfriend shivered beneath her. "And when you come over tonight, I'll let you show me just how much you love me."

Quinn's breath hitched at Rachel's implication, but she stopped breathing entirely as soon as she felt Rachel's tongue on her ear and when the girl pulled her earlobe into her mouth and began sucking Quinn had to get home to take a cold shower and mentally prepare for tonight.

Quinn barreled through her front door that evening; she was on her way up stairs to take care of some…business. However, she was stopped halfway up the steps by her mother's voice. "Quinn, sweetie, you had some mail today. I placed the letter on your desk."

"What is it Mom?" Who got real mail nowadays? She started to worry at the prospect of it.

"It's a lovely surprise dear; I don't want to ruin it."

"Ok. Thanks Mom." Quinn slowly walked up the rest of the stairs. All thoughts driving her to a cold shower immediately vanished.

When she got into her bedroom, she saw a white envelope on the desk and walked over toward it. Confusion sat in when she saw "Rachel Berry" in the return address space. She tore it open quickly, and sat on her bed to read the contents.

_Quinn,_

_ I am writing this letter on Saturday as we have both been banned from each other for a whole month. I honestly don't know if I'll be able to survive without you. I know we still have school, and phone privileges. I intend on running up my dads' phone bill just for spite, but I thought we could also write each other as it seems much more intimate._

_ You asked me repeatedly to open up to you, and now that I trust you emphatically I promise to do just that. Maybe within these letters, if you choose to write back, we can share our inner most thoughts with each other. It sometimes is easier to write it all down rather than speak it. But I want to share my life with you; my past, present and most importantly, my future. _

_ I am so in love with you in every way, and I wanted to say that to you. I've never been happier than I am with you. I am working on finding colleges for us to go to and am asking you officially in this letter to come away with me. I don't care where we decide to go as long as we are together. I can study musical theatre anywhere; Broadway isn't ready for Rachel Berry just yet!_

_ I hope you don't think me writing you is stupid. I kind of think it's romantic. Not as romantic as whisking me away on a beautiful date to Cedar Point to spend a lovely night with you but it's the best I could come up with. I hope you write back, even if it's to tell me to stop writing. Anyway, I will write these letters to you instead of in my journal. That way you will know how my day was. That is, of course, unless you tell me to stop. _

_ I will see you in school on Monday, though it seems so far away. _

_Until then and always, I am yours._

_ Rachel Berry_

Quinn wiped the tears from her eyes as she read Rachel's letter. How could she be so lucky to have that girl love her back? She shook her head in disbelief. The girl was perfect, and she was hers. And tonight, she would be hers in every way that mattered. She smiled at the thought, before grabbing a pen and some paper. She moved to her desk and began writing her own letter to Rachel.

**000000000000000000**

Rachel was in her room waiting for Quinn, when the blonde climbed through the window. As soon as Quinn was safely inside, she embraced her girlfriend in a warm hug. "I got your letter today. Thank you!"

Rachel smiled brightly as she pulled away to look at her. "It wasn't stupid?"

"Absolutely not! It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Quinn smiled. She couldn't take it anymore; she quickly leaned down and caught Rachel's lips in a passionate kiss. She hoped she had conveyed her sincerity through that kiss, but quickly realized that simply kissing wasn't enough. She placed open mouthed kisses on every inch of skin currently visible to her as Rachel giggled at the gesture.

"Well then, you're welcome."

Quinn led Rachel over to the bed. The girls extracted their shirts quickly, only to realize neither was wearing a bra. Both girls were breathless at the sight of their naked torsos. Quinn recovered first as she shoved Rachel onto the bed, placing herself on top of her. The brunette moved up the bed while Quinn followed, still straddling her hips.

Quinn kissed Rachel's mouth again, desperately, before her lips made their way down to Rachel's exposed breasts. She took time on each of them. Toying with the hardened nipples first between her fingers, and then with her tongue. Usually that would have been enough, but not tonight. She needed more, the taste of Rachel was just too intoxicating to resist. As she worked her way down Rachel's perfectly toned abs, she looked up to make sure her girlfriend was still okay with what she was doing. Rachel nodded in response.

The blonde found her lips kissing along the waistline of Rachel's far too short shorts. Once again, she looked up for assurance. "Are you really ready, Rach?"

"Yes, Quinn. Please."

Quinn nodded before removing the shorts. She looked at Rachel's black laced panties and up into her girlfriend's eyes that were urging her not only to continue but to hurry up. She ran her hands across the panties, her thumbs settling at the wet bottom. She moaned as she felt how deliciously wet her girlfriend was already. Taking the underwear off slowly; she never took her eyes of Rachel's. Rachel smiled at her in encouragement.

When the underwear was discarded, she looked at Rachel's fully exposed body. She licked her lips at the sight of the small amount of brown, wet hair that was covering her destination. Quinn made her way to Rachel's right ankle and kissed her way up the girl's leg, feeling the goosebumps surfacing as her lips moved delicately up towards Rachel's core. When she got nearly to the top, she moved over to the other side and slowly worked her way up Rachel's left leg. She heard Rachel's breathing get more erratic the closer she got to her destination.

After both legs were thoroughly examined with her lips, she kissed her way back up Rachel's torso before placing another languid kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Ready?" She felt the need to question one more time.

Rachel nodded in response and Quinn didn't need more assurance than that as she slowly placed a finger in Rachel's wet opening. She looked into Rachel's eyes for any sign that she should withdraw, but Rachel's eyes were now closed as she thrust her head back exposing her neck further. Quinn began working her finger in and out slowly as she also sucked on Rachel's exposed neck, claiming her girlfriend. As she felt Rachel's hips begin to move in unison with her finger, she decided to add another finger to the mix. As soon as her second finger entered inside of Rachel, she heard the girl moan her name in pleasure.

She had to admit that hearing her name come from Rachel's lips in that way was the most deliriously erotic thing she had ever heard. The sound made her move her fingers faster, and as Rachel continued to moan her name and thrust her hips toward her she also shoved her fingers in deeper.

Rachel's breathing was quickening as her whole body began to erupt in pleasure. Quinn's fingers inside of her felt so perfect, like they were made for her and her alone. She felt the thrusts becoming faster and god, when they went deeper she nearly climaxed immediately. She tried to keep her hips in rhythm but it was becoming increasingly difficult. She looked up at Quinn's half-naked body as the girl was above her rocking along with her. Reaching up, she held Quinn's breast in her right hand as she tugged on the hardened nipple. The act elicited a moan from the blonde, as she quickened the thrusts inside of Rachel.

Quinn could feel Rachel was nearly over the edge, so she kept up the pace. But Rachel suddenly deciding to play with her nipples was complicating things. It felt so damn good that it confused her. She didn't think she was quite ready yet, but…oh, god, Rachel just screamed her name as she came. Quinn kept her fingers inside her girlfriend's wet walls, as she used her thumb to play with the delicious moist folds just outside of the opening. As she pulled her fingers out slowly, she gave some attention to Rachel's clit and smiled as the girl immediately bucked her hips at the touch.

Quinn looked lovingly at her girlfriend, though the girl looked back with hooded eyes. She looked so at peace and exhausted that Quinn found it adorably sexy. She curled up next to her and pulled her close. They spooned until Rachel fell asleep. Quinn slowly and quietly made her way out of the bed and put her shirt back on. She crept back to her sleeping girlfriend, kissed her gently on the forehead and climbed back through the window.

**0000000000000000**

Quinn got ready for school in the morning, and mailed her letter to Rachel on her way to the girl's house. When she knocked on the front door, she was surprised that it wasn't Rachel who greeted her.

"Good morning Quinn!" Jeremiah said cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Jeremiah. Is Rachel not ready yet?"

He frowned at her. "She left for school already, said she had errands to run."

"Oh. I must have forgotten her telling me. Well, I guess I'll just find her there then. See ya."

When she arrived at school, she went directly to the brunette's locker. "Good morning, baby." She greeted when she approached the girl. Rachel turned toward her and smiled sadly, though it was lost on Quinn.

Quinn leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, but Rachel turned her head causing the blonde to kiss her cheek instead. "Rachel? Babe, are you regretting last night. I am so sorry, I thought that…" Her eyes immediately full of fear.

"Quinn, you took my virginity and left me alone in the middle of the night without so much as a word."

"God, Rach, it wasn't like that." She took Rachel's hand in hers and led the brunette to the empty janitor's closet. Both girls blinked away the memories of what happened last time they were inside.

"Then what was it like Quinn? I gave you something that no one else will ever get from me and you just threw it away."

Both girls were in tears for completely different reasons. "Rach, I didn't sneak away after stealing your virginity. I lay with you until you fell asleep then I went home so we didn't get grounded again."

Rachel studied her for signs of dishonesty. But she remained silent.

"Rach, do you regret it? Is that what this is about? Because we don't have to do it again if you aren't ready. I tried to make you feel…"

"Quinn the entire night was perfect until I woke up alone."

Quinn hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

They stood speechless in the dark room, only their heavy breaths filling the silence.

"Rachel, please don't hate me. I hate myself for how I made you feel, I don't know what I'd do…" She was interrupted by Rachel's delicate fingers brushing across her lips.

"I don't hate you, so please don't hate yourself. What you did for me, how much care you took into making my first time special. I love you even more for that. It was beautiful Quinn. I just didn't know why after all that, you'd just walk away."

Quinn took a deep breath, releasing the hot air onto Rachel's fingertips. She took Rachel's hand in hers as she spoke. "Honestly, I knew if you would wake up that you'd want to return the favor. And I'm not ready for that yet. I loved how I made you feel, I was happy last night Rachel. But I'm just not ready for that to be me yet."

"I would never do it if you weren't ready for it Quinn. I promise that when you are ready, I will be as delicate with you as you were with me. But only when you're ready."

"So, you're not mad?"

"No."

"Can I come over again tonight?" The blonde asked hopefully. Now that she got a taste, she was even more addicted than before.

"You want to come over again?" Rachel breathed out at the thought of it.

"If you want me to. I love you Rachel and I have recently discovered that I love making love to you." She smirked as she spoke.

Rachel's breath hitched as a moan escaped her lips. "The window will forever be unlocked." She whispered huskily as she kissed her girlfriend properly on the lips and exited the janitor's closet. Quinn shivered violently as images from last night played on repeat in her mind.

**00000000000000**

When Quinn climbed through Rachel's bedroom window that night, she was surprised to find that her girlfriend wasn't inside. She walked to the bed and made herself comfortable. She heard the shower going in Rachel's bathroom and instantly images of a very wet, very naked Rachel flooded her mind. She moaned at the thought. If only she were ready, she could be joining her right now. The more she thought about it, the wetter her panties were getting.

Suddenly she couldn't take the pressure building deep within her and her hand made its way down her own abdomen and underneath her sweatpants. She reached underneath her panties toward her core, and felt the slick wetness that was pooling on her underwear. She sighed before thrusting two fingers deep inside and began to work to release the pressure. She thought about Rachel and she thought about what she would be doing to Rachel shortly. The more she thought about it the faster her fingers were moving.

Quinn was completely wrapped up in her own pleasure that she missed hearing the water shut off. She didn't notice the door to the bathroom open and Rachel entering her bedroom. "Quinn?" The brunette asked when she saw her girlfriend on her bed with her hand down her pants.

The blonde's mortification was clear on her face as she looked up at her girlfriend. However when she saw that Rachel was naked and dripping wet, her fully blown eyes dispelled most of the fear. She wanted to complete what she was working toward, but thought better of it. So she slowly withdrew her fingers from inside of her, missing the touch immediately. As she forced herself to look into Rachel's eyes, she was surprised by what she saw. Instead of disgust, she saw…desire?

Rachel walked over toward the bed, crawling on top of her girlfriend. Quinn lost the ability to breathe as her naked lover was straddling her and the water was dripping from her perfect body. Rachel reached toward Quinn's hand, but the blonde tried pulling it away. Rachel shot the girl a look as if to say, _"It's okay."_

Quinn stopped fighting and allowed Rachel to take her hand in her own. Rachel slowly brought Quinn's offending hand up to her lips before placing the fingers filled with Quinn's juices in her mouth. As she sucked each finger clean, the blonde moaned involuntarily. When the fingers were thoroughly cleaned, Rachel removed them from her mouth and licked her lips. Then without word, the brunette dove in for a kiss. Quinn kissed her hungrily. As she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, she tasted herself on Rachel's tongue. The thought alone nearly undid her.

After the searing kiss, Quinn flipped their bodies around so that she was now on top of Rachel. She kissed every inch of Rachel's still damp body before settling her head between the girl's legs. "Quinn, you don't…" Any words that were on the tip of her tongue were lost as Quinn's lips touched her clit. She moaned incoherently and grabbed the sheets with her fists.

Quinn kissed Rachel's core before licking the length of her clit. The moans she was extracting from her girlfriend only encouraged her. She stuck her tongue inside of Rachel as she slowly began working her way deeper inside. She was thrusting her tongue in and out as she grabbed on to Rachel's ass for leverage. She squeezed tightly as the girl's hips buckled. It didn't take long for her to make Rachel climax and she licked her lips of Rachel's juices when she was finished.

They made-out for a while longer, Rachel tasting herself on Quinn's lips. The blonde shed most of her clothes, apart from her soaked panties. When they tired, Quinn pulled Rachel closely. "I can't stay; I still have to get home." She whispered in the brunette's ear.

"I know. I set an alarm. We can hold each other until it goes off."

"I love you." The blonde replied as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you too, Quinn."

They both fell asleep until the alarm went off and Quinn climbed back out of bed. She got dressed and kissed her still sleeping girlfriend goodbye.

**00000000000000000**

Quinn took Rachel to school the next day. As they were driving in Quinn's car, holding hands, Rachel spoke up. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

Quinn immediately turned toward her girlfriend. "What do you mean? Aren't we hanging out?"

"I didn't want to assume Quinn."

The blonde chuckled at her girlfriend as she looked ahead toward the road. "It's okay to assume that I will always want to spend time with you."

"Great. So, I was hoping you'd let me cook dinner for you."

"I'd love that."

"Perfect. And my dads said it'd be okay for you to stay the night. They'll be out of the house for their own date night and not back till late. But you can stay if you want to."

"Stay over night, with you? Were you worried I'd say no?"

"Sort of." Rachel admitted.

"You're adorable." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes at Rachel's inability to realize just how much she loved her.

When they got back to Rachel's house that evening, Rachel got the mail and saw that she received a letter from Quinn. "Why didn't you tell me you wrote back?" She asked as she attempted to open it.

Quinn grabbed her hand to stop her. "Please wait to read it till after I leave."

"I don't know why you leave anyway, if you just sneak back in."

"It's more fun. Besides, I told you that sneaking into your bedroom window and having my way with you was a big fantasy of mine."

"You know what my fantasy was?"

Quinn looked at her expectantly, before shaking her head so that the girl would know to continue.

"You in your cheerleading uniform screaming my name as I have my way with you."

Quinn's mouth went dry at the thought. She swallowed thickly.

**000000000000000000000**

Rachel was in her room that evening waiting for Quinn when she realized that she hadn't read Quinn's letter yet. She ran downstairs to retrieve it before settling on her bed to read it.

_Rachel,_

_First of all, thank you for your letter. As pathetic as this sounds, a simple letter was the nicest thing anyone has ever given me. I loved it. I love that you want to be more open with me and I love you more than I will ever be able to express. I am writing this letter to you, knowing that tonight I may get the opportunity to express that love to you. I am honored to be your first Rachel. But more so, I hope I am also your last._

_ I know it is far too soon to say, but I can never imagine myself with anyone but you. I would love to go to the same college as you, I would follow you anywhere. I look forward to writing these letters back and forth and getting to know you more. But more importantly, I look forward to seeing you tonight. _

_ Even if we don't go through with it, know that I love you with everything that I am. If we do go all the way, know that I probably with fall even more in love with you if that is even possible. I am amazed that I have come to love you even more with each passing day that I am with you._

_ This summer when I realized I loved you, being with you was a distant dream. I would have been content to be just friends with you, because I needed you in my life in whatever way you'd have me. But now that I have been with you as your girlfriend, I couldn't imagine anything less. I wish I could go back and tell that depressed and lonely pink haired version of me that all her dreams would come true. I just don't think she'd believe me._

_ I am yours forever, if you'll have me._

_ Quinn_

Rachel sighed as she read Quinn's letter. If she'd have her? Of course she'd have her. She wouldn't want anyone else, ever. She reverently folded up the letter and placed it securely in her dresser drawer before setting down to write another letter to Quinn. She was so enthralled with her writing that she hadn't noticed her girlfriend come through the window.

"Is that for me?" Quinn breathed playfully on the back of the diva's neck causing a shiver to work down the girl's spine.

"Of course." Rachel replied as she quickly folded it up and put it away. When she turned to face her girlfriend, Quinn took her breath away.

The blonde was standing there in a Cheerios uniform. She saw the desire fill Rachel's eyes and grinned mischievously. "Santana let me borrow it."

"You made a deal with the devil? What'd she want?"

"Details about the hook-up. She's as bad as Puck."

"And you're willing to…?"

"Please, I'll get halfway through describing it before she runs out of the room with Brittany. It'll be fine." She shrugged.

"Whatever you say." Rachel eyed her girlfriend hungrily. "It may be worth it, because…wow!"

Quinn went to reply but Rachel's lips were on hers. Their tongues danced as their hands roamed. Quinn didn't realize the affect the uniform would have on her girlfriend, but she vowed to borrow it again and again…

They found themselves on Rachel's bed quickly as clothes were discarded along the way. Quinn was the last to become naked, but she no longer could be clothed in the presence of her fully exposed girlfriend. "Quinn?"

The blonde tore her eyes away from Rachel's body and looked at her compassionate eyes. "You don't have to."

"I need to, Rach." She breathed out shakily. "But I'm still not quite…"

"I know. I was actually thinking that you shouldn't do all the work tonight though."

"I don't mind. In fact…" Her eyes immediately darkened. "What did you have in mind?"

In response, Rachel crawled on top of her girlfriend; straddling her hips. "I'll do the work tonight, you just enjoy it."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Rachel grabbed hold of Quinn's hand and brought it down to her core. She looked at the blonde questioningly as Quinn bit her lip and nodded. Rachel stuck Quinn's fingers inside, and began to rock herself against them. Quinn's eyes widened at the sensation. Rachel began to ride Quinn's fingers, rocking back and forth rapidly. Every so often, their cores would crash together, eliciting moans from both girls.

Quinn was speechless at the image on top of her. Her fingers were throbbing with pleasure inside of Rachel, as she watched the brunette move her hips to their own rhythm. She slowly detached her eyes from watching Rachel's wet pussy, to rake them over the luscious expanse of skin that surrounded her. She rested her gaze on Rachel's breasts as they bounced with each thrust Rachel was exuding. She now understood Rachel's need to grab her exposed breasts as she reached up with her free hand to tug on the hardened nipple.

Soon Rachel was moaning and panting and Quinn was doing the same thing. It was astonishing how she was so close to the edge and she hadn't really done anything at all. As Rachel's body shook above her and she collapse onto her, Quinn removed her hand from inside Rachel and wrapped her arms lovingly around her sweaty girlfriend. She was aware of Rachel's juices flowing onto her and it began pushing her to the verge of ecstasy.

Rachel rolled off her girlfriend, and as soon as her back hit the bed she closed her eyes contently. Quinn could no longer hold in her desire as she trailed her fingers down to her own moist core. She ran her thumb across the wet folds before entering inside herself. Rachel must have heard Quinn's moan of pleasure, because she opened her eyes and sat up. She watched her girlfriend pleasuring herself and was becoming wet with desire.

Rachel lay back down on the bed and stuck her own fingers inside of her. She wanted to come when Quinn did. She had to work quickly to catch up because she could tell that Quinn was already so close. Quinn looked toward Rachel and could see what Rachel was doing. Instinctively their hands started going in rhythm as they brought themselves over the edge. Each screaming the other's name.

When they recovered, Quinn spoke first. "Well that was better than doing it alone at home."

Rachel giggled as she pulled Quinn into her and their bodies intertwined. "Don't worry, I have the alarm set."

Quinn sighed contently as she held the brunette's naked body flush to hers.

**000000000000000000**

Quinn arrived at Rachel's house for their date at promptly 6:30. Rachel had the living room decorated with candles and the lights turned down low. There was soft, melodic music playing in the background. When she made her way to the kitchen, she saw there were so many dishes of food covering the counters. And her eyes also caught a bouquet of flowers. Roses, lilies, tulips, even some she couldn't identify. It was beautiful. She withdrew her eyes from the flowers and they landed on her girlfriend who was wearing a strapless red dress that fell above her knees. Her hair was pulled back, out of her face but flowing down her back. She let out a strangled breath as she tried to say hello.

Rachel heard Quinn breathing, so turned to address her. She smiled brightly at the sight. Quinn looked angelic in a bright white dress that flew elegantly past her knees. She had a headband that held her hair out of her eyes. "You look radiant. Stunning actually." Rachel breathed out.

Quinn smiled back at the brunette. "Thanks. So do you." Her eyes rested back on the flowers.

"Those are for you." Rachel said when she saw what Quinn was looking at.

"Thank you, they're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them."

After they greeted each other properly (with a ten minute make-out session), Rachel served their food and they brought their plates and glasses to eat in the room Rachel had prepared for them.

"This tastes amazing, Rach. And it's all vegan?"

"Thank you. Yes, it's all vegan."

They ate happily and enjoyed pleasant conversation. "I'm surprised your dads are letting me stay the night." Quinn admitted during a lull in the conversation.

Rachel smiled shyly. "Well, what they actually said was that you should just stay over night since you'd be sneaking in anyway."

Quinn's eyes widened dramatically. "They knew!"

"Apparently you make quite the noise as you try to shimmy over the trellis. I guess they knew since Monday."

Quinn looked down embarrassed. "And they let it happen?"

"They thought it was better it was here than in a car where we could get arrested."

Both girls laughed at the thought. Quinn sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to look them in the eyes again."

**000000000000000**

When they made their way up to Rachel's room after what Quinn thought was the perfect date, they stood looking at each other without talking. Quinn took a deep breath and as she walked over toward her girlfriend, she exhaled shakily. "I'm ready tonight. I mean, if you are, I want you to make love to me."

Rachel's eyes lit up as she leaned in and kissed her anxious girlfriend. They kissed passionately before they delicately took off each other's clothes. As they crawled into Rachel's bed together, both completely unclothed, they stared into each other's eyes adoringly. "I promise, I'll stop if you tell me." Rachel assured the blonde.

"Okay." She replied shakily.

Rachel rolled Quinn onto her back slowly, while she placed her lips everywhere within reach. Kissing her jawline, her neck, her collarbone. She worked hard to worship the goddess below her. Her mouth working to claim every inch of her girlfriend's naked body. She marked Quinn's formerly perfect skin frantically. The blonde moaned as Rachel ravished her with kisses. Soon Rachel was licking Quinn's nipple, before taking it in her mouth and tugging the hardened nub with her teeth. "Oh, God Rach!"

Rachel released the nipple and looked at her girlfriend anxiously. "Sorry."

"What? No, don't stop."

"Oh." Rachel smiled and turned her attention to the other breast. She trailed kisses down Quinn's stomach and toward her now dampened core. She remembered how delicate Quinn had been, so she worked down Quinn's left leg toward her ankle. Then she started at her right ankle and kissed her way up toward her velvety smooth destination between Quinn's legs.

The blonde's breath hitched. "Oh god, Rach please just do it now!" She demanded through labored breaths.

Rachel brought her mouth to Quinn's core. She kissed the area gently, paying special attention to Quinn's clit as she began sucking on it. "Rach." Quinn breathed frantically.

Rachel released her hold on Quinn, as she licked the length of her clit and reveled in the taste of her girlfriend's desire for her.

Quinn moaned loudly, her words now unintelligible. Rachel removed her mouth and without hesitation, she stuck her finger inside her girlfriend. As she thrust her finger in and out, Quinn moved her hips in unison. When Rachel thought Quinn had gotten used to having her finger inside of her, she added another one and slowly increased the speed of her fingers.

When Rachel was in a steady rhythm, she straddled her girlfriend and began rocking in unison with the girl's hips. As her fingers worked faster, and then deeper, Quinn's body shook with pleasure as she climaxed. Hearing her girlfriend call out her name in pleasure was her new favorite sound. She'd do whatever it took to hear it again, and forever.

She climbed off her girlfriend and extracted her fingers from inside of Quinn. Rachel inched toward the blonde and put a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her back on top of her. "Rachel Berry, you were right. Making love is so much better than just having sex."

"So, you're…"

"I'm fine. Wonder what all the fuss is about though, it was okay, but…"

Quinn laughed at the shocked expression on her girlfriend's face.

"Joking, Rachel. We just had mind-blowing sex, you were amazing." She smiled as she kissed her girlfriend's pout off her face.

"The best part is that you don't have to hurry home."

Quinn's eyes darkened at the suggestion.

"Now we get to cuddle all night." Rachel added as she tucked herself into the girl.

"Cuddle, right." Quinn spat out, trying to hold in her disappointment. How could she honestly just want to cuddle with the brunette, after what they just did?

Rachel burst out in giggles. "Joking, Quinn. We have all night and now that you have learned how great it can be, I was hoping we'd spend the rest of the night making love."

Quinn's breathing stopped as she looked at her girlfriend. Once she was able to breathe again, she reattached her lips to Rachel's. She turned them over and climbed on top the brunette. They made love well into the night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**00000000000000000**

**A/N: So I apologize for indulging in 16 pages of smut but I needed to in response of what will be my disappointment in the next episode. I promise I will return to the plot with the next chapter :)**

**Up next, Quinn and Rachel babysit Beth and learn a little secret about Puck and Shelby.**

**Also, Jeremiah and Michael have an announcement.**


	17. What Goes Around

**N/A: For ScorpioP and smartblonde317, also thanks riverkirby and srortiz87 for another awesome suggestion :)**

**Another long chapter to make up for the delay…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, facebook, Barbara Streisand or any music used.**

**What Goes Around…**

Rachel and Quinn slept in until 10:30 on Saturday afternoon (which was excessive for Rachel and not entirely long enough for Quinn). They enjoyed brunch with Rachel's dads.

"So, how was the date?" Jeremiah asked uneasily.

"Great, she cooked for me!" Quinn answered with a mouth full of food. Michael chuckled at the sight.

"Was it better than the Cedar Point date?" Jeremiah asked.

The girls shared a look but remained quiet. The men went back to eating.

"It was a perfect date, but my favorite date was our first one." Quinn admitted quietly.

Rachel stared at her incredulously. "Seriously? Our last two dates were epic, and you liked the train wreck?"

"Our train wreck. It was before I knew I really had a chance with you and everything about that date felt like it could have been our last, so I enjoyed it."

This time the men shared a look. Rachel smiled and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. When she pulled away she replied, "Our kiss in the rain is my favorite kiss."

Quinn smiled because she couldn't disagree. She shook her head of the memory before returning her attention to the men. "And how was your date?"

Their faces lit up and Michael smiled proudly. "Perfect as well. We were talking and we decided to have a renewal of our vows."

Rachel screamed at a pitch that only dogs could hear as she lunged for her dads and wrapped them in a hug.

"Wow. That's amazing how you guys still are so dedicated to each other after all this time." Quinn smiled, impressed although she was picturing the future where it'd be her and Rachel making the announcement to their kids.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Jeremiah asked when he saw the look on her face.

She really had to stop spacing out; she probably looked like one of those catatonic crazy people in insane asylums. She immediately had a flashback to the haunted house at Cedar Point before she ran from the chainsaw. The chainsaw made her think of Rachel and then pigeons. Soon she was laughing so hard that all three Berry's were looking at her with concern.

Finally, she regained her composure. She took a few deep breaths before answering. "Sorry. Yes I'm okay."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend but said nothing. Instead the brunette addressed her dads. "When's the big day?"

"The weekend of Thanksgiving, we thought we could go out of town for a family trip and do it then."

Quinn's face fell. Not only would Rachel be out of town for the Holidays, but she'd miss the renewal of vows (and as much as she hated to admit it, she loves weddings and all things related to them).

"Now what's wrong Quinn, first you're laughing yourself silly and now you look like someone killed your dog?" Michael asked the blonde.

"Nothing, it's just. I was hoping to share in your special day, but now you'll be gone."

Realization dawned on Rachel and the smile on her face also vanished. Michael and Jeremiah noticed this, as they smiled softly. It was Jeremiah who spoke. "If you want to be there, you are more than welcome to join us. You are part of the family after all."

Quinn looked from one Berry to another until she stopped with her eyes on Rachel. "I don't want to invite myself, I…"

"Quinn, you gotta know I want you there. Wherever there is…Daddy, where are we going?"

Both girls looked expectantly at the men. "We haven't actually discussed the details." Michael answered sheepishly. "But it can't be too far away since we still plan on celebrating Thanksgiving here."

Quinn's face lit up, she hadn't thought about what she would tell her mom if she were to miss Thanksgiving."

"Somewhere with a pool and hot tub is all I have to say." Rachel demanded, politely.

Quinn's eyes returned back toward Rachel's. How was it that even though she saw her girlfriend naked numerous times, that the thought of seeing her in a bikini still thrilled her? Maybe she'd get that pool party after all.

"Ohhh. If we do celebrate within driving distance, can the glee club come too?" Rachel asked.

"I don't see why not." Jeremiah answered.

Quinn was conflicted, she wanted to spend more time with her neglected friends but she didn't want to share Rachel with all of them. Or any of them. She wanted Rachel to herself, always.

She must have had another strange look on her face because when she stopped her musings and looked up, she saw three faces once again staring at her with concern.

"I think I should get going." Quinn said quickly. "I actually have to return something to Santana." She smiled shyly at Rachel whose pupils dilated and mouth curled into a dark smirk.

"I'll walk you out." Rachel said as she linked her hand with Quinn's and walked back to her bedroom to grab the blonde's overnight bag.

"What's up with you today, Quinn? Are you okay, is this about last night?" Rachel asked nervously. The words barely had time to leave Rachel's lips before Quinn was holding the girl in a warm embrace.

"It is nothing like that. I guess I'm just tired…hey, don't look at me like that." Quinn tried to admonish her but was smiling so it wasn't intimidating at all. "My mind has been all over the place, and I'm looking like an idiot in front of your dads, who I still have trouble looking in the eyes. I need a nap, I need a shower…now, you have to stop doing that…" Quinn kissed the girl even as she was trying to reprimand her. "And I do have to talk to Santana and give her back her uniform."

"Call me when you're done? If you wanna hang our or something."

"Sure thing." They kissed again before Quinn grabbed her bag and took off. It felt weird exiting through the front door and not out the window.

**000000000000000000**

"You finally let Berry unpress you." Santana snickered as soon as Quinn walked through the door.

"Santana, I've been unpressed for awhile now. I'm out and everything." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. How was she? Is her tongue really…"

"Stop Santana. You know full well what we've been up to for the last week; you called me on it every morning. And yes, I finally went all the way. Do you really need more details than that?" Quinn was frustrated and a little jealous.

"I guess that'll do, I'll just use my imagination for the rest." She smirked. "And in my imagination, Rachel is dynamite in the sack."

Quinn growled.

"Chill, you got the girl Q. You've been where no man has gone before." She announced playfully before mumbling, "or woman for that matter."

"Santana. Let's say that even though you and B are together, that I want to go down on her and that if I could I'd screw her so hard she'd forget you even existed. How would that make you feel?"

Santana's mouth was in a straight line as a silent fury swam around her dark eyes. She closed them as she clenched her fists.

"See, that's how I feel _every _time you flirt with Rachel or say something about her."

Santana's eyes snapped open. "I'm sorry, Q."

"Apology accepted, San. Now can we please just enjoy our lady's without the added drama between us?"

"Yes. Speaking of, B wants to go on a double date."

Quinn considered it. "I'll have to talk to Rachel."

"Would Friday work?"

"No, we're babysitting for Shelby." Upon noticing the dejected look on Santana's face she teased. "Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say you missed us."

"Not your skinny as, but I sort of miss scheming with Rachel. It was actually fun." Santana noticed a pain flash through Quinn's hazel eyes as they shone with jealousy again. "Don't look at me like that, I wasn't flirting. I actually like the girl, as a _friend_, though if you tell anybody especially the dwarf then I'll cut you."

Quinn forced a smile on her face. "It would be nice for us to all hang out. Maybe we could all grab a bite after play rehearsal some day this week."

"Sounds good, I'll run it by Brit." Santana looked down at the Cheerios uniform in her hand. "I do miss you too, Q. The three of us were awesome once."

"I'm happier now; I don't need to be on top…" Quinn rolled her eyes at the look on Santana's face. "You know what I mean. I miss you and Brit, but I don't need Cheerios."

"So, who is on top? If I may ask?" Santana smirked.

Quinn shook her head, but a smile graced her lips.

"You wanna tell me so bad, don't you?" The Latina teased.

"It was great, San." Quinn blurted out. "If I had known how it was supposed to feel, I mean, if I knew back then that I was gay…"

"Would you really do it all differently, Q?"

"With Rachel? I would do everything different. I still wonder why she loves me sometimes."

"Because you're you, Q. You make mistakes like the rest of us, but you're good people."

"Thanks."

"And it goes without saying that you never mention this conversation to anyone." Santana says with a raised brow before pulling her friend in for a hug.

**000000000000000**

Quinn walked through her front door at around 3:00, after spending time hanging out with Santana. When she reached the living room, her mother was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, sweetheart. How'd the date go?"

Quinn happily sat down beside her mom. "It was perfect." Her smile was so big that Judy couldn't help smiling too. "She cooked a wonderful dinner, and she had candles and music and she even gave me flowers." Quinn frowned for a moment. "I forgot the flowers; I guess I'll have to get them when I go back over."

Judy's smile dropped from her face. "You're always going over there, why doesn't she come here more?"

"I pick her up for school usually so I just hang out when I drop her off. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is. You're never home. And she could just as easily sneak in over here."

Quinn's eyes widened and her face flushes. "Does everyone know?"

"Honey, you're not exactly discreet. So why doesn't she ever come here?"

"You mean apart from the fact that she'd be arrested if she was seen crawling through my window at night?"

Judy smiled faintly. "I suppose that would be an issue. She can always walk through our front door, she is invited you know."

"You're actually encouraging me to have my girlfriend stay the night, with me in my bedroom, whenever she wants to?" Quinn asked disbelievingly.

"When you put it like that, then no. But I just wanted to see you more, and you're always with her so it only seems logical to have her be over more."

"Have I really been spending that much time with her at the risk of alienating everyone else? Because Santana…"

"Honey, that was part of the reason we grounded you from each other. You are becoming co-dependent."

"No matter how much time I spend with her mom, sometimes it still doesn't feel like I get to see her enough. I know it isn't normal, but I can't explain it better than that."

"Just make sure that you don't get sick of each other, okay. I'd hate for you girls to fight when all it would take is a little space from each other."

"I know you're looking out for me, and I appreciate that. So thank you."

"Oh, and honey. You got another letter." She reached toward the coffee table and handed Quinn an envelope. Quinn snatched it out of her mother's hands quickly. "Quinn dear, I know I was talking about space and co-dependence. But just so you know, the fact that she writes you letters and cooks you dinner and seems altogether perfect is not lost on me. I think it's utterly romantic."

Quinn smiled at her mom. "I know how lucky I am mom, but thanks." She kissed her mom on the cheek and ran upstairs to read Rachel's letter.

_Quinn,_

_ I love that you wrote back. It warms my heart to know that you love me so completely and to know that you do not judge me for my craziness. I wanted to say, especially after your letter, that I am so in love with you as well. When you made love to me, it was so amazing because I could feel the strength of your love for me in every kiss and every touch. Thank you for making my first time so special. I gave you myself, and you have my heart. The truth is, my heart was never really mine to begin with, I think it belonged to you all along. You didn't have to steal it as I would have given it to you willingly, but you did take back what was yours. I know you'll take good care of it._

_ When you wrote about being sad and lonely, Quinn it broke my heart. Is it weird for me to say that I wish we could go back in time and even if I couldn't protect you from all the pain that you went through I would promise to be there for you? Even though we weren't together then, or even very close friends, the idea of you in pain saddens me beyond measure. I wish that your current happiness could erase all that prior pain and it pains be to know that it cannot be that way. But I promise you that from this moment on, I will be there with you through everything; good and bad. And my hope is that when the bad comes, if I cannot shield you from it that I will hold you during it. You will never be alone again, for I will always be there. More importantly though, I will make it my life's goal to make your happiness forever outweigh your sadness._

_ I love with you everything I have, and the truth is, as much as I always considered myself a romantic I never believed in love. Not really. I thought I did. I thought I knew love. But I knew nothing until I was with you. I feel as though that even if we weren't together, that if I wasn't blessed to have you love me, that I would take comfort in the fact that someone like you existed. The knowledge that there is someone like you in this world makes me believe not only that the world is a good place but that we are capable of miracles. I have my miracle because I have you. My world is a better place because I know you and my life is perfect because I love you. The fact that you love me too is just icing on the cake._

_ Always and proudly yours,_

_ Rachel_

Yes it was true. She fell in love with Rachel Berry a little more everyday. She had a lopsided smile on her face as she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a response.

**000000000000**

Class President Elections were held at school on Monday. At lunchtime they announced that Rachel Berry was the newly elected President. She stood at her locker in shock.

Quinn grabbed her in a celebratory hug as she whispered promises of a more intimate celebration in her ear. Puck came up to the brunette to congratulate her as well.

"My favorite badass Jewish princess is now our president. Didn't see that coming." He smirked at the girls.

"I feel bad if I won because of my over exaggerated badass reputation." Rachel finally recovered from her daze.

"Who cares why you won, Babe. You did it. You're actually popular now." Puck encouraged.

Rachel sighed. "Well, if I knew that all it would take for the slushies and name calling to stop was having sex; I would have given up my virginity long ago." Rachel grinned at the boy.

Quinn's mouth fell open as she gasped loudly.

"Relax Q. She didn't mean that she was using you for your body."

"Shut up, Noah." Rachel admonished before looking at her girlfriend. "Quinn, baby, it was a joke."

"Was it? I mean, let's say they make a musical about Barbara Streisand's life and in order to secure the role you have to sleep with the director. Would you consider it Rachel?"

Puck took Quinn's question as an excuse to slip away as Rachel stood looking at her girlfriend. "You really think that little of me?"

Quinn floundered for words. "No…I, mean. It's all you ever wanted Rach, are you telling me that you wouldn't do just about anything to get your dream?"

"No, I would never do that especially not when I'm in a relationship with someone I love." Rachel stated pointedly before walking toward the lunchroom alone.

Before she reached the cafeteria, she was stopped by Finn. "Rach, do you realize what you dating Quinn is doing to me? I get harassed in the locker room. The hockey players say I turned you both gay." He harshly whispered the last sentence.

Rachel took a deep breath exhaling as she spoke. "And I'm sure that's somehow my fault, right? You dumped me, and I'm the bad guy."

"No, I wasn't blaming you actually. Quinn's got you all turned around."

"Finn Hudson! How many times…" She was cut of from her rant when she saw red frozen ice flying in the air. It took her a few seconds to realize that it wasn't flying toward her, but at Finn.

"Leave our President alone." A large hockey player, whose name Rachel didn't even know, spoke. Chuckles echoed around the hallway.

She looked at Finn who was covered in the frozen drink; he was slowly wiping the stickiness out of his eyes. The hockey player and his teammates shoved Finn into a locker on their way to the cafeteria. They were laughing the entire way.

"See what I mean. They hide my clothes when I'm in the shower, they saran wrapped the toilets in the bathroom and one time I really had to go, you know, number 2. They keyed my car Rachel, and I think they put sugar in my gas tank. Can you please get them to back off?"

"I wouldn't know how. It's not like they listen to me."

"You're kidding right? How many friends did you add on facebook over the last week?"

Rachel thought about it. She was now pretty much facebook friends with the entire school.

"And Jacob Ben Israel has an entire twitter account dedicated to you and Quinn. You know he's stalking you right? Thing is, it's got like 10,000 followers."

Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Have you checked your myspace account lately? You're practically Lima's very own celebrity. You could have your own reality show, Rach. I mean, they elected you Class President. I bet you or Quinn are shoe-ins for Prom Queen. You can stop the bullying, Rachel. You have power now."

"When you had the power Finn Hudson, Artie was shoved in Port-a-potties and Kurt was tossed in the garbage bin. I got slushied everyday. Kurt got driven out of the school because of bullying and yet you did nothing. Just because the shoe is now on the other foot, now you want something done. Santana and Dave Karofsky did more than you did to stop the bullying and they were the biggest bullies of all." She didn't know she had an audience but the entire glee club, as well as several other students, was standing behind her. They had seen the entire incident go down but remained silent. Rachel walked passed Finn and the cafeteria and headed out to the parking lot. What she didn't notice was that Mr. Shue was also listening.

Quinn debated on whether or not she should follow her girlfriend or give the girl space. She decided on giving her space as she pondered what the girl had said. Kurt led Finn to the bathroom to help him clean up while the rest of the kids went into the lunchroom.

They were all sitting down at their self proclaimed table. "Rachel's right you know, just because she has power now why is she expected to do what none of you did?" Artie said as they ate.

"I thought that since she knows what it was like that she'd be more apt to help." Blaine offered.

"She won't be mean and a bully like the rest of the people who have ever been on top, maybe that's enough." Tina commented causing Santana, Puck and Quinn to grimace.

"I think Finn overstepped in demanding that she do something." Mercedes replied. Quinn nodded earnestly, and then considered the rest of the overheard conversation. "Was the rest of what Finn said true? Do we have stalkers now?"

Santana scoffed. "She has stalkers, you have competition."

Quinn rolled her eyes but internally her stomach turned. Briefly she wondered if Rachel would be back after lunch or if she should go find her. In the very least, she had to apologize. She overreacted today and she hated the thought of having Rachel mad at her.

When Glee arrived and there was still no sign of Rachel, she became worried. She walked into the room and sat by Santana and Brittany. When Rachel arrived just before Mr. Shue, Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. However, when Rachel sat beside Mercedes rather than her, she felt lost and pained.

Mr. Shue strode in holding a stack of papers. He passed them out to each of the kids. They scanned them as he made his way to the front of the room.

"I've seen this posted on facebook. It's rather ingenious." Kurt said as Blaine nodded his head in confirmation.

"That's right. I wanted to perform the demonstrating that this teacher in New York did about anti-bullying. I want you to crumple up the paper I gave you. Do whatever you want to it, so long as you don't tear it too badly. Ok, got it? Now toss it on the floor and stomp on it. Make sure you really get it good. Now pick it up." Every kid did exactly what he said to do. "Now unfold it and do your best to smooth it back out. And could you also apologize to it?" Each kid looked at him strangely, but did what he said.

They had smoothed it out the best they could, and apologized to the stupid paper. But it was still ripped, and wrinkled and dirty. They looked at their teacher expectantly.

"You can never get those wrinkles out, no matter how hard you try. It'll stay dirty and broken and scarred forever. That's what bullying does to a kid. No matter what the scars are there. No matter how many times you apologize afterwards, you can never really take back the damage you do."

The kids looked at him in shock, even Kurt and Blaine who read the posting on facebook. A few were affected more than others, and actually it was the former bullies who had the watery eyes (Quinn, Puck, Santana and even Brittany felt horrible because of the way they had treated those they now call friends).

Mr. Shue took a deep breath before continuing. "The bully whips have done a great job at eliminating a lot of the bullying but it's still around. How many of you have gotten slushied so far this year?"

Finn, Kurt, Artie, Rory (the exchange kid) and surprisingly Rachel raised her hand. Quinn's tears fell from her eyes. Why didn't Rachel tell her? When was it? How many times? Santana, who was sitting beside Quinn, took the blonde's hand in hers and squeezed gently. She knew that if anyone ever hurt Brittany that she'd feel like shit and so she knew that Quinn must be feeling the same way.

"I don't expect you to be able to stop it all, but if you see it I would hope that you do something. Rachel you were right when you said that nobody stood up for anyone and I know it's a lot to ask to stand up for people when no one stood up for you, but I am hoping that you will be a strong leader as our President and lead the way. Do what no one else has done."

Rachel, who had been quiet up until this time, grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room without a word. Everyone looked at her completely stunned. Puck went to follow her out, but was stopped by Mr. Shue.

"She has been a victim probably longer and more so than the rest of you. They don't just single her out because of who she is, but who her parents are as well. She acts like it doesn't get to her, but it does more than I guess any of us knew. I asked too much of her, but I've come to expect so much from her. I think that we should step up on this one, not just for the school but for one of our own."

Puck nodded and sat back down.

"And what do we do about it Mr. Shue?"

"I'm organizing an anti-bullying assembly and I thought that we can pick songs this week about acceptance. The best performance is what we'll do at the assembly on Friday."

The kids nodded, some were even excited. He excused them to discuss their ideas but Quinn remained silent. Santana was worried about her friend. "Q? She'll be fine, ready for Friday's assembly. Her song will probably be the one that's chosen."

"She'll be fine, Santana? Did you not hear Shue? The scars will always be there. Hell, I put most of them there." Quinn got up and walked out of the room and went home.

**0000000000000000**

"Honey what are you doing home?" Judy looked up from her place on the couch and ran to her daughter when she saw her tear-stained cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Quinn sobbed in her mom's arms. Judy held her tighter, but led them both back to the couch. As they sat down, she rubbed her daughter's back soothingly.

After several minutes of Quinn's loud crying, she was finally down to a whimper. Judy whispered encouragingly "It's okay, sweetheart, I'm here."

"Mom. I'm a horrible person."

"Oh sweetie." Judy hugged her tighter.

"It's true. I was a bully Mom, the stuff I did. The stuff I said. Especially to Rachel."

As soon as she mentioned the brunette, she was sobbing again. Her mom just held her silently, waiting for the girl to quiet down before speaking. "I'm pretty sure she forgave you ages ago."

"What if I didn't deserve it? What if I don't deserve her?"

"Oh, sweetie!" Judy was in tears. "You can't possibly believe that?"

"Mom, I was awful to her. And today I basically accused her of sleeping her way to the top."

"She isn't with you to be popular Quinn."

"No, I said that she would sleep with a director to get a role."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't even know why. I get so jealous and insecure because I already didn't feel like I deserved her and then in glee Mr. Shue talked about how bullying leaves scars. I don't know what I was thinking; how I thought I deserved to be with someone like her."

"Now you stop that! That girl loves you. Maybe she's scarred, maybe you hurt her. But you have spent every day that you've been together making it up to her."

Quinn sniffled but remained silent. "Let me guess, you're avoiding her as some form of self exile."

Quinn smiled sadly. "Something like that."

"No sneaking into her bedroom tonight?" Judy raised an eyebrow.

"It's not just about sex Mom. Sometimes we just hold each other, like neither of us can sleep without the other one with us."

"And you still don't think that girl absolutely adores you?"

Quinn shrugged.

"I think you need to tell her how you feel."

"I think she needs some time. She walked out in glee and didn't even go to her play rehearsal."

Judy nodded. "Well then, I say we have a girl's night in."

Quinn barely acknowledged her, but at least she didn't fight the idea.

**00000000000000000**

Halfway through the second chick-flick, there was a knock on the door. Judy left her daughter on the couch and walked to the door. When she opened it, an amused look crossed her face.

"It's about time."

"About time? I didn't realize you were expecting me." Rachel asked confused.

"Quinn's been…upset all afternoon and evening." Judy whispered quietly.

Rachel nodded. "I came to talk to her."

Judy nodded and let the girl in. As they neared the living room, Quinn looked up at them and shock registered on her face.

"What…why…you're here." She replied faintly.

"I'll go make us some more popcorn." Judy announced as she excused herself.

Rachel sat on the coffee table across from her girlfriend. "I need to know why you accused me of being willing to sleep my way to the top."

"I was being stupid." Quinn paused as she saw Rachel raise an eyebrow as if to say 'is that it?'

Quinn sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky that you love me back. And it makes me feel unworthy and then I get insecure and…"

"Jealous? Quinn, I wish you could see how much I love you." She replied as she took Quinn's hands in hers and stroked Quinn's palms with her thumbs. The blonde shivered at the contact.

"Why?" It came out making Quinn sound so small.

"Why do I love you?"

Quinn nodded.

"I love you because you have to ask me why? I am always amazed by you Quinn. You are one of the most complicated yet compassionate people I know and you don't even realize it. You think you're this horrible person, but sophomore year even when you weren't friends with the glee club very much, you got us a photo spread in the yearbook. And you made Mercedes feel beautiful. And you took me to Cedar Point on a date and you climb through my window at night."

Quinn was crying, but this time she was happy. "I didn't know you knew about the yearbook thing."

Rachel grinned. "Well, I didn't know you knew about the gardenias."

Quinn laughed through her tears. When she stopped laughing, she looked at Rachel somberly. "Why did you walk out in glee?"

"I've been overwhelmed most of the day. I was elected class president. Mr. Shue wants me to lead an Anti-Bullying campaign that could possibly make a difference. For the first time in my life, I feel like people are accepting me. They may like me for the wrong reasons, but they actually like me Quinn."

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend. "Not for the wrong reasons. Well, most of them like you for who they think you are. But really, the thing is you finally are opening yourself up to the people in glee and they love what they see. They like _you _Rachel. And I should have told you right away, but congratulations on being elected. I am so proud of you!"

Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel softly on the lips. Rachel pulled away first. "Please tell me you haven't been here all afternoon beating yourself up for what you did in the past. Because it is in fact the past Quinn, just make sure that everyday from now on is different. Be the person I know you are and you'll be fine."

Quinn's cheeks reddened when Rachel called her out on it. How did she always know her so well? Rachel got up off the coffee table and Quinn pulled her down on her lap. That's how Judy found them when she walked in with two large bowls of popcorn.

The girls looked embarrassed but remained how they were sitting as Judy handed a bowl to them. Judy shook her head and sat in the chair on the side of the couch.

"So, what are we watching?" Rachel asked but before either blonde could answer her, the doorbell rang.

Judy got up to answer it. She was surprised when she saw Officer James at the door.

"How can I help you officer?"

At the word officer, Quinn and Rachel sprinted to the door.

"I swear I didn't do anything even slightly questionable. My car is parked right there in the driveway." Rachel announced.

"Good evening ladies." The officer smiled. "We received a call about suspicious activities about someone sneaking around the house. I figured it was the two of you up to trouble again, but we caught a large teenage boy lurking around."

Judy gasped. "Who was it? What'd he want? Are we safe?"

"We got him in the back of the squad car. Another officer was canvassing the area and found a discarded spray paint can. He was in the process of vandalizing your garage. He took off when he saw our cars. We'll get someone to repair the damage immediately."

"Damage?" Judy questioned.

"Apparently." He looked down at his notebook to read the name. "Finn Hudson goes to school with you girls, and so…"

"What'd he write?" Quinn asked.

He looked like he didn't want to answer the question. So Quinn pushed passed him and ran outside. She saw painted in red the words "Dyke Slut"

Water pooled in her eyes. Rachel stopped behind her and took her girlfriend in her arms. "How could you handle all the names, Rach? It kills me."

"Nothing was as personal as this is Quinn. He is trying to hurt you to get to me."

Quinn looked at her girlfriend, so Rachel continued. "He's pissed that I didn't help him so he's showing me how bad bullying can be."

"Has he ever threatened either of you?" The officer asked.

"No. I mean, he was quite mad today but he didn't threaten me."

Officer James reached into his pocket to grab a business card. He handed one to each of the girls. "If he ever does or says anything, call me."

"What's going to happen to him?" Judy asked.

"Depends. Are you pressing charges for trespassing and vandalism?"

"Absolutely."

"Then maybe Juvy. It's hard to say since he doesn't have a record. But I am serious, if he causes you trouble don't hesitate to call."

The girls nodded.

"Also, I'm going to your neighbors and letting them know that we finally caught the man whose been lurking around lately and thanking them for their help."

"But it wasn't…" Rachel began.

"Sure it was. And now that we brought him in, they won't have to worry about calling anymore." He said, winking at the brunette.

Rachel understood that it was his way of apologizing for all the harassment. "Thanks."

He walked away and the girls looked toward his squad car and saw Finn sitting in the back with his head hung low. Rachel marched over to the car, ignoring Quinn's pleading behind her.

She opened the door and threatened the boy with a voice so ice cold that he actually recoiled. "I told you that you could do whatever you wanted to hurt me but to leave Quinn out of it. I promise you Finn Hudson that I am going to make sure that Mr. Shue's Anti-Bullying campaign is successful and I will make sure everyone, especially the football team and our glee club, is aware of the kind of bully you are. And then I'll let my new friends on the hockey team know about it."

The boy actually cowered. Rachel slammed the door shut and turned around to march away only to see Quinn standing behind her with a smug grin on her face. She knew how much her assertiveness turned Quinn on and smiled widely knowing that she would get rewarded for her brazen attitude.

She linked hands with Quinn who leaned her head toward the brunette. "As much as I love how you scared him, retaliating would be against everything that we are trying to work for and I want today to be the beginning of my choosing to be a better person. Like you, who always took the high road and didn't let all of us bullies bring you down, I will not stoop to his level. Never again."

That night when they made love in Quinn's bedroom, it was as if they were reaffirming their love for each other. Quinn thanking Rachel for defending her and making up for how horrible she had been to her in the past. Rachel assuring Quinn that she was forgiven and that she was so in love with the person she had become.

**0000000000000000**

The next day, Santana and Brittany joined Rachel and Quinn on a double date. Santana was livid after learning about what Finn had done but promised to keep it silent for Quinn. The dinner was surprisingly successful despite the uneasiness of the brunettes. Santana even apologized to Rachel for how she treated her in the past, which made the diva feel slightly awkward around her (like the world was going to end or something). The blondes however, were happier than they had ever been. They were having a wonderful meal with the people they loved most in the world. For Quinn, yesterday's events were a distant memory (though like Mr. Shue pointed out, the damage would always be there).

When Rachel got dropped off after dinner, she found another letter from Quinn. She read it quickly.

_Rachel,_

_ The thought that you wish you could take away my pain astounds me. Even when we weren't friends, you always found a way to be there for me. The whole reason I made it this far is because of you. I think that is why I was so awful to you. I was popular and surrounded by people and I still felt so alone. No one knew me. My parents didn't even know me, and somehow you did. _

_ I never understood how you could see through all my bullshit but you did. You look into my soul Rachel and it terrified me as much as it excited me. I picked fights with you because it was the only time I ever felt alive. I know that this in no way excuses me for what I did to you over the years but I needed you to know._

_ I am with you and it amazes me how happy you make me. I don't have to be anyone but myself around you and when you look at me sometimes I see myself the way you must see me, and I am proud. Thank you for doing that for me. Thank you for everything._

_ You don't have to feel bad about me being sad before because you more than make up for it now. I wouldn't change anything because everything that I went through has somehow brought me you. It brought us together and I could never regret that. _

_ I pray every night, thanking God for not only bringing me you but more importantly allowing me to see how lucky I am to have you. I will never forget how lucky I am and I will always work to show you how grateful I am to have you. I may not always succeed, I am sure I will make many mistakes. But know that I will always try. And no matter how stupid I am sometimes I will always make it right, somehow. I love you._

_ Yours forever and always,_

_ Quinn_

Rachel looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 9:30. She had an idea and went with it. She picked up her phone.

_"Hello? Officer James, this is Rachel Berry."_

_ "Rachel? Is everything okay? Finn didn't do anything did he?"_

_ "No, nothing like that. I just wanted to let you know that I'm planning on surprising Quinn tonight, so if you get any calls…"_

_ "Okay. Thanks for the heads up, I promise I'll leave you girls alone."_

_ "Thank you."_

He hung up his phone with a smile. "What'd Rachel want?" Judy Fabray asked him from the other side of the table.

"She's sneaking in your house tonight and she wanted to make sure that I didn't stop her."

Judy laughed out loud. "You know, that should disturb me but I find it oddly romantic."

When Rachel got to Quinn's house, she shut her car lights off before she pulled in the driveway as to not alert her girlfriend of her presence. She looked at the side of the house and took a deep breath. As she attempted to scale the tree that was just outside Quinn's window, she failed to see the blonde walk out the front door.

Quinn stopped in the middle of the driveway when she saw the brunette's car parked behind hers. She shook her head trying to understand what she saw. When she heard a muffled shriek coming from the side of the house she walked around to see Rachel out on a limb and trying to open the window. She had to cover her mouth to muffle the giggles.

It should have been the funniest sight she'd ever seen, but she found it incredibly romantic that Rachel would do that for her. Oh shit, she had to get upstairs before the brunette got inside the house. She took off at a sprint and made her way back into her bedroom as Rachel fell through the window.

"Hey." She said breathlessly.

Rachel looked up at her, her face beet red. "I got your letter today, and I wanted you to know that you've always been worth it for me. I'll do anything for you. Even climb trees and fall through your bedroom window."

Quinn rushed to the ground and took her girlfriend in her arms. "You could have called." She teased.

Rachel smiled in response. They kissed passionately. After several minutes, Quinn stood up and pulled Rachel with her. Then she broke away and walked over to the window, closing it.

"I'm surprised you didn't get caught by the neighbors, I was sort of expecting a visit from our favorite officer."

Rachel blushed brightly again.

"Rachel, what'd you do?"

"I called him to let him know that you were not in danger as it would just be me lurking around your house like a pedophile."

Quinn burst out in laughter, shaking her head violently. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things." Rachel whispered mischievously.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

The rest of the week went by quickly, as rumors of Finn's hate crime got around the school (courtesy of Puck and his police scanner). When he finally drug himself back to school on Thursday, he was welcomed by the hockey and football teams. Kurt hadn't spoken to him since the incident because what he wrote on Quinn's garage door was a step way too far over the line for him to forgive so readily. Burt and Carole were on Kurt's side, so home wasn't any better than school would be.

After getting the ass kicking of a lifetime, Finn licked his wounds in the locker room and then ate lunch alone. If he thought it was bad before, he was surprised at how much worse it got. He skipped school again on Friday.

The assembly came at the end of the day on Friday afternoon; the kids sang "Don't laugh at me."

Artie sang the first two lines.

**I'm a little boy with glasses**

**The one you call a geek**

Tina sang next.

**A little girl who never smiles **

'**Cause I've got braces on my teeth**

Rachel sang:

**And I know how it feels**

**To cry myself to sleep.**

Kurt's lines were:

**I'm that kid on every playground**

**Who's always chosen last.**

Quinn tried to get her lyrics out without crying.

**I'm a single teenage mother**

**Tryin' to overcome my past**

Rory was next.

**You don't have to be my friend**

**But is it too much to ask.**

Everyone picked up the chorus:

**Don't laugh at me**

**Don't call me names**

**Don't get your pleasure **

**From my pain**

**In God's eyes, we're all the same**

**Someday we'll all have perfect wings**

**Don't laugh at me.**

Artie sang again.

**I'm the cripple on the corner**

**You've passed me on the street**

Puck was next

**I wouldn't be out here beggin'**

**If I had enough to eat**

Blaine sang

**And don't think I don't notice**

**That our eyes never meet.**

Mike sang

**I lost my wife and little boy**

**When someone crossed that yellow line**

Brittany and Santana sang

**The day we laid them in the ground**

**Is the day I lost my mind**

Mercedes refrained from belting out her lyrics instead keeping with the modesty the other members had used.

**And right now I'm down to holdin'**

**This little cardboard sign, so…**

Everyone sang softly.

**Don't laugh at me**

**Don't call me names**

**Don't get your pleasure **

**From my pain**

**In God's eyes, we're all the same**

**Someday we'll all have perfect wings**

**Don't laugh at me.**

**I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall**

**I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey aren't we all**

**Don't laugh at me**

**Don't call me names**

**Don't get your pleasure **

**From my pain**

**In God's eyes, we're all the same**

**Someday we'll all have perfect wings**

**Don't laugh at me.**

As soon as the last note rang out, echoing in the silent room, they quietly left the stage without waiting for the applause. It was the most subdued performance they had ever given, but also the most meaningful. When they walked off stage, they felt so connected with each other it had bonded them more than winning National's ever would have.

**0000000000000**

Quinn and Rachel arrived at Shelby's that evening to babysit Beth. Quinn was excited to see her daughter again, especially for such an extended time. She was also happy to share the moment with Rachel.

However, everything seemed to be going wrong. Rachel was cooking them dinner and accidentally set off the smoke detectors which caused Beth to cry nonstop. Quinn tried everything but couldn't get her to settle down. They sang to her and everything. When Beth finally settled down enough to eat, Quinn fed her.

Later, when she was getting ready to lay Beth down for bed that night she got thrown up on. After she cleaned her daughter up, she went into the bathroom to take a shower. She finished showering and dried herself off. When she was rinsing her shirt out, she noticed a man's shirt thrown in the corner. It caught her eye because she remembered Puck wearing it today.

She pulled out her phone and angrily sent Puck at text.

**We need to talk**

**00000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: I am actually really proud with how this came out. I was planning on writing a chapter by request about Finn being humiliated and pained. However, I also read a post on facebook today about the bullying thing and thought it would go perfectly in this chapter. I love this song as well. I hope you guys liked it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has ever been bullied. You didn't deserve it, you are perfect just the way you are. :)**

**Don't Laugh At Me the Mark Wills version.**


	18. Comes Around

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any music mentioned.**

…**Comes Around**

Puck's reply was instantaneous.

**I can explain**

Quinn rolled her eyes and she typed a response.

**And you will. Meet me here at Shelby's tomorrow.**

She didn't wait for a response; she shut her phone off and finished cleaning up. When Quinn got out of the bathroom, she noticed that Rachel had already tidied up the house.

"Hey." Quinn grabbed Rachel from behind while the girl was sitting on the couch watching TV.

Rachel looked up at Quinn and smiled. "Hi."

Quinn climbed on the couch and collapsed into her girlfriend. As she lay with her head across Rachel's lap, the brunette ran her fingers through Quinn's damp locks. The blonde sighed at the ministrations of Rachel's fingertips on her scalp.

"I love you." Quinn breathed out as her eyes shut involuntarily.

Rachel chuckled. "I love you too."

It didn't take long for the girls to doze off on the couch but Shelby coming through the front door startled them awake. Quinn sighed when she saw the older brunette. Rachel raised an eyebrow questioningly but remained silent.

"You're back sooner than we expected." Quinn replied pointedly when Shelby entered the room. "I don't think I asked before, but where'd you go?"

Shelby looked at Quinn with a silent challenge. It didn't take her long to deduce that Rachel didn't know what Quinn seemed to. "I didn't say, and frankly, it is rather a personal question don't you think?"

Quinn nodded curtly. If this was how Shelby was going to play it, then she'd have to hope she could get through to Puck. In all honesty, the thought of Puck and Shelby together made her skin crawl. She shuttered at the thought of it. Rachel shifted under her, and Quinn realized that if she wasn't careful she'd have some explaining of her own to do. She didn't feel it was her place to tell Rachel, she knew the girl would be heartbroken and upset and she couldn't look into those eyes and be the cause of that. It had to be them. They did it, so they should be the ones who suffer the consequences.

Rachel could tell that Quinn was suddenly acting strangely, so she thought it was best that they get out of there quickly. She reached for her girlfriend's hand and squeezed reassuringly before addressing Shelby. "Beth's cleaned up and asleep in her room. So, I guess we're out of here."

Normally Shelby would try to convince Rachel to stay longer in a desperate attempt to get to know her, but with Quinn being some sort of loose cannon right now she knew it was for the best if they left as soon as possible. Though she was dreading her conversation with the blonde tomorrow. Whatever she texted Puck during dinner sure had him spooked.

**000000000000000000**

Quinn knocked on Shelby's front door the first thing on Saturday morning. She had eaten breakfast with the Berry's and told Rachel that she had errands to run and that she would be back shortly. As soon as she got in her car, she texted Puck to make sure he was ready to meet at Shelby's (although she assumed that he'd already stayed the night).

Shelby swung the door open and stepped aside so that the blonde could enter, no words were exchanged.

When Quinn got inside, she saw Puck sitting at the kitchen table anxiously tapping the tabletop with his fingers.

"I can explain, it wasn't planned Quinn and besides I'm 18 so there's nothing wrong with it."

"If there was nothing wrong with it, you wouldn't have to hide it. Aside from the fact that she is a teacher at the school where you are currently a student, the whole idea of the two of you together is revolting to me."

Both Puck and Shelby grimaced at Quinn's description of them.

"And besides the screwed up family tree Beth already will have when she has to tell people that her biological mother is married to her sister, yeah I really don't know what I was thinking when I gave her to you." She replied quickly as she addressed the older woman with the last part of her rambling.

"So despite all those things, the fact that you are Rachel's mom and you vowed that you came here to develop a relationship with her and you are threatening all that by sleeping with that man-whore…"

"Now, Quinn, wait a minute. Puck and I have nothing to do with Rachel."

"He is one of her closest friends. And he tried to sleep with her…"

"You what?" Shelby glared at the boy.

"No offense, but I tried to sleep with everyone."

Shelby distanced herself from the mohawked boy. "She's my daughter; I didn't know you tried…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"And Puck, you adore her. I know you do. But being with Shelby would make you sort of her stepdad and…"

"Eww, okay, stop." Puck closed his eyes to try to get the image of Rachel calling him daddy and actually meaning daddy out of his mind.

Shelby sat down in an empty chair across the table from Puck. "It just sort of happened, I was lonely and Puck cared."

"Yeah, Shelby believed in me when no one else seems to. And she thinks I'm good with Beth."

"You can still be there for Beth, Puck. But you can't do it this way. It isn't right. Shelby could even lose her job."

His eyes widened, he never thought about anything other than being with Shelby. Why'd it have to be so complicated?

"Please tell me that you're not going to tell Rachel." Shelby pleaded.

"I'm not, but you are." Quinn demanded.

Shelby stiffened instantly. Puck brought his eyes to Quinn's. "I will. She's my Jewish Princess, and I was the one who pursued this. I'll tell her."

Quinn nodded minutely before exiting without a goodbye.

**000000000000000000**

Quinn was anxious all weekend; it was killing her to have to hide things from Rachel. When Rachel called her Sunday evening to tell her that she was going to be late because Puck stopped by to talk, she breathed a sigh of relief.

However when Rachel appeared at her house an hour later and still in good spirits she began to wonder what was going on.

"Hey, what'd Puck want?"

Rachel kissed her in greeting before replying. "He wanted to know how babysitting went on Friday night. He said that he hopes that he can watch Beth next time."

Quinn's jaw tightened but she tried to appear nonchalant about Rachel's statement. "Really?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah." She took in her girlfriend's rigid body and grinned. "Oh, baby, tell me you're not jealous of Puck."

"I can honestly say that I am not jealous of Puck."

"Good." Rachel said as she seized her girlfriend's lips. They made out on the couch for a while before they joined Judy in the kitchen for dinner.

After dinner Rachel headed home and Quinn went up to her bedroom pretty much for the first time all weekend. When she got to her room, she noticed an envelope on her desk and immediately knew it was another letter from Rachel. She tore into it.

_Quinn,_

_ I am writing this letter after our discussion with bullying and your vow to try and be a better person. I just wanted to say that you already are an amazing person and I am proud of who you became after experiencing all the hardships you have had to overcome. _

_ I was especially proud with your not wanting to stoop to Finn's level and though I usually detest violence of any kind, I sort want to kick his ass for you. I know you don't need me to protect you, as you are the strongest person I know, but I can't help wanting to sometimes. And I assure you that I also don't need saving, but sometimes it is nice to know that someone has your back._

_ I wanted to tell you that as far as having scars from bullying, as I know you probably still beat yourself up for that-completely unnecessarily I might add, I don't regret any of it. I hated my life for so long, without any friends and feeling so alone. But I honestly wouldn't change a thing. _

_ Before I joined Glee, I was a selfish person who thought that my talent alone should make people swoon at my feet. I have become a better person because of my friends in glee. And although they didn't all start out that way, well none of them started out that way; I do truly love each and every one of them. And being part of this team has made me a better person. Being bullied has made me care about other people. My biggest regret has always been how I treated Sunshine and though I got a chance to make things right, I doubt I would have felt as guilty had I not understood what it was like to be on the receiving end of it._

_ You said that you wouldn't change anything because it was what brought me to you; well I feel the same way. Knowing how alone and miserable I used to be makes me appreciate how happy I am now. Please don't hate yourself because I don't hate you. Even at your worst Quinn Fabray, I never hated you. So remember that. _

_ Forever,_

_ Rachel_

Quinn closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply. She was going to kill Puck in the morning for making her have to keep secrets from Rachel. As she opened her eyes and breathed out slowly, she re-read the letter. Then she wrote a response. She fell asleep at her desk that night.

**00000000000000000000000**

The first thing Quinn did when she arrived at school the next morning was find Puck. She shoved him into the lockers angrily.

"You didn't tell her!" She admonished him.

He waved his hands in surrender. "Sorry, we just got to talking and she was talking about how happy she was and I couldn't take that from her. Shelby and I are done seeing each other; do we even have to tell Rachel about our lapse of judgment?"

Quinn considered it a moment. On the plus side, it'd save Rachel some unnecessary pain but on the minus side that would mean that Quinn would feel like she was lying to her everyday. Could she handle that? She must have been in her head longer than she thought because Puck broke the silence.

"Ok fine, I'll try to find a different way to talk to her." He stalked away leaving Quinn standing alone.

**00000000000000000000**

Rachel made a decision over the weekend, and she was rather proud of herself for coming up with it. It took her a while to find who she was looking for however, since she had no idea where her locker would be.

"Sugar?"

The brunette turned to greet Rachel at the sound of her voice. "Hi. Rachel Berry right?"

Rachel smiled, before dropping the pleasantries and going right to business. "I wanted to apologize to you. Glee club was supposed to be the only place in this entire school that was accepting of everyone, and we never gave you a chance. I doubt you'll get a solo, to be honest, when we compete; but at our meetings, we all sing and have fun and you deserve to be a part of that. I assure you, that if you join you will be accepted and as one of us you will automatically be surrounded by friends. Is that something that would interest you?"

Sugar studied her. "Are you asking me to join your glee club?"

"Yes, I'm asking you to give us a chance to redeem ourselves and show you how great it is to be a part of something. And I know you were having Shelby coach you, you can still have her as your coach if you'd like. But I am also offering my services to you, if you'd consider it."

"Do you always talk in paragraphs?"

"Actually I've gotten a lot better."

"That was better." When she noticed Rachel's frown she quickly added. "Sorry Asperger's."

Rachel smiled slightly. "I talk more when I'm nervous. And I really want you to join us."

"Why now?"

"Honestly? This whole bully thing. By not giving you a chance, I feel like I was being a bully and I am truly sorry for that. Will you forgive me?"

"If I join your group, I will be accepted?"

"Yes. We're like a family, and sometimes we pick on each other but please understand that it is done out of love. If ever there was really a problem, we'd have your back."

Sugar smiled brightly, the intensity of which rivaled Rachel's trademark smile. "Ok, I'm in!"

"Good. We are honored to have you." Rachel said happily before dismissing herself and heading off to class.

As she walked down the hallway, she passed a blue slushie covered Finn.

**0000000000000000000000**

History class was the first time Rachel and Quinn saw each other that morning. When they got to their seats, they leaned across the aisle to share a brief kiss.

"How was your morning?" Quinn asked her girlfriend.

"I convinced Sugar to join glee." Rachel said proudly.

"Rach, she can't sing remember?"

"We're a club first and foremost, Quinn. We lost sight of that. Remember how happy glee makes you feel, it's the best part of everyone's day. Shouldn't whoever wants to experience that get the chance?"

Realization dawned across Quinn's face. "I'll talk to the others and get them on board. You're absolutely right, Rach. I am so proud of you right now!"

"Right now? Not always?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Not usually no." Quinn teased, before they were shushed by their teacher. Apparently they hadn't heard the bell ring.

**00000000000000000000000000**

At the end of the day, Rachel was on her way to her locker to meet Quinn when she was stopped by Shelby.

"Can we talk?"

Normally Rachel would not have wanted to give the woman the time of day, but something in her voice seemed pleading. She nodded and followed Shelby into an empty classroom.

"Look, I know you're mad and getting Sugar to leave me and join New Directions was a bit petty but understandable. But I need you to know that we stopped seeing each other as soon as Quinn told us…" She saw confusion lace Rachel's features and stopped talking abruptly.

"No, finish Shelby. Who did Quinn tell you to stop seeing?" Her tone was darker than it had ever been.

"Puck and I…"

"Stop. Okay." She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. This could not be happening. Puck and Shelby? Her mother and the man-whore? And Quinn knew? How long did Quinn know? "How long?"

"We only just started and then Quinn found out and…"

"How long did she know?"

"Friday, she confronted us Saturday. Puck was supposed to tell you yesterday, I assumed that he had. I thought that was why you convinced Sugar to leave, to get back at me."

"Not only did you three all lie to me and go behind my back, but you also seem to think I'm some vindictive bitch who…"

"No, I don't it's just…"

"You know what? It's disgusting, you and Puck for so many reasons least of all being that you have a daughter his age who actually used to date him, but you all conspired to keep it from me. I adore Puck, but that boy will sleep with anything that moves. Though I couldn't care less what he does, especially since I couldn't care less about you." Rachel saw the hurt spread across Shelby's face and at the time she honestly didn't care. "If you would have come to me, I might've been fine with it. But sneaking around and lying about it, I hate liars."

She said the words with so much hatred that Shelby was rendered speechless. Tears formed in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She came back to town to form a relationship with her daughter and threw it away for the first guy to show any real attention to her.

Rachel waited a few seconds for Shelby to defend herself and when she didn't she stormed out of the room and right into Santana.

"Whoa there short stack." Santana smirked at the diva but as soon as she noticed the confusion and heartbreak on her face she dropped her smile. "Hey what's up?"

"Puck and Shelby have been seeing each other and…"

"Fudge fuck me to tears."

Rachel's head shot up to Santana. The Latina waved her hand as if to dismiss the unasked question and urged her to continue. "Sorry, go on."

"And Quinn knew about it but didn't tell me; instead she went behind my back and told them to stop seeing each other."

Santana tried to process this. She knew Puck was a man-whore and that he had slept with tons of cougars, but she figured even he knew not to cross that line. Sleeping with one of their friend's mom's was out of the question, especially when the relationship was as fragile as Shelby's was with Rachel. She'd have to kick that kid's ass. Then the rest of what Rachel said registered.

"Wait, Quinn knew?"

"That's what hurts the most. She talks about how she'd never hurt me and that she loves me, and yet she keeps something so big from me. I don't even understand."

Santana could see that Rachel was on the verge of tears and she hated to see people cry (unless she was causing their tears) especially if it was someone she cared about. She tried to pull the girl in for a hug, but it was awkward for both of them. They shot apart quickly.

**00000000000000000000000**

Quinn had waited at Rachel's locker for ten minutes after the bell rang, and decided to head to glee thinking that maybe the girl was already there. When she got to glee, everyone but Rachel, Santana, Finn and Sugar were inside (she was happy that the giant oaf wasn't there, but when she remembered about Sugar she had to hurry and talk to the other members for Rachel).

"Hey guys, Sugar is going to join our group." She announced when she was fully inside the choir room.

There were a few groans, but Mercedes spoke out. "You know she really isn't that bad as a person, she's still an awful singer, so I think that's cool. She just wants to be one of us."

"That's exactly what Rachel said when she invited her to join us, we accept people that no one else does. That's what makes glee special." Quinn added and saw the smiles and nods forming on the faces of her teammates.

She was satisfied with their acceptance so she took a seat in the middle row, saving one for Rachel. She noticed Brittany sitting alone in the front row. "Hey Brit, where's Santana?"

"She forgot something in her locker and had to go get it, she'll be back before Mr. Shue gets here."

Quinn smiled in satisfaction at the answer. Shortly after, Mr. Shue walked in followed by Sugar. He had a smile on his face when he announced Sugar.

"Look who decided to join us!" He wasn't sure about the teams accepting it, until Rachel told him that all would be fine. As he looked around the room he noticed that two people were missing. "Where are Rachel and Santana?"

"Santana's coming." Brittany answered quickly.

"Rachel was running late, Shelby stopped her and wanted to talk to her." Sugar added helpfully which made both Quinn and Puck shift uncomfortably in their seats.

As Sugar took a seat in the front row, Santana and Rachel walked through the door (appearing entirely too close for Quinn's comfort). Santana shot a glare at Puck that made him cower in his seat, as Rachel refused to meet Quinn's eyes. The tiny diva took a seat beside Santana; they both ignored the ex-cheerleader who was now staring daggers into the Latina's back.

"Well, now that you're all here I thought we could get started." Mr. Shue addressed the class.

"I wanted to make my suggestions for Sectionals, if you don't mind." Rachel announced even as she raised her hand. "I think that we should sing 'Don't Laugh at Me' as our group performance number because it showcases everyone's talents and it was a very powerful performance. And I recommend Mike and Tina sing a duet."

Everyone in the room was stunned into silence. It was Mr. Shue who dared to speak. "You don't want the solo, Rachel?"

Rachel sighed. "I think Mike and Tina would sound lovely together, and if I may be so bold as to recommend that it be Santana and Rory who sing a duet at Regional's. And if we get to National's, which with their performance it's a certainty, I think that Mercedes or Kurt should have a solo."

The more she spoke, the more jaws dropped to the floor. Mercedes picked hers up first and carefully questioned the brunette. "Me? I honestly thought we'd have to fight you tooth and nail for the last glee club solo. I was prepared to pry it out of your cold, dead hands."

Rachel stood up and turned toward her teammates. "When we sang that song together last Friday, it was my favorite performance we have done as a group. I joined glee because I thought that the only way I could be special was if I was part of something special." Santana discreetly grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Though she wasn't discreet enough because the act was making Quinn's blood boil. "That's why I thought we needed to win all our competitions, but when we banded together and sang that song. I felt special because for the first time in my life I knew I had friends and I didn't have to try so hard for everything else. I want to win National's, more than anything, but I don't need to anymore."

Santana squeezed her hand gently and Rachel squeezed back. The team's bonding moment was interrupted however with a loud, solitary clap. Rachel turned around and saw Finn standing in the middle of the room. He had a dark smirk on his face.

"Rachel's been preaching solidarity and team bonding. All the while she does nothing to help when someone truly needs it. Just a little taste of popularity and you've become so full of yourself. Looking at what you've become, it disgusts me. You're nothing but a whore…"

Quinn tried to tackle the jock, but Santana beat her to it. She flew into the quarterback so hard that they both went crashing to the floor. She took a few swings before the rest of the team was on her. As they tried to pull her off, Puck got a couple kicks in on his old friend as he lay on the floor. Quinn let Finn lay on the floor as she approached her girlfriend to comfort her.

"Hey, babe. Don't listen to him." She said as she brought her hand up to Rachel's cheek and stroked it gently. She leaned in for a kiss, but Rachel turned her face away and Quinn kissed her cheek instead of her lips as planned. The blonde frowned as she looked into Rachel's hurt eyes.

The commotion around them settled as Mr. Shue began escorting Finn out of the room. "You can't do this, you need me!" He said through gritted teeth, though his lip was cut and his nose was bleeding.

"Actually we don't, Finn. We have enough to compete without you now." Shue told him gently.

Finn's eyes scanned the room, falling on the newest addition to the club. "What her? She can't even sing!"

Sugar looked at the boy with sadness crossing her features before Rachel pulled away from Quinn and approached the tall boy. "Maybe not, Finn Hudson, but she is twice the person that you'll ever be. We are about acceptance and family and you no longer are wanted here because you have become a bitter and malicious person who would rather go around blaming everyone else for why you feel so miserable and alone rather than looking in the mirror at the real cause of your problems. I'm sorry about what they keep doing to you and I will try to fix it just because no one deserves to be treated like that, not even the worst people, like you. But I won't make any promises, Finn Hudson, especially if you keep hurting those I care about with your hateful words and actions."

Will nodded at Rachel approvingly before escorting Finn to Principle Higgins.

As soon as they left the room, Rachel silently took her seat again. She once again refused to look at Quinn. The blonde dejectedly walked back to her seat and sat in silence watching as her girlfriend was getting closer to her best friend.

"Rachel?" Sugar broke the silence hesitantly.

Rachel looked at the girl. "Yes?"

"Thank you. What you just did, standing up for me. No one ever did that for me before." Her smile and her thanks were genuine. It warmed the diva's heart.

"No one ever stood up for me either, until I joined the glee club. So, welcome to our family."

**00000000000000**

"Rach, wait." Quinn pleaded after glee ended, when her girlfriend hurriedly made her way to the door. The brunette stopped as she let the rest of the club walk passed her. Although Puck, Santana and Brittany stayed behind as well.

"You kept if from me for 3 days, Quinn. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Puck was supposed to last night."

Rachel shot a glare at the boy, which was the first time she acknowledged him all afternoon. His eyes fell to the floor.

"You're my girlfriend, why would I care about what anyone else does? You are the one who knew and kept it from me." Rachel was more hurt than upset, but you couldn't tell by her dangerous tone. It made Quinn flinch.

Quinn stared at her girlfriend pleadingly. They stood in silence for awhile before Quinn took a slow step toward Rachel.

"Quinn I need some time, could you not come to my play rehearsal?"

Quinn felt her heart shatter all over the choir room floor. Time? Is Rachel dumping her?

"Rach," She wanted to be stronger and not cry, but she couldn't help the water pooling in her hazel eyes. "Does that mean…are you?"

Rachel rushed toward Quinn and hugged her, then whispered in her ear. "No, I love you. It just hurts okay, and I need some time to figure things out. Okay?"

Quinn nodded through the tears but couldn't find the words to speak. She grabbed on to Rachel tightly, as if she were never going to see her again. They stood like that for several minutes before Rachel pulled away. She walked out the door.

Santana turned to Brittany. "I'm gonna bring Rachel home after practice, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Brittany looked toward a broken Quinn and back at Santana. "Okay, I won't stay. Call me when you're done." She kissed her girlfriend then walked over to Quinn and hugged her; trying to comfort her as Santana followed Rachel out of the room.

It took Quinn awhile to stop crying as Brittany held her.

"What happened anyway?" Brittany finally asked when she felt that Quinn would be calm enough to answer her.

"Puck couldn't keep it in his pants for once; he was with Shelby."

Puck had the decency to look regretful.

"Shelby? Rachel's mom, Shelby?" Brittany looked confused.

"Quinn not long ago you were willing to do almost anything to get Beth back, but then you and Rachel happened and you don't care so much anymore…"

Quinn shoved Brittany off of her and marched over to Puck, poking him in the chest with her finger. "I never stopped caring, I just realized how selfish I was being and took a step back. I'm still in her life."

The boy shrugged. "I guess I thought that this was my chance to be there for Beth. I could help Shelby out and get to be there for my daughter."

"And I get that, but did you have to sleep with her?" Her voice was filled with venom.

"I made a mistake, Quinn. Haven't you ever made a mistake before?"

"Yes, by trusting you to come clean with Rachel rather than telling her myself. If I lose her because of you, what happened to Finn will look like a cakewalk when I'm done with you!"

She stormed out of the room. She was mad at Puck, but in her opinion it was Shelby that ruined things for her. She made her way to the woman's empty classroom.

As she walked in and approached a distraught Shelby, she launched into a Berry-worthy rant. "Not only were you unable to keep your legs closed, but apparently you can't keep your mouth shut either! How dare you just drop something like that on her when she can't bear to be around you in the first place. You said you came back here to make things right, but so far you've done nothing but ruin everything. I want Beth in my life so much, but sometimes I wonder if it's worth putting up with you!"

She chanced a glance at the older brunette when she stopped her rambling in favor of taking a breath. She saw a woman who looked as broken as she felt. Her eyes narrowed. "Why'd you even do it?"

"I thought she knew. Sugar came to me and told me that Rachel convinced her to join New Directions and I assumed that Rachel was doing it as some sort of punishment."

"You really don't know your daughter if you thought she was capable of something like that. That girl forgives, that's who she is. She'll probably forgive Finn and he called her a whore today."

"What?"

"Santana and Puck made him see the error of his ways." She said with an evil glint in her eye. "She'll forgive you and Puck for what you did and me for lying. But it doesn't mean that our betrayal will ever not hurt her." Quinn sank down in a desk across from Shelby. "I was trying to protect her from unnecessary pain, and instead the look of hurt in those eyes…I'm sure we'll be okay, but I'm scared that every time I close my eyes I'll see the way she looked at me today. In my whole life, I've never felt so bad about hurting someone before."

"She told me that she wouldn't have cared what we did with our lives, what I did with Puck, because she doesn't care about me." Shelby replied in a small voice.

Quinn looked up at her. "I want to tell you that she didn't mean it, but I really don't think you deserve to feel better right now. You went behind her back with her best friend, and you made her girlfriend lie for you. Not only that, but then you drop it on her without warning the rest of us and she wants a break from me now. If she doesn't take me back, I will make it my life's mission to destroy you. Starting with you losing your job and ending with me taking Beth from you." She said with malice lacing her words as she glared at the woman.

Shelby nodded sadly but remained silent.

**000000000000000000000**

Quinn slowly made her way toward the auditorium, she had wasted enough time that the play rehearsal should be over and she could try to talk to Rachel again.

When she got to the room she heard Santana's voice.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride, I can bring you home?"

"Thanks but I drove today."

"Want me to keep you company?" She was stepping into Rachel's personal space.

"What are you doing Santana?" Rachel asked as she stopped walking and stood looking that the Latina.

Santana stepped closer still. "Do you feel it too? I know it was sort of fun just flirting but don't you wonder?"

"What do you…?" She was cut off by Santana's lips on hers, she pulled away quickly. "We can't do this, we have girlfriends Santana."

Quinn had seen enough as she escaped unnoticed out the back door. Santana sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. "I'm so confused."

"About what?"

"I love Brittany. But am I still in love with her? I see the way that you and Quinn are and we're not like that. I think maybe we waited too long and we're stuck in the friends stage. Friends with benefits but still…"

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"No."

"Do you want to only be friends with her?"

Santana was silent for awhile. "No. I want to have what you and Quinn have, and I want that to be with Brittany."

"Then you have to talk to her. Quinn and I talk about how we feel, it brings us closer. You don't know what the other person is feeling unless you ask them."

Santana sighed again. "Are you going to tell Quinn I tried kissing you? She'll murder me."

"I can't be dishonest with her if I want her to be honest with me, it doesn't work that way."

"Could you at least warn me when you do so I can sharpen my claws?"

"Ok. But be nice Santana, you were in the wrong here."

The Latina nodded.

**0000000000000000000000**

Quinn was sitting in her car across the street from the Berry's house. She couldn't summon the courage to call the brunette but she couldn't bear to be away from her either.

As the sun set and the darkness encroached upon her, she finally dialed her girlfriend's number. Rachel must have had her phone turned off because it kept going directly to voicemail. Leaving message after message and becoming more desperate than she'd ever felt before, she was completely caught off guard by the knock on her window. She jumped visibly and quickly rolled her window down to speak to the intruder. "What do you want?"

"I had a call for suspicious behavior." The officer said with a cheeky grin.

"So, Rachel's got nosy neighbors too?"

"Actually, Rachel called me. She wants you to go home and get some sleep. She'll talk to you in the morning."

Quinn stared at Officer James incredulously. Rachel used a cop as the middle man; maybe things were worse than she thought. "I just need to talk to her, make sure she's okay."

"Why wouldn't she be okay?"

Telling law enforcement about a teacher's affair with a student wasn't the prudent thing to do, but making Finn the only bad guy wasn't a valid option either, was it?"

"I heard that Finn boy got kicked out of school for a few days for starting a fight. He didn't do anything to either of you, did he?"

"He called Rachel a whore in front of the whole glee club."

Officer James actually clenched his jaw. "I think you should head on home while I make a stop to the Hudson boy's house."

Quinn reluctantly nodded. She'd go home for now, but she still planned on scaling the side of the house later tonight.

**000000000000000000000**

Quinn drove aimlessly around town for an hour or so, until it was her regular time to sneak back over to Rachel's. She pulled in the driveway and made it up toward Rachel's bedroom window.

She was surprised to find it locked. Looking up she saw Rachel standing in the middle of her bedroom staring at her. She raised her hand to the glass, pressing her palm against it.

Rachel walked over to the window, stopping just before she reached it. "Please go home Quinn."

"Not until you talk to me Rachel." Rachel didn't say a word in response, so Quinn continued. "You promised the window would always be unlocked."

"And you promised you would never hurt me." Rachel shot back angrily.

"I also wrote to you that I'd be bound to do stupid things and that I would always make it right. I was stupid and I hurt you, but let me make it right."

Rachel studied her. "I never expected you to be perfect Quinn, just honest with me."

Quinn scoffed at that. Honesty really? What about Santana trying to kiss her today, does Rachel plan on being honest about that?

"What?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just funny hearing you talk about honesty." As soon as she said it, she regretted it. Rachel's eyes turned dark instantly.

"Go home Quinn before we both say things we'll regret." Rachel walked away.

Quinn returned to her car and sat in stunned silence. Sure, try to win Rachel back by attacking her integrity. Good one Quinn.

When she arrived home so sought her mom out and collapsed into her arms in anguish.

"I heard you had a rough day, sweetie, how are you holding up?"

Quinn didn't even begin to wonder who she had heard it from, but rather just bore her soul to her mother. "Rachel and I had a fight because I withheld information about Shelby and Puck sleeping together from her."

"What?"

"Shelby was lonely and Puck is Puck, just bear with me."

"Lonely. I'll have a chat with that woman. I was scared of being lonely once so I let my husband kick my pregnant 16 year old daughter out of our house. Sometimes it's far better being lonely." She finished with a sad smile.

"That's the least of the problems Mom. Finn was still causing trouble, he called Rachel a whore."

Judy held Quinn closer at that revelation. Even though Quinn never talked about it, what Finn wrote on their garage door broke the young blonde's heart.

"And to top it all off, Rachel wanted a break so she went alone to her play rehearsal and Santana kissed her."

Judy gasped.

"I saw the whole thing Mom. Rachel pulled away, but Santana is interested in Rachel; she has been for a while. If I keep messing up with Rachel, I'll lose her. She called that officer on me when I was sitting outside her house tonight. She sent me away."

Quinn barely got everything out before her sadness overtook her.

"When she sent you away, what did she say?"

It took Quinn awhile to finally speak again. "To go home before we said things we regretted. But that was after I accused her of being dishonest."

Judy shook her head. "I think you do need a day to calm down. You can't take something back once it's said, sweetheart."

"I know."

"What would Rachel do if she made a mistake and wanted to make things right?"

"Probably make 'I'm sorry' cookies or something." Quinn said and couldn't hide the small grin that appeared at the thought of it.

"Well then, we have some cookies to bake." Judy said pulling Quinn off the couch with her.

**000000000000000000000**

That night neither girl slept well, as they each tossed and turned in their own beds. Rachel replayed the events of the day. The look on Quinn's face when she sent her away kept re-breaking her heart. She knew she had to make things right as soon as she saw the blonde again, she only hoped she wasn't too late to salvage the hurt she caused.

As Rachel walked out to her car the next morning, she was greeted by a very chipper Santana.

"Please don't smile like that, it makes me nervous." Rachel said with a grin.

"Shut up." She thrust a plate of cupcakes toward the brunette.

"What's this for?" Rachel asked as she took one out of its wrapping and began to happily eat it.

"Thank you cupcakes. B and I made them last night after we had a nice talk, although I guess I wouldn't really eat them because we were making up in the kitchen as we were baking them, if you catch my drift. Oh and they're not vegan, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Rachel spit out the piece she was chewing and gingerly placed the uneaten portion of the cupcake back on the tray. "I suppose. And I am glad to hear it went well with you and Brittany." She smiled.

Quinn pulled up into the Berry's driveway and saw Santana and Rachel talking pleasantly.

When Santana saw Quinn march toward them, she looked worriedly at the diva. "I thought you were going to warn me?"

"I didn't talk to her yet." Rachel saw the determined look on the blonde's face.

"You couldn't wait to make your move, huh Santana?" Quinn yelled as she barreled into the Latina and they both went crashing onto the floor.

They were slapping and pulling hair and screaming profanities at each other. Rachel tried pulling them apart but got knocked to the ground, which neither girl seemed to notice.

"You two can stay and fight. I'll drive myself to school." The brunette announced. She huffed when neither girl paid her any attention. She got into her car and drove off.

**000000000000000000000000**

Rachel was at her locker when Quinn came up to her anxiously. The girl's hair was a mess and her yellow dress was grass stained and dirty. Rachel bit her lip because even then, she couldn't help thinking the girl was beautiful.

"What was Santana doing at your house this morning?" The blonde accused angrily.

"Dropping off some inedible cupcakes by way of a thank you."

"Thank you huh?"

"And why were you there?" Rachel countered.

"I made you some 'I'm sorry' vegan cookies last night." Quinn admitted begrudgingly.

"I'd like to try one." Rachel said softly.

Quinn was still angry. "Why'd you call the cops on me?"

"I didn't call the cops, I called Alan."

"Alan? You're on a first name basis with him now?"

"He's a good guy, Quinn. Too bad Shelby didn't go after him instead." She offered.

Quinn hated that Rachel was acting nonchalant about it all. They were in a fight and Rachel wasn't acting like they were. It infuriated her to no end. Maybe Rachel should be the one apologizing. She was the one being dishonest now.

"You locked me out and didn't return my calls, you call the cops…oh I mean _Alan,_ on me and I'm the one baking the cookies. I think something's wrong with this picture." She replied with slightly more bite than she intended.

"You're right. I wasn't being fair. And also, I was upset about you and your dishonesty so I think it's only fair to admit that Santana kissed me yesterday."

The wind went out of Quinn's sails. Rachel actually confessed to her?

"It didn't mean anything and I stopped her. She brought the cupcakes as a thank you because she was having issues with Brittany…" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's lips.

They kissed passionately in the middle of the hallway, disregarding the catcalls and whistles as well as the videos being taken. Suddenly Rachel pushed Quinn away. "Don't think this settles things, we have to talk about…" Quinn kissed her again. Rachel lost herself in the kiss as she grabbed the blonde's hair and pulled her closer. Their tongues danced and their breathing became labored. Quinn backed away.

"I agree, we have a lot to discuss and I am still upset at you for just walking away and shutting me out. I can't tell you how miserable my night was…" This time Rachel attacked her lips as she pushed the girl up against the lockers and claimed her neck, through Quinn's protests. "While this is a good start, you have a lot to make up for."

Rachel was abruptly pulled away from Quinn as they came face to face with Sue Sylvester. "I guess I'll be seeing you horny little lesbians in detention this afternoon. Now get to class."

The girls retreated to class, their hands linked. They would now have all afternoon in detention to sort things out. Neither girl had ever looked forward to serving detention before. I guess there is a first time for everything…

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: I'm not quite sure of how this chapter turned out. There were some parts I really am proud of, but others I'm not sure how they'll be received by you guys. As always, I love to hear what you think (good and bad) so I can work to improve. I know this chapter was long, but I didn't want to end it on a bad note. I wanted some sort of resolution. They have some talking to do, and Thanksgiving will be next chapter. Rachel meets Quinn's sister…**


	19. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

**A/N: I cannot thank you enough for the overwhelming response to this story. I was actually nervous about the last chapter because it was heavier than usual but I am glad you seem to have enjoyed it!**

**I don't own Glee or any music mentioned.**

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner**

Rachel and Quinn spent their lunch hour alone in the auditorium. They needed to talk some things out. They were sitting closely but weren't touching. Both hoping to give the other space, while they were secretly hoping for less space themselves. Though they knew they needed to talk, they were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. Neither spoke until they had both finished eating their lunches.

"So…" Quinn drew out, hoping that the always loquacious Rachel would start the conversation.

"So?" Rachel repeated quietly as she looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry. For everything. For my jealousy, and my own insecurities. I'm sorry that I lash out when I feel threatened. I'm sorry I kept something from you and broke your trust. And I'm sorry for not trusting you even though you've never given me a reason not to. I'm especially sorry for anything I have said to you that hurt your feelings even more." Quinn wanted to look Rachel in the eye to prove her sincerity, but she was too ashamed to.

"Quinn I already have forgiven you, it's just that…"

"Rachel, don't forgive me so easily. I love you so much that I never want to hurt you and if I do, please don't let me get away with it." Quinn finally made herself look up and into the accepting brown eyes of the person she loved most in the world.

"Oh Quinn…" Rachel couldn't stop the tears that were forming.

"I don't want us to start from scratch, but I do want to earn your trust back, Rach. I will woo you all over again if I have to." She took a deep breath; she made sure she was staring into chocolate orbs as she spoke. She slowly released her breath as she tentatively reached for her girlfriend's hand. "I promised you before we were even together that if you took a chance on me that I was worth it. I want to make sure that I kept that promise to you, I need to be worth it for you, baby."

Rachel closed her eyes and when she opened them, she looked down at their linked hands. It still felt right to be with Quinn, everything with Quinn felt right. She looked back up to see hopeful yet saddened hazel eyes. "Quinn, you've always been worth it. And of course I'm not opposed to you wooing me. Though it's entirely unnecessary. Couples fight Quinn, and they make up. It's called a relationship. And though I do need to learn to trust you, the fact that you went behind my back hurt. But what hurt worst is that it involved Shelby and you already knew how strained that relationship was. I just wish I had heard it from someone I loved. I wanted to hear it from you."

"And I get that, I thought I was protecting you because they were ending it anyway but I see that I went about it wrong and for that I apologize. Again."

"And you called me dishonest. Why did you…"

"I saw you and Santana in the auditorium when I came here to talk to you. I saw her kiss you."

Rachel pulled her hand out of Quinn's quickly. The blonde went on to explain. "It wasn't like that, I wasn't spying. I came to talk after confronting Shelby."

Brown eyes shot up to probe her hazel ones. "Confront her?"

"I sort of threatened her. I said that if I lost you because of her, I would destroy her." Quinn looked away as if ashamed, though the truth was that she didn't regret it.

"You shouldn't have, Quinn."

"I thought you were going to break up with me, I was a wreck."

The blonde felt a delicate hand on her cheek and shivered at the sensation. The hand turned her face so that they were looking eye to eye again. "I told you I wasn't, that I just needed time." Rachel replied soothingly.

Quinn's eyes began to water, but she refused to blink them away because she didn't want to lose eye contact with Rachel. "The way you looked at me when you found out, it scared me. I was scared that you'd never be able to see beyond that hurt and the fact that I put it there, I just…" She couldn't finish as she burst into tears. The brunette leaned close and held the girl gently as she sobbed.

Rachel stroked Quinn's hair comfortingly as she wept. "I thought the same thing when I made you leave. When you were at my window and I told you to go home. You looked so dejected that I couldn't sleep all night. I thought I pushed you away for good." Rachel spoke barely above a whisper, but Quinn heard her and when the words tumbled out the blonde's crying slowed.

They sat talking about the events of the last few days until the bell rang.

**00000000000000**

Before detention, Quinn approached Santana at her locker.

"Nice face." She smirked when she saw a small cut on the Latina's lip and a bruise on her left cheek.

"What this? You should see the other bitch." Santana smirked back.

"I'm sorry Santana, not just for today but for how I've been acting. Rachel explained to me that you were confused about your relationship with Brittany."

Santana looked uncomfortable for a moment before she forced herself to look at Quinn. "I won't deny that I do feel attracted to her, Quinn. But I realized that it's more what she represents and not just her. The way she looks at you. You were a raging bitch for years and she still adores you and it's hard to not want that. I have Brit and I love her. But what you and Rachel have, I guess I'm as jealous of you as you are of me."

Quinn's eyes narrowed in concentration. "I guess I can understand that. But you promised me that you wouldn't hurt me or Brittany, and by kissing Rachel, what were you hoping to accomplish?"

"Accomplish? She was broken and I didn't know what else to do. I wanted her to feel better and then suddenly I wanted to kiss her. I wasn't really thinking about anything else."

The blonde furrowed her brows and frowned. "You suddenly wanted to kiss her so you did? What happens the next time you get the urge?"

"You kick my ass again?" Santana smirked. She was trying to make the situation lighter than it was. She made up with Brittany. She even tried honesty with the blonde and told her about the kiss. She was as screwed up as Quinn and the fact that Brittany understood that and still loved her, she knew she found her Rachel. "Q? I won't though, okay. I see that I was confused and I wanted what you had. It took kissing Rachel and talking to Britt about it for me to realize that I already had what you had. I was just too blind to see it."

The Latina sighed. She had way too many heart to hearts recently and it was beginning to wear on her badass reputation. After all, she sort of had her ass handed to her by a skinny white girl. She needed to get over all this emotion shit. Fast.

A small but genuine smile formed on Quinn's face. She wanted her best friend to be happy, especially if it was with anyone but Rachel. "I know what you mean."

**000000000000000000**

Quinn showed up at the Berry house at 5:30 that afternoon with a bouquet of lilies, a box of vegan chocolates, and her letter for Rachel. She wrote it on Sunday but was too scared to send it. The brunette opened the door and was surprised to see her girlfriend on the other side of it, bearing gifts no less.

"Good afternoon Quinn? What brings you here?" She asked with a smile.

"My first attempt to woo you." The blonde smiled in return. She nervously shoved the items into the brunette's unready hands. The box of chocolates dropped to the floor and when both girls bent down to pick it up they knocked their heads together forcefully.

They stood up abruptly with a simultaneous "Ow!" as they rubbed their injured heads. They both burst into giggles. Between breaths, Rachel spit out "Is this your way of wooing me Fabray? By knocking me unconscious."

"It depends. Would it work?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well, would you like to come in?"

"I'd love to, but I actually can't this afternoon." When she saw Rachel's face fall, she reached out to hold her hand. Both girls couldn't control the tingles that shot throughout their body at the contact. "I'll call you tonight, before bed. I sort of have been missing our nightly chats."

"Me too." The brunette admitted. Since they've been falling asleep in each other's arms, they have neglected one of their favorite traditions which was wishing each other a good night and staying on the phone till either or both were asleep.

As soon as Quinn left, Rachel went inside and put her flowers in a vase. Then she went up to her room with her candy and her letter. She fell on her bed and opened the envelope, immediately absorbing Quinn's words.

_Rachel,_

_ Do you know why it was so important at first, for me to get Beth back? Beth is perfect. She's my perfect thing. Something even I can't screw up. Do you know how hard it is to do something perfectly? Even if I never leave this town, or accomplish anything, I'd have her to call mine. I used to think that the only person who could ever love me unconditionally would be her. Everyone else would get sick of my letting them down. I thought she was my chance to be happy._

_ I was wrong Rachel. I was so wrong. Because the way you look at me. The fact that you have forgiven me time and again even though I know I don't deserve it. I will try my best not to let you down, not to hurt you. I never want to bring you pain again. But I'm me and I screw up and I know that if I screw this up it'll be my last chance. I'll never get a chance like this again to be loved so completely by someone. I love you more than you'll ever fully understand and the fact that you feel the same way makes me realize that I'm not the lost cause I thought I was. I want to be worth it for you and I promised I would be. _

_ I am doing something that you may not understand and you may hate me for. But I am doing it because I love you. I want to protect you from being hurt again. You are the best person I have ever met and the thought that you want to better yourself amazes me. How can you improve upon perfection? And that is why you are so wonderful, because you try so hard to be perfect when you never had to in the first place. You make me want to be better. You make me think I can be better. I love you._

_ Forever,_

_ Quinn_

Rachel smiled as she sat the letter down; she opened her box of chocolates and ate a few as she re-read the letter a few more times.When she was content that she had it memorized, she went about writing a response.

They talked on the phone that night, as Quinn promised they would, about anything and nothing. Rachel thanked Quinn for the letter and told her that she did in fact love her unconditionally and that she wasn't the screw up that she thought she was. She also told her that she was getting out of Lima if Rachel had to drag her with her when she left. Quinn fell asleep first, snoring into the phone, with Rachel quickly after.

**000000000000000000**

Quinn stopped by Rachel's house every day after school, always bearing gifts, sometimes accepting the invitation to stay for dinner. Sometimes they kissed, chastely, they often held hands. They realized that they had slowed things down quite a bit, but when they did touch, every moment was treasured. They knew how close they came to losing each other and made a silent vow to cherish every moment they spent together. Their relationship deepened over the next several days, it was as if they finally had gotten over their hormone driven emotions and learned what a real, true love really was. Their minds had finally caught up with their hearts.

Quinn received her letter from Rachel on the Saturday of Sectionals. She decided that she was going to wait to read it when they got home (in the very unlikely chance that they lost and she needed a pick me up). Rachel and Quinn shared a bus seat on the ride to the competition. Their team decided to go with Rachel's suggestions as Tina and Mike sang Savage Garden's "I Knew I Loved You" as a duet and the group re-did their immaculate performance of "Don't Laugh at Me."

On the way home from their win at sectionals, Rachel curled up into Quinn as the blonde held her contentedly. Quinn sighed, before speaking. "I know we've been working on taking it slow, so if you don't want me to go to your dads' renewal of their vows, just let me know."

Rachel shot up quickly and turned toward the blonde. "Of course I want you there. Especially since we also invited the rest of the club. It'd feel wrong with everyone else there except the one I want there the most." She smiled at her girlfriend.

Quinn smiled back. "Ok. Also, about Thanksgiving, you're sure you don't want to hang out with your dads at least part of the day?" 

"They said that they'll have us all weekend, so your mom deserves the opportunity."

"They should join us then." The blonde offered.

"Really? If it's okay with you're mom, I'd love to ask them!"

"And I haven't told Fran about us yet." Quinn shifted uncomfortably. "She shouldn't have a problem, it's just that my coming out wasn't something I wanted to do over the phone with my sister. You know?"

Rachel sighed deeply. "Well then, this should be interesting." She replied as she rested her head back into Quinn's shoulder.

**00000000000000000000000**

Quinn got home late on Saturday night and went right up to bed. The next morning she woke up to the delicious smell of bacon and French Toast. She hurried downstairs, but was surprised to find her sister in the kitchen rather than her mom.

"When did you get in?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Well hello to you to sis." The elder blonde replied sarcastically. "Yesterday afternoon. Had I known you were competing though, I would have come earlier so that I could see you."

"It's okay; I didn't have a solo or anything. Besides, I'm sure Rach has video." Her eyes got wide at the slip up. Fran simply smiled in response.

"I'd love to see it, if _Rach_, has a copy I mean." Her smile turned into a devious smirk.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Mom told you I was gay didn't she."

Fran feigned being shocked. "You're gay!"

"Funny. What else did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything actually. I always suspected, but you just confirmed it."

"Always suspected? How could you? I was pregnant once, Fran. So I did sleep with boys. Well a boy, but still…"

"Relax, it wasn't any one thing. Actually the pregnancy confused me; I gotta admit I didn't see that one coming."

"About that. Thanks for offering to have me stay with you, I would have taken you up on the offer but you live in Phoenix and I didn't want to leave my friends, or…"

"Rachel?"

Quinn's eyes widened again. "What? How?"

"Quinn." Fran chuckled. "Every phone conversation you ever had with me since you started high school _always _featured Rachel Berry."

Quinn looked at her sister disbelievingly. Fran shook her head and began talking in her best 'Quinn' imitation. "She's just so infuriating! She sings like an angel. You should see the skirts she wears, I mean, doesn't our school have a dress code?"

"I do not sound like that!" Quinn protested.

"She's trying to steal my boyfriend. She wants to be my friend. Somehow she is the only one who understands me. Is it possible for my baby to be gay, cuz when Rachel sings…?" Fran's teasing was cut short when their mom walked in. "Morning Mom!"

"Hey Fran. Quinnie. You got in so late, how'd the competition go? I really wanted to be there."

"We won. Rachel…" Quinn paused when she heard her sister start to giggle. She glared at her but continued. "Rachel made some really great suggestions and I think that it what won us the trophy."

"Really, _Rachel's_ suggestions won and not the people who actually performed?" Fran said with a raised eyebrow that put Quinn's signature look to shame.

"I see you finally told her about you and Rachel." Judy happily addressed Quinn before facing Fran. "She really is a lovely girl. You'll get to meet her as she's joining us for Thanksgiving."

The glint of mischief in Fran's eyes unsettled Quinn. She had trouble forming words. Finally after clearing her throat, she was able to croak out, "Can Rachel's dads join us as well?"

Judy nodded happily. "The more the merrier!"

****

On Thanksgiving, just before noon, Quinn found herself pacing in the living room. The Berry's should arrive any minute and she was actually feeling nervous. She loved her sister but she was also her sister, and her main purpose in life is to irritate and humiliate. She didn't want to have to deal with any of that today. Especially not when she and Rachel had finally gotten back to a good place. Plus, having their parents hang together out was already nerve-wrecking enough.

She was unceremoniously pulled from her thoughts by the door bell. As she came back to reality she heard Fran cackling maniacally standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching her intently.

"She's your girlfriend, Q. Mom mentioned you've already been sleeping together." Quinn flushed as her mouth dropped open. "So, what are you so worried about?"

"Truthfully? You embarrassing me."

Fran brought her hand to her chest as if Quinn's words physically hurt her. Quinn rolled her and went to answer the door. The Berry men smiled brightly as they handed her an apple pie and a bottle of wine. She smiled in greeting and moved aside so that they could enter. Suddenly she and Rachel were standing face to face, alone.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Rachel greeted cheerfully, yet a bit shyly.

Quinn smiled as she returned the greeting. Then she slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's perfect lips.

"Hello, you must be Rachel." Fran greeted pleasantly from behind them, though when Quinn turned around to glare at her she smirked before innocently smiling at the new guest.

Rachel missed the exchange between the sisters and instead held her hand out in greeting. "Yes, I'm Rachel and it's a pleasure to meet you Fran."

Fran shook the brunette's hand. "Believe me, the pleasure's all mine. I've heard so much about you."

Quinn reddened instantly and mumbled something under her breath that her sister swore sounded like 'go to hell.' Fran shook her head with a smirk.

"As I have also heard all about you." Rachel shot out as almost a challenge. Her girlfriend smiled in pride when she saw Fran's grin falter.

"From my mom or my sister? Because I assure you each of their stories would be vastly different."

"I am quite aware." Rachel replied not taking the bait.

Fran's eyes widened comically. Quinn had plenty of dirt on her and if she was talking about it openly to her girlfriend, wonder how much found its way back to their mother. The thought worried her a bit. The younger girls noticed the uneasiness that overtook the girl, so Quinn decided to add to it. "Don't worry, mom was okay with most of it Fran. After all, she accepted my being gay."

Quinn laced her fingers with Rachel's as they left a flabbergasted and almost terrified Fran in the living room.

**000000000000000000000**

The dinner itself was quite pleasant. Judy and Rachel's dads got along well. However, the real surprise was Fran's silence. She was usually quite talkative and animated; however, she kept shooting nervous glances at her mom throughout the meal. Quinn was laughing internally at her sister's discomfort and mentally made a list of how she could properly thank her girlfriend for finally helping her get the upper hand on her big sister.

As they all retired to the living room after dinner, they fell into an amicable conversation.

"So, Fran? What's going on out in Arizona?" Michael asked.

"Huh?" Fran looked up at the handsome black man who was smiling at her.

"What's going on with you today? You seem a million miles away, dear?" Judy asked full of concern.

"She's fine mom, just getting used to her sister being gay is all, right Fran?" Quinn commented innocently (well mostly).

Quinn's jab brought life back to the elder Fabray girl. "Actually, I knew Quinn was gay for awhile since she's been in love with Rachel for as long as she's known the girl."

Both Quinn and Rachel blushed. Quinn, however, also mentally cursed herself for kicking the sleeping bear.

"How so?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Quinn and I talked on the phone every week since I moved to Phoenix and every single conversation we ever had revolved around your daughter in one way or another. Though upon meeting her, I guess I can see the appeal." Fran answered smoothly.

Everyone in the room shifted awkwardly. "Well, would anyone like any coffee? Or wine?" Judy asked into the silence.

"Jeremiah and I actually have to get going. We have a few last minute things to pack for our trip tomorrow."

"Trip?" Fran asked, apparently the only one ready for gossip.

"Michael and I are renewing our vows."

"How romantic!" Fran replied, and with complete sincerity.

"Thank you." Michael answered as he stood up. "And thank you Judy, for inviting us in your home to spend Thanksgiving with you."

"Nonsense, it was my pleasure!" She was now standing as well. "Why don't I see you two out?"

The three adults left the room as Rachel fiddled with her thumbs and Quinn and Fran were staring each other down. Fran spoke first. "You were bluffing. Mom knows nothing."

Quinn faltered and Fran knew she won. She chuckled loudly. "Well played. Rachel?" The brunette's head shot up to attention. "I must hand it to you, you have spunk." Fran grinned at her.

Rachel smiled in return. "I have heard some stories about you Fran, and truthfully, you're not what I was expecting."

Both blondes arched their eyebrows. Rachel noticed them and smiled. "You know, the more often you do that the more it loses its appeal."

"Appeal? It's supposed to intimidate." Quinn stated dumbfounded.

"I was never scared of you Quinn. I was nervous around you, but never scared."

Quinn reached for Rachel's hand and held it in hers. Fran made fake gagging sounds at the sight of it. Quinn glared at her but Rachel just smiled. "You know Fran, you remind me a lot of Santana and she ended up getting her ass kicked by Quinn. So you know, you better be careful."

Both blonde's burst into giggles at the comparison to Santana. They just didn't see it. However, the idea of Rachel cursing was entertaining.

**A/N: After getting most of the drama out of the way in the last few chapters, I am back to the light-heartedness. I hope you enjoyed it. Up next, the renewal of the vows, a glee party and the return of Sam!**

**Until then…**


	20. I Do Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Hugh Grant, the Marriott or any music mentioned. **

**I Do…Again**

Rachel stayed at the Fabray residence for awhile chatting happily with the blondes. Apparently, as Judy disclosed, her dads invited both Fran and Judy to join them for their renewal of vows as well. Quinn seemed horrified by the news.

"And you're coming…to a gay wedding?"

"Oh honey, I might as well get used to it, since you'll be having one as well soon enough." Judy spoke seriously, though Quinn's face flushed brightly.

"Oh. My. God!" Quinn gasped as Fran fell into fits of giggles. Quinn shot her sister a deadly glare until she felt Rachel's calm, warm hand on her thigh.

Fran coughed, "Whipped!" into her hand before laughing again. Quinn swung a punch at her sister, but was too far away to reach her. Judy sighed and shook her head.

"Anyway, as I was saying that since we're planning on going tomorrow that we'll just get our own room. You are free to stay with us, Rachel."

Both Fran and Quinn's eyes widened. Fran looked at her sister and stage whispered. "You were right, she really has changed."

"Hey, I take offense to that on Judy's behalf." Rachel defended.

"I'm sure you would." Fran smirked.

"I know that a lot of the glee club is also going, so you may want to stay with them, but know that the offer stands." Judy ignored the banter; she was used to Quinn and Fran's antics.

"Thank you Judy, for the offer, and I promise to consider it." Rachel smiled politely. "I, however, should be heading home to adequately prepare for tomorrow."

Judy nodded in understanding as Quinn stood up with her girlfriend. "I'm just gonna drive Rachel home, I'll be back soon."

Rachel approached the still seated Fran and stuck out her hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Fran; I look forward to sharing my family's special day with you tomorrow." Fran gratefully took Rachel's hand in hers and shook it.

"Likewise Rachel."

**00000000000000000000**

Quinn held Rachel's hand as she drove the brunette home. "Thank you for joining us for Thanksgiving, and thank your dads too. I'm glad you were there." She squeezed Rachel's hand as she said the last sentence.

Rachel smiled. "I had fun. Your sister seems cool. I always wanted a sister." Her mouth snapped shut at her statement.

Quinn noticed Rachel suddenly go quiet. "You can still have a relationship with Beth, Rach. Especially since I'm in her life, you don't have to go through Shelby. You can see her whenever I do."

Rachel looked at Quinn. "You really can stop wooing me now, Quinn. My heart was yours long ago."

Quinn chuckled. "That was not me trying to get in your pants Rachel. I was serious about what I said. You and Beth are the most important people in my life."

Rachel reached over and gently stroked Quinn's cheek with the thumb of her free hand, causing the blonde to shiver violently. "I know we're taking it slow, so I didn't want to bring it up in front of your family, but about tomorrow's sleeping arrangements…?"

Quinn glanced over at her anxious looking girlfriend. "Whether we stay with the glee kids or with my mom and Fran, I was hoping we could stay together. It's been awhile and I miss holding you."

Rachel leaned across the seat and kissed Quinn's cheek. "I miss you holding me."

Quinn pulled her car into the Berry's driveway and put it in park. She unhooked her seatbelt and grabbed Rachel for a kiss. It was a searing kiss that elicited moans from both girls. They pulled back breathlessly. Quinn smiled. "I missed that too."

Rachel breathed out huskily. "Me too."

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Rachel kissed her goodnight and left the vehicle.

When Quinn walked through her front door, she had a lopsided grin on her face. Fran raised an eyebrow and smirked. Judy sighed. "So I guess you two finally kissed and made up."

"Huh?" Quinn replied shaking her head out of the Rachel Berry induced daze.

Judy and Fran chuckled to themselves and turned their attention back to the TV. Quinn wished them goodnight and ran upstairs. When she got to her bedroom, she saw an unopened envelope still sitting on her desk. She cursed herself for not having read Rachel's letter yet and ran to open it up.

_Quinn,_

_ Beth was not your only perfect thing, Quinn. You are perfect. You are everything to me and I will never stop loving you. Even when I was mad at you, I never thought about giving up on us. You will do things, and I will do things, that are questionable and we both will make mistakes. But that is what love is, it's pure and unconditional. And I am so in love with you._

_ As far as getting out of Lima goes, you filled out so many applications you'll be fine. Besides, I will not leave without you. I promise you that much. What good is achieving my dreams if I don't have you by my side to share them with me? So, don't worry so much._

_ As you heard me say in glee, I used to think I needed to achieve something or to be a part of something to feel special. But you make me feel special everyday. I cannot describe how I feel when I see you look at me. My whole world lights up! I don't need anything or anyone but you, ever. And as long as I have my way, it will be you and me forever._

_ Yours,_

_ Rachel_

Quinn loved the letter; she loved all of Rachel's letters. But one simple word stood out above all others: yours. Rachel was hers. Nothing ever made her happier. She had a large smile on her face as she wrote a letter of her own.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

At 2PM the next afternoon, the caravan of vehicles arrived at their destination: the Marriott hotel in Cleveland. The Berry men chose Cleveland since it was where they were both originally from and where their story had begun over 20 years ago.

The ceremony was small and was held in the hotel's ballroom. They were surprised to know that Rachel had called ahead and had them set up chairs and decorate the room with flowers. She even selected the music that was to perform. The men smiled at the news, really why were they surprised at all? It was Rachel Barbara Berry they were talking about after all.

Rachel seated the quests: Fran, Judy, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Rory, Sugar, Artie, Tina, Mike, Mr. Shue and Emma. As Rachel had seated the last of the guests, Sam came walking in the ballroom.

"Sam?" When Rachel said the word, Quinn's head shot up. Both girls quickly greeted the boy with a hug.

"Hey." He smiled at them as he returned the hug. "Mercedes invited me, if that's okay. My family's been living nearby for a little while now and I thought it'd be nice to see everyone."

"Are you kidding Sam? I'm glad you could make it!" Rachel replied happily as Quinn nodded before lacing her fingers through Rachel's absentmindedly.

Sam chuckled. Shaking his head, "You know, I almost didn't believe Mercedes when she first told me about the two of you. But it really does make a lot of sense. Quinn, remember when I tried asking you out and you said you didn't have time because you needed to find new ways to torture Rachel?"

Rachel's head turned toward Quinn's so rapidly she nearly gave herself whiplash. Quinn shrugged. "I find other ways to entertain myself these days."

Rachel couldn't hide the moan that escaped her lips as she unintentionally clenched Quinn's hand tighter. Sam shook his head and ran his hand through his blond locks. A smile overtook his face. "I really am happy for you both."

"Thanks." The girls replied together. Sam left and took a seat beside Mercedes. Quinn and Rachel watched as the rest of the club hurried over and welcomed their missed friend. The girls were soon joined by Michael and Jeremiah.

"Honey, you didn't tell us that you also catered in." Michael looked at his daughter with a proud smile.

"I know how much this means to you, I wanted it to be perfect."

Rachel hugged both of her dads. "Ready to start?"

They both nodded and allowed themselves to be led to the front of the room by Rachel and Quinn who served as their witnesses. Soft music began to play throughout the room as an internet ordained minister led the renewal ceremony.

"We are gathered here today in the presence of your loved ones to recommit the marriage of Jeremiah and Michael Berry. They have spent the last 20 years happily married and wanted to come before you all today to make a promise before you and each other that they will spend the next 20 years, and many more after, faithfully and happily together."

Rachel had tears in her eyes as she reached for Quinn's hand in comfort. She had a thing for romance and what was more romantic than choosing to spend your life together twice?

"Is there anything you'd like to say to each other, or those present?"

"I loved you from the moment I saw you freshmen year of college. And I have loved you more, every day since." Jeremiah addressed his husband with tears in his eyes. "And once again, I look forward to enjoying the rest of my life with you."

They kissed which elicited a bunch of "Awww's" from those present. And a few sniffles from the two girls standing next to them.

"Jeremiah, every day for the last 20 years has been a blessing. I have learned so much from you about patience, kindness and above all, love. I look forward to all you have yet to teach me, and will enjoy every minute of it."

With that they leaned in for another kiss, though this one was less chaste than the previous. Rachel cleared her throat loudly. "Hello? Daughter standing right here."

The men pulled away with a smile at their daughter, before turning to address the crowd. Jeremiah was lost in tears, so Michael spoke on behalf of both of them. "Thank you so much for sharing this day with us. When we originally got married 20 years ago, we had to just go to Canada and had no one to accompany us as my family disowned me and Jeremiah's parents were dead." He started tearing up as he spoke and Rachel walked over to put her hand on his arm. "Now, 20 years later we have an audience who accepts our love and our daughter's love for Quinn. It warms my heart to know that she has people in her life like you guys so that when she marries this amazing blonde they won't have to go through what me and my husband had to go through. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

Quinn thought she'd blush at the words that Michael said about her and Rachel, but truthfully all she could think was _"I hope I'm so lucky!"_

After the ceremony was finished, Michael and Jeremiah greeted each of their guests and thanked them individually before they all shared a delicious vegan meal together. Rachel and Quinn laughed and visited with their friends and Quinn's family. Rachel also sat up karaoke and each of the members all sang a song in dedication to the Berrys. Will and Emma excused themselves after dinner, since Emma refused to spend the night in a hotel. Do you know how many germs there are in hotels?

Sugar pulled Rachel aside during one of the other glee kid's performances. "Rachel, you have been an amazing friend to me. Thank you for including me in this." She uncharacteristically hugged the petite girl. Rachel awkwardly returned the hug. "You're welcome."

Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Fran were watching them from the other side of the room.

"Looks like you have some more competition Q-tip." Santana jeered. Fran chuckled lightly while Brittany frowned. Quinn shrugged and replied. "If I can take you, I'm sure I'll be able to take Sugar if necessary."

Santana scoffed. "You took me by surprise; I'd totally have your skinny ass any other time."

Fran looked at the two. "You actually fought…over…Rachel?" She started laughing.

"The girl's a stud." Brittany defended. "I'd totally tap that."

All three girls stared at Brittany with their mouths open. Santana and Quinn actually stiffened slightly.

"Hey, what's up?" Rachel greeted the group, kissing Quinn on the cheek.

The blonde swallowed thickly, but before she could speak her sister spoke for her. "Not much just learning about how much of a stud you are."

"Quinn! You didn't tell them about how I…"

"No, Rach, I didn't." Quinn interrupted forcefully but flushed just the same.

Santana smirked and Brittany smiled whereas Fran had a confused look on her face. "What exactly do two girls do…together?"

"Actually I have a PowerPoint presentation I could show you, I created it when Quinn and I were first considering…" Her mouth was covered with Quinn's pale hand.

Santana and Fran smirked. The Latina asked with a raised eyebrow. "I might be curious, are there pictures and diagrams?"

Rachel nodded her head enthusiastically as she pulled Quinn's hand from her mouth. "I can e-mail it to you if you'd be interested."

"Short stack, sometimes I really wonder about you." Santana replied shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"San and I can also give you a list of good porn to watch…" This time Brittany's mouth was covered before she could finish.

"Oh this is too much!" Fran replied. "I wish high school was this much fun when I went."

"From what I hear, you had enough fun in high school as it was." Santana responded rather pointedly as she removed her hand from Brittany's mouth and gave the girl a peck on the lips.

Fran shot a glare at her sister as blush crept up her neck and settled on her cheeks and the tips of her ears. "Is nothing sacred?" She harshly but playfully addressed her sister.

"You asked my girlfriend about the mechanics of lesbian sex." Quinn deadpanned.

**000000000000000000000000**

After the rest of the celebration, the kids all left for the indoor pool and hot tub. Fran, Artie, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel were sitting in the hot tub while the rest of New Directions were splashing around in the pool.

"Rachel, I must say, I envy your abs. How do you do it?" Fran asked conversationally.

"Don't you mean who does she do?" Santana smirked.

"What? Ewww, gross. That's my sister you're talking about."

"To answer your question Fran, I complete a vigorous…" She glared at Santana, Brittany and Quinn when they snickered at the word 'vigorous.' She sighed and continued. "I complete a _vigorous _elliptical routine every morning."

Fran nodded as she looked lost in thought. "Rachel? You might have been able to save yourself a lot of grief over the years if you had joined the Cheerios."

Santana and Quinn's eyes darkened instantly as the blonde mumbled to her Latina friend. "I'm gonna need your cheerio uniform again."

"Only if you take pictures." Santana moaned back.

"Fran's right, Rae, you would look so hot in a uniform!" Brittany clapped excitedly; completely oblivious to the conversation that took place between the two girls next to her.

Rachel blushed. "Well, thanks Brittany. I never thought about it Fran, because I honestly didn't think I'd be let on the team. I'm far from…" She was stopped abruptly by a soft hand stroking its way up her thigh as Quinn moved impossibly close to her girlfriend.

Rachel jumped noticeably as Quinn's hand rose just a bit too close to her bikini bottoms. Santana smirked knowingly before standing up and pulling Brittany out of the hot tub with her. "As much fun as this was, I think it's time to go. These two are about to get it on more than Hugh Grant in a whore house."

Fran raised an eyebrow at the two accused girls who tried to appear innocent.

"Puck!" Santana called across the room to the mohawked boy. "You brought liquor right?"

The boy smiled widely as he hurried out of the pool. "Am I not the Puckasorous? Let's go get this after party started!"

"Noah Puckerman, I am not about to get drunk with my parents down the hall." Rachel protested.

"Same here." Quinn smiled as she began to use her thumb to trace patterns on her girlfriend's inner thigh, and smiled as she elicited a small guttural moan from the brunette.

"Suit yourself." The boy said with a shrug.

It didn't take long for them all to clear out of the room, and within seconds Quinn was straddling her girlfriend. She began kissing and sucking and licking the deliciously tanned skin that was exposed to her. Starting with her jawline, working her way to Rachel's neck, then collarbone, and finally just above the black bikini covered breasts. The brunette pulled her girlfriend into a passionate kiss as their tongues began their dance.

Quinn continued to let her hands wander, pulling the girl closer to her. As she rested one hand on Rachel's hip, she used the other to toy with the girl's bikini bottoms. "Is it too soon or…" Her question died on her lips when Rachel removed her own panties.

Quinn smirked into the kiss as she moaned; she craved her girlfriend so much. She missed this. Slowly she ran her hand down to Rachel's core. It was already wet and warm from the water, but she could tell that she was also dripping with desire. She hesitantly slipped two fingers inside her until Rachel bucked forward violently. Her fingers stopped their slow exploration as she began pumping them in and out quickly. She was rocking her hips against Rachel's to give her thrusts more force. It didn't take long for Rachel to succumb to the sensation. She began to moan Quinn's name, but it echoed throughout the room.

"Rach, shhh." Quinn tried to chastise her girlfriend, but the idea of hearing her name on the girl's lips as it echoed around them made her nearly come with pride.

The brunette buried her head in Quinn's red bikini covered breasts as a way to stifle the moans; however it caused the blonde's moaning to erupt loudly. Quinn new they had to hurry before they could get caught, so she thrust her fingers faster and deeper inside her girlfriend and she kept them in Rachel's tight walls as the brunette erupted with pleasure and climaxed. They panted loudly from their exertion before Quinn pulled Rachel in for a strong and forceful kiss. They quickly switched positions so Rachel could do the same to Quinn. Both marveling at how amazing it was to be together again in such a way.

After their unique hot tub experience the girls eventually returned to the glee kids' hotel room, fully intending on spending the night with their friends. When they got inside however, they were bombarded with debauchery. Fran and Brittany were strip dancing on the bed as Santana, Artie and Puck leered. Rory was singing "God bless America" to a lamp. Tina and Mike were making out on one side of the couch while Kurt and Blaine were doing the same thing on the other side of it. And Sam and Mercedes were making out on the other bed, both only half clothed. Sugar came up to them and hugged Rachel tightly. "This is my first party, Rachel, and I've never been drunk before." She drunkenly slurred as she tried to sloppily kiss the brunette.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I'll grab my stuff and change first."

**00000000000000000000000**

Rachel and Quinn decided against staying with the glee club and slowly and quietly made their way back to Judy's room, after having dried off and changed into their night clothes.

The lights were off when they got inside the room, so they left them that way. They made it to the empty bed and crawled under the blankets. Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette, as Rachel folded into her girlfriend. Quinn leaned her chin on Rachel's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Thank you for finally making one of my dreams come true. I wanted you to come to my pool party and I finally got you to one."

Rachel snorted. "I thought you were going to say something about our sex in the hot tub."

"You girls do know that I'm in the room, right?" Judy's voice cut through the darkness.

"Oh, shit! Sorry Mom, we thought you were sleeping."

"Cleary."

Rachel burst into giggles as Quinn dug her face into Rachel's neck trying to hide her mortification.


	21. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**The Morning After**

Fran woke up with a hangover. She hadn't felt this bad since senior year of high school, or during her four years of college. Shaking her head of those thoughts was a bad idea though, since she now had a pounding headache. Slowly, she opened one eye at a time as she took in her surroundings.

She was sleeping in a bed sandwiched between Artie and…Santana? What the hell happened last night? Shooting out of bed quickly and groaning at the pain the action caused, she hurried out the door and performed her walk of shame. On the way out she smiled to herself at the people scattered throughout the hotel room because she knew she wouldn't be the only one waking up with regrets.

Fran made her way into her mom's hotel room quietly. She took in the sight of her sister holding Rachel in her arms as they both were sleeping peacefully. Smiling at the sight she couldn't help feeling happy that her baby sister had found what she was still searching for…true love.

Rachel heard a door quietly close and began stirring as she slowly woke up. Suddenly events of last night flooded her mind. The incredible sex in the hot tub with Quinn, the awkward but not unpleasant kiss from Sugar, Judy finding out about said hot tub sex. She groaned at the last thought that entered her mind. The noise must have been louder than she anticipated because it woke up her sleeping girlfriend. As Quinn's eyes popped open, a smile graced her serene face. She leaned forward and softly kissed Rachel's bare shoulder. "Mmmm, good morning." The blonde greeted pleasantly.

"What the hell have you done to my sister Berry, she was _never _a morning person?" Fran announced her presence from the foot of their bed. The sound caused both Rachel and Quinn to shoot up in horror.

"Jeez Fran, creep much?" She threw her pillow at her sister who gracefully dogged it but it hit the lamp behind her making enough noise to awaken Judy. The three girls began giggling as the lamp shook but remained standing, because the image of it brought back memories of Rory's performance last night.

Judy was now sitting on her bed looking strangely at the laughing girls. She shook her head and walked to the bathroom.

Fran sat down on the now vacated bed. "So can we all agree that whatever happens in Cleveland stays in Cleveland?"

Rachel and Quinn share a look then glance toward the bathroom where Judy disappeared. "Agreed." They answered simultaneously.

After getting dressed and packed, the four made it down to the hotel dinning area and began eating some complimentary breakfast. Jeremiah and Michael joined them shortly after. They shared in small talk and ate happily.

As they were nearly finished eating, the glee club sauntered in the room to join them. They were all in various stages of sobriety. Sugar, Rory, Artie, Mercedes and Sam were looking worse for the wear. Brittany skipped in cheerfully, though a little clumsily. Santana walked beside her looking appropriately concerned. Mike and Tina walked in hand in hand as did Blaine and Kurt. Puck walked in last, wearing sunglasses and a smug smirk. His parties were always legendary. _'Just another group of satisfied customers'_ he thought to himself.

The adults took in the group of kids and then looked back at Quinn and Rachel with raised eyebrows. "They didn't drink." Fran answered their unasked question. They nodded in understanding then looked back at the kids.

"None of you are driving home this afternoon. The girls will each take one of the cars. And I will drive as well if need be." Michael said to the group with his best stern voice. Though Rachel could tell that he was masking his amusement just a little.

Michael, Jeremiah and Judy left to check out and bring the cars around.

Sugar quickly took an empty seat next to Rachel. "Good morning Rachel, we missed you last night. Where'd you go?"

"Quinn and I retired to our room."

There were several snickers around the room as they shot the girls knowing looks.

"My Mom was in the room guys, grow up!" Quinn berated them.

Rachel just smiled. "But we were in your room long enough to see that there were some rather interesting developments."

Several people shifted in their seats uneasily. "What happened in Cleveland stays in Cleveland." Rachel replied with a smirk as she eyed Fran thoughtfully. The blonde smiled back with a nod of her head.

Suddenly Rachel was wrapped with Brittany's powerful arms. "You, Rachel, are brilliant!"

**A/N: Just a little teaser to tide you over :) What do you think happened last night? I will use any and all interesting suggestions. Up next, how will what happened in Cleveland affect them in Lima? And will it all stay hidden? Also, a bit more Finn torture…**

**Until then :)**


	22. What Happens in Cleveland

**A/N: Although I thank you for your wonderful reviews and am glad you all are loving this story, I was left to my own devices with their drunken debauchery. So, I hope I didn't let you down. If so, you should have told me your ideas ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, facebook or Marriott**

**What Happens in Cleveland…**

The car ride back to Lima was mostly quiet due to the hung over kids. However, Sugar was happily (and loudly) chatting away at Rachel. "So, what base is it when you let someone touch your boobs?"

Rachel turned toward the girl with a slack jaw and wide eyes. Sugar just shrugged before continuing, "I asked Artie if he could still have sex, you know, since he's in a wheelchair."

"Oh dear god, make it stop!" Santana groaned from the seat behind Rachel.

Rachel smirked a bit but Sugar remained undeterred. "I'm glad you warned me about the teasing, otherwise I'd think that Santana didn't like me."

Santana snorted in the backseat. Rachel looked back at Sugar about to open her mouth to speak.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" Sugar spoke again but was interrupted by Santana. "Geez short stack, I finally found someone who talks more than you."

"Who's that?" Brittany asked from her place cuddled up beside Santana.

Sugar sighed and continued speaking. "So Artie and I made out last night, but that wasn't the most interesting news, you see the…" Sugar was cut off by a kick to the back of her seat and an almost unintelligible "I thought it was supposed to stay in Cleveland."

Rachel glanced in her rearview mirror but couldn't tell who spoke, though she knew it wasn't Santana because the girl was glaring at her as if to say _'make it stop before I end it for good.'_

**0000000000000000000**

Quinn's drive was slightly less eventful. She was able to deduce that Sam and Mercedes did not go all the way though Mercedes was dreading telling Shane about her cheating. As Quinn listened to Kurt and Mercedes weigh the pros and cons of telling, she heard Tina pipe up with "But what are you going to do when Sam returns after Christmas break?"

"Wait…what? Sam's coming back to McKinley?" Quinn heard herself ask.

"Yeah, he wanted to tell me before he told everyone else, it was going to be a surprise." Mercedes admitted. "What am I going to do?"

After some silence had elapsed, Quinn chanced a glance toward her passenger seat, looking at a pensive Fran. "Anything happen that you'd care to share?"

Fran shot her sister a steely glare. Before Quinn could say something else, Kurt spoke up. "And what about you, Quinn? We all know what happened in the hot tub, or we can guess, but what about the other hour and a half before you joined us?"

Fran raised an eyebrow at her little sister, Quinn simply closed her mouth and looked straight ahead. The rest of the drive was in silence.

**000000000000000000000000000**

After everyone was properly dropped off, Rachel, Quinn, and Fran found themselves in the eldest girl's old bedroom. As Fran shut the door behind her, she stared at the other two and sneered. "Ok spill it!"

Quinn returned the look as if to challenge her. "You first."

Fran's face brightened as she groaned. "Fine. But if it leaves this room, you're dead to me."

Quinn made a sign of crossing her fingers over her heart. Fran glanced at Rachel who made a show of zipping her lips shut. After being satisfied that it would remain between them, Fran spoke quickly. "After everyone else was passed out, I asked Brittany and Santana more about…you know. So they showed me."

Both Quinn and Rachel's eyes narrowed, not understanding the implication. "On me. They…you know."

The other girls' eyes widened comically as their mouths hit the floor. Fran sighed as she plopped on a chair by her old desk. "Let's just say it's been a long time since I didn't have to fake it."

"Oh my…" Rachel was actually speechless.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." Quinn replied nearly gagging.

"Quinn, now that you're like _really _gay, why didn't you ever…with either of them?" Fran did not know when to shut up. Rachel, however, was interested in the answer.

Quinn shrugged. "We fooled around once or twice, but I was never that into it."

It was Fran's turn to have her jaw hit the floor. When she finally found words, she looked at Rachel in awe. "You must be dynamite in bed if she didn't enjoy what Santana and Brittany had to offer."

Rachel was redder than she had ever been, while Quinn was paler than a ghost. "Just go now." The younger blonde demanded. "I love you and I'll see you over Christmas, but I really can't do this."

"Not so fast Quinn, you owe me. I told you mine." Fran almost pouted.

"Apparently, Sugar and Artie made out last night." Rachel blurted out to try to ease the tension.

A smile of relief spread across Fran's face. "Oh thank god, I thought maybe I did something with that boy…"

The scowl dropped from Quinn's face. "You what?"

"I woke up in bed between him and Santana and since I definitely remembered Santana, I was scared…"

"God, what did you guys drink last night?"

"I think Puck said he raided a liquor store on the way in."

Rachel shook her head disapprovingly, while Quinn smirked. "If you think Fran was bad last night, you should have seen her in high school."

Fran's eyes narrowed. "And you're changing the subject."

"Fine. So we left the hot tub after having absolutely mind blowing sex." She emphasized just to get a rise out of her sister and smirked darkly when it worked. "But as we were leaving security started to approach us so we ran and hid."

"Apparently, while we were…you know…an old lady came into the pool area with her grandkids and reported us." Rachel added.

"No shit?" Fran breathed almost impressed.

"Not our finest moment." Rachel admitted.

"So we had to hide in a linen closet waiting for security to stop searching for us. We might have made out a little more." The blonde replied with a satisfied grin.

"And then we slowly, and secretively, made our way back up to our room to change. But before we got to the door we heard voices inside, so we waited."

"And waited." Quinn said as she shuddered at the memory.

"Finally Judy left the room with what we can only assume is her new beau, Officer Alan James."

"And she had like, just had sex hair." Quinn shuddered again.

"Mom and…some random police officer…in a hotel room?"

"Not random. He's the one that had been harassing me and Quinn ever since he busted us for public indecency."

Fran snorted. "You don't say."

"Don't say what?" Rachel asked dumbfounded.

"You and Quinn in trouble for public indecency. Why were you lurking and sneaking around the hotel again? Oh, wait…because hotel security wanted to bust you for having sex in the hot tub."

"That isn't the issue here Fran." Quinn said through a clenched jaw. "Mom is seeing someone."

"More power to her, I say. I'm glad she's done with our jackass sperm donor."

"You don't mind at all?" Quinn's eyebrow rose.

"It depends. What's he like?"

"Oh, he's wonderful!" Rachel beamed.

"Yeah, I think Rachel has a slight crush on him." Quinn rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey, you never forget your first time being handcuffed." Rachel shot back, causing both Fran and Quinn to moan at the visual on Rachel in handcuffs for _very _different reasons than the brunette intended.

Quinn looked at her sister wide eyed. "Did you just picture Rachel…"

"Naked and in handcuffs? Yes, you can blame it on Santana's influence. She was giving me ideas on how to spice up my sex life."

"So are you like gay now?" Quinn asked harshly.

"Brittany says I'm bi-curious."

The girls were interrupted by a knock on the door as Judy's head popped in. "Sorry to disturb the bonding time, but Fran your flight leaves soon so we gotta get going."

"Please, take her away!" Quinn sighed dramatically.

Fran hugged both her sister and Rachel before walking toward the door. They were stopped by Judy's voice again. "Do any of you girls know why we've been banned from that hotel?"

Rachel and Quinn were speechless as their faces contorted in shocked panic. Fran smirked from behind Judy. "It's just that when I went to check out, the hotel manager spoke to me and the Berry's and said that none of us, including your friends, were allowed to come back to any Marriott hotel ever again. Do you think those friends of yours got too rowdy last night? Fran did you see anything?"

This time Fran was the one who had nothing to say. Judy shook her head and walked out of the room. The three remaining girls burst out laughing.

**00000000000000000000**

The next morning at school, Rachel was alarmed to see a pink haired Finn Hudson. She quickly approached the downtrodden boy. "Finn what happened? What's wrong?"

"After football practice this morning, I went to shower but someone replaced my shampoo." He looked so dejected and he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Finn. It's okay. It'll wash out."

"It isn't about the hair Rachel." He sighed deeply before he leaned down and whispered into the girl's ear. Her mouth dropped in shock.

She looked at the boy. "I promise I'll do my best to stop this, Finn."

Rachel turned on her heel and walked away. Quinn saw the exchange, so she approached the boy. "Nice hair, the color looked better on me though."

"You can stop, Quinn. I wasn't hitting on her. I know she's with you." His shoulders slumped. He was shuffling from foot to foot very uncomfortably. And Quinn swore she saw tears line his eyes. He spoke quickly. "After that officer stopped by my house and suggested I go to like counseling or anger management or something, I have been talking to someone about my…issues. I'm sorry for what I did. But if you lost Rachel, wouldn't you do whatever it took to get her back?"

Quinn sighed. "I wouldn't hurt her. And the things you did, hurt her Finn."

"I know." He dropped his head. Then he shifted uncomfortably again as he began to sweat profusely. "I gotta go."

**0000000000000000000000**

Just before lunchtime, Rachel tracked down the captain of the hockey team (Nathan something or other).

"Stop. What you're doing to Finn, he's had enough. Just stop."

He leered at her causing her to stiffen but her resolve hardened. "He's under the protection of the glee club and…"

"Glee club? Santana and Puck are the ones who told me to torture him."

"Well, it's done now. And if I catch you doing anything else to anyone, Santana and Quinn's reign on top will look like a fairytale compared to what I will do to you. Understand me? The bullying is over."

"Whatever?" He tried to sound cavalier, but he actually cowered at the diva's harsh threat.

When Rachel marched up to the glee table and sat beside Quinn, she addressed them all. "I'm calling a cease fire on Finn."

Santana and Puck groaned.

"Look guys, itching powder in his jock strap? Did you know that he got kicked out of Miss Ryan's English class today because she thought he was masturbating? She was traumatized and will probably resign. But that is beside the point, Finn screwed up but does anyone really deserve that?"

She glared around at her friends daring anyone to contradict her. "Great. Now that you're all behind me I have something I have to do." She stood up on the table and put two fingers in her mouth, whistling loudly.

"Oh, yeah, take it off!" Jacob Ben Israel shouted into the silence, which elicited a few chuckles but a lot of heads nodding in agreement. Quinn clenched her jaw as her fists tightened.

"The bullying stops now. Do you hear me? Not just with Finn but everyone. I know Dave Karofsky is gone but Santana just assured me that the bully whips are back in business. The entire glee club is a part of it. Look I've been bullied and I know that I have unfortunately done some bullying. We are all responsible for making this school a safer place and that starts now!"

Quinn reached up and held her girlfriend's hand in pride. She looked across the cafeteria and saw a tall pink haired boy exit quietly. Just before Rachel climbed down, she stood back up straight and addressed the crowd once more. "And also, please stop messaging me of facebook requesting a threesome with me and Quinn. Though I am flattered by all the offers, I must politely decline. Thank you."

The brunette sat back down quickly and looked at the shocked faces of all her friends and the raised eyebrow of her girlfriend. "What?"

**0000000000000000000000**

**A/N: I know a lot of you would like even more Finn torture, but Rachel wouldn't be Rachel if she knowingly let it continue. That is why we love her, right?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Most of the previous night's events were disclosed but I believe that Puck and Rory were left out of the confessions….**

**Up next, Judy confronts Shelby. Plus, opening night for the play and holiday preparations will begin as fallout will start to begin from their Cleveland trip :)**


	23. Doesn't Stay There

**A/N: Wow over 200 reviews! Thank you so much, I can't believe the response to this story especially since it was written as a request for srortiz87. I think I might love writing it almost as you all seem to enjoy reading it :) So, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Glee…**

**I also don't own facebook :(**

**Does not stay there**

Rachel noticed all her friends still staring at her as if she were about to sprout a unicorn horn. She shook her head of the thought; she really needed to hang around Brittany less. Speaking of Brittany…

"You actually read those messages? I was wondering because you never replied." Brittany asked her.

Every head at the table turned toward Brittany. It was Kurt who spoke. "You asked for a threesome?"

Brittany smiled widely. "Duh? San did too, huh, San?"

"Ay dios mio!" Santana shook her head in embarrassment.

Quinn looked from Santana to her girlfriend. "How many people…propositioned you, Rach?"

"You mean us." Rachel corrected, but when she saw her girlfriend's unamused face she continued. "I don't know."

"Guess."

"Half the school, maybe more. Everyone in glee club, except Mercedes and Kurt."

"Fuck."

The silence was stifling. Quinn took a deep breath after glaring at everyone around the table. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me that affects the two of us?" Quinn addressed Rachel with a playful tone and raised eyebrow.

"Did you know people write stories about us? We're called Faberry and some of the stuff is rather steamy. I actually wouldn't mind trying…" Rachel noticed all eyes on her. "What'd I say?"

Santana burst into laughter and soon the whole table, sans Quinn, followed. The blonde leaned closer to her girlfriend's ear and whispered. "Wouldn't mind trying what?" She smirked before leaning slightly closer and grabbing Rachel's earlobe between her teeth. As she tugged slightly before releasing it, she ghosted her lips along Rachel's jawline. The brunette squirmed in her seat, causing the blonde to smirk at her.

**00000000000000000000**

Later that afternoon in Glee, as they were reviewing their new dance moves, Kurt's shriek echoed throughout the auditorium. "Puck, why do you have a tramp stamp?"

"Huh?" Puck made a comic show of tugging his shirt down to cover his lower back.

Kurt reached forward and lifted up Puck's shirt revealing a small green four leaf clover. Most of the kids laughed as Puck ran his hands through his remaining hair.

"I don't exactly remember how I got it, does anyone know? Please tell me." He pleaded.

Mike shifted uncomfortably causing everyone to look at him. "Mike?" Artie questioned the Asian boy.

It was Rory who spoke up though. "Mike wanted to go to a pawn shop to pick up a ring for Tina, so Puck and I snuck out with him."

"Where the hell was everyone else?" Quinn asked.

"Otherwise engaged, I presume." Rachel said with a raised eyebrow.

"Or passed out already." Mercedes offered.

"The pawn shop was right next to the tattoo parlor. So while I was looking for a ring, Puck and Rory got matching tattoos."

"Matching?" Santana snorted.

"I wanted to get the clover because I was suddenly homesick, and Puck thought it looked pretty."

"Pretty badass. I had to have said pretty badass." Puck muttered but was distorted by the laughter surrounding him.

"I thought you loved America?" Quinn asked Rory.

"I love everything about America, but when I saw the clover I thought of home."

"So did you ever get the ring Mike?" Kurt asked.

The boy grinned, and held up Tina's hand. "I gave it to her when we got back to Lima."

"You're not engaged, right?" Mercedes asked.

"No, it's a promise ring." Mike shifted uncomfortably again.

"Now what?" Artie questioned.

"When we got back to the hotel, we heard some things, coming inside the room. Who had sex?" Rory asked innocently.

Everyone looked around the room. No one said a word.

"Wait, so what did you do while you waited?"

"We snuck back down to the pool, but hotel security kicked us out and said that it was closed down for some repairs or pool cleaning or something." Rory replied again.

All eyes shot to Rachel and Quinn with varying looks of amusement. The brunette buried her head into Quinn's shoulder.

****

The rest of the afternoon had been mortifying for everyone, after some of the revelations during glee. Play rehearsal couldn't get done quickly enough, everyone just wanted to go home and attempt to forget what they had done or witnessed. When Quinn and Rachel arrived at the empty Fabray house, they were surprised to find a note left by Judy.

"Hmmm, guess she's bringing home some vegan pizza when she comes back." Quinn replied after reading the note. Then she looked up at Rachel. "Do you think she's with what's his name?"

"Does her seeing someone bother you?"

"Not at all. I just wish she'd tell me."

Rachel nodded. After a few moments of easy silence, Rachel chirped. "Oooh, would you like me to show you some of the things I read about?"

Quinn smirked. "Tempting…but not now. I'd rather see what people have been sending you on facebook. And I swear to God, if Fran is one of them."

"Now that's just disturbing Quinn, seriously, wow."

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Judy sat down in a booth across from Shelby. They both shared a small, forced smile by way of greeting.

"Thanks for finally returning my calls." Judy said as soon as she was properly seated, dismissing all pleasantries.

"You were insistent."

"Look as much as I'd love to berate your stupidity, I must say that as a mother I also made mistakes. I need you to know that it wasn't easy to have a pregnant 16 year old daughter who went through a punk phase and then told me she was gay. I didn't handle any of it the right way initially. But I'm here. I didn't run away."

"I'm not running…"

"You're visiting family in Columbus. At least that's what Principle Figgins thinks. I know. But Rachel's opening day for her play is Thursday and…"

"Why do you think I'm back? I wouldn't miss it."

"I guess that's a start."

Shelby nodded.

"I know I had a tough time with Quinn over the years and that's all on me. But Rachel is the most amazing kid I know, I can't believe you…"

"I don't expect people to understand what I did with Puck, I don't really understand it. But I assure you it is over. We slept together once and went on one date. Mostly he was just helping out with Beth."

Judy looked unconvinced.

"We never got the chance to explain ourselves. Yes we snuck around and lied about it."

"Quinn confronted you."

"She did. She was angry and do you blame her? I didn't think she'd believe anything we told her. I thought Puck would sort it all out with Rachel. It all blew up so fast."

Judy studied her. "So it's completely over."

"It didn't really begin. I came back to get to know Rachel, and I still intend to if she gives me a chance."

Judy nodded but didn't say a word.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

While Quinn and Rachel were relaxing in the living room, they heard the doorbell ring. Quinn climbed off the couch and answered the door. She barely got it opened before Santana came barreling inside.

"Please come in." Quinn replied sarcastically as she shut the door and followed her Latina friend to the living room.

"Hey, Midge. I need to ask you something."

"What is it Santana?"

"Does guilt feel like indigestion?"

Rachel smirked. "What pray tell gave Santana Lopez a conscience?"

"Shut up."

"Do you want my help or not?"

Quinn was sitting beside her girlfriend again as they both looked up at the frazzled girl.

"I'll do anything. I haven't slept since yesterday, I even went to confession and the damned 'Hail Mary's' aren't doing shit!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "So you're hoping converting to Judaism will work?"

"I'm hoping that you're Mother Theresa of a girlfriend can tell me something to ease my conscience."

"Satan has a soul." Quinn chuckled.

Santana rolled her eyes. "It feels like I cheated on Brittany and it has me all tied up in knots. And the worst part is that I shared Brittany with someone else. What was I thinking?"

She plopped down on the couch, forcing herself between the two girls.

"You were drunk." Rachel offered.

"I get you now, Q. Why you're so jealous of the hobbit. The thought of someone else touching her, or worse having her touch someone else." Santana sighed. "I thought that since we both did it, it wouldn't be like cheating. But…"

"It still feels like it." Quinn stated.

Santana nodded.

"Have you told Brittany? Maybe she feels the same way."

Santana looked at Rachel like she was a deity. "You're a genius! I'd kiss you right now, but I don't really feel like adding to my guilt. And the 'Hail Mary's' were a pain in…"

"Don't finish that sentence Santana; I'm just as Catholic as you are." Quinn said with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" Santana raised her brow in challenge. "So how many did you have to say with all the premarital sex you have with Rachel?"

Quinn flushed.

"That's what I thought." Santana replied cockily. "Well, I gots to go."

She walked out leaving Rachel and Quinn to sit and stare after her in complete shock.

"I don't know what's more shocking; that Santana has a guilty conscience or that she came to you for help." Quinn mused.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Wednesday night around 10:30 as Rachel was getting ready for bed, she heard something splash against her bedroom window. Quinn hadn't come over at night since before their fight, so she wasn't sure what the noise would be. Walking over to examine the window, she opened it just as another snowball smashed against her face.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" Quinn called from outside.

Rachel brushed the snow off and looked at the blonde pointedly. "What do you want Fabray?"

"It's the first snowfall of the season Rachel, come down and join me!"

Rachel looked outside at the lightly fallen snow. There was just enough to barely cover the ground, but apparently more than enough to make snowballs.

"Please!" The blonde begged petulantly.

"Fine." Rachel huffed before shutting her window and exiting her bedroom. She bundled up with a winter coat, boots, a scarf, a hat and gloves. When she walked outside, Quinn laughed at her.

"Going somewhere?" She asked playfully.

Rachel glared at her. "Back inside if you don't watch it."

Quinn threw up her hands in surrender. "Sorry." She walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Leaning down for a delicately passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel smiled.

"We kissed in the rain, it's only fitting that we kiss in the snow too."

"You came all the way over here and harassed me for a kiss?"

"Not entirely." She linked her hand with Rachel and began walking, pulling the girl with her.

They walked in silence down the sidewalk before Quinn spoke again. "I love the first snowfall of the year. It's magical. How the snow covers everything and makes even the ugliest of things beautiful."

Rachel looked at her girlfriend adoringly before standing on her tiptoes to kiss her cheek. "You amaze me."

Quinn scoffed.

"No, you do. It's like you always show me a new way of looking at things. I can't even explain it."

Quinn grinned proudly. "I love the snow, Rachel, and I just wanted to share something I love with you."

"Thank you."

**0000000000000000000000000**

Opening night was a success. It went off without a hitch and if Rachel were being honest, Santana stole the show. She was happy with everyone's performances; however she did have a few notes to mention to Artie later. But all in all, it was wonderful.

After the show, she was greeted by an enthusiastically supportive Quinn. "You were amazing!" She kissed her thoroughly until both girls were breathless.

After the kiss, Quinn locked their hands and stood by Rachel's side as she greeted her many supporters. It was strange, this newly popular Rachel, but it also made Quinn proud. She couldn't help imagining that this is what their life would be like in the future when Rachel was famous and Quinn went to all her shows to support her.

Shelby waited until the auditorium was mostly empty before she approached Rachel. She smiled at seeing Quinn standing protectively at her side, like she belonged there. Quinn saw Shelby before Rachel did, and her hand tightened involuntarily. Rachel took notice, and looked to see what Quinn was looking at. She saw Shelby and her body stiffened.

"Shelby." Rachel stated when the older brunette was upon them.

"Rachel, Quinn." Shelby took a slow breath before releasing it. "I was hoping we could talk."


	24. Get It Right

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Get It Right**

Quinn stood protectively in front of Rachel as Shelby spoke, and Rachel loved the girl even more for it. She put her hand on Quinn's shoulder causing the blonde's stiff body to relax instantly. "It's okay, Quinn."

The blonde nodded curtly before returning to the brunette's side and taking Rachel's hand back into hers.

"It was an amazing show, Rachel, and as always your performance did not disappoint."

"Did not disappoint, are you kidding? She was amazing. Breathtakingly so…"

"Thank you." Rachel interrupted, though to whom she was speaking was unclear.

"My expectations for any performer are high Quinn, and mine for Rachel are even higher. So that was probably the best compliment I have ever given anyone." She addressed Quinn before turning her attention on Rachel. "And I meant every word of it."

Rachel allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"I was also hoping we could speak; the three of us."

Quinn glanced at Rachel to gauge her reaction to Shelby's request, when she was satisfied that Rachel looked emotionally able to continue she spoke. "You have five minutes."

The three girls were sitting in the auditorium seats, not unlike the first time Rachel and Shelby spoke to each other, with Rachel and Quinn sitting in the row in front of Shelby. Quinn knew that Rachel wouldn't be able to look at her mom, and that this was probably for the best.

Rachel felt a sense of déjà vu, last time she was filled with the hope that she had finally found her mother and the future was upon them. This time however, the hope that remained for such a thought was laced and tempered with caution and heartbreak. She was glad Quinn was beside her, not just for moral support, but because she knew Quinn wouldn't let her forgive as easily as she usually tended to do. Her musings further veered off course when she thought about how Quinn had went with her the first time she met Shelby. The blonde had left with Mercedes to give her and Shelby privacy, though knowing that her friends were just outside was comforting even back then.

"I'm sorry about what I did with Puck, and I'm sorry for the way you found out about it. But mostly I'm sorry that I hurt you; that had never been my intention. I came back to Lima to get to know you, I wanted to spend time with both my girls and a part of me hoped that they could get to know each other. I want Beth to know what an amazing person her big sister is…"

Quinn bit her lip to prevent herself from destroying the moment, but a part of her wanted to yell at Shelby for even bringing up Beth right now.

"So just because you wanted Beth to know me, you decided to selfishly come back to town and turn our world upside down?"

Shelby laughed humorlessly. "You're still as dramatic as I was at your age. But you're twisting my words around."

Rachel turned around in her seat and looked at Shelby. "Then tell me what you meant." She demanded with words so cold, while Quinn placed a comforting hand on her leg.

"I told Quinn when I first got back that I went through a rebellious stage, spiraling out of control, after I gave you up. Though I knew the whole time that you weren't mine and I had no right to you, Quinn will agree, a mother's love is there no matter the distance."

Rachel glanced at Quinn who had tears in her eyes as she nodded slowly. Rachel placed her hand over Quinn's stroking it lightly with her thumb. She stayed looking at Quinn when she spoke again. "But you stayed away for so long…"

"Quinn, if I hadn't come to Lima would you have come to look for Beth?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, I always thought she'd hate me for giving her away."

Rachel's eyes began to tear up; she kissed Quinn's cheek before turning her head back towards Shelby. "But when you found me and knew I didn't hate you, when I told you I wanted a mother…"

Shelby leaned forward in her seat and reached her hand out toward Rachel, but the smaller brunette pulled away. "Shelby, you said you were my mother and not my mom. You…"

When Rachel couldn't finish, Quinn turned around and addressed Shelby with a tone that would make her HBIC days look saintly. "_If _I were lucky enough to have found Beth even sixteen years down the road, I wouldn't have turned my back on her when she told me she wanted me in her life. I would have thanked the Lord for that second chance. As far as I'm concerned, you gave up that chance. You can't keep coming in and out of her life and play with her emotions like you've been doing. Not even to say a thing about sleeping with a teenage boy."

Shelby actually flinched at Quinn's words, especially the last statement. "I have made mistake after mistake in my life, but leaving you two years ago is the thing I regret the most."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the older brunette, trying to discern her honesty. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it your biggest regret? Is it because you know you were wrong for leaving, or that you're just feeling guilty about it?"

"Of course I feel guilty about it Quinn, I hurt my own daughter. A daughter who can't even look at me right now. But it's my biggest regret, because in doing so I may miss out on being a part of her life and she truly is the most amazing person I have ever met. And that's not just because she's my daughter."

Quinn took a deep breath. She had to admit that she agreed with Shelby, Rachel was the most amazing person she ever knew as well. When she chanced a glance at Rachel, she saw tears flowing down the girl's cheeks. She hugged her and began to whisper words of encouragement in her ear.

After a stretch of silence that felt like forever, Rachel turned around to face Shelby. "It's hard for me to believe anything that you say."

Shelby's breath hitched as tears threatened to fall.

"But since you intend to stay in Lima for awhile, I guess you'll have the time to prove it to me."

With that, Rachel stood up and Quinn was right behind her. They walked out of the room in silence leaving Shelby to cry freely.

As soon as they were outside, Quinn stopped walking and faced her girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded, and then she put her hand on Quinn's cheek. "Are you?"

Quinn let her tears fall. She nodded as she bit her lip trying to contain the whimper that threatened to be released. Rachel pulled her in for a warm and loving embrace. "I know it was hard for you to hear, and that it brought up your feelings about Beth. But you are not Shelby. Beth will grow up knowing you, Quinn, and she will love you like I do."

When Rachel pulled away, she had a dark smirk on her face. "Well not exactly the way I love you."

Quinn couldn't help chuckling. They kissed passionately as their salty tears mixed together. When they stopped kissing, they hugged each other tightly. "For whatever it's worth, Rachel, I think I believe her."

Rachel nodded against Quinn's shoulder. "But I'm not ready yet. I need time."

"You deserve to take all the time you need."

**00000000000000000000000000**

Rachel and Quinn decided against joining their friends for the after show celebration because they were both too emotionally drained from their confrontation with Shelby. Quinn texted Santana to let her know they weren't coming so she could pass the word to their friends along with their congratulations on a job well done.

Quinn dropped Rachel off and went home after promising to pick her up in the morning.

The next morning, Rachel had been pacing around the house for the last ten minutes, because Quinn was late. She was just about to text the blonde to yell at her when her cell phone rang.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked from the other line.

"Quinn where are you, we're going to be late?"

"Yeah, well, my car broke down on my way to your house. Do you think you could come pick me up?"

"Where are you?"

Quinn told her where she was and waited for the brunette to arrive to pick her up. It only took about five minutes for Rachel to show up.

They chastely kissed each other good morning, before Rachel went right into worried girlfriend mode. "You shouldn't be waiting here alone, anything could happen Quinn…"

"Nothing happened Rach, it's okay. I was hoping you could take a look, maybe fix it."

Rachel stared at the blonde incredulously. "I'm not a mechanic Quinn; I can change a tire and change your oil that's about it."

"And that is hot." Quinn replied with a smirk.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine, I will check it out. Pop the hood."

Quinn did as she was told while Rachel looked under the hood. Checking the oil and the rest of the fluid levels. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She slammed the hood shut and looked at her girlfriend.

"Was it driving funny or doing anything before it shut down?"

Quinn shook her head, and then replied. "No, nothing. Ooh, I remember it was going like 'clug, clug, clug.'"

Rachel burst out laughing. Quinn narrowed her eyes at her. "Quinn, little boys playing with their toy cars say 'clug, clug, clug' when they run out of gas."

Quinn's eyes widen with the realization. "Oh."

"When was the last time you got gas Quinn?"

"I don't remember." At seeing Rachel's admonishing look, she continued. "I had a lot on my mind recently."

Rachel drove Quinn to the gas station where they filled up a gas can and took it back to the blonde's car to fill it.

They arrived at school late and headed to their class. By lunchtime, they heard the gossip they missed this morning. Apparently, Mercedes came clean with Shane and the two were on a break until she figured out who she wanted. Rachel and Quinn gave their support to their friend, secretly hoping that Mercedes chose Sam.

Santana was sitting next to Brittany; their hands linked as they ate their lunches. Quinn could tell that things were not yet settled between the two because of the uneasiness and regret she still saw in the Latina's eyes.

After the bell rang, Quinn pulled her friend aside to speak with her in private. "Santana, please trust me. Things will be worse between you and Brittany if you don't talk about it. If I can see that you're pulling away, I'm sure that Brittany can feel it too. Is your pride really worth losing her over?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "I liked you better when you were a selfish bitch who minded her own business."

"You know, I almost believe you."

Santana smirked. "You're right, I hated that bitch."

"So did I."

The Latina nodded sagely. "I'll talk to Britt tonight. Thanks, Q."

"You're welcome."

**00000000000000000000000000**

Santana and Brittany were sitting on the blonde's bed. Brittany had just told a story about how her cat, Lord Tubbington, was able to poop out candy bars. Santana would have to talk to Rory about his 'help,' because letting Brittany continue to think he was a leprechaun was apparently not the best idea.

"B?"

"Yeah, San?"

"You know when we were with Fran, last weekend?"

Brittany nodded, though the look passing across her face was indecipherable. "I've been having trouble dealing with it."

Brittany's eyebrows knit in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's different, this time, with you. I don't want us to do what we did before. The casualness, the threesomes. I don't want to share you Brittany. I want us to be exclusive."

She was tackled by the blonde, as the taller girl kissed her senseless. When she pulled away she replied. "I want to be your girlfriend, Santana. More than anything. I agree that it wasn't the same this time. It felt like we were cheating, you know?"

"Yes, B. I felt the same way. I didn't want to share you, but it felt bad like I was cheating on you."

Brittany kissed her again. "I hope Fran understands. I hope she can get over us."

Santana laughed. "I hope so too, Britt, though I mean it's us so it might me impossible."

"I know, right!"

Santana maneuvered their bodies until she was on top of her girlfriend. "Ready to have sex as an exclusive couple for the first time?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically before Santana claimed her lips. They spent the night making love for the first time. And Santana would have to tell Rachel and Quinn that they were right, that it was way better than just sex. But as soon as they entered her mind, she dismissed the thought. Tonight wasn't about anyone but her and her girlfriend. And while they screamed out each other's name as they climaxed, she replayed the word over and over in her mind with a smile. Girlfriend…

**0000000000000000000000**

Rachel and Quinn sat together on the couch at Quinn's house, their bodies tangled in a way that revealed the intimacy they shared with each other. "Rachel, the holidays are coming up and you still haven't told me how we're spending Hanukah."

"Is there a question somewhere in there?" Rachel asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"What are the family traditions that I should be aware of?"

"For the Hanukah gifts, we exchange one present each day. But you cannot buy it, it has to be homemade or found or something."

Quinn frowned. "Really?"

"It's more personal that way, because you really have to think about it."

"Can it be barrowed?"

"Barrowed? Why would you give a gift that has to be returned?"

"Just thinking outside the box."

Rachel nodded. "Fine, you just can't spend any money on it whatsoever."

"Okay. Next tradition?"

"We exchange the rest of our gifts on Christmas morning; you can spend money on that one. We spend Christmas Eve at a homeless shelter downtown, handing out their dinner."

Quinn looked at her girlfriend with more love in her eyes than she ever had before. "I didn't think it was possible to love you any more than I already did."

Rachel beamed. "We also go Christmas caroling after we leave the homeless shelter. But for the days of Hanukah, we share stories from the Torah, and talk about what we are thankful for and our plans for the New Year. My Dad lost his parents when he was younger, so we sort of made the holiday our own. He never really got to celebrate Hanukah properly, but I like to believe that we've done pretty well with our own devices."

Quinn leaned over and kissed the girl adoringly. "I think you're doing just well, but I may be biased."

"Biased, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm sort of in love with one of the only two Jews I have ever really known."

"You and Puck? Really?" Rachel teased.

Quinn slapped her playfully. "Never Puck, only you."

"Good answer."

They were interrupted by Quinn's phone signaling a text message was received. Shortly after, Rachel's went off.

They picked up their phones and read the texts. Both laughing at their own messages.

They looked up at each other. "Santana?"

As they handed their phones to read each other's messages, they laughed again.

** From Santana: You and the midge were right. Making love is far better than sex. But don't tell her I said so, she's already insufferable as it is.**

** From Santana: The deed is done. And by the deed I mean SEX. Haha, j/k. I talked to B and we r gud.**

"Hey, why'd she use proper grammar on your message, she knows I despise text talk?"

Quinn descended into giggles.


	25. Day One

**Disclaimer: ****I ****don't ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****music ****used...**

**Day****One**

The following two weeks before winter break seemed to go by quickly. On Friday evening, Rachel and Quinn were sitting in Quinn's bedroom (with the door open of course) listening to music and talking about whatever was on their mind. Currently for Quinn, it was the arrival of Fran tomorrow.

"I love her, but she caused nothing but trouble last time she was here."

"But you can't really blame her; it was Santana and Brittany's idea to have sex with her."

Quinn shrugged. "I know. But everyone's in a good place right now."

"Didn't you say that she had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, apparently she flew back with some kid from Lima. I'm slightly worried, because Lima's a small town it's bound to be someone we know. Right?"

Rachel thought about it for a moment. Then she shrugged. "So what if it's someone we know, at least it won't be anyone in glee."

"Maybe she'll just hang out with him the whole time and we don't have to put up with her."

Rachel eyed Quinn knowingly but said nothing. Quinn had actually come a long way as far as jealousy was concerned. Rachel knew the girl was finally secure in their love for one another, but every so often the green eyed monster would rear its ugly head. Why Quinn was jealous of Fran was beyond Rachel's ability to comprehend.

"And you'll get to spent Christmas night with Beth, are you excited?" Rachel asked, successfully changing the subject.

"More nervous. We've spent time with her before, but mostly when we babysit it's one on one. You know, I'm scared that Beth won't like being around a lot of strangers. Because that's what we really are to her, Rachel."

Quinn was suddenly feeling sad at the thought. Rachel scooted over and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, pulling her toward her. "It won't always be that way. And I can't tell you how much it will mean to her to have you and Puck in her life. She'll always know where she came from; she won't feel as lost as I did."

Quinn let a tear fall as she hugged her girlfriend back. She kissed her cheek and smiled. "Somehow you always know what to say to make me feel better."

**00000000000000000000000000**

Bright and early the next morning, Fran's flight arrived and Judy left to pick her up from the airport. Rachel and Quinn were discussing gift ideas, mostly what constituted proper rule abiding gifts for their Hanukah celebration.

Quinn couldn't think of eight things that she had to make, find, borrow or steal. Even though Rachel had refused to accept any gift she knew was stolen, which led to a heated argument and an even more heated make-out session.

They didn't even hear the front door open or the footsteps racing up the stairs. "I knew it!" Fran's voice announced as she burst through the open door, causing the girls to shoot apart and Quinn to glare at her sister. "When Mom said that you two were back home waiting for me, I knew that you two were doing something far more entertaining than simply waiting." She teased.

"Happy holidays, Fran. Glad you're back." Rachel greeted with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, I would have been home sooner but Mom had to stop by the store to pick up food for dinner tonight. We ran in to your glee teacher, Mr. Shue. He's actually a good looking man, if it wasn't for those sweater vests."

Rachel shifted uneasily. Quinn immediately noticed this, and turned to her girlfriend. "Rachel?"

Fran's eyebrow quirked high on her forehead. "You agree with me, don't you? You think Shue is hot?"

Rachel blushed profusely as Quinn stood up from the bed and studied her. "You have a crush on Mr. Shuester?"

"Had."

Fran was laughing at this point.

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "You had a crush on Mr. Shue? Rachel, he's ancient."

"It was sophomore year."

Fran laughed even harder, because really, that was worse.

"Please explain."

"You know when we had that assignment to sing ballads, and Mr. Shue and I sang 'Endless Love?'" Quinn nodded. "I sort of had a crush on him after that. I went to his house and baked for him and…"

"Okay, stop." Quinn put up her hand to silence the girl. That sounded completely like Rachel and rather than being jealous she suddenly found the entire thing absolutely ridiculous.

Fran calmed down, only giggling every so often. In between fits of giggles, she asked. "Please tell me you sang to him, because…" When the blush returned to Rachel's face she was laughing again.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "What song?"

"Crush. But to be honest, he never let me finish it."

Quinn joined Fran in giggling. Rachel rolled her eyes at the girls. Then she gathered her things and walked out without a goodbye.

After Fran composed herself, she looked at Quinn. "So, sis, what song did she serenade you with?"

Quinn's giggling stopped abruptly as she eyed Fran dangerously. "Go to hell!" She walked out slamming the door behind her.

Fran was left in Quinn's bedroom and descended into laughter again.

**000000000000000000000000**

Over the next few days, Rachel could sense something was off with Quinn. She thought that the girl was over her jealousy issues, but suddenly she was avoiding her. Not really avoiding, since they hung out every day, but she refused to be intimate with her. Rachel finally confronted the blonde about her odd behavior.

They were sitting in Quinn's living room watching TV one night, when out of nowhere Rachel said. "I assure you it is over between me and Shue."

What Rachel forgot to consider was that she and Quinn weren't the only ones in the room.

Fran snorted while Judy shrieked. "Your teacher? Rachel tell me you did not sleep with your teacher!"

"Relax Mom, nothing ever happened between Rachel and Shue. Except a stupid school girl crush." Quinn replied as she got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Rachel sighed. "I don't understand, if it isn't about Shue then what's her problem?"

Fran studied the brunette intensely before answering. "When you have a crush on somebody, or you are in love or whatever, do you use music as a form of expression?"

"Duh? Music is my life."

"And you're in love with my sister, right?"

"Of course."

"So, what song have you sung for her?"

Rachel's eyes widened.

"Yes, that's why she's upset. How many stupid love songs have sung to Finn? Quinn complained last year that you even sang him one when she was dating him."

Rachel looked down ashamed of her actions during that time.

"And you sang to Shue when you had a crush on him, but yet you never sang a song to her."

Rachel nodded, and then she got up off the couch to talk to Quinn.

Quinn didn't know why it bothered her so bad. But Rachel breathed music. She wrote her own song before and yet even after all their months of dating, after giving herself to Quinn, Rachel couldn't seem to sing a damn song for her own girlfriend. It really stung.

"Quinn, talk to me." Rachel asked gently from her spot in the doorway.

Quinn turned toward her, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's nothing. I guess I was over-reacting."

Rachel slowly approached the blonde, wiping the tears away with the pads of her thumbs before kissing the girl's salty lips. She tried revealing all of her love for the girl in that simple kiss.

When Rachel pulled away, she looked into Quinn's eyes. "I love you more than anything or anyone in my life. I was hoping that I showed you that everyday, that you wouldn't question my love for you."

"Rachel…"

"Please let me finish. Every other relationship I have been in, it felt all consuming but none of it was real. I so desperately wanted them to feel the way I did, so I did stupid things that I thought meant something. Grand gestures and epically romantic things. But with you, it always seemed like you understood me. That I didn't have to try so hard. It wasn't that I didn't want to do all that extra stuff with you; we write each other love letters after all, but…our first date was going to be magical Quinn. But it got all screwed up and you liked it anyway. I just thought that you wanted it that way, to be us, to just happen. I didn't know you wanted the epic romance too. I'm stupid and I'm sorry…"

Quinn kissed her passionately, taking the girl by surprise as Rachel lost her balance causing both girls to tumble to the floor. The large commotion brought Fran and Judy running in, but they stopped in the doorway when they saw the girls on the floor.

"See, clearly, epic romance doesn't work for us." Rachel smiled as she claimed Quinn's lips again.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The next night was the first day of Hanukah, and the Fabray women joined the Berry's for a small meal together. Quinn brought her first gift for Rachel.

After an amazing meal and stories shared from Jeremiah's mother's Torah, they retired to the living room. Rachel and her dads exchanged their gifts. The men gave Rachel a kitten that they rescued from an animal shelter. Rachel was immediately in love with the fluffy white kitten that she quickly named Barbara. Rachel gave her dads homemade vouchers for different things such as _'I'll__do__the__dishes__for__a__week,'__'I'll__do__the__laundry__for__a__month,'_and_'your__next__date__night__is__on__me.'_

"I think you are buttering us up because you want to ask us something, sweetheart." Michael laughed. "And look here, you're also trying to get us out of the house." He winked at Quinn who blushed.

Quinn handed her gift to Rachel next. The brunette ripped open the paper excitedly to reveal a calendar. "I thought you needed one to match mine."

"But this isn't superhero inspired." Rachel pouted playfully.

"No, it's better. Look." She flipped through a few pages revealing that it was made with all kinds of pictures taken of the two of them. "I had to get pictures from Kurt and Sugar, and even Santana and my Mom, to get some pictures you haven't seen yet. Plus, a few are pictures I drew of you."

She ducked her head shyly as Rachel slowly flipped through the book. When she saw a picture that Quinn drew of her, the picture was a headshot drawn with charcoal before it was scanned, Rachel was impressed beyond belief. She grabbed Quinn and kissed her thoroughly as Fran catcalled in the background. Not only did Quinn take a lot of time on the gift, but no one had every made _her_a couples calendar, she usually just got laughed at when she made them for her boyfriends.

Quinn pulled away with a smile. "Okay, I'm ready for my present now."

Rachel grinned before getting up and walking to the stereo to turn some music on. Quinn's breath hitched when she realized what was happening.

Rachel smiled at the girl before she started to sing.

**I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
>Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through<br>On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too  
>But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you<strong>

**I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind  
>All the heaven's rivers come to light I see it all unwind<br>I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane  
>When I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain<strong>

**Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you**  
><strong>Liked the rain always calling for you I'm falling for you now<strong>  
><strong>Just like the rain<strong>

**When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me**  
><strong>It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see<strong>  
><strong>That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain<strong>  
><strong>Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling<strong>

**Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you**  
><strong>Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now<strong>  
><strong>Just like the rain I have fallen for you<strong>  
><strong>I'm falling for you now just like the rain<strong>

She stared at Quinn during the whole performance, as the hazel eyes watered.

**And when the night falls on our better days  
>And we're looking to the sky<br>For the winds to take us high above the plains  
>I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye of the storms that will be calling<br>Forever we'll be falling**

**Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you**  
><strong>Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just<strong>  
><strong>Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you<strong>  
><strong>Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just<strong>  
><strong>Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you<strong>  
><strong>Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just<strong>

**Like the rain  
>Like the rain<br>Like the rain  
>Like the rain<br>Like the rain  
>Like the rain<strong>

As the music slowly faded out, she gradually made her way to Quinn. Their eyes locked lovingly on each other. Not everyone in the room understood the significance of this song to them, that their first date ended with a kiss in the rain.

"Geez, get a room." Fran teased, though she had to admit Rachel was extremely talented.

Before Rachel got to her, Quinn jumped up and embraced the brunette. "Thank you, that was beautiful!"

She peppered her with kisses.

That evening Quinn stayed overnight at Rachel's house and made love to her. As their bodies danced in the moonlight that shinned through the window they reconfirmed their devotion to each other.

Quinn trailed kisses across Rachel's naked body, claiming her again and again. Then when she entered inside of her, she made love slowly dragging out the orgasm as long as possible before she allowed the brunette to have her way with her. To be laid claim to by the woman on top of her was the greatest feeling in the world. She was Rachel's for all time.

After both girls climaxed, they cuddled together and fell asleep in each other's arms. Nothing ever felt so right. And all Quinn could think was this was just the first day; she had seven more to go! She couldn't wait to see what Rachel had in store for her.

**A/N:****Fran's ****go t ****someone ****for ****them ****to ****meet , ****and ****Rachel ****and ****Quinn ****exchange ****more ****gifts****… **

**Like ****the ****Rain ****by ****Clint ****Black**


	26. Home For The Holidays Part 1

**A/N: So the wrong chapter was posted this morning and this chapter got deleted, so I had to rewrite it. Horrible day, long story. Anyway, sorry about any confusion or inconvenience and also sorry about the wait. I hope this is worth it :)**

**Also, thank you riverkirby for your suggestions in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any musicals mentioned.**

**Home for the Holidays**

**(Part 1)**

The next evening, Quinn arrived at Rachel's house feeling very excited. Their first day of Hanukah together went really well, and she couldn't wait to spend the entire holiday with her girlfriend.

She warmly greeted Rachel's dads before heading off upstairs in search of the brunette.

"You're early." Rachel beamed when the blonde walked through her bedroom door.

Quinn closed the distance and embraced the girl, as she whispered. "I couldn't wait."

After properly welcoming Quinn for ten minutes, the girls went back downstairs.

"We kind of have to get going, we have somewhere to be." Rachel said as she put on her boots and coat.

Quinn followed suit. Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers and walked her to the car.

"Where are we going anyway? I thought we were exchanging presents and spending the evening with your dads."

Rachel simply smiled. She opened the car door for Quinn before walking to the other side and climbing in herself.

"This _is_ my present for you."

Quinn looked at her questioningly, but Rachel remained silent. The brunette drove to the edge of town and stopped at a subdivision that Quinn didn't even know existed. They parked on the side of the road, and Rachel hurried around to open the door for Quinn. She took her hand and helped her out of the car. As soon as the car door was shut, the entire neighborhood lit up in Christmas lights.

Quinn took in the scene in awe. There were lights of every color on every house that she could see. Some houses were for more extravagant in their Christmas decorations as well. There were snowmen, Santa Claus, and Christmas trees and even Nativity scenes spectacularly lit up before their eyes.

"This place has the best Christmas show in all of Lima. Believe me, I've looked." Rachel replied as she led Quinn down the sidewalk to properly enjoy the vision surrounding them. As they walked hand in hand, there was a calmness surrounding Rachel.

"This is my favorite thing to do for Christmas. You shared with me your love of the first snowfall, and for me it's this, right here."

Quinn smiled and nodded as she continued to look from house to house as they walked.

"You talked about how magical it was for you, the snow, and the beauty of it. When I look around me, when I see how beautiful all these lights are. It makes me wonder how men can be so cruel. Why is there war and hatred when mankind is capable of so much beauty? I feel the same way when I watch the fireworks as well. It gives me faith in mankind, if only just for a little while."

Quinn stopped walking and looked at her girlfriend in amazement.

"You shared something special with me, Quinn. So this is my gift to you. I've never shared this with anyone else before."

Quinn kissed her girlfriend passionately before pulling away. "Thank you." She shook her head. "You never stop amazing me Rachel Berry."

The brunette smiled at her. "Good, I can't have you getting sick of me or anything."

"Never." Quinn replied seriously.

After wandering around the entire development and getting back to the car, Rachel cranked on the heat and rubbed her hands together. Quinn took the smaller hands in hers. "Thank you for tonight Rachel."

When they arrived back at the Berry's, Michael and Jeremiah had hot tea and hot chocolate waiting for them.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "How'd you know when we'd be back?"

"Rachel disappears the same day every year. She's gone for an hour and comes back freezing but babbling nonstop about Christmas lights. She never lets us join her; I guess it's just her thing." Michael offered as she took a sip of his own hot chocolate.

Rachel ducked her head shyly as Quinn reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "Oh, wait. I have to give you my gift!"

Quinn ran into the living room and was back holding a wrapped present that she handed to Rachel.

Rachel tore through the paper quickly and found a framed sketch. It was a beautiful penciled drawing of the two of them that Rachel immediately recognized as a pose they took for one of the pictures she saw in the calendar Quinn gave her the day before. The drawing was flawless, Quinn really was talented.

"Wow, this is beautiful." She said with reverence in her voice.

Quinn smirked. It wasn't very often Rachel admired someone else's talent.

**00000000000000000**

The following day, Quinn and Rachel spent the day together doing nothing but simply being together. That night as they exchanged gifts, Quinn gave Rachel a photo of Rachel holding Beth.

"Quinn, it's a great photo, and I don't have one of the two of us yet. So thank you."

Quinn smiled. "You're welcome, Rach."

Quinn received two CD mixes from Rachel. The brunette chose songs that represented their love and how the blonde made her feel. Then she performed them and recorded them onto the CD's to give to her girlfriend. They listened to them as they made love.

The next evening, when Quinn arrived at the Berry residence she was surprised to not be greeted by Rachel's dads.

"They turned in one of their vouchers, so their date night is on me." Rachel explained as she led Quinn through the house. "So, I cooked dinner for you tonight. I called Fran and she said your favorite food was spaghetti so voila!"

When they got to the living room, she saw that the kitchen table had been decorated romantically with candles as the lights were dimmed. And there was music playing softly in the background.

They ate a lovely, quiet dinner enjoying their time alone. Laughing and talking cheerfully. After dinner, and the clean up, they retired to the living room.

They cuddled on the couch, alternating between watching a Christmas movie and making out. Quinn finally pulled away and reached for her gift to Rachel.

She made Rachel a scrapbook. Inside there were a bunch of pictures of the two of them, as well as several from the glee club. Also there were messages from each of her friends, and a few sketches and poems and lyrics that Quinn included.

Rachel quickly led Quinn up to her bedroom and thanked her properly.

**0000000000000000000**

The next day was Christmas Eve, and Quinn called frantically begging Rachel to save her. Rachel hurried over to the Fabray house and was accosted by her girlfriend as soon as she entered.

"Oh, thank god! He's absolutely horrible."

Rachel was confused.

"He's annoying, and selfish, and conceited and you should see what…"

"Rachel, what a surprise! I'm glad you could make it." Judy interrupted Quinn's rant.

As the three of them entered the living room, Rachel noticed the boy Quinn must have been talking about. When she looked closer, she realized she recognized him.

"Elijah?"

His head shot up toward Rachel. Every eye in the house was on the brunette.

"Rachel Berry!" He hurried to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"How's college?" Rachel asked him, oblivious to her girlfriend's inquisitive look.

"Not Lima."

"Isn't that the truth." She replied with a smile.

"How do you know each other?" Quinn asked irritably.

"We go to temple together." The boy replied.

"Well, we did until he left for college. Our parents also tried to set us up as well."

"It didn't work out though, all she talked about was Broadway and some bitch in school…"

"Okay, so uh…you and Fran? That's wonderful!" Rachel interrupted as Quinn's eyebrow rose. Fran watched the entire scene completely amused.

After they ate lunch, Judy got everybody's attention. "I have an announcement to make. I am seeing someone."

Rachel, Fran and Quinn burst out in laughter.

"Duh, Mom. It's only a bit obvious." Quinn spat out between giggles.

"What? How?"

"Two words. Cleveland." Fran paused as memories flooded her mind and she tried to not appear embarrassed at the thought of them. "Hotel."

Judy darkened as her cheeks flushed with a deep red. "Oh."

"Yeah, Mom. Clearly I get my inability to sneak around from you." Quinn mused.

"So, you girls are okay with me dating someone else?"

"I was upset that you didn't tell us when it started to happen, but really you've just been so happy."

"Mom, you deserve to be happy after what our jackass…"

"Fran!"

The eldest daughter shrugged as if she didn't care that she was just reprimanded.

"I'm glad you approve, because Alan has invited us for dinner tomorrow night. It'll just be him, his brother-in-law and his nephew."

"Mom! Beth is coming over for dinner. Remember? I'm going to the Berry's."

Judy's eyes widened. "Oh dear, how could I have forgotten?"

"It's okay, why not just have them come to dinner at my house. We're already cooking for an army. My dads were expecting you and Fran to join us anyway." Rachel offered.

"Are you sure? I mean, all of us?"

"You had us over for Thanksgiving, it was the least we could do."

"Wow, this Christmas just got more interesting." Fran mused.

Quinn's family and much to her dismay, Elijah, joined her and the Berry's in serving dinner at the homeless shelter. Elijah, or Eli as he preferred to be called, was so nice it made her want to puke. It didn't seem natural or real. Plus, he seemed to know _everything._ And he just wouldn't shut up.

After they served meals to those who came in out of the cold to eat, they returned to the Berry's house and were surprised to see all their glee friends waiting outside for them.

"We heard you were going caroling, and wanted to join you." Kurt offered for the whole group.

Sugar hurried up to Rachel as soon as the brunette excited the car. "It was my idea. When Quinn had us each write something for you, did you read my message by the way? Anyway, she mentioned what your plans were for the holidays and caroling with friends sounded like so much fun."

"Sugar, thank you. I haven't had a chance to read your message but I promise I will so thank you in advance."

Santana chuckled. Quinn watched them but said nothing; instead she reserved her glares for Eli David.

As they walked from house to house singing whatever songs came to them, or were requested of them, they enjoyed the simplicity of it. They were laughing and talking. There was even a snowball fight that broke out between the boys and the girls. Quinn took Rachel's hand in the midst of the chaos and led her to safety behind a snow bank, before smothering her in kisses.

"I've waited all night to do that! But Sugar was practically glued to your side."

Rachel giggled. "Are you jealous?"

"No. It's just, on her message to you she wrote, 'if things don't work out between you and Quinn, call me.'"

Rachel snorted. "Quinn?"

"I promise I left the message there, it took all I had not to scribble it out or, you know, strangle her. The nerve of that girl."

"Or it's just her Asperger's." Rachel offered.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "And Eli? Really? You went out with Eli?"

"On one date, it was the beginning of sophomore year and…"

"And you called me a bitch."

Rachel smiled. "You were. But did you hear what he said? Even back then, you were all I could talk about."

Quinn blushed before Rachel claimed her lips.

They were interrupted when a cold, wet sting hit them in the back of their heads. When they turned around to yell at the intruder, they were bombarded with snowballs from the entire glee team (save for Sugar who tried to stop it, at least on Rachel's behalf anyway).

When they arrived at Rachel's house for hot chocolate, tea and coffee, they enjoyed some time to together to share their holiday memories. Santana pulled Quinn to the side conspiratorially.

"So the midget finally figured out how to clone herself huh?"

"Huh? Santana what are you talking about?"

"Fran's dude. He's basically Rachel without the skirt."

Quinn studied the boy in question.

"Q? You don't see it? Sure he's got some anatomical parts that I no longer appreciate but I guess I can see the appeal."

"San, he's annoying, and self involved, and he talks…a lot. And he's annoying."

"You already said that."

"Well he is. And his fashion sense is highly questionable, plus he's…short."

Santana barked out a laugh that brought everyone's attention to them.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked as she approached them.

"B, what do you think about Fran's boyfriend?"

Brittany furrowed her brow in confusion before following Santana's finger that was pointing at Elijah.

"That's a boy? I thought it was Rachel, you know, with short hair and pants."

Santana snorted. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Puck come here."

The mohawked boy obeyed. "S'up?"

"You go to temple with Elijah, right? What do you think of him?"

He raised an eyebrow. Then as he shrugged, he replied. "He's an okay dude. But truthfully, if I didn't know Rachel was an only child I'd have sworn they were twins."

Quinn huffed; bringing her attention over to Rachel as she talked to Elijah and Fran. They both had dark hair and eyes but that was about it. However, as she watched them talking she noticed they had the same mannerisms such as facial expressions, talking with their hands, even their word choice and diction. And their clothes. "Oh my God!"

Santana descended into laughter again.

After dinner and spending time with their friends, the girls said goodbye to the glee club and Elijah. Then they went back to the living room to exchange their gifts. Fran and Judy wanted to join them, because Judy thought the whole thing was romantic.

Rachel gave her dads a DVD compilation of her performances over the year as well as the competition footage. Quinn figured by their reaction, that Rachel gave them this same type of thing every year and couldn't help the amused smile that overtook her.

Rachel's dads gave her a knitted sweater they made for her. Quinn couldn't help thinking that this was where Rachel's love for ugly sweaters came from. But in thinking so, she also had a new appreciation for the girl beside her. She wore those hideous things because her dads made them for her and she wanted to honor their efforts, despite knowing that she'd be mercilessly picked on for it. She quickly kissed Rachel's cheek at the thought.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked.

"Because I love you."

"Awwww." Judy replied while Fran made fake gagging sounds and rolled her eyes.

Then Quinn handed Rachel her gift. She wrote a poem of her.

**Some berries are red**

**Some berries are blue**

**But you're the only Berry I want,**

**Because I love you.**

"Can you be any cheesier Quinn? That was awful." Fran teased as she leaned over Rachel's shoulder to read the poem.

Quinn jumped up and tackled her sister. They were arguing and fighting.

"Quinn, thank you. I enjoyed it." Rachel replied causing the blonde to blush.

Then the brunette handed Quinn her gift. It was a homemade coupon book.

"Oooh, let me see that!" Fran teased, as she reached for the book.

"Fran don't, please. It's personal."

Quinn's eyes darkened at the implication of Rachel's statement. Fran realized the significance of it too and decided she really wanted to read it now.

"Or I'll talk about what happened in Cleveland." Rachel deadpanned causing Fran to drop the book immediately. Quinn grinned at her girlfriend, and then flipped through a few of the pages. Biting her bottom lip to try to stifle the moan that was threatening to be released.

That evening, Quinn stayed overnight and turned in some of her coupons. She had an amazing evening with her girlfriend and was thankful, and not for the first time, that Rachel's bedroom was soundproofed.

As they awakened for Christmas Day, Quinn spooning her girlfriend, they kissed each other good morning. They were so comfortable waking up together, it was becoming a routine. Falling asleep in each others arms, waking up still tangled together. Kissing good morning, and stopping things before they became even more heated.

Fran and Judy came over for Christmas breakfast. After they all ate, they went to the living room. They first exchanged their Hanukah gifs.

Rachel handed Quinn some flowers.

"No! That's cheating Rachel, you made the rules and we're not allowed to buy gifts." Quinn pouted, refusing to accept them.

"Geez, I never would have imagined Quinn reacting that way to receiving flowers." Fran teased.

"Relax, baby. I didn't buy these." Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Or steal them. I bartered them for singing lessons."

Quinn's entire face lit up. "Oh, well, they're beautiful Rachel. Thank you!"

Fran was amused.

Afterwards, Quinn gave Rachel some homemade vegan sweets that she made for her yesterday before all the chaos happened. Rachel took them happily, grabbing one before passing the plate around the room.

Then they all handed out their Christmas gifts. Rachel gave Quinn tickets to a local artist's gallery opening in Dayton, for which she received a passionate thank you kiss. Quinn gave Rachel two tickets to a Les Miserables performance in Columbus. Rachel tackled her in a searing kiss.

"Get a room." Fran grumbled.

They pulled apart with a shrug. Judy gave Rachel handcuffs as a gag gift which caused the brunette to flush. As Quinn smirked, she raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Ooh, can I borrow those when you're not using them?" Fran asked so excitedly that it clued Judy in to the intended use of her gag gift.

"Oh my, I think I should be taking those back."

Quinn smiled but helped Rachel hold them out of Judy's reach.

Rachel's dads gave Quinn a gas can for a gag gift, causing the blonde to glare at her girlfriend for telling them about her stupidity. But Quinn immediately stopped scowling as soon as Rachel dangled her handcuffs and smirked at her.

"We got you girls something else." Michael said as he handed Rachel a small box as Judy handed the same sized box to Quinn.

The girls opened the boxes up at the same time, revealing a key chain and a key.

"We wanted you to know that our home is your home Quinn, so you have a key now."

"And the same goes for you, Rachel. You are part of the family." Judy added.

"Thank you." Quinn replied with reverence.

"Did I get anything?" Fran asked almost child-like.

Judy handed Fran a sealed envelope. The blonde looked inside to find some cash. She looked up at her mom and smiled. "Thank you." She replied as she hugged her.

"We got you guys something too." Rachel spoke when silence surrounded them.

She and Quinn handed their respective parents an envelope. There were gift cards inside to a fancy restaurant outside of Lima.

"I see you girls are trying to get us out of the house again." Michael teased.

"Oh, please. Rachel's bedroom is soundproofed, it's not like they need you to be out of the house to have sex." Fran jeered.

Five sets of eyes fell on Fran, as she shrugged and began counting her money. Rachel and Quinn's faces flushed.

"Fran had sex with Santana and Brittany in Cleveland!" Quinn blurted out.

**A/N: I think this might have turned out a little better having to rewrite it, at least in some spots. Again, sorry for the delay. I hope you liked it.**

**Up next, Christmas dinner with some unexpected guests. Plus, the rest of Rachel and Quinn's gifts for each other…**

**Also, I'm almost done with this story. Only 4 more chapters tops, so thank you for taking this journey with me. I have enjoyed writing it so much. I appreciate everyone who has read and reviewed it and messaged me to talk about this and my other stories. You're support is always appreciated as are your suggestions. Thank you.**


	27. Home For The Holidays Part 2

**A/N: I meant to post this sooner, but had a little too much fun on Saturday night :)**

**Anyway, it's fairly long and I hope it's worth the wait!**

**Special thanks to riverkirby and ****SalGersGirl** ** for their suggestions for this chapter, I hope you're satisfied with the results…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Charades, Pictionary, Ellen DeGeneres, or Brad Pitt.**

**Home For The Holidays**

**Part 2**

"Fran, honey, are you gay? But you were married." Judy asked astonished.

"Fran was married?" Rachel asked incredulously, but shut her mouth when Quinn gave her a 'we'll talk about this later' look.

"I was just curious Mom. And did you know that Quinn and Rachel had sex in the hotel hot tub when we were in Cleveland?" Fran snapped.

"I did know that unfortunately, though I'm still trying to figure out how that works."

Rachel and Quinn's faces were beet red.

"Rachel, we spoke to you about being…intimate with Quinn in public places after that cop wanted to arrest you." Jeremiah admonished.

Fran was wide-eyed at the revelation, though the two other girls were trying to hide the humiliation by burying their heads in their hands.

"Yes, we did. That was why we let Quinn not so subtly sneak into the house." Michael added.

"Please kill me now." Rachel screeched.

"Fran, you're dead to me." Quinn replied coldly.

Before her sister could reply however, there was a tentative knock on the front door.

Rachel and Quinn hurried to answer it, trying to save themselves from further humiliation.

"Santana?" Rachel was surprised when she opened the door to reveal a shivering Latina standing outside. "How long have you been out there? Hurry, come in!"

The small brunette ushered her friend inside.

"Sorry to bother you on Christmas Berry, but I knew Quinn would be here. And I sort of need to talk to you both." The Latina's voice never sounded so…raw.

"Of course, why don't we head to the kitchen and I can make you some hot chocolate."

Quinn sat with Santana at the kitchen counter while Rachel heated up some water. She made hot chocolate for them and some tea for herself before joining them at the table. None had spoken a word since entering the kitchen, so Rachel hesitantly ventured. "If you don't mind my saying Santana, but you look like…"

"Shit?" Santana actually smirked. "I know, but it might have been entertaining to hear you try to say the word."

"Hahaha."

"Though I'm sure Q, here, can get you to tell all kind of profanities in the bedroom."

"Ok, enough about our sex life. We've already been grilled about it today."

"Grilled or drilled, huh Q?"

Quinn shot Santana her best HBIC look and the Latina backed off. She took a few slow sips from her mug and they were surrounded by silence.

"It's just that Fran outed us for our public…display…in the hot tub." Rachel admitted.

Santana snorted.

"I wouldn't laugh, because Quinn also exposed yours and Brittany's little tryst with Fran."

"Quinn!" Santana yelled at a pitch that could have made dogs howl, had there been any in the mile radius.

The noise however did draw the attention of the rest of the residents in the house as they appeared in the doorway.

Santana looked at them all, her cheeks tinted pink, as her eyes never made full contact with any of them. Looking back down at her steaming mug of hot chocolate, she spoke in a whisper. "I came out to my parents about me and Brittany; I wanted to do things right with her. To be open and honest, like you guys. But my parents kicked me out."

"Santana I am so sorry." Quinn said sincerely.

"I'm going to hug you now." Rachel warned softly, to which Santana only nodded.

The diva embraced her in a warm hug, which she actually returned.

"Santana, you'll be staying with us for as long as is necessary." Judy demanded as Fran looked at her in shock. She wanted to argue but kept her mouth shut.

"I don't want to impose." Santana said quietly and so un-Santana like.

"Nonsense. You're Quinn's best friend and you need a place to stay."

The Latina smiled at her but didn't relinquish her hold on the petite brunette in front of her. She whispered in Rachel's ear. "Never forget how lucky you are, Rachel."

"I won't." She replied as she held on just a little bit tighter. "But since you're part of this family now, you are just as lucky."

At those words, Santana finally broke down and started to cry. Quinn watched her friend sob and tears formed in her own eyes. She swallowed thickly. She and Santana were always the strong ones (though inside they both knew that they were the most fragile) and it physically hurt to see the normally abrasive girl look so broken.

After several moments spent listening to the shattered girl's sobs, Rachel's dads began busying themselves in the kitchen.

"We'll just set another plate at the table. We're about to have lunch, and this evening we'll have a big Christmas party." Jeremiah announced happily.

"What would you like me to help with?" Judy offered her services to give the girls a bit of privacy.

"Setting the table, we only have sandwiches and wraps for dinner. Didn't want to spoil our appetites." Michael smiled.

Rachel led Santana out of the kitchen as Quinn followed them. Fran stayed behind in the kitchen not so much to help, but to avoid the Latina and all the crying.

By the time lunch was ready, Santana was relatively back to normal. They ate with amicable chatter as the adults asked the seniors what their plans were for the rest of their high school career. They talked about possible Spring Break plans, Prom, Graduation, and hopefully winning Nationals this year (so long as they won Regional's and got to National's that is). Santana mentioned how she had planned to stay in Lima because Brittany was only a junior, but now she knew she had to either find a job or go to school and she didn't have a clue about either (which got her crying again).

"I swear Santana; I've only ever seen you cry this much when you were drunk." Rachel teased for which the Latina became mortified.

"I swear Mr. Berry, and er, Mr. Berry, that I am not a bad influence on your daughter. She hasn't seen me drink that often, it's just a joke." She fumbled trying to remain in Rachel's dads good graces, though she wasn't sure why it was so important for her to do so.

"And we only took it as such, Santana." Michael assured her, causing her to smile brightly.

"Will Brittany be joining us for dinner?" Rachel asked.

Santana looked around the room. "Could she? I didn't want to ask her since I wasn't sure where I'd be, but…"

"Nonsense, of course she's invited." Jeremiah scolded her as if she had insulted his hospitality.

After lunch, they quickly cleaned up and prepared for their big dinner. Santana shot a text inviting Brittany, Quinn and Rachel cuddled on the couch, and Fran invited Eli praying he'd come and save her from being the fifth wheel.

It didn't take long for Brittany to arrive, but she had Rory with her.

"Mom wouldn't let me leave the house without him." She said as she climbed onto Santana's lap and kissed her thoroughly. When she pulled away she addressed Rachel. "I was wondering what Jews do for Christmas; I am so excited to learn a new culture."

Rachel stared at Brittany with her mouth open. Quinn rested a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Rachel relaxed into Quinn's embrace. Fran rolled her eyes, before turning her attention onto Rory.

"How's America treating you?" Fran addressed him loudly and slowly, as if he'd better understand her that way.

He smiled at her politely. "I really enjoy it here, I have made wonderful friends."

They were interrupted by another doorbell. Fran ran to the door to answer it, but was disappointed when it wasn't Eli but Sugar.

"Merry Christmas, is Rachel here?" Sugar asked politely, though her annoyance that Rachel didn't answer the door was apparent in her voice.

"Rachel! The door is for you." Fran sing-songed in the mischievous tone that Quinn knew well.

Rachel untangled herself from Quinn and hurried to the door, the blonde hot on her heels.

As soon as Rachel opened the door, to Sugar who was holding mistletoe, she couldn't back away soon enough before Sugar's lips attached to her own. Rachel pulled away immediately.

"Sugar?" Rachel asked in daze. "What are you doing…here?"

"Quinn said Christmas was at your house and I was hoping to join you."

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Rachel with an amused expression. "Yes, Rachel, can she join us?"

"I…ah. Sugar, you do know I'm with Quinn right? I mean, like, we're together." 

"Yes, that's why I amended my offer. Since you declined the threesome, I would be perfectly content to just watch."

Rachel quickly found Quinn's hand in an attempt to calm the newly angered ex-cheerleader.

"Sugar."

"I was worried when I never heard back from you." Sugar added as she let herself in the house.

Quinn turned to her girlfriend. "That's it. I demand that I have your facebook password so I can read what people are requesting of us."

Rachel rolled her eyes and went to shut the door, but saw that Elijah was walking up the steps.

"Merry Christmas Eli!" She greeted happily.

"Happy Hanukah, Rachel."

"Yes, of course. Same to you." She smiled.

The three of them walked inside after Rachel closed the front door. After Sugar and Eli took their seats, the living room was becoming quite full. Quinn sat on the remaining spot on the couch as she pulled Rachel onto her lap.

The group began chatting excitedly about their previous holiday adventures and planning for the New Year's Eve party at Puck's.

"Is Puck coming today?" Santana asked.

"No, he got Beth the first day of Hanukah, and Shelby is allowing me to have her today."

"I'm excited to finally meet my niece." Fran's eagerness was apparent.

The Berry men and Judy finished with their meal preparations. When they finished they stood in the doorway to the living room taking in the scene before them.

"Looks like we need three additional plates." Jeremiah smiled as he took in the now full living room.

"Our house is never this full on the holidays. It's usually just Rachel and the two of us. But after yesterday, and now today, it's so wonderful to see Rachel so happy with so many friends." Michael was enthused with the development.

"I've never seen my Quinnie smile more in her whole life, than when she is with Rachel. Fran even looks content." Judy beamed. "You know I love Rachel like a daughter, don't you?"

"And we love Quinn as our own daughter as well." Jeremiah smiled as they entered the living room with the kids.

"Who's up for a game of Charades or Pictionary?" Michael offered.

Two hours later, the Berrys/Fabrays dominated the guests in both games, to which Santana declared them cheaters. The doorbell rang again. Michael answered it to find Alan James and his brother-in-law, Richard Morgan, as well as his 6 year old nephew, Jackson.

"Welcome, come in!"

"Thank you so much for having us. It's usually just the three of us for the holidays since my sister died." Alan greeted with a firm handshake as he introduced his family.

"A large celebration is new to us as well, but it's been exciting nonetheless."

Judy greeted Alan with a kiss, before introducing him and the others to the ever-growing group.

Every girl in the room was drawn to Richard Morgan. He was in his thirties, but was a handsome clean shaven Brad Pitt-type. He was well built, had bluish-green eyes, and sandy brown hair. His jaw was well defined and his pearly white smile put Dentist Carl's to shame.

Santana leaned in toward her friends and whispered. "Okay, now I'm gayer than Ellen DeGeneres, but even I can see that man is fucking fine."

Quinn, Fran, Brittany and Rachel just nodded with their mouths open. Sugar was the one able to speak. "I thought I might be gay too, but I am having so many impure thoughts right now that I might have to rethink my initial thoughts on the matter."

"Yes, someone will be going to confession tomorrow morning." Fran finally got her mouth to work properly after picking her jaw up off the floor.

"It's good that I'm not Catholic. I'll simply pray for forgiveness tonight."

Quinn shook her head clear of the previous thoughts in her mind as she turned toward her girlfriend. "Maybe you should wait for the prayer till after we enjoy ourselves a little."

"Ay dios Mio."

And just like that everyone's attention was off the good looking man and back on Rachel and Quinn's sex life.

"Yup, I'm still having an identity crisis. I really don't know where I stand sexually." Sugar replied.

"For fuck's sake!" Quinn announced before leaning over and grabbing Sugar's head to pull her in for a searing kiss. When she pulled away, she replied. "Did you feel anything?"

"Well, not really. Rachel why don't you try?"

Santana and Fran snorted.

"I don't think you're gay, Sugar." Rachel tried to explain.

"Look, Rachel, if this is about my making out with Artie. It didn't mean anything."

Rachel sighed. "Sugar. I think you are confused in your feelings for me. I was the first person to be nice to you and to defend you and you think that's love but it isn't. I felt that way about Finn for a long time. But when you actually find someone that you love, who unconditionally loves you back, it is so much better than whatever strong emotion you think you feel for me right now."

Quinn kissed Rachel's shoulder as a smile graced her lips.

Before it was time to eat, the doorbell rang one last time. Rachel and Quinn knew how it would be, so they got up to answer the door.

"Merry Christmas Shelby." Quinn greeted as she smiled at the blonde little girl in Shelby's hands.

Shelby handed Beth over to Quinn, along with her diaper bag. The older brunette looked at Quinn holding Beth, before dragging her eyes over to Rachel. "Merry Christmas Rachel, I hope your holidays are going well so far."

"They have been wonderful thus far, thank you for asking. How have yours been?"

"Ok. It's just me and Beth and she's still too young to appreciate the wonder of the holidays. But it's been fun."

"Why don't you join us for dinner Shelby?" Rachel offered, to which both Quinn and Shelby looked at her in concern.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense. We have so many people already, what's one more."

Shelby smiled brightly at Rachel before looking at Quinn inquisitively.

"Please, Shelby, we insist. No one should be alone on Christmas." Quinn smiled.

Rachel led Shelby inside to introduce her to the guests she didn't know, noticing a lingering gaze from Richard as she introduced them.

Fran rushed up to Quinn to meet her niece. A wide smile on her face. "She's beautiful, Quinn." She said in awe. "Can I hold her?"

Quinn gave Beth to her sister as she watched on happily. Judy snapped pictures as soon as Quinn entered with her daughter.

When they all got into the dinning room to eat, they were amazed at the food that was laid out before them. Well most of them were.

"If that isn't a real turkey, but some stupid tofurkey vegan shit, I am going to go all Lima Heights on your ass, Berry." Santana then realized she was in the presence of adults as well and shrugged her shoulders apologetically. "Sorry about the language."

"The turkey is real, we don't get ham as it's not kosher, but my dads refuse to go vegan on Christmas. It's my gift to them each year."

Apparently Santana wasn't the only one concerned with the meat issue, as several sighs of relief were heard throughout the room.

"What do you eat, Rachel, if not the turkey?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Look at the table, baby, I'm sure I can find something." She teased but when she saw the sheepish grin on the blonde's face, she leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Everyone took their places at the table (actually two tables since there were so many guests).

"Before we start eating, I'd like to say a few things." Michael announced. "Being the one who celebrates Christmas in my household, I am extremely grateful to share this holiday with so many friends and family this year. It truly is a blessing. Now it's usually just myself, my husband, and Rachel who celebrate and our tradition is going around the room and saying what our hopes are for in the coming year. I understand if you wish to skip out on this, but I'd like to say that I hope that this coming year is as special and as joyful as it was this past year for me and my family."

"I hope that in the coming year that we are blessed with happiness and health. I really don't need anything else. That is my holiday wish." Jeremiah stated as he stood beside his husband.

"I hope that my daughters are as happy as they have made me this year. I have truly enjoyed my time with them and getting to know them better." Judy offered from her seat.

"I hope that I don't get any more calls from nosy neighbors, because I've really come to adore Quinn and Rachel and would hate to have to actually arrest them." Alan teased.

"Haha." Quinn spat out, while Fran smiled and leaned toward her. "You know what, I do really like him." Quinn rolled her eyes at her sister.

"I hope that I get a chance to know Judy and her family because they have made my brother so unbelievably happy." Richard spoke next.

"God, he's also charming." Santana muttered.

Shelby sighed. She looked directly at Rachel when she spoke. "I hope I get to make up for the mistakes I made, and that I really get the opportunity to set things right."

Rachel nodded, but remained silent.

"I hope that I find what my sister and Rachel have found. They are so unbelievably happy it's annoying most of the time, but I envy them." Fran said honestly, making Quinn smile at her through her pink cheeks.

"I hope Fran gives me a chance to make her that happy." Eli admitted, which earned him a round of 'awwws.'

"I hope that Rachel keeps me around for a long time, not just this coming year." Quinn said innocently.

"I hope this coming year, Quinn realizes that I'm the lucky one and I have no intention of letting her go." Rachel spoke before Quinn claimed her lips in a chaste kiss garnering another round of 'awwwws.'

"I hope that I don't wanna off myself while I'm living with Q since I'll have to put up with her and the munchkin." Santana snarkily replied.

"I hope Santana finally admits that she actually likes Rachel." Brittany said happily.

"I hope that I can stay in America for longer than just this school year or at least that I can come back and visit my friends when I do have to return home." Rory said as he looked around the room with a smile.

"I hope that Rachel would take my advances seriously and know that I am always here, in case it doesn't work out with Quinn."

Everyone in the room looked at Sugar dumbfounded. Rachel answered before the rest of the guests could attack the girl.

"It's her Asperger's."

Every head in the room nodded in understanding.

"See, she just gets me." Sugar replied.

Rachel held Quinn's hand underneath the table.

"I hope that this can be my family, because you are all so nice. And fun." Jackson spoke happily into the quiet room.

"We'll be your family as long as you still want us." Rachel whispered conspiratorially to the small boy as he giggled at her.

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand lovingly.

Richard whispered to Alan. "You're right; Rachel's a very good kid."

"We couldn't have hoped for a better one." Michael spoke, having heard the statement.

Since Jackson was the last to speak, everyone dug into their food. They all joined in happy conversation.

Their Christmas celebration went well into the night; Beth fell asleep and was placed in the Berry's bedroom at 8:00PM. Jackson was currently being entertained by Rachel, while Quinn watched adorningly. Shelby, Alan, Judy and Richard were also impressed with Rachel's ability to entertain the boy for hours.

"She spent a lot of time babysitting growing up, since she never went out on the weekends." Jeremiah offered with pride, though it was tempered with sadness.

"She's not lonely anymore, Jeremiah." Judy comforted him.

At nearly 11PM, Rachel had tired Jackson out and he fell asleep on the floor.

"I guess that's my cue that I should get going." Richard announced.

"Yes, we really should get going." Alan said. "Thank you so much for having us over today."

"It was our pleasure." Michael replied.

Judy left shortly after they did, followed by Eli and Fran. Sugar was reluctant to go, but she left as well. Somehow, though, her mistletoe came up missing.

Brittany left after disappearing upstairs with Santana for awhile, and Rory left with her. But not before she said goodbye to Rachel and Quinn. "This was my favorite Christmas; I think I want to be Jewish now!" She hugged her friends goodbye and Santana walked her and Rory outside.

After Brittany was gone, Santana seemed to mope around again.

Quinn decided that she would go home that night; to make sure Santana was okay. So she kissed Rachel goodbye and left hesitantly, with the Latina in tow, when she realized that Shelby was still there.

"Call me if you need anything." Quinn demanded looking at Shelby and then Rachel.

"I'll be fine, Quinn. But thank you." They kissed again. "Oh, Quinn? When was Fran married?"

Quinn looked around to make sure they were alone. "End of sophomore year of college. She was pregnant, and knew Daddy would disown her so she and the guy eloped. But then she miscarried. They were only married for six months."

"Wow."

"I know." Quinn cast her eyes toward Shelby. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost Beth that way. As hard as it is now, at least I get to see her."

Rachel nodded wordlessly, before kissing her girlfriend softly. "I'll write you a letter tonight, about how it goes with Shelby and what today was really like for me."

Quinn smiled brightly. She always looked forward to receiving Rachel's letters. It amazed her how they were able to keep the pen paling going. It meant so much to both of them to take the time to do such an intimate thing. It continuously strengthened their relationship. With one more quick kiss, Quinn found Santana and they left for the Fabray house.

Shelby went to retrieve Beth, and Rachel walked them out to the car. "Thank you for having me stay, Rachel, I had an amazing time. Seeing you in your element, with your dads, I know it was the right choice having you for them."

Rachel smiled. "I am happy Shelby. I love them." She suddenly got serious, and looked away from Shelby. "But I was wondering. You seem so sure now, that you want to be in my life. What changed since the last time you came into my life, I need to know."

"You deserve the truth Rachel, but you might not like it. I wanted to be in your life then too. But Will, he made me have doubts. I think he was trying to protect you but…"

"Mr. Shuester? What'd he say Shelby?"

"Just that it would be difficult with you being a teenager. He wasn't sure I could handle it; he thought that I wasn't prepared for everything that came with it. He put doubts in my mind and I started thinking about how selfish I was to just pop up when you weren't even looking for me. I know I was wrong to leave, but I honestly thought I was doing the right thing by you. I thought you were better off without me."

"And now?"

"I know that Beth is not better off without Quinn, so I was hoping that maybe I could be that for you. Whatever you need, in whatever capacity you need me, Rachel, I'm here for you."

The younger brunette had tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

Shelby looked at her with confusion.

"For being honest with me. Mr. Shue had no right to talk to you on my behalf, whatever his reasons; it was my life he was messing with. I needed to know that."

"Don't be mad at him Rachel; I'm the one who chose to leave. I could have stayed and fought for you but I chickened out, and that's on me."

Rachel nodded.

They stood awkwardly in silence for awhile before Rachel spoke again. "Shelby. I'm applying to NYADA, among others."

"NYADA is an amazing school, Rachel. I lost out on a lot of additions to people who went there. You deserve that dream. I have to admit that though I won't be the only one you meet who is envious of you and your talent, I'm probably the only one of those who's also going to be so proud of you. I'll be in the front row on opening night, you can't keep me away."

"I'd love for you to be there. But what I was hoping was that you'd write a letter of recommendation for me, you being a national championship show choir director would look good…"

"Rachel, you don't have to flatter me first. I would love to write it for you. It'd be an honor."

"Thank you."

They stood in silence again, this time it was less awkward.

"Well, it's getting cold and you should get inside." Shelby broke the silence.

Rachel nodded and turned toward the house. "Merry Christmas, Shelby."

Then she disappeared inside the house. "Merry Christmas, Rachel." Shelby spoke quietly to herself.

**00000000000000000000000**

"Quinn! Hurry up. I have a date with Eli and I'm going to be late if you don't get that ass of yours moving!" Fran pounded on the bathroom door.

After several more minutes of silence, Fran went into her old bedroom and grabbed a bobby pin and broke into the bathroom. She ripped the shower curtain open and yelled at the person inside, who was clearly not Quinn. "What the Hell?"

"Fran!" Santana tore the shower curtain back to cover herself up. "I had the door locked, how'd you even get in?"

"Come on, Quinn and I had bathroom wars for years. Who do you think taught her how to pick locks to hide stuff in Rachel's locker?"

Santana's eyebrow rose though Fran couldn't see it. "Who would've thought back then that she'd end up with the girl?" She said more to herself than to the blonde in the room.

"I know, right?"

Santana stuck her head out of the curtain and looked directly at Fran. "She was relieved, you know, that you just envy their relationship and not her girlfriend. Because after you brought home Rachel's male clone, we all kind of wondered…"

"Wait, what? Rachel's clone?" Fran was completely lost.

Santana chuckled. "Can you let me finish please? I've got Britts coming over and…"

"Yes, say no more. But hurry. I have a date as well." Fran walked toward the door. "Oh and where is Quinn?"

"Where do you think? She and Rachel still have two more days of Hanukah to celebrate."

"I really want what they have." Fran said as she walked out and closed the door.

"So do I." Santana said to the empty room.

**00000000000000000000**

Rachel and Quinn were sitting on the couch in the living room unwrapping each other's gifts. Quinn received a picture of herself, Beth and Rachel that was taken last night and framed. Rachel received a homemade coupon book as she raised an eyebrow at Quinn and smiled mischievously.

"You do know how disappointed I am that my dads aren't going away until tomorrow night."

Quinn looked as disappointed as Rachel was.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The next evening Rachel picked Quinn up at her house, and drove her to McKinley high school.

"Rachel? What are we doing here?" Quinn asked her nervously.

"Don't worry; I got the key from Mr. Shue this afternoon."

"Shue?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It had nothing to do with the crush, Quinn. Shelby said some stuff yesterday, and I needed to talk to him. It's all in the letter I sent out today. While I was there, I had the perfect idea for your last gift. I had to burrow stuff from the AV department as well, so I stopped by Arties' earlier. Are you jealous of him as well?"

"I'm not jealous of anyone Rach, except maybe Sugar, and that's more just annoyance than jealousy. When will she get the picture?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. She took Quinn's hand in hers and led her inside. They slowly made their way to the auditorium. When they walked inside, it took Quinn's breath away.

Rachel had streamed Christmas lights over the stage and borrowed a snow machine from the AV department, so light snow was falling on the ground in front of them. Music was filtering through the speakers, Rachel's voice singing a song about love that Quinn didn't recognized but immediately adored.

Rachel walked Quinn slowly up to the stage, when they reached the center Quinn saw that the brunette had also packed them a picnic basket. Quinn's eyes watered with happiness in overwhelming love for her girlfriend. She claimed Rachel's lips right there. They kissed passionately for several minutes, before breaking apart breathlessly.

Before Rachel could sit down to hand out the food, Quinn knelt down on one knee and pulled a ring out of her front pocket. Rachel stared at her in disbelief.

"Rachel, this was my Mom's engagement ring. She is letting us use it as a promise ring until I can properly afford an engagement ring for you. If you'll accept it that is. Rachel, I am asking you to be mine. Forever."

Rachel smiled, throwing herself onto Quinn and knocking them both to the lightly snow covered ground. She smothered her with kisses. Saying "Yes" after each one.

Quinn laughed into the empty auditorium, the melodious echo of her voice bounced off the walls.

They ate quickly so they could return to Rachel's empty house to properly celebrate.

When they got to Rachel's bedroom, they immediately discarded their clothes. "So Quinn, I've been thinking about your coupon book and was hoping to make use of the handcuffs your mother gave me."

Quinn smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that, since I also borrowed Santana's pair. Why she packed them of all things when she got kicked out of her house is beyond me, but at least we benefit from her sexual deviance."

"Quinn, shut up and kiss me."

Quinn obliged her girlfriend's demand, before leading her to the bed. When Rachel got to the head of the bed, Quinn quickly handcuffed her to each side of the bed frame.

Then she straddled the girl's hips. She claimed every inch of Rachel with her lips and her tongue, before she slowly trailed her fingers down Rachel's abdomen. When she reached her destination, Rachel was already wet with desire. Quinn licked her lips in anticipation.

"Quinn, as much fun as this as been, I really need to touch you right now!" Rachel pleaded as Quinn simply smirked at her.

"Sorry Rachel. You turned in the wrong coupon if you wanted to be the dominant one tonight."

Rachel wiggled under her, accidentally causing their wet cores to brush together and eliciting shivers from both girls.

Quinn couldn't wait anymore; she shoved two fingers inside her girlfriend's opening. Pumping in and out quickly as she rocked their bodies together. When she could tell Rachel was almost to her climax, she pulled her fingers out and claimed Rachel's lips with her own. Rachel groaned. Quinn pulled away, looking at her girlfriend.

"If you won't let me touch you, Quinn, you need to be inside me. Now!"

Quinn giggled. That was all she needed to hear, Rachel's desperation was a turn on. She kissed her way down the girl's body until she got to the girl's wet core. She licked the distance of Rachel's clit, causing the brunette's body to thrust toward her. She pressed her lips together as if she were kissing the nub, taking her time on the sensitive spot. Then without warning, she slipped her tongue inside of Rachel. She caressed every spot inside the girl that she could reach, thrusting her tongue in and out quickly until Rachel climaxed on her.

She sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before returning to kiss Rachel's lips. Rachel tasted herself on Quinn's mouth, instantly getting wet again. She moaned into the kiss. When Quinn pulled away, she was smiling.

"Quinn, that thing you did with your tongue, when…" Rachel couldn't formulate words.

"I know. I liked it when you did it to me last time." She smirked.

"Now, please, unlock me."

Quinn took the handcuffs off and was immediately attacked by her girlfriend. Rachel needed to make up for lost time as she quickly brought Quinn over the edge with her.


	28. Making Amends

**A/N: I didn't intend to do this chapter but kiarcheo requested to see the facebook messages, so I wrote a chapter that deals with it :)**

**Also, MuchFaberryLoveX didn't want me to end the story as soon as I was planning so I am adding this a perhaps an additional chapter just because I was demanded to ;)**

**I figured the rest of you wouldn't mind if this story was a little longer…**

**Also, I am having trouble responding to the reviews you guys write, the stupid link won't work. Anyways, I'm reading them all and I will try to get back to you when I can. Until then, thanks for all the support and encouragement for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or facebook or any music mentioned.**

**Making Amends**

The following day, when the Rachel tried to show off her new promise ring to her dads, she nearly gave them a heart attack.

"Quinn dear, you know we love you but what the hell are you girls thinking? It's far too early to…" Michael was caught off by the girls giggling.

"It was my Mom's engagement ring, but it's just a promise ring. We plan on it someday, or at least I do, but it is too soon." Quinn explained, becoming a bit flushed by her own admittance until Rachel leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. "I plan on it too, Quinn."

The Berry men were ecstatic after that and gave them congratulatory hugs. Then the girls went back to Quinn's house. Before they were properly inside the door, Judy was attacking them, grabbing Rachel's hand to admire the ring. "I'm so glad you said yes."

"Did you think she wasn't going to?" Quinn asked her mom with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not dear, I merely thought Sugar may have beaten you to the punch." She snapped, causing Santana and Fran (who were in the living room) to burst into laughter.

Quinn glared at them all. "She is so annoying!" She huffed as she took one of the empty spots on the couch.

"Who Mom or Sugar?" Fran teased.

Santana was still laughing too hard to throw her two cents in.

Judy rolled her eyes and ignored them. She returned her attention to Rachel. "I hope you wait till after college. But are you planning a summer or a fall wedding?"

Quinn's eyes got wide as Rachel's cheeks flushed. "I um…" The brunette stuttered as she pulled her hand out of Judy's hold and cleared her throat. "It's a promise ring, we're not engaged."

Judy's head whipped around as she looked at her daughter confused. Quinn shrugged. Santana instantly stopped laughing and leaned toward Quinn to whisper. "You chickened out, were you planning on proposing?"

"No. Not exactly. Mom never asked why I wanted the ring, she just assumed. And besides, isn't a promise ring basically the same thing? I mean, we're promised to each other, so…"

Fran rolled her eyes. "You do know that when people see that ring, they're going to assume you're engaged though."

"Maybe then Sugar will get the hint." Quinn mumbled as she folded her arms across her chest. Rachel sat down beside the blonde, kissing her temple. "What was that, Quinn?"

"Nothing." The blonde hummed contently as soon as she felt her girlfriend's lips on her.

Rachel cuddled up into Quinn as the group began chatting happily. Even Santana was in better spirits since yesterday. After they all shared lunch, Rachel, Fran and Santana returned to the living room while Quinn ran upstairs. A few minutes later, the blonde came down with her computer in hand.

"Ok, here is what we're doing today. You will log on to facebook, and I get to read the messages people send you."

Rachel stared at her girlfriend in astonishment. "You can't be serious. That's personal Quinn."

"Only if you're hiding something."

"No Quinn, that is bad. I'm with Rachel on this one." Fran admitted.

"Of course you are."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Fran suddenly felt defensive.

"You know what, fine!" Rachel logged in and fell back on the couch, wordlessly. Quinn winced at Rachel's tone, because she knew she was now in the doghouse.

"Nevermind, Rachel. I was just being stupid."

"Yes you were. But if you need to look, to prove something to yourself, then go right ahead."

Quinn desperately wanted to look, but she felt that maybe this was a trap. She looked to Fran and Santana who both shook their heads 'no.' Biting her lip, Quinn couldn't fight the urge to look. As she leaned forward to scan through the messages, she felt Rachel shift on the couch beside her.

"Well, I'm heading back home." She said pointedly, and left without a goodbye.

Quinn stood up to follow her but was stopped by the Latina's voice. "You already screwed up Q, might as well put your mind at ease and plead for forgiveness later."

Quinn looked at Fran next. "Santana's right. You really need to work on your issues, Q. That girl loves you, and now she's wearing a ring for all the world to see, and yet you feel the need to question her loyalty to you?"

She felt like shit. But Santana was right. She'd ease her mind and plead for forgiveness later; she just hoped it wasn't too late. She took a deep breath and began scanning the messages.

"I can't believe some of these people!" Quinn yelled an hour later.

By this time, she had gotten both Santana and Fran interested in her spying. They were all huddled in front of the computer, reading message after message. But every message that Rachel replied to said the same thing. _'Thank you for your interest, as flattering as it is. Quinn and I are happy and I love her. So please stop writing to me. Thanks again. Rachel Babara Berry.'_

"I do feel like jackass." Quinn admitted a half hour ago, but the messages were so numerous she just couldn't believe the amount of them.

Most had stopped their requests for threesomes. Many hoped for more pictures of the girls in their Halloween costumes. Several hoped for mugshots. A few were asking for dates on New Year's Eve. Some were propositioning her if things didn't work out between her and Quinn, hoping that she'd consider them. Others were simply congratulating her for having the courage to be an out couple in Lima, Ohio. Many of those were asking for advice. Rachel kept in contact with those, as they wrote back and forth and she helped steer them through the waters of coming out and living proudly. She helped talk a few down from contemplating suicide, by saying that it gets better and that she was there to listen if they needed to talk.

The more she read of Rachel's interactions, the more she fell in love with the girl. She stopped reading the private conversations after realizing what Rachel had been doing. It really was none of her business, so when she saw the messages from those asking for help, she skipped them. Finally, she stared at the screen in awe.

"That little midget of yours, is amazing Q." Santana mused. She had also gotten uncomfortable with their spying. At first she was interested, but then when she realized how immensely personal it was she quickly lost interest. She wouldn't want anyone else to read about her trying to come to terms with her sexuality. Luckily, Quinn was just as uncomfortable and they skipped by all those messages.

Just when they thought Quinn had had enough, she searched through the messages with a specific purpose in mind.

"Quinn, haven't you read enough? Rachel's even more perfect than we originally thought and if you do this, there's no going back." Fran warned.

"Is there any going back? I was awful for being jealous in the first place and Rachel has every right to hate me. But I have to read this last set of messages."

When she clicked on the ones she was searching for, she saw plea after plea from Sugar. It sort of reminded her of how Rachel went after Finn so unashamedly even though Quinn was pregnant with what everyone thought was Finn's baby. The idea of it left a horrible taste in Quinn's mouth. Because in that scenario, at least for a while, Finn and Rachel were together. What if Rachel finally gave in to Sugar's advances?

_Rachel, I mean what I said on Christmas and in all my other messages. But for some reason you never responded. To any of them. Please let me know._

_Sugar, I have read all of your messages and have told you personally that I am not interested in any of your requests. I am with Quinn, completely and forever. There won't be an' if', okay, it's real for me. I love her. I meant what I told you on Christmas about you finding someone who loves you back. You do deserve what Quinn and I have. But it isn't me, okay. I assure you that you won't be happy with me because I won't be happy with anyone else but Quinn. Please understand and stop messaging me. And please stop flirting in front of Quinn, it hurts her and she doesn't deserve that._

Quinn shut the laptop with a sigh. She felt like the worst girlfriend ever. She looked at Fran and Santana.

"That message was the day after Christmas, Quinn. What more proof do you need that the girl loves you?" Fran stated, though she seemed a bit jealous herself. Not of Rachel and Quinn being together, but of the thought that they loved each other so completely.

"I don't even know why I doubted it. I just…" Quinn collapsed onto the couch with tears in her eyes.

"You do know that you owe that girl more than an apology, right? She gave you something very personal to her and you have to do the same." Santana advised her.

Quinn nodded her head curtly before rising from the couch.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to bare my soul. Give her something just as personal."

"Quinn if you're talking about your journal, I've read it and I advise against it. She'll think you're some crazy stalker, psycho bitch." Fran admitted fearfully.

"She already kind of thinks that, am I right?" Santana teased but neither blonde laughed or even cracked a smile.

"You don't understand. She's kept that journal since 9th grade. There are so many bad thoughts about Rachel inside until the end of 10th grade when she started liking the girl. Though she didn't even know she did, until last year. It's all there for the girl to read." Fran stated.

Santana nodded. Quinn slowly walked upstairs and retrieved her prized possession. The one she kept hidden, though not so well apparently because Fran found it.

Then she solemnly drove to Rachel's house.

**000000000000000000**

Rachel couldn't believe the nerve of Quinn. She was pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for the girl to crawl back to her with her tail between her legs. It was over an hour now and yet no sign of the girl. So when the doorbell rang, she ran to it with her best scowl on her face.

She flung the door open but was startled to see Shelby standing there. Her frown dropped immediately.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Shelby smiled understandingly.

Rachel nodded and stepped aside to let the older brunette enter.

"So, I finished the letter of recommendation for you. I thought I'd bring it by personally to see if you wanted me to change anything in it."

"Shelby, that isn't necessary. I trust you."

Shelby smiled brightly at the admission. "Thank you for saying that Rachel."

The smaller girl grinned. "Well, it's true."

Shelby handed the paper over to Rachel. The younger girl smiled as she took it, but she could see Shelby's hand shaking.

"Shelby what is it? You could have sent this over. What's wrong?"

Shelby sighed. "I hope what I'm about to tell you doesn't ruin our budding relationship but I was wondering if you'd babysit for me. I was asked on a date this Friday and if you're available…"

Rachel smiled widely. "As long as it's not Puck." She teased.

"God no. It's that Richard from your Christmas party. Apparently Judy gave him my number and was trying to play matchmaker."

"Richard? The hot guy!"

"Please never say that again."

Rachel winced. "You're right, sorry. Wait. Who's going to watch his son, Jackson?"

"Probably his brother in law, I'm assuming."

"Nonsense. I'll watch him. As I recall, Jackson and I got along pretty well at Christmas."

Shelby beamed. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I told you before that I am fine with what you do with your life, as long as I am informed and it doesn't adversely affect me."

The older brunette nodded. "Thanks, Rachel. And please read through that letter. If there's anything you want to change or add, just let me know. We'll get you into your dream school. If anyone deserves their dreams, Rachel, it's you. I really am so proud of the young woman you have grown up to be.

Rachel ducked her head shyly. Then she looked up into Shelby's eyes intently. "Is it okay if I hug you now?"

Shelby's smile lit up her face. She held her arms open and Rachel walked into them. They embraced tenderly. Both girls smiling into the hug, before they reluctantly let go.

Shelby shuffled her feet nervously. "Well, I guess I'll see you on Friday."

Rachel nodded, then walked her to the door, when she opened it the light hit her ring and Shelby took notice of it. "Rachel Berry, is that what I think it is?"

Rachel looked down at the ring and up and Shelby and smiled. "Not exactly. It's a promise ring, it used to be Judy's engagement ring but it's just our promise ring."

Shelby breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried about Quinn when I first got back. She was so lost and broken. But seeing how happy and complete she is with you, I don't worry about her anymore."

Rachel smirked darkly. "So had this been an engagement ring, we'd have your blessing?"

Shelby chuckled. "You have my blessing now. Just please wait till you're done with school. Forever is a long time Rachel, enjoy it together."

Rachel wrapped the brunette in her arms again and whispered. "Thank you."

Shelby left and shortly afterwards, Quinn pulled into the driveway. She knocked on the door, rather than using her key. She took deep breaths until Rachel slowly opened the door.

Rachel moved aside to let Quinn in, but didn't say a word as she did so. The brunette shut the door behind them and followed Quinn into the living room. She stood in the middle of the living room as Quinn went directly to the CD player and put in a CD she had been holding. When the music started Rachel immediately recognized the song was "Ours" by Taylor Swift. Quinn slowly approached Rachel and sang the song to her. Ending with the words, "This love is ours" as the music died out.

"Though that was a beautiful musical performance, Quinn, it does not absolve you of your…I don't even know what to call it. You were wrong, and completely off base and I am so mad at you right now!"

Quinn smiled sadly. She knew that she had more groveling to do, but had hoped the song she prepared would have lessened the diva's anger. She took Rachel's hands gently in hers and began to speak. "I was a stupid and insecure asshole."

Rachel looked like she was about ready to reprimand her use of vulgarity. Quinn smirked, because that is just too cute. "I'd apologize for my language but it's true Rachel. I promise you I didn't read the personal ones you warned me about. The truth is when I realized the amount of people messaging you about a large number of different things; I just scanned through most of it in awe. Now I'm just jealous that people don't feel like they can come to me about such things…"

Rachel had a small smile on her face, which was the first good sign that Quinn received all day. "Can you blame them? Seriously Quinn, if you were more approachable at school. You were a Cheerio and now you only hang out with me and the others from glee. I'm in all the clubs, the class president, and was in the school play. I simply have more access to the students at our school, so they feel like they know me. That's all."

"I created the Christ Crusaders and was President of the Celibacy club."

"You have yet to do anything with the Christ Crusaders since sophomore year, and last year you and I were the only members of the Celibacy club."

Quinn sighed, it was true. "Anyway, I'm sorry that I violated your trust and your privacy." She bit her lip nervously. "I know I can't take it back, but I wanted to make it even."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, so Quinn shoved the well worn leather book she was holding at the brunette. Rachel took it hesitantly. Quinn rolled her eyes. "It's not going to turn to dust, Rach, it isn't that old."

"What is it?"

"My journal. Everything you ever wanted or certainly never wanted to know about me since freshman year is in that book. I'm giving my soul to you, Rachel."

Rachel breathed deeply, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she surprised Quinn with the dark fury that was circling in the depths of her normally calm orbs. "You think I'd invade your privacy, Quinn? I appreciate that you're willing to share it with me, but I would never do that to you. That's the difference between us. I trust that you'll tell me what you're ready for me to know, what I need to know. Anything else in there is your personal business."

"I…" Quinn cursed herself. Then she started to cry. "I trust you and want you to know all about me, that's why I'm giving this to you. If you don't want to read it, that's fine. But I need you to know what you're getting yourself into by being with me."

"Oh Quinn." Rachel's voice was suddenly soft and compassionate. "I love everything about Quinn. And I know about your past, I lived through it."

Quinn whimpered at the last statement, as Rachel took her in her arms and held her tightly.

"Besides, the letters we write to each other are soul baring enough. That's enough for me." Rachel backed away and placed a delicate kiss to Quinn's lips.

"I really am sorry for being the psycho jealous girlfriend. And I hate myself for it."

"Quinn…" Rachel breathed. "I should have just told you but then it got blown way out of control."

They walked to the couch and sat down, Rachel cuddled into Quinn. The blonde sighed contently.

"Quinn?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Shelby stopped by."

"How is it with her, Rachel? We haven't talked about it."

"It's actually okay. Maybe even good. I'm okay." Quinn nodded, while Rachel continued. "I'm going to babysit Friday night for Beth and Jackson. I was hoping you'd help me."

"Do you have to ask?" Quinn smiled.

"It's the Friday before New Year's. I didn't know if you'd have plans or not."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Rachel, there's no one I'd rather spend any of my days with."

**000000000000000**

The following day, Quinn received her letter from Rachel. She tore into it immediately.

_ Quinn, _

_ First I wanted to say thank you for spending the holidays with me. Holidays were always just me and my dads and it's never been too memorable. I love them, but it always felt like something was missing. But this year, with you, you have given me what I didn't even know I wanted._

_ I had an incredible Christmas. I was so overwhelmed with joy that I have friends in my life who chose to spend the holidays in our home. Every gift you have given me so far has been so romantic and amazing. I cherish them all. Even the poem. I can't wait for us to go on our dates to the gallery and to the musical. I look forward to them both!_

_ I got to spend Christmas with my Mom, Quinn! It wasn't as awkward as I thought it'd be. It was actually quite nice. And we talked afterwards. She said that when she left she felt like she was doing what was best for me but then that knowing that you want to be in Beth's life, she knows that leaving wasn't best thing for either of us. She also said that Mr. Shue inadvertently scared her away. I plan on confronting him, but I actually believe Shelby._

_ I am writing the rest of this letter in preparation for our big night tonight. I have something amazing planned and hope you enjoy it. But I wanted to write you about my confrontation with Mr. Shue. He admitted that he had ulterior motives when he pushed Shelby away from me. He was scared I'd leave New Directions and go to Vocal Adrenaline. I'm still trying to process this. I lost a chance with my mom because he didn't have faith in my dedication to our team. I sort of yelled at him and am worried that things will be strange between us when we return to school. _

_ Don't worry about me though Quinn, things will be fine. I have you and I know that you have my back. You won't let Shue tear me down if things get to that. Though I truly think he is remorseful in his actions, especially when I cried in front of him and Emma. I wish you were there, because Emma didn't dare hold me when I was crying. And Shue, I don't really blame him for not comforting me. You know, given our past._

_ Anyway, enough with my rambling. I will see you tonight, and I know it will be amazing. Happy last day of Hanukah, Quinn. I love you._

_ Always,_

_ Rachel_

As soon as Quinn finished reading the letter, she left for Rachel's house. A simple letter or a phone call wouldn't do tonight. She used her key and entered the Berry house, sneaking up to Rachel's bedroom. The brunette was sitting by her computer desk, when Quinn knocked on her door.

"Come in." Rachel replied, but was surprised that it was Quinn who walked inside.

"I read your letter. Rach, why didn't you just tell me? How it went with Shue? You cried. Alone." Quinn actually had tears in her own eyes. "I hate that you felt so alone."

She wrapped Rachel tightly in her arms. Both girls sobbing hysterically. After several minutes of crying, their tears fell slowly as their sobs turned to whimpers. "Quinn?" Rachel sniffled. "I had the perfect night planned for you, and I didn't want to ruin it. That's why I didn't say anything. Then you gave me the ring, we went to my house to celebrate, and then yesterday happened. It just didn't seem that big of a deal anymore."

"Rachel, whenever you feel sad it's a big deal to me. Next time, please tell me. Even if you think it's the wrong time. I want to know so I can fix it immediately, okay. Promise?"

"I promise, Quinn. But I also need you to promise me that you understand that you can't always fix everything. Sometimes, it's going to take time."

"I promise." A smirk appeared on the girl's face. "That I will fix everything given proper time."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I just hate the thought of you being sad. Even in the past. It breaks my heart that you ever felt so sad. Even if it didn't last long, even if you are over it and forgive those who hurt you. It still hurts me to know that it happened."

It was Rachel's turn to smirk. "You know, if everyone at school saw this side of you, you'd be the one who got all the facebook messages."

Quinn sighed. "Are you going to ever let me live that down?"

"I don't know, you still bring up the whole pigeon thing. You realize that Santana mocked me about it the other day."

Quinn laughed hard at the thought. Rachel shoved her playfully. Rachel walked toward her bed and Quinn followed her. They lay in bed, staying in each other's arms all night long.

**A/N: Up next, Quinn and Rachel babysit (and Santana hates kids). Also, the glee kids (and probably Fran and Eli) celebrate the New Year!**

**Until then…**


	29. You Can Call Me Satan

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, Xbox, facebook or Bambi**

**You can call me Satan**

Shelby and Richard dropped Jackson and Beth off at Quinn's at 6PM. Rachel and Quinn were alone in the Fabray house. Brittany and Santana were out (because Santana "doesn't do kids") as was Judy, and Fran was with Eli.

"Thanks again. And don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Shelby said anxiously.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine!"

Shelby hurried over to kiss Beth goodbye (who was in Quinn's arms) and then hugged Rachel. Quinn watched the scene amused. When Richard and Shelby were gone, Quinn asked Rachel. "So when did that development happen?"

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"She hugged you."

"Oh, I hugged her first. When she came over on Wednesday."

Quinn nodded then focused her attention on Beth. "So, how about I entertain Beth and you entertain Jackson?"

"How's that sound, buddy?" Rachel grinned at the little dark haired boy, who smiled widely and nodded at her.

"I think someone else has a crush on my girlfriend." Quinn baby-talked to Beth as she swayed the blonde on her hips.

Rachel smiled, and then squatted down eye level with Jackson. "So here's the deal. I brought over some walkie talkie's I recently used on a…stakeout." She blushed when she caught Quinn looking at her. "And I thought we could pretend that we're on a recon mission and need to gain some intelligence."

The boy stared at her wide eyed.

"Rach, he's six. He doesn't know recon or intelligence."

Rachel sighed. "We're going to take these walkie talkies and find some stuff. We might play hide and seek with them later. Got it?"

The boy nodded happily as Rachel handed him his device and he turned it on and tested it out.

"Ok, soldier. Let's go!"

And they were off. Apparently without Quinn's knowledge, Rachel hid stuff around the house and made a scavenger hunt of sorts for the boy. She watched them bemused as the boy led Rachel away in search for the first supply…food.

"I know, isn't she crazy?" Quinn was playfully talking to Beth. "But we love her anyway don't we? She's your sister you know. I don't want to think about trying to explain your family tree when all that comes up, but yeah, she's kind of amazing. You'll be lucky to have her in your life."

Rachel was running around the house with Jackson. He was gathering the necessary supplies for whatever it was Rachel had planned. Quinn could see a box of crackers, something that looked like an antenna, some batteries, a camera, and before she could make out anymore they were off again. Quinn just shook her head and continued to play with Beth.

About an hour later, Jackson and Rachel gathered around the kitchen table. Jackson happily snacking on the items they gathered (crackers, fruit, and a water) while they tried to assemble a radio/com device that Rachel was surprisingly adept at. "You never know when the world may end and zombies take over and you need to know not only first aid, but proper survival such as…"

Quinn drowned Rachel's explanation out while she watched Jackson hang on the brunette's every word. She was amazed at how much the girl could do. Even if she wasn't completely in love with the girl, the idea that she could change her own tire, and her oil, apparently clean and shoot a gun (according to her ramblings tonight), perform first aid and CPR, and create a proper communication device from scratch, was something that was good to have around. You know in case zombies did invade…

At about 8:00, Beth was properly tired. Jackson was sitting on the couch while Quinn and Rachel were singing to Beth trying to coax her to sleep. They finally got her sleeping a half hour later. Jackson looked at the girls sleepily. "Will you keep singing?"

Quinn smirked at the beaming smile on Rachel's face. Really, did someone just ask Rachel Barbara Berry to keep singing? They sang until he was asleep just after 9PM. The girls smiled to themselves at a job well done.

Rachel cleaned up after herself, while Quinn decided to help her. They spoke in whispers. "Watching you with him today, you were amazing Rach."

"Thanks. I always wished I had siblings I could dote over. I babysat a lot but it wasn't the same."

Quinn nodded thoughtfully. They were embraced in a comfortable silence for awhile, before Rachel dared to speak again.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever want to have anymore kids?" Rachel asked it quietly and so completely out of the blue that Quinn dropped whatever was in her hands.

"Wow, Quinn I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up; I'm sure with you just getting to know Beth that you probably don't even want to think…"

Quinn's lips were on Rachel's, effectively taking the breath from her lungs and swallowing the words that were destined to continue to tumble out. When they pulled away breathlessly, Quinn smiled at her girlfriend. "I want it all with you, Rachel. A family, a life. Everything. Believe me; a future with you is always on my mind. I have names picked out and…"

Rachel claimed Quinn's lips in a searing kiss equal to the one Quinn just gave her. She pulled away with a smirk. "I can definitely see the appeal of shutting someone up with a kiss."

Quinn rolled her eyes. They began cleaning up some more, before they went upstairs to change for bed. They brought the baby monitor with them so they could hear if the kids woke up.

It was nearing 10PM when Santana walked through the front door. She saw the kids asleep in the living room but saw no sign of the babysitters. She rolled her eyes, before sitting on the couch. The TV was playing quietly in the background, so she surfed through the channels. The movement must have woken Jackson, because his eyes popped open and he looked at Santana strangely.

"Where's Rachel? And Quinn?"

"You don't wanna know, pipsqueak."

As soon as Rachel heard Santana's voice come over the baby monitor she attempted to hurry out of the bedroom, but was stopped by Quinn before she got out the door. "Just wait and see how it goes."

Rachel pursed her lips together in a pout, but remained unmoving. Seeing how Santana treated a kid was like waiting to see how a lion treated a fawn. It was death to the poor unsuspecting Bambi.

"You're Rachie's friend, right?" He asked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Rachie huh? Can I steal that name from you kiddo? I'm sure the hobbit will love it."

"What's a hobbit?"

"Rachel."

"Oooh, can I call her a hobbit then?"

Quinn tried to stifle a laugh while Rachel looked almost ready to stomp her foot and perform a diva storm out.

"I bet she'd love that!" Santana said evilly though to Jackson it just sounded playful.

He smiled happily. "So what's your name then?"

"Santana."

The boy nodded, and seemed to be trying the name out on his lips. "Satan?"

Rachel's frown disappeared as she joined Quinn in giggles.

"That is what some people call me." Santana mused. "And I guess it sort of fits."

With that, the boy crawled up on Santana's lap causing the Latina to stiffen. He made himself comfortable, collapsing against her chest as he fell back to sleep. She let out a long breath. "I hate kids."

When it is quiet for a few minutes, Quinn and Rachel make their way downstairs and saw Santana holding a sleeping Jackson.

"Ahhh, that is so adorable San." Quinn teased.

"Whatever, the bastard just fell asleep on me. Get him off of me."

Rachel snapped a quick picture with her phone.

"Berry, if you just took a picture, I swear to you I'll slaughter you while you sleep."

Quinn and Rachel giggled while Santana huffed petulantly.

Rachel reached down and grabbed Jackson off of Santana, so the Latina could crawl out from underneath him. While she was softly laying the kid back on the couch, Santana grabbed Rachel's phone out of her pocket to delete the picture.

"You already posted it on facebook, you little bitch!"

"Shhh, Santana you'll wake the kids up." Quinn reprimanded the angry Latina. "And if you do, then you'll be responsible for putting them both back to sleep."

Santana scoffed. "Please, I stole some tranquilizers from my Mom's medicine cabinet on my way out on my ass."

Quinn watched her friend knowingly. The Latina pretended that getting kicked out didn't bother her, but Quinn knew first hand how much being abandoned by your parents destroyed you. She made a mental note to talk to her Mom about it; maybe Judy could talk some since into Santana's parents.

"What no witty remark? Did Berry tame the beast?" A sculpted eyebrow rose perfectly.

Quinn grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually, Santana, Quinn was the one who handcuffed me on our recent sexual adventure." Rachel spoke as she stood up and looked at the girls. Both flushed immediately.

Then there was a slight knock on the door, Quinn went to answer it. She led Shelby and Richard into the living room.

"How were they?" Richard asked happily.

"Amazing." Rachel beamed.

"Good." Shelby smiled as she picked up the sleeping Beth and gathered her belongings. "Did they go to bed well?"

"All it took was some singing." Quinn smiled.

Richard picked on Jackson, but in doing so he woke up. "Time to go, Champ."

"No, I wanna stay and play some more. Rachie still has to show me…" He yawned and fell back to sleep.

Richard got almost to the door with him when Jackson tiredly replied. "I wanna hug them goodbye."

Rachel hurried over and hugged the boy, kissing him on the top of his head. "Goodnight soldier." She said as she saluted him and he giggled.

Quinn hugged him goodnight. Then Richard started walking again.

"No! I wanna hug Satan." Jackson whined.

All eyes turned to Santana. "You've gotta be kiddin' me!" She groaned as she rolled her eyes and marched up and Jackson wrapped his arms around her tightly. She had a dopey grin on her face that disappeared as soon as she saw that Quinn and Rachel were watching her. "Whatever."

Quinn walked them the rest of the way outside. She walked back in the house in time to hear Rachel's phone chirp. Rachel took it out and glanced at it. "Oooh, Santana, Brittany commented on the picture I posted of you and Jackson."

Quinn leaned over her girlfriend's shoulder to see the comment, and then read it out loud. "I always knew San would be great with kids. Can't wait to make lady babies with her!"

"Oh fuck me." Santana muttered as she stomped up the stairs. "Both of you better sleep with one eye open tonight, because I'm coming for you!"

**00000000000000000000**

As Rachel was getting ready for the New Year's Eve party the next day, Michael came in the room with another letter from Quinn.

"I thought you girls would have stopped this by now." Michael teased.

"Definitely not, some things are far easier to write about than talk about." Rachel admitted enthusiastically as she took the envelope from his hands.

"So things are going well between the two of you still?"

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"I thought I saw you coming home unset a few days ago…"

Rachel flicks her hand in the air. "That was just a misunderstanding."

Michael raised his eyebrow but said nothing as he left the room shaking his head. He never did understand girls. Thank god he was gay.

_Rachel,_

_I also had a wonderful holiday with you! I usually hated the holidays when my dad was around, because it was a time when he would remind us how un-perfect we were and then sit in the den and watch football. Did I ever tell you I joined cheerleading so that when my dad went to the football games I could pretend he went to see me cheer? How screwed up is that? I can't imagine how different things would be if I had been myself back in freshman year instead of trying to please Daddy. What I regret most is the time that we lost. We could have been together all that time!_

_I know you said you didn't want to read my journal, but I wanted to share a portion with you. It's from the second day of school freshman year. "Yesterday, the jocks threw slushies on a girl named Rachel Berry. And today, she came to school with her head held high. If she'd just change a little bit. Like instead of the godawful sweaters she wears, she'd wear something normal, then they wouldn't tease her. Well, she'd also have to stop talking so much, and being so insanely bubbly all the time. She's really annoying. But if she changed a little bit, she could be accepted. But no, she insists that people like her for her and that if they don't it isn't her problem. She infuriates me! I hate her. I've never felt so strongly about anyone before and I don't understand why she has the nerve to be herself. Everyone in high school lies to make people like them more. Why doesn't she?"_

_I know it isn't very flattering for me to share that with you, because I come off as a superficial bitch. But the truth is, back then I was so freaking envious of you. Of the fact that you didn't let anyone change you. And the things I found infuriating are the very things I love about you now! Plus, I know back then I thought that the strong feelings I felt were hate, but I'm beginning to think that even then I was in love with you. Or the idea of you, since I have only recently been blessed enough to truly get to know you._

_Anyway, I wanted to share that with you. I also wanted to say that when you made snow for me, it was a miracle in and of itself. I always thought snow was magical, but now, you swept me off my feet so completely Rachel that I don't think I'll ever come back to the ground. Nor do I want to; everything is so much more beautiful up here with you! Thank you for accepting the promise ring, I promise you that I am yours forever._

_Love,_

_Lucy Quinn_

_(Because the Lucy in me is happy to find the happiness that she never thought she'd have)_

**0000000000000000000000**

"Quinn, sweatheart, were you staying at Puck's tonight or are all you girls coming back here?"

"I actually don't know, I guess it depends on what Rachel is able to do. I don't know if her dads will let her stay overnight at Puck's."

Judy nodded then went to walk back out of Quinn's bedroom.

"Mom wait." Quinn ran to the door and shut it, then led her mom to the bed.

"Quinn, you're scaring me."

"It's nothing bad; I was just hoping that maybe you could talk to Santana's parents. You know, about accepting her."

Judy smiled. "I was talking to the Berry's and Burt Hummel about it. We are actually having dinner together on Tuesday. And the Lopezes have already said they're coming."

Quinn smirked. "You're going to railroad them. Mom that's brilliant."

"We thought it was more like an intervention."

Quinn jumped into her mom's arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much, right now."

"Right now?" Judy teased.

"You know what I mean."

**000000000000000000000000000**

Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana arrived at Puck's just after 9PM. The party was in full swing, but the girls went on a double date out to dinner before hand. Most of the glee kids were already on the verge on inebriation when they walked in. Mercedes was slow dancing with Sam to music that apparently only they could hear.

"Guess she made her choice." Rachel said happily as they walked toward the rest of the party goers.

Kurt and Blaine were huddled in the corner trying to play DJ but they were arguing over what music to play next. Quinn smirked when Blaine clearly said, "Only you and Rachel would ever want to hear Broadway music at a New Year's Eve party. The rest of us want to dance!"

Mike, Tina and Puck were playing Xbox. Artie was playing bartender, so that's where all the girls headed.

"Where's Sugar?" Quinn asked surprisingly.

"Oh, we were playing 7 minutes in heaven and she and Rory got partnered up but that was like 2 hours ago." Artie replied as he poured their drinks.

Quinn smirked and nodded before looking over at Rachel. "What?" The blonde asked innocently.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully as she took a sip from her drink.

Santana and Brittany hit the dance floor as soon as Blaine won the argument and acceptable party music was playing. Quinn and Rachel joined them as soon as their drinks were gone. Soon after, most of the other glee kids joined them as well.

After dancing themselves thirsty, Quinn left to grab herself and Rachel another drink. When she did, she saw Rory and Sugar walk in the room. "Sugar?" She called over the music.

The brunette's face lit up as soon as she saw Quinn. "Quinn, I'm glad you made it. Is Rachel here?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. She smiled politely and replied. "Yes, she's dancing."

"Quinn?" Sugar dropped her voice low and it was barely heard above the music. The blonde stepped closer so she didn't have to strain to hear. "I am sorry that I was hurting your feelings by flirting with Rachel. I wanted to apologize to both of you."

"I appreciate that, Sugar. I wanted to apologize as well. I haven't been as welcoming as others have and for that I'm sorry."

Before she knew what was happening, Quinn was embraced tightly by the smaller girl. "That means a lot to me. I think Rachel was right about you, you are a good person and you make her happy."

Quinn had a lopsided smile on her face at the comment. "She thinks highly of you as well Sugar, as a friend. She considers you a good friend."

"I know."

Then Sugar released her and they joined their friends on the dance floor. When Quinn arrived with the drinks, Rachel reached out to grab hers and her ring was visible to her friends for the first time.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, is that what I think it is?" Kurt shrieked as he grabbed her hand.

"I…"

"Congratulations!" Mercedes said, hugging her friends.

"I assume I'm the maid of honor, right, Rachel." Sugar stated, not waiting for a response to finish. "I will plan the best bachelorette party. How do you feel about strippers? Oooh, and pole dancing?"

Rachel looked panicked as Quinn ran and shut off the music. "Excuse me!" She called for everyone's attention before she made her way back to Rachel and took her hand in her own. "We're not engaged."

"Yet." Rachel added, to which Quinn smiled.

"Yet." Quinn repeated. "It's meant as a promise ring until I can properly afford one of our own to propose with."

"But it's going to happen and when it does, as Rachel's best friend, I'm calling dibs on the maid of honor/best man thing. Who wears the pants in your relationship so to speak?" Kurt mused.

"I…ah." Both girls looked at each other.

"Definitely Rachel holds the whip." Puck jeered as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Actually that's not what I heard." Santana cut in. Rachel and Quinn threw glares at their friend. The Latina simply shrugged. "Payback's a bitch."

**000000000000000000000**

After dancing and playing some drinking games, in which it became quite apparent that Sugar found out the best way to get over Rachel was to get on top of Rory, it was nearing 11:30. Puck turned on the TV, so they could watch (by Rachel's insistence) the ball drop in New York City.

He no longer got the TV turned on, before Fran and Eli walked in. "So, we heard this is where the party is." Fran smirked when she saw that all the kids scrambled away from each other because she obviously interrupted something.

They counted down along with the TV and all celebrated properly. Fran became the new bartender and mixed them drinks that they had never had before. It didn't take long before she had them completely wasted. She smiled in accomplishment while she led Eli up to an empty room to celebrate the New Year properly.

"Does no one think it's weird that Fran's dating the male version of Rachel?" A very drunk Sam commented, causing everyone but Rachel to burst into laughter.

"What do you mean the male me? He's nothing like me. His fashion sense is atrocious, and he talks so much it is astounding anyone else has a chance to get a word in edgewise. He's a very nice boy, but sometimes I think he lets people walk all over him. He really must learn to stand up for himself. Plus, he's rather short. And coming from me that's saying something." Rachel finished in a huff.

Everyone in the room looked at her blankly. It was Rory who spoke. "And you still don't see it?"

Rachel huffed indignantly, stomping her foot to emphasize her annoyance. Quinn placed a comforting hand on the small of Rachel's back and the girl immediately calmed down. Their friends watched in awe.

"You've got to show me how to do that!" Santana smirked with a raised brow.

"Why so you can become better with children?" Rachel snapped.

"Yes! Did you all see the picture of San? I have it on my phone, hold on. Here. Look!" She passed it around proudly while Santana silently seethed.

"It's going to be a long year." She said under her breath.

"It's going to be a great year." Quinn smiled as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek and Rachel leaned back into her. Quinn held her tightly.

"I'm looking forward to many more spent with you Lucy Quinn Fabray." Rachel smiled as she turned around in Quinn's arms and properly (and passionately) kissed her girlfriend.

After the drinks Fran had made them, everyone decided to crash at Puck's house for the night. Rachel and Quinn found a quiet place in the corner and held each other until they fell asleep. But sleep didn't take them until after they made out for another 30 minutes and professed their undying love for each other. When they finally fell into unconsciousness, it was with Quinn's arms tightly around her brunette girlfriend. Her last thoughts were, _'I hope this coming year is even more amazing than this year as been.'_

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It was another fun one to write. **

**So, next chapter is 'the intervention' with the Lopezes. Also, Shelby helps the glee club prepare for Regional's. **

**Only a few more chapters to go. Probably two (or three) and the epilogue. Depending on how long I make them. Thanks for reading!**


	30. Interventions and Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Barbara Streisand, Rolling Stones, NYADA or any music mentioned.**

**Interventions and Confrontations**

Rachel was the first to wake on New Year's Day, as she turned around in Quinn's embrace and kissed her good morning. Quinn moaned into the kiss as her eyes popped open. "Mmmm, good morning to you too." She grinned.

"I was going to go make some breakfast, wanna help?" Rachel asked her girlfriend as she kissed her again.

"Right, now? Can't we do some more of this first?"

Rachel smiled. She pulled Quinn closer, claiming her lips again. When they broke away, both girls were smiling widely. "I could do this forever." Rachel breathed.

The adoration on Quinn's face was evident as she seized her girlfriend's lips again. She wrapped Rachel tighter in her arms.

They were pulled from their little bubble of happiness when they heard someone whimpering in the back of the room. They pulled apart quickly. Rachel leaned in and whispered. "It sounds like someone's crying."

"I know." Quinn scanned the room. "I think it's Santana." She whispered back.

Rachel kissed Quinn chastely once more. "I'll go make us breakfast, you go talk to her."

Rachel hurried to the kitchen while Quinn made her way toward her crying friend. She fell to her knees beside the Latina and pulled her close. Santana collapsed in the blonde's arms. As the sobs overtook her, she mumbled. "I don't know how you did it Q. I miss them so much."

"I missed my parents too, San. Only I had a baby that I had to worry about taking care of, so I couldn't let myself dwell on it."

"It's so hard."

"I know."

They were silent for while, only Santana's whimpering was heard throughout the room filled with hung over and sleeping teenagers.

After Santana had finally stopped crying, she pulled away from Quinn and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry Q. I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most."

"San, it's in the past. Don't worry about it."

"Don't do that. Don't be all understanding and shit. If you didn't take me in, I'd have nothing. And yet, when you needed me all I did was push you away."

"And fight with me in the middle of the hallway."

Santana rolled her eyes, but a smile did cross her face. "I totally won that fight and you know it."

Quinn smirked. "I let you win."

Santana scoffed as Quinn stood up and pulled the Latina with her. "Come on, S, Rachel's making breakfast."

"You've got it made with that girl, you know that right?"

"I know." Quinn's smile resembled that of a love struck fool and Santana couldn't help smiling back.

As they walked through the kitchen, the breakfast smells overtook them.

"That better not be any vegan shit, Rachie." The Latina teased with a smirk.

Rachel smiled at her. "Real bacon and real eggs, just for my two favorite girls."

While she was talking Sugar, Rory, Fran and Eli walked into the room.

"Thank you, Rachel but you didn't have to." Sugar announced happily.

Santana watched Quinn's cheerfulness instantly vanish and decided to step in. "She was cooking for me and Quinn; you can make your own damn breakfast."

Sugar's eyes got wide when Santana snapped at her. She shot a look of apology at Quinn quickly.

Quinn walked up behind Rachel, hugging her from behind. She nuzzled her chin into the nape of the brunette's neck. "What are you going to eat, if you're making this for us?" She whispered flirtatiously.

"I was going to have some fruit." Rachel croaked, trying to find her voice.

Before the food was done, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine and Puck also joined them. They all hate quietly, since apparently Quinn and Rachel were the only morning people.

**00000000000000000000**

They all had school that Monday, and it didn't take long to get back into the routine of things. Although, as soon as Quinn and Rachel walked into glee, it was apparent things would be awkward. Will didn't look at either of them, and Rachel had to keep resting her hand on Quinn's to try to get the girl to calm down. Santana picked up on the tension quickly, and chose their side in whatever the dispute was about. So every time Mr. Shue opened his mouth, Santana would disagree with him. Every one else in the room could see the tension building, though no one had a clue as to what was going on.

After school that Monday, Rachel and Quinn dropped by Shelby's house.

"I must say, I'm surprised to see the two of you. What's going on?" Shelby asked as she let the girls inside.

Quinn went directly to Beth and played with the little girl, while Rachel addressed her mother. "I was hoping that maybe, with our competitions coming up that you'd help us prepare. We need to be prepared, because Kurt and I have first hand experience with seeing what our competition for Regional's is capable of. Harmony's group is outstanding and we'll need all hands on deck here."

Quinn's head shot up when she heard Rachel's words about their competition, especially since it was her first time ever hearing about a girl named Harmony.

Shelby studied her daughter intently. "You confronted Will didn't you?" She knew by Rachel's abrupt silence that she was right. "And he isn't aware of you asking for my help."

"I understand that the situation is not ideal. But the truth is that we do need you. And the sooner you get on board, the sooner we can secure our spot for National's."

Shelby nodded curtly. "I'll think about it. And I will also talk to Mr. Shuester. How'd it go when you talked to him?"

"Awful, she cried and no one was there to comfort her. He just stood and looked at her." Quinn cut in defensively.

"Why did you cry, Rachel?"

"We were talking and he admitted that the only reason he pushed you away was because he thought that if you were around I'd defect to Vocal Adrenaline."

Shelby stiffened at the revelation. Her eyes grew dark and cold. Quinn smirked because she knew now that they had the woman on her side.

"I told him that he needed to have more faith in me and that it was his fault that I lost my mom. And then I thought about how much I hated you for that and the therapy that I nearly needed because of how broken I was. And the more I thought about it the more I hated him, and I just broke down right there."

Shelby set her jaw, as she gritted her teeth. "I'll have a talk with that man. In the meantime, think about what kind of set list you want for Regional's because we have a lot of work to do if the competition is as tough as you say it is."

Rachel nodded and then went to play with Beth a little while. She and Quinn left about a half hour later. As they walked out, Shelby stopped them. "I was going to call you, but Jackson has been talking nonstop about you since he left on Friday. We were all having dinner together tomorrow night and were hoping you could make it."

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other with a smile. "Actually, our parents are booked tomorrow anyway, so we're more than free." Rachel replied.

She hugged her mom and attempted to walk away again, when Shelby stopped her once more. "And make sure Santana comes, he's been asking about her."

"It'll be easier to drag her along if Brittany can also come." Quinn admitted.

"Well then, I'll plan on all four of you!" Shelby beamed.

When the girls got to Quinn's car, the blonde spoke. "So, who is Harmony and how do you know how talented her team is." She didn't even attempt to hide the jealousy.

"Kurt and I went to a mixer for those in Ohio interested in NYADA, and she was there. They performed for us, and terrified us. Kurt and I actually had a meltdown in the car when we realized that we may be talented for Lima but we were far from good enough in the real world." Quinn looked about ready to protest but Rachel pushed through. "That's why the school play and running for president was so important; we needed more on our resume. And since I made Kurt my Vice President, and if we win Regional's, and with Shelby's letter of recommendation. I hope it's enough to get in. I hope Kurt can get in too." She took a sharp breath at the end.

Quinn rested her hand over Rachel's. "First of all, you are good enough for more than just Lima. And I'm not just saying that as your girlfriend." When she saw Rachel open her mouth, she brought her other hand to the girl's lips to silence her. "Second, you will get in to NYADA. And third, we'll make sure Kurt goes to New York with us."

Rachel's face lit up. "Us?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You helped me come up with schools in New York, Rachel; did you think that I'd choose one elsewhere?"

"I…"

"That's right. I am going wherever you go. You are never getting rid of me."

Rachel smiled as she kissed her girlfriend. When Quinn pulled away, she replied with a smirk. "Now tell me about this Harmony girl. Am I gonna have to kick her ass?"

Rachel giggled. "I think with Shelby's help, our team will beat hers and that's enough for me."

"Are you sure. Because if someone made you question your singing ability, Rach, that's huge. And I want that bitch to suffer."

Rachel claimed her girlfriend's lips again. "Thanks and your defending my honor is hot."

They kissed again, and then Rachel pulled away excitedly. "We need to do a duet for glee. We haven't done one since we've been together."

Quinn smiled lopsidedly. She loved the idea, and she knew what song she wanted to sing to the class, to get Sugar to back off for good.

**00000000000000000000**

Convincing Santana to come to dinner the following evening was about as difficult as they thought it would be.

"No. It ain't happening."

"Come on San, please!" Quinn begged.

Brittany hadn't stopped by yet, and they knew that as soon as they got the blonde on board the Latina would have to go with. But they had hoped that they didn't need to resort to that.

"Santana, please." Rachel batted her big brown eyes at the girl.

The Latina couldn't look her in the eye, she shifted her gaze and Quinn smirked. Guess she wasn't the only one who couldn't say 'no' to Rachel.

Rachel moved in closer to Santana. "I'll cook you breakfast for a week." She even threw in a pouty lip for good measure.

Santana rolled her eyes, but smirked. "I demand bacon and eggs for seven days in a row. Do you think you can handle that, Streisand?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes. She knew she could get away with the imitation eggs but Quinn always called her on the fake bacon. Wonder if Santana would be as perceptive. "Deal!"

Right after they shook, Brittany walked through the door. She hugged her friends tightly before kissing her girlfriend.

"So, Britt, we're all going over to Shelby's for dinner tonight."

Brittany smiled excitedly. "Okay!"

**00000000000000000000000  
><strong>

Judy was hosting the dinner tonight, mostly because they knew that the Lopezes wouldn't step foot in the Berry household. Michael, Jeremiah, Burt and Carol had already arrived. They were simply waiting on Dr. and Mrs. Lopez.

Her other guest were chatting happily when she received a text from Quinn stating that the girls were all having dinner at Shelby's. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they would be out of the house in case things got heated.

Just before 6:30, there was a knock on the front door. Michael offered to answer it.

"Good evening, Dr. Lopez. Mrs. Lopez." He greeted charmingly. Mrs. Lopez smiled politely; Dr. Lopez had a stern expression on his face though he returned the greeting.

"Good evening…?"

"Michael. Michael Berry."

When he said his name both of the Lopezes shuffled uncomfortably.

They walked inside and immediately felt bombarded when they saw the guest list.

"What is this?" Dr. Lopez demanded, obviously annoyed.

"It's nice to see you again, Daniel and Theresa." Judy greeted.

"It's nice to see you too, Judy." Theresa replied. "And Burt and Carol, right?"

"Yes, that's correct." Burt answered. "It's a pleasure to properly meet you. My sons are in glee with your daughter."

"Our daughter is as well, my name is Jeremiah Berry."

"You're daughter is very talented." Theresa replied politely. "I've been to a few of Santana's competitions."

"Well, thank you. Your daughter is talented as well. I know Rachel talks highly of her." Michael offered.

Daniel Lopez looked around the room anxiously. "What is this? I know for a fact that your son Kurt is…"

"You might not want to finish that sentence, _Dr. _Lopez." Burt spat out.

"Look, we just wanted to get together and offer you some information on the subject about your daughter." Carol spoke quietly.

"She's our daughter, she isn't your concern." Daniel cut her off.

"Then maybe you should act more like a father instead of kicking her out of the house." Burt replied bitterly.

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my daughter!"

"How is she?" The voice was quiet and barely audible over her husband's.

"She got kicked out of her own house on Christmas because she was honest about who she loved, how do you think she is?" Fran replied, though no one had heard her come in.

Theresa had the decency to look ashamed, though Dr. Lopez was having none of it. "And who are you?"

"I'm Quinn's sister Fran."

"I hear that Quinn is gay as well." He replied pointedly. "I knew she was a bad influence on our daughter."

"You will not disrespect my family in my own home." Judy replied with venom. "Yes, Quinn is happily in love with an amazing girl. As is your daughter."

"My daughter isn't gay."

"Oh, honey, it's been obvious for years that she and Brittany were more than just friends." Theresa spoke quietly again.

Daniel drew his lips into a thin, tight line. But remained silent.

"Our kids go through enough at school because of who they are. My own son was bullied and transferred last year." Burt explained. "My own stepson painted vulgar and hateful things on Quinn's garage door because of who she was in love with."

Fran shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't known about that.

"Rachel was mocked endlessly for years because of who her parents were." Fran added, and then shot an apologetic glance at the Berry's. "And she is the nicest person I have ever met. Did you know that Santana was one of the biggest bullies in the school? Quinn too. And Rachel forgave them; both are better people because of it."

Theresa sighed. "I had seen a change in Santi. She was much more open this year. She was not as guarded." She turned to the Berry men. "I did not know that my daughter was a bully. She always talked so fondly of her friends in glee."

The Berry's smiled and nodded as if to accept the unnecessary apology.

"She misses you guys. My own daughter was kicked out of the house when she got pregnant two years ago. And do you realize that I regret that decision everyday. Things are good between us now, but for my entire life I will always be the mother who let her pregnant 16 year old get kicked out of the house." Judy's voice quivered as she spoke. Fran walked to her mom and wrapped an arm around her.

"Quinn moved back home, and she forgave my Mom. Do you understand that? You made the mistake, not Santana. And if you ever want her to move back home, it will be up to her to forgive you. Not the other way around. And you'll have to earn that forgiveness, just like my mom did."

"I cannot say how disappointed I am in my son, for the way he has treated Rachel and Quinn recently. He was reprehensible. And even then, they forgave him. People at school retaliated against him, with good reason, and Rachel put a stop to it because that's the kind of person she is." Carol addressed the room. "Santana is lucky to have so many amazing people on her side, because being an out teenager in Lima, Ohio, is hard. Even with supportive parents. She's lucky that she has friends who took her in. She's lucky that she has people who understand what she's going through and can help her navigate her way through it. But mostly, she's lucky because she has found a love that most people wait a lifetime for."

Theresa nodded through watery eyes as she placed a hand on her husband's arm. "I appreciate everything that you have done for my daughter. But I also understand that we have a lot to make up for as parents." She looked at her husband pointedly.

He looked at her, then around the room. "Is Santana happy?"

"She is. But she'd be happier if she knew her parents didn't hate her." Fran quipped.

"What? We don't hate her." Daniel sputtered.

"She feels that way, like she let you down." Judy explained. "She was excited to share her life with you, the truth with you, and you sent her away. She feels like who she is isn't good enough for you."

Tears formed in Dr. Lopez's eyes and he held his wife's hand. "I didn't want my daughter to have to go through a hard life." He turned toward the Berrys. "I know what you had to put up with since you lived here. Can you honestly say that you wished your daughter didn't have it easier than you? I just want my Santi to be happy."

"She is happy with Brittany. And her friends. And she will be happier if she knows that you love her." Jeremiah explained.

"We do love her. So much." Theresa replied, tears flowing freely.

"Then tell her that." Judy finished.

"Now that that is all settled. Can we please eat? The food smells amazing and I'm starving!" Fran offered.

"Sounds great." Judy replied as she led them to the kitchen.

They sat around the table and chatted happily. Fran explained to the Berrys that she still had the rest of the week of vacation, when they asked why she was still around. Judy smiled at their protectiveness of Quinn, since they could see the tension between the sisters every time they were together.

**000000000000000000000**

Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn were in the living room with Jackson and Beth while Richard and Shelby were preparing dinner. Jackson immediately began crawling on Santana as soon as she sat on the couch. She rolled her eyes but the corners of her lips were quirked in a small smile. Brittany clapped excitedly which only encouraged Jackson and his climbing. Quinn was on the floor with Beth, while Rachel was finding some blocks to play with.

"Hey Jackson?" Rachel asked. "How about me and you try to build something cooler than Santana and Brittany?"

The little boy's eyes lit up. He jumped off the couch and ran to Rachel. They began building instantly. Brittany tugged on Santana's hand and pulled the Latina off the couch. They sat on the floor with the others and began building as well.

"You're going down, Hobbit!" Santana teased.

"Speak for yourself, Satan." Rachel grinned.

Quinn smirked at the interaction as she bounced a happy Beth on her lap. She attempted to build things as well but Beth kept knocking hers down, so she gave up. She would have given up anyway because Rachel kept stealing her blocks to add to hers and Jackson's creation.

When Rachel and Jackson had nearly completely their 'castle' as Rachel claimed it to be, Santana knocked it down and cackled. "Looks like we win, losers!"

Jackson's eyes started to water and his lip began to quiver.

"Oh shit, I just made him cry." Santana turned to Rachel remorsefully. "This is why I hate kids. Please fix this." She begged.

Rachel grinned as she boosted Jackson up on her lap and whispered conspiratorially to him. "Satan doesn't like losing, Jack, that's all. And she could see that our castle was so much cooler than hers. Maybe next time, you can be on her team and show her how to do it."

Jackson sniffled as he smiled up at Rachel and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Really?"

"Really, kid." Santana growled. "Wanna help a girl out?"

The boy jumped off Rachel's lap, after hugging her, and ran to Santana and Brittany and began to show them how to improve their castle.

Quinn leaned in close to Rachel. "You are amazing with him, Rach. I can't wait till we have our own kids."

Rachel smiled at Quinn, kissed her cheek, and whispered back. "And what does this family of ours look like, Quinn?"

"Well, Beth will be the big sister off course. So she'll babysit when we have our date nights." Quinn smiled. "You and I will have three kids. I'll have the first two while you're focusing on your career. Then you will have the last one, because I need to have a kid who is yours." She spoke the last sentence huskily.

"And I can't wait to have your baby, Quinn Fabray." Rachel flirted along with her.

"Anyway." Quinn breathed. "We'll have two boys and a girl. Hopefully the boys first so they can look after their little sister. And then the girl, who will look just like her Momma."

Rachel smiled. "I would have thought that you'd want to have two girls, since you had a sister."

"That's exactly why I don't." Quinn deadpanned. Rachel chuckled. "Besides, you're amazing with little boys."

"So, what names did you pick out?"

"Well, I like Connor and Jamie. And either Laura or Kara for the girl."

Rachel replayed the names in her mind. Then she nodded. "I like them. What about middle names?"

"I thought I'd leave something up to you." Quinn smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "How generous of you."

Before they could kiss, Rachel felt Jackson tug on her shirt. "Rachie, look!"

"Yeah, Rachie, look!" Santana mocked.

"Wow, Jackson, looks like Satan really needed some help. You did awesome, champ!"

He beamed at the brunette causing Quinn to shake her head. Yes, everyone was just a little bit in love with Rachel Berry.

**0000000000000000**

After an entertaining and enjoyable night at Shelby's, the girls returned to the Fabray house. On the way, Santana asked a question that had been plaguing her mind, though she hated to admit that she ever worried about the diva.

"What was going on with you guys and Shue? And I know it's something, so don't even try to lie your way out of it."

Rachel and Quinn shared a look, but since the blonde was driving, Rachel decided to speak. "I found out that he sent Shelby away sophomore year because he thought I'd defect to her team if she stayed."

"Bastard." Santana mumbled under her breath. Brittany rubbed her back comfortingly. Santana may not have cared before, but since she was kicked out of the house and she knew what Shelby leaving did to Rachel, she couldn't help hating Shue for doing that to the diva. No one deserved to feel so abandoned.

"It's fine Santana. Really. As you can see, Shelby and I are fine. She is even considering helping us with Regional's. Quinn and I are preparing set list ideas."

"It's not fine, Berry. Don't you see that? People have walked all over you forever, and you just let them. You forgive them. You shouldn't let people get away with hurting you."

"Santana, I forgive you. I never hated you. I didn't let you get away with anything, I…"

"I'm sorry for everything, Rachel. I don't know if I ever said that. And I know the three of us in here will never hurt you again, but we won't let anyone else do it either. I know you stood up to us, and that's partly why we kept harassing you. Because really, who isn't scared of us? Anyway, I just want you to know that I have your back."

"Thanks." Rachel smiled nervously. Because she really didn't want to start anything in glee. She just really wanted to win.

When they arrived back at Quinn's house, Santana and Brittany were surprised at all the cars in the driveway. But when Santana recognized her parent's SUV, she hopped out of the still moving vehicle and ran up the driveway. She burst through the front door, and saw everyone sitting around the living room.

"Mom? Dad?" Her voice wavered as tears pricked her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Her mother ran up to her and embraced her tightly. "We've come to say that we were sorry and that we want you to come home."

Santana hugged her mom, but looked warily at her father. "Papi?"

"Your mother is right dear. We made so many mistakes with you, and we hope you can forgive us. We just wanted to protect you, we…" Santana hugged him tightly and he could no longer find the words he wanted to say.

Brittany, Quinn and Rachel slowly walked into the living room. Theresa walked over to Brittany and reached for her hand. When she was holding it firmly in both of hers, she spoke clearly. "You are a wonderful young woman who has made our Santana so happy. We are sorry we reacted so badly, but we want you to know that we love you as our Santana does."

"Hopefully not just like Santana does." Fran blurted out. When a few people looked at her, she shrugged. "Am I right?"

Brittany hugged Theresa happily and then walked over to Santana. She hesitantly reached for Santana's hand. As they held hands, Santana looked her dad in the eye. "Brittany is my girlfriend. You do understand that, don't you?"

He nodded. "I do. And as you mother said, as long as you're happy then we're happy."

He placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder and smiled. "And as far as I can tell, Brittany makes you happy."

Both girls smirked at each other, because it was true, they made each other very happy.

The Lopezes and Brittany left to talk in private, and soon the rest of the guests filed out as well. Rachel left with her dads after saying her goodbyes to all the for Fabray women.

The next day in school, Santana approached Quinn at her locker. "Thanks, Q. For having your mom talk to my parents."

"So, how are things at home?"

"It's a process. I think they are going to go to some PFLAG meetings with Burt, your mom and the Berrys."

"It will take time Santana. May I suggest family counseling as well? It worked for me and my mom."

Santana nodded.

The day seemed to go by pretty quickly. When it was coming to an end, Rachel saw Shelby walking toward Mr. Shue's room. She hurried to Quinn's locker.

"Shelby's here. I think she's going to talk to Shue."

Quinn glanced down the hallway and saw as the woman disappear in Mr. Shue's classroom.

"Shelby, this is a surprise."

"Cut the act Will, I know you talked to Rachel. When we talked two years ago, I had thought you were looking out for her. That you were protecting her from me. I thought that my leaving was best for her. But it was always about you."

He actually cowered at tone in her voice. "Shelby, I honestly thought that you were going to hurt her. That you'd lure her away and still end up letting her down. She was so excited to find you, if you got close to her only to leave, it would have broken her."

"But if I got close to her, I wouldn't have needed to leave. I would have had what I came for."

"I didn't know that. She's not as strong as people think."

"You think I don't know that?"

"I didn't. Not back then. Yes, I was worried she'd leave glee. I thought she'd choose you. Do you know what she told me the first time we spoke about glee?"

Rachel and Quinn made their way outside the door; they had heard most of the exchange so far.

"That being a part of something special would make her special. She was lonely, Shelby."

Shelby's eyes threatened to overflow as unshed tears built up. Quinn held Rachel's hand securely. She knew how Rachel felt back then, but it still hurt her to be reminded of it.

"She didn't have anyone. And she didn't even realize how amazing she was, and I thought that you were coming in to play on her talent and were going to use her and then just discard her. And in my own way, I was being selfish but I was also trying to protect that girl. She's more than just her talent Shelby, and I couldn't be sure if you knew that. I know now, but I wasn't sure back then."

"Why didn't you tell me that stuff? Why did you just scare me away?"

"If you were so easily scared away, then I guess I felt like I made the right decision. Because what would have happened if you realized it much later on, when she already became attached to you?"

Shelby nodded. She could see his point, but it wasn't his decision to ultimately leave. She did that on her own.

"Why didn't you tell Rachel when she confronted you?"

"And turn her against you? She loves you Shelby. I wasn't right in what I did but I wasn't the one that left her. It's better she blamed someone else, and had you in her life."

Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel's hand, in an attempt to keep the girl from entering the classroom. She pulled her away and forced them to make their way to the choir room. They did have a song to prepare for after all.

"So, I'm sure that she told you how awkward glee was on Monday." Will stated.

Shelby nodded.

"I know it'll take awhile to build their trust back, and since we have a competition to prepare for. I was hoping you'd help out."

The brunette allowed a small smile. "I actually did come here to offer my services."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else from you."

They walked down the hallway and to the choir room. The room was nearly filled by the time they got there. They waited until the rest of the students poured in before Will announced that Shelby was going to help them with Regional's. Santana sneered as soon as Will opened his mouth, but shut her mouth when Rachel rested her hand on her arm.

After throwing their suggestions in and Rachel still throwing her support behind Santana singing a solo, the Latina suggested an alternative. "As long as Q doesn't blow a gasket, I think Rachel and I should sing a duet for the competition. Our voices would kill together."

Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Rachel rested her hand on Quinn's thigh. "Quinn? If you don't want us to…"

Quinn smiled, placing her hand over top of Rachel's. "Santana's right. You two would sound amazing together and also, it wouldn't be expected. I say we do it."

Rachel beamed as she grinned at the smirking Latina. Now that they had that settled and had already chosen to sing a Rolling Stones so for the group number with numerous people having singing parts, they felt more confident going into the competition.

After they finished their discussion, Quinn stood in front of the class and announced that she and Rachel had a duet. They sang the song, "Let's Make Love" so suggestively and provocatively that they left the entire room speechless afterward.

Shelby finally found her voice and spoke up. "Well, girls." She cleared her throat. "Thank you."

"Get a room!" Santana teased although she sneered at Puck when he added. "Can I watch?"

Sam (who was now back in school), Tina and Mike were all muttering "Coah Beiste" under their breaths while Rory and Sugar stared wide eyed at the performance. Quinn smirked; by the look on Sugar's face it finally was apparent that she had no chance with Rachel.

The girls took their seat and Santana leaned toward them to mutter. "I guess I know what you girls were doing while I was gone last night."

Rachel smiled and admitted. "It was rather difficult to practice such a song and not get carried away."

Quinn blushed at the memory.

They worked together for the next several weeks on their Regional's set list. Santana and Rachel decided to go a bit risqué with an "I kissed a girl" duet that went off swimmingly when Brittany choreographed the rest of the girls' dance moves. That coupled with their flawless group number had them tie Harmony and her group and sent both teams to National's. Quinn had to admit that the Harmony chick was talented. But she promised herself that she would remind Rachel just how amazing she was when they got home that night…

**A/N: This chapter was longer than I anticipated. So I think I have two chapters left plus the epilogue. And because I was told to, I promise to include a Bachelorette party planned by Sugar :)**

**Up next, Prom and National's.**

**Let's Make Love by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw**

**I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry**


	31. And The Winner Is

**A/N: This isn't as funny as the previous chapters have been, but there are a whole lot of Faberry moments. I hope it makes up for any disappointment you may have **

**And sorry about the delay…**

**Also, over 300 reviews! I cannot believe the support you all have continued to give me. I would thank you individually but the stupid link on the site still refuses to work so I am getting behind on replying. So if I don't get to you, know that I greatly appreciate all the time you have set aside to read this story and also for reviewing it. It means the world to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Les Miserables, Chuck Norris, facebook, Columbia, NYADA or any music mentioned.**

**And The Winner Is…**

Over the next several weeks, things finally calmed down. With the holidays over and Regional's under their belt, they were able to look forward to the winding down of their senior year. In glee, with Shelby's help, they had agreed that they wanted to perform original songs for National's. It was a group decision that whoever wrote/performed the best song would get the solo and they would combine the runner up song into a group number.

They had been working hard on their song writing, and Rachel was surprised how seriously Quinn was taking it. She hadn't performed her song yet, citing that it wasn't finished. So far, Santana and Kurt were battling for the solo. Though Rachel was impressed with everyone's work (especially Sugar who proved to have a talent for songwriting, too bad she couldn't sing very well).

In addition to their working on their songs for National's, Quinn and Rachel got to go on their dates they got each other for Christmas. Quinn fell in love with Rachel all over again, when the girl swept her off her feet and made their trip to Dayton for the Art Gallery a romantic getaway. And she even found herself loving musicals a bit more when she took Rachel to see the live performance of Les Miserables. Though when the show was done, Quinn did lean in and whisper to Rachel "It won't be long till you're on stage like that, and you'll be even more amazing." Rachel was so happy with Quinn's compliment that she allowed the blonde to turn in several 'coupons' at once and made their hotel stay in Columbus quite memorable.

When Spring Break arrived, most of their friends took trips across the country. Rachel and Quinn opted to stay home and just be together, having just taken two road trips. They received a postcard from Kurt from LA, and lots of pictures of Santana and Brittany on the beach in Florida. Mercedes and Sam just took a road trip to Chicago to get away and Puck was visiting family in Michigan.

Much to Quinn's dismay however, was that Sugar stayed in Lima. She visited them almost every day. After one particularly bad day of jealousy, Rachel wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as they cuddled on the couch.

"You do realize that the moment you let me kiss you, no one else stood a chance. You have my heart, Quinn. You had it for awhile now." Rachel whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

Quinn sighed, then turned and claimed Rachel's lips. When she pulled away, she had a massive smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling. "That's pretty much the most amazing thing you've ever said to me."

"Really? I honestly thought I had better moments." Rachel teased. "Like the kiss in the rain, or the whole writing the letters thing, or how about…" Quinn kissed her again.

"I guess you have your moments."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but happily kissed her girlfriend again. They were interrupted by Michael as he cleared his throat. They stopped kissing, but didn't pull away from each other, and looked at him.

"I thought you'd like to know that the mail came and you have a few letters."

He handed them to Rachel. One she recognized right away was from Quinn. The girl had been sending clips of her journal with her letters lately, and Rachel hated to admit it but she was excited to learn just a little more about her girlfriend. So far she was up to the 10th grade. Reading about the times when Quinn 'hated' her were hard, especially the last one when Quinn wrote in her journal about how Rachel was trying to seduce Finn away from her. When Rachel received that letter, she went right to Quinn's house and apologized properly for which Quinn properly reassured Rachel that everything was okay with them.

Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek when she saw the letter, but placed the envelope on the coffee table to read later. Then she scanned the other envelope and squealed when she saw it was from NYADA. She closed her eyes and shoved it toward Quinn.

"I can't do it. You have to read it for me." She replied as Quinn gingerly took the letter from her. She took a deep breath before tearing into it excitedly. She exhaled as she pulled the letter from its encasing.

"Dear Rachel Berry, We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted…"

Every word after that died on her tongue as Rachel screamed and tackled the blonde. "I'm in! I'm in! I'm in!"

Quinn peppered her girlfriend with kisses, because she knew she wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise.

Rachel's dads took her and Quinn out for a celebration dinner. When she and Quinn parted ways for the evening, Rachel went to her room to read Quinn's letter.

_Rachel,_

_ I want to say thank you for the amazing time we had in Columbus and not just because of the things we did in the hotel room… But I always have an amazing time with you. It's like I don't care where I am or what I'm doing as long as you're with me. Because if you're there, then wherever I am or whatever I am doing is suddenly my new favorite thing._

_ With that being said, I cannot wait for Prom this year. I know you've been helping me with the campaign for Prom Queen, but it isn't even about that for me this year. I like that you are so supportive and you want me to win, but I just really want to dance with you all night. I can't wait to see what you look like in your dress, and I'm excited for the corsage because this time I know it'll actually be from you. I wish I knew that last year, things would have been so different…_

_ Anyway, as much as I want Prom to come I am anxious because graduation will be soon after. And I know that we're planning on sharing an apartment with Kurt in the city, whether or not I get in to any NYC schools (I am only worried about me because I know that you'll get into NYADA), but I just am worried about things changing between us once we live together. I want forever with you Rachel, you already know that I have our kids names picked out, and I am scared that maybe once we live together that you'll finally get sick of me. _

_ Enough of that, now with the piece of myself that I've been dying to share with you. I know you look forward to reading my journal entries, even if you will never admit it aloud to me, so here is one from when I was pregnant. It was after I stopped going to glee and you talked to me about rejoining. I hope it clears a few things up for you._

_ "Of all the people who could reach out and try to make me feel better, it's her. I even told her that if things were reversed, if she were the one pregnant, that I'd torture her. But I honestly don't think I would have. Not really. The part of me that always envied her would realize that she was human too, and made mistakes. I think that if the roles were reversed, I'd feel good enough to finally talk to her. Like that one mistake would bring her down to my level and we could be even and just talk as equals. But no, once again she is so high above me that it's hard to fathom that she even cares enough to reach out to me. _

_ I was awful to her, and she is the one who comes to me. Of course I'm going back to glee now, how can I not? I wish things were different. I wish I wasn't pregnant or that popularity didn't matter so much to me. Though now that I'm at the bottom of the food chain, maybe I can focus on the people who really matter rather than the ones who'll give me status. Maybe I can make something good come out of my situation after all. That's what I'm going to do; I'm going to be myself around the kids in glee. Around Rachel. All I hope is that they like the real me."_

_ It was amazing to me, that you all accepted me so quickly. Me. Lucy not the Quinn Fabray that everyone else thought I was or wanted me to be. I became friends with Mercedes; I stood up for stuff I believed in. And in a way, it was all thanks to you. I know you never really believed me when I said that I wasn't mad at you for telling Finn that he wasn't Beth's dad, but I wasn't. I was honest with you when I said that you only did what I was too scared to do. Here's my entry for that day._

_ "Everyone found out that Puck was the baby's daddy, and the person I felt the worst for disappointing was Rachel. She was the only one brave enough to be honest, she told Finn the truth. And though she did it because I know she likes Finn, I am almost grateful that the lie is over. I really wanted to be myself, but it was hard when I was still living the lie. At least this way I can be free. And the fact that Rachel doesn't hate me, it almost is okay that everyone else does as long as she doesn't. I don't know what that means, but I do know that I want to somehow find out. I hope she was being honest with me when she offered her friendship, I'd hate to accept it and be let down by someone else who just pretended to care about me. That's why I've been so hesitant, I like the moments we share together, but am worried that when she gets Finn she'll no longer need to reach out to me. I hope we can develop something without him coming between us."_

_ I just wanted you to know, Rachel. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I didn't know how to. I'm sorry you thought I was rejecting your friendship, but I just had to know that you were being sincere. Even then I knew I'd be lost without you, I just never knew why. Thank you for not giving up on me and thank you for always being sincere. That is my favorite thing about you. That and your legs, and your lips and…_

_ Love Always, _

_ Quinn_

Rachel folded up the letter and placed in with all her others and although she had every intention of writing back, she desperately needed to hear Quinn's voice. She pulled out her phone and called the blonde.

"Hey beautiful." Quinn answered her phone with a smile.

"I hope you don't answer your phone like that for everyone."

"Dork." Quinn teased.

Rachel laughed. "It's just I'd be jealous if that were the case."

"Good to know I'm not the only one who gets jealous."

"Are you kidding, last week when we went to the movies and that boy who was checking our tickets was checking out your ass, I wanted to go all Chuck Norris on the kid. Except you know, I loathe violence."

Quinn chuckled loudly. "I didn't even notice him"

"Well he noticed you. And so does every waiter or waitress at any restaurant we go to. And like the cashier at every store. Oh, and the hotel concierge when we were in Columbus but I think that was more because of the special supplies we asked for."

Quinn laughed again. Was there really that many people who noticed her? "Rachel, I can honestly say that I didn't pay attention to any of them. Ever. But it's good to know that you are as possessive of me as I am of you, because seriously…today. I know Sugar stopped openly flirting with you, but have you ever noticed how many times she checks you out? It's like, 'hello, I am in the same room can you stop fantasizing about my girlfriend, please?'"

Rachel rolled her eyes, because Quinn was actually jealous of Sugar. Really?

"I read your letter."

Quinn was silent. She suddenly regretted sending it.

"Don't freak out and regret sending it, Quinn."

"How do you do that?" Quinn whispered, interrupting Rachel.

"Do what?"

"Read my mind, and don't you dare tell me you have a sixth sense."

"I don't know, probably the same way you know what I'm thinking most of the time. Anyway, I loved it. And I needed to call you just to hear your voice. But also to assure you that I look forward to living with you and that we are going to be fine. I doubt it'd be much different than now. We'll hang out, eat dinner and watch movies together. Maybe take walks through Central Park, oh and take lots of showers together because we'll be having lots of sex."

Quinn smiled. Then her eyes got wide. "Poor Kurt."

"At least it won't be Puck, or any one else in glee who'd just want to join in."

Quinn rolled her eyes, because really there was no way in hell she'd ever share Rachel with anyone. Especially Puck.

"And you're welcome." Rachel stated into the silence.

"For what?"

"Me not giving up on you." Rachel sing songed. "Though I think I benefited greatly from that deal."

"Well, I am a catch."

"Yes you are Fabray."

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too, Quinn. More than my words could ever express."

"Then you should come over and show me, you know, without words. Oh, and bring the handcuffs."

"Goodnight Quinn."

Quinn giggled. "Night Rach."

A couple days later, when Quinn got her acceptance to Columbia, Rachel did go over to Quinn's house to celebrate. And she brought the handcuffs.

**0000000000000000000**

The following weekend was Prom and everyone was so excited. Santana and Brittany took Quinn dress shopping, while Sugar, Mercedes and Rachel all went together.

"You seem almost calm, Q. What gives?" Santana asked her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Berry's out with Sugar trying on dresses, and you don't even look like you wanna blow a gasket."

Quinn smiled to herself. She actually didn't feel jealous about it. After learning that Rachel was jealous of about everyone they ever came into contact with and hearing Rachel say that no one else had a chance at her heart because it was all hers, she was at ease around Sugar even when she was blatantly checking out her girlfriend. Okay, maybe not at ease, but she didn't want to shove an ice pick through the girl's eye anymore. Most of the time.

Quinn sighed. "Rachel and I are good, San. Like really good, and I trust her."

Santana nodded. "Oh, congrats on Columbia. But I hear you and Berry are still competing for the top spot in our class. So, do you ever get in heated arguments that end up with really hot sex?"

Brittany smiled widely. "Make up sex is always the best Quinn, maybe you should pick a fight just to have make up sex with her."

"That's not happening, guys. Sorry. Things are too amazing. Why would I want to risk it for sex? We have awesome sex as it is, did you know that Rachel does this thing…"

"La la la la." Santana sang while she playfully put her hands in her ears.

"San's still a bit jealous that neither of you ever took up our offers on a foursome."

Quinn stared at the blonde dumbfounded. Guess Rachel was still getting requests on facebook. A large part of Quinn was relieved that she didn't know half of what was being requested of them. The smaller part of Quinn was still curious as to how many requests there still were.

Quinn opted to ignore Brittany's statement and change the subject entirely. "How're things at home, San?"

"Good. Better than expected. We've been going to therapy like you suggested and it's been nice just talking about all our issues."

"I really am happy for you. And so proud."

They stood awkwardly for a few minutes. There's was never a friendship with compassion and kind words, it was usually more like a rivalry. Until Rachel came along. Lots of things changed for the better when Rachel came along.

"And have you given any more thought about what will happen after graduation?"

"I'm taking a year off. I'm going to work and save up money. Then when Brittany graduates she wants to go to LA, so I was thinking of checking out some schools in California."

Quinn smiled. "That sounds amazing guys. It really is forever for you two also."

"Forever and always." Brittany replied happily.

**00000000000000000000000**

"When you and Quinn get married. I am going to be your maid of honor, aren't I?" Sugar asked when they were dress shopping. "Because Kurt seems to think…"

"Oh hell to the no! What about me?" Mercedes interrupted.

"You're both bridesmaids as are Santana, Brittany and Fran. And Kurt, will be whatever, a best man or something. I don't know. Does it really matter right this minute, because we're focusing on Prom not a wedding?" Rachel replied.

Sugar frowned.

"What's wrong, Sugar? I wasn't trying to snap, it's just…"

"That's the wedding party? It's just that most times the bridesmaids and groomsmen all hook up. And Kurt's gay, and Brittany and Santana are together. I'm not sleeping with Mercedes…"

"Of course not." The black diva snorted.

"That only leaves Fran, and though she's very beautiful she's not really my type."

"She's not a brunette or Jewish?" Mercedes muttered.

"Besides, currently she's with your clone and…"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Eli and I…"

"Are exactly the same, except your gender." Mercedes added helpfully.

Rachel sighed.

**0000000000000000000**

Rachel called Quinn when she got home from dress shopping.

"Hey beautiful." Quinn answered.

Rachel giggled. "I just had déjà vu."

"What's up?"

"Dress shopping with Sugar and Mercedes was tiring. They seemed to forget it was for Prom and not our wedding and proceeded to fight about who gets to be maid of honor."

Quinn laughed out loud.

"And then Sugar said that she's disappointed in our choices for the wedding party because it limits her opportunity to get laid."

"She didn't."

"Oh she did! And, she seems to think that although Fran is beautiful that she isn't her type."

"That's because she's not a brunette, or Jewish."

"That's what Mercedes said." Rachel huffed. "Which just led to another fight. And that led to the whole me and Eli being clones thing and argh! I'm so tired."

"Why don't you stop by, we can hang out."

"You're already done shopping?"

"Our outing wasn't as adventurous as yours was. But I found the perfect dress for tomorrow!"

"What color is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Fine. I'll come over though, if it's still okay."

"Rach, it's always okay."

**000000000000000000000000**

Rachel was getting ready for Prom with Mercedes, Sugar, Kurt and Blaine. They were going to have a large group this year. With Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Sam and Rory all going out to dinner before hand. Puck and Artie didn't have dates so they were opting out of the dinner and were just going to meet them at the school. Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn rented a limo and were excited to be hanging out just the four of them for awhile. The three girls were going to pick up Rachel and drive around and take pictures at different parks and stuff before they met up for dinner. They also were going to each get a hotel room for the night.

Quinn knocked on Rachel's front door, and was greeted by Sugar.

"You look very nice, Sugar." Quinn smiled warmly.

"As do you, Quinn."

Quinn stepped inside just in time to see Rachel descend the stairs.

Rachel was wearing a long red dress that was strapless and hugged Rachel's perfect curves. Kurt had fixed her hair in an up-do that revealed the girl's slender neck. Quinn wanted to mark it immediately, but knew she would have to wait at least until they took some pictures.

Quinn was wearing a short black dress that made her look more like a supermodel on a runway rather than a candidate for Prom Queen. The dress along with her smoky eyes and her perfectly 'unkempt' hair made her resemble more the punk version of Quinn than the Cheerio. And although Quinn knew Rachel loved the Cheerio uniform, she also knew that Rachel had a thing for the punk Quinn as well. She learned so when Rachel mentioned in one of her letters that although the tattoo and piercing were a bit much, the whole attitude thing and pink hair actually turned Rachel on. She wanted to remind Rachel that she still had that attitude and hoped it translated to a hot time in their hotel room tonight.

Rachel took one look at Quinn and her eyes darkened instantly. Quinn smirked. Yup, she'd definitely have fun tonight.

"Quinn, you're hot. I mean, you're always very stunning, but…wow." Rachel bit her lip.

"Thank you, Rach. And you're gorgeous, even more so than usual."

They kissed chastely and bid farewell to their friends as they climbed into the limo and the others took off to get ready themselves. They had just over an hour before their dinner reservations. Quinn and Rachel began making out as soon as they were inside the limo. Santana and Brittany watched them for a bit before they began making out as well.

They took all kinds of pictures. They found a gazebo that was beautifully decorated, and they found a park that had some water fountains. There were lots of beautiful flowers. Which reminded them to exchange their corsages.

Rachel got Quinn the same corsage she told Finn to get her the previous year. "I hope you don't mind, Quinn. But I really wanted to give this to you last year, as it means secret love. And of course, the ribbon matches your eyes."

Quinn was teary eyed. "I actually hoped you gave me the same one, it was beautiful and knowing it came from you makes it so much better. I didn't realize what the gardenia meant. Wow, wish I did."

Rachel smiled shyly as she put it on her girlfriend. Quinn gave Rachel a carnation that was red because she made Kurt tell her what color Rachel's dress was. As she slipped it on her girlfriend she smiled. "I admit that I knew you had a red dress, but even in my imagination you weren't this beautiful."

Santana made fake gagging sounds causing all four girls to erupt into laughter.

After their pictures and a fun and chatter filled dinner, they all made their way to the school. The auditorium was decorated beautifully and the music was loud. They all headed right to the dance floor. Quinn held Rachel close, even when there wasn't a slow song. The brunette didn't mind, because the smile on Quinn's face was enchanting.

During one of the slow songs, when Quinn and Rachel were dancing as closely as they could get, they whispered to each other.

"Tonight is perfect Rach. Everything about it."

"It's so great to see you so happy, Quinn. You seem so free."

"I feel like myself. This past year. When school first started, I was so lost. I was angry at the world and I felt so alone. But since I've been with you. Rachel, I honestly never thought anyone could be so happy."

They kissed right there in front of everyone and didn't care how many people stopped dancing just to look at them or snap a picture. They only cared about each other.

Toward the end of the evening, Figgins stood on stage to announce Prom King and Queen. When he announced that Quinn was Prom Queen, Rachel cheered so loudly for her. The blonde simply smiled sweetly in return. But when Figgins announced that there was a write in winner for…Prom Queen #2. He paused and looked toward Quinn, who smiled and nodded.

"There is no King this year, as there is an almost unanimous decision that Rachel Berry is also Prom Queen."

The brunette's eyes were wide as her friends pushed her toward the stage. Figgins placed the oversized crown on her head, and Quinn giggled happily. Then the blonde reached out and took Rachel's hand. She led them down to the dance floor; then she nodded toward Artie who cued up the special song. As the opening notes for "Like the Rain" played over the speakers, Rachel looked at her girlfriend incredulously.

"How'd you?"

Quinn smiled. "When we were campaigning, I went around and told everyone who wanted to vote for me to also write your name down. I wanted to dance with you and only you."

"It's my honor, your highness." Rachel teased. But Quinn knew the girl was trying to stop herself from crying completely. "I knew you'd win Quinn, you deserved to last year. I voted for you then too."

Quinn smiled. "I already won, Rach." She kissed her. "I got you."

They danced with their friends the rest of the night. Then they went back to their hotel room and celebrated their win. For Quinn, the night was absolutely perfect. It was everything she was hoping last year would have been.

**000000000000000000000000**

After her Prom experience, Quinn was able to finish up her song. When she performed it for glee, they were blown away by the emotion she put into the lyrics as she sang them. Of course it was a love song, because the greatest emotion she could ever feel was her love for Rachel, but it was an amazing song. The entire club chose Quinn to sing the solo for National's; while surprisingly it was Sugar's song that made it as the club's group number.

They headed back to New York for National's and none of them could believe how far they've come this past year. How much closer they were as a team and as friends. Rachel took Quinn out on the town for a romantic carriage ride through Central Park. As they held hands under the moonlight, Rachel snuggled into Quinn's embrace.

"Quinn?"

The blonde just squeezed her closer as a response, so Rachel continued. "So, about our future. I liked the names you chose but I was thinking that the middle names should be our parents' names. Jamie Jeremiah, and we could call him JJ. And Connor Michael. And Kara Judith. Oh, and I'm taking your name. Rachel Barbara Fabray."

Quinn was stunned into silence.

"Quinn?"

Rachel adjusted her position and looked up at the blonde. "Quinn, are you okay? Is that okay?"

There were tears in her hazel eyes, as she emphatically nodded. She smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "That sounds perfect Rachel. But I assumed you'd want to keep your last name."

"I want everyone to know that I'm yours. That I belong to someone as amazing to you."

"Rachel Barbara Fabray, huh? Why not Rachel Berry Fabray?" Quinn smiled.

"Quinn! I was named after one of the greatest performers of all time; I don't want to disrespect that!"

Quinn laughed. "No disrespect intended, I just thought maybe you'd want to honor your dads' memory."

"I'm doing that my naming our kids after them."

"So you've thought this out then?" Quinn grinned.

"I've thought of nothing more since you brought it up. And incase I didn't mention it a million times already, Quinn. I love you. And I love the song you wrote and I love the way you sing it."

**000000000000000000000**

The next day they came in second place for the National's competition and everyone was ecstatic. The trophy was so big; it was just as good as first place. They got this far together. Rachel had been right; it wasn't about winning anymore it became about the journey. Quinn was especially happy that they beat Harmony's team. She didn't care who else did better than them as long as they went home beating her. She could see it in Rachel's eyes, the brunette was so proud at the achievement as well. And maybe exactly because Harmony's team finished fifth.

As they flew home, Rachel's hand securely in her own, Quinn hummed to herself. Rachel smiled and cuddled up to Quinn even more. And suddenly Quinn didn't feel so anxious about graduation. She knew that Rachel was hers forever and she couldn't wait for forever to start.

**00000000000000000**

**A/N: What'd you think? I hope you liked it.**

**Up next, Graduation and their first Anniversary :)**

**Just two more chapters to go!**


	32. What Are You Up To?

**A/N: ****ArantxaVF**** this is for you. Thanks everyone for all your support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, Wikipedia, tumblr, twitter, facebook, youtube, Laffy Taffy, PowerPoint, Wonder Woman or Cedar Point**

**What are you up to?**

It was the Saturday before graduation and Mercedes, Kurt, Sugar and Rachel were at the mall. They had been shopping all afternoon, and decided to stop at the food court to grab a bite to eat.

"So spill girl, this is the fifth Saturday in a row that you graced us with your presence." Mercedes addressed Rachel as soon as they had their food and sat at an empty table.

Rachel shrugged. "Quinn's been doing something in the mornings. We usually hang out when she gets back around five."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What's she been doing?"

"She says she's with her mom."

"And you don't believe her?" Kurt wondered.

"I do."

"Why don't you just stake her out like you used to?" Sugar asked between bites of her taco. "I mean, that is how you guys got together."

Rachel looked at the girl with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "How'd you?"

"Have you ever heard of tumblr?"

The brunette nodded.

"There's this whole blog site thing dedicated to yours and Quinn's relationship." Sugar took a sip of her drink before continuing. "Actually it's my tumblr page but anyway, I just put in all the information from all the sites that mentioned you guys. You know the twitter page and yours and Quinn's facebook pages, even Jacob's blog. It's all right there, easy access."

Rachel was dumbfounded, Kurt was speechless. Mercedes spoke up. "Girl, you're worse than Ben Israel at least that kid quit harassing Rachel for the most part when she gave him her panties."

"What?" Sugar nearly spit out her food.

Rachel rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air dismissively. "I tried to bribe him into not releasing the gossip of Quinn's pregnancy."

"Oooh, I have to add that little tidbit to my page!"

"Sugar, no. Please. It was embarrassing enough to live through the first time, especially when Quinn believes that I did it for Finn." Rachel replied as she took a sip of her water.

Sugar nodded. "Did you know there's youtube videos dedicated to the two of you? And I have read some of the story people write about you guys, fanfiction, and it's really steamy. And detailed, almost disturbingly so."

Rachel blushed, because she knew full well how detailed and…steamy some of those stories were. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she actually wrote a story and submitted it to the site. She had an overwhelming number of amazing reviews on it. She absentmindedly thought to herself that if she didn't make it on Broadway that there might be a job for her as a writer of smut. Is that a job? She'd have to research it and maybe present a PowerPoint to Quinn on the subject if it ever came to it.

"Rachel?" Kurt poked the unresponsive diva. The contact made the girl jump.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"We're wondering, honestly, which of us is going to be your Maid of Honor."

Rachel looked at them incredulously. For the last five weeks that she hung out with them, they have asked her this same question. They were nothing if not persistent. "Quinn and I talked about it and we'd like Kurt and Mercedes to design our dresses."

She paused to allow both of them to screech in delight. They were talking rapidly to each other sprouting off design ideas. She smiled at them. Then she cleared her throat to get there attention. "And we'd like Santana, Brittany and you, Sugar, to throw the Bachelorette party. It'll be a combined one since we both have no desire to partake in the events but will begrudgingly do so together, if only to partake in the tradition. And thus, Fran will be the Maid of Honor."

All three around her nodded in acceptance of Rachel's explanation of their roles in the future wedding because really, they weren't even officially engaged yet.

**00000000000000000**

Later that afternoon, Rachel went over to Quinn's house. A part of her wanted to see if Judy was home so she would know if Quinn had been lying to her. But the house was dark and even though she had a key, she had no desire to let herself in. She simply returned to her house and waited for Quinn to come over.

At five that evening, Quinn strode through the front door and collapsed beside Rachel on the couch. She embraced her in a strong, firm hug before kissing her thoroughly.

"I love you." The blonde breathed out as she pulled away.

"I love you too." Rachel replied, though she had nagging thoughts in the back of her mind.

Quinn rested her head on Rachel's chest, and was content to hear the girl's heart beat beneath her. Rachel interrupted her reverie. "How'd it go today, with your mom?"

"Same as always."

"What is it you guys are doing?"

"Running errands in Akron."

"Every weekend."

"Yes." Quinn lifted her head up and looked Rachel in the eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

Rachel swallowed thickly. "It's just, you never talk about it."

"There isn't anything to talk about."

Rachel frowned. "I tell you what I eat for lunch when we're not together. And sometimes you call me up out of the blue to ask stuff like if I thought that birds knew they were flying South. Or that one time you talked for an hour about how the guy who created the polygraph also created the Wonder Woman comics! But when you're gone for 8 hours on a Saturday, there's nothing to talk about?"

Quinn frowned. "You're mad."

Rachel sighed. "Not mad. Just confused."

Quinn stroked Rachel's cheek with her thumb lovingly. "How about when I go, I text you every couple of hours, even if it's just to say that I read a stupid joke on some Laffy Taffy. Or I can send you stupid pictures I find online just so you know that no matter where I am, you're always on my mind."

Rachel smiled. "I'd like that."

"How'd it go with everyone? Did they ask you who you chose as Maid of Honor again?"

"Yes, and I told them what we discussed and now Kurt and Mercedes are busy designing _fabulous _dresses for us." Rachel teased. "Oh and Sugar has a webpage or whatever dedicated to our relationship."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate."

"She collected information from every source she could find and compiled it all on one site."

Quinn smirked. "And I thought you were the walking Wikipedia."

"Hey, I don't even trust Wikipedia because anyone can submit stuff to that thing."

"Didn't you used to go around correcting all the errors you found on those pages?"

"It's only beneficial to society if they are getting accurate information."

Quinn cackled as she rested her head back down on Rachel's stomach. "I am so in love with you."

**00000000000000000**

Their graduation ceremony was Thursday evening. Quinn was Valedictorian while Rachel was Salutatorian.

In Rachel's speech she spoke about having dreams and making them come true. She used a lot of metaphors, because they are important. And in a turn of events that she never thought would be possible; she received a standing ovation from her peers.

Quinn discussed how high school was about accepting yourself as she had come to do, and that college or life beyond high school would be about finding yourself. She talked about how it's okay to make mistakes, as long as you try to always make up for them. And the most important thing in life is to surround yourself with people who will lift you up and not tear you down, and to never settle when it comes to love. She was looking right at Rachel when she said those things. She ended with telling everyone that the greatest thing that they could ever receive is forgiveness, so she encouraged them all to remember that and to forgive others as well. She also received a standing ovation, but nothing else mattered to her when she locked eyes with the proud and loving eyes of her girlfriend, Rachel Berry.

After the ceremony, all the seniors had their special school sponsored all night party. And when Rachel and Quinn got home on Friday afternoon, they went out and had a proper celebration with their parents and then the glee kids at Puck's house.

**0000000000000000**

Quinn kept her word and every Saturday throughout the summer, she shot Rachel a text every hour. Rachel even had to chuckle to herself at how inappropriate or sometimes just absurd some of the texts were. She never questioned Quinn's whereabouts again. She realized that she trusted the girl whole heartedly, and loved her more than she could fathom. Besides with their time apart, they learned to appreciate their time together. And the way that Quinn showed her appreciation was more than acceptable to Rachel.

The girls spent a lot of their summer with their friends from glee, because for the most part they were all separating. They also were "forced" to spend quality time with their parents. Quinn and Rachel also spent a lot of time with Shelby and Beth (and by extension Richard and Jackson). There was a Fourth of July party at the Berry house, and Quinn watched the fireworks with Rachel in a whole new light. She was continuously infatuated with the brunette and enjoyed, even if for a night, seeing the world through Rachel's amazing eyes.

Summer flew by quickly after that, as it faded into Fall. The end of August brought both girls to New York City, with Kurt too. The first three weeks were an adjustment period for all three of them. Mostly caused by the stress of college courses and the excitement of the big city, but some were stupid arguments between Rachel and Quinn that always ended with fantastic make-up sex that left Kurt out of the apartment for a few hours.

Even though they were living together, they still kept writing their letters to each other. It was Quinn's day to write a letter next. She knew that Rachel would receive it on their 1st Anniversary, so she made sure to pour her soul into it. (More so than usual). As she wrote the letter, she glanced at the calendar hanging on her wall. It was the superhero one Rachel made for her. She smiled at the sight of it. They had only been dating a year, and yet it was the best time of her life. That's when inspiration struck and she began writing.

_Rachel,_

_ Happy Anniversary! Can you believe it's only been a year? Sometimes if feels like a lifetime, because I cannot seem to remember much of my life before I was with you. I guess the rest just dulls in comparison. But other times, if feels like we are just getting to know each other because there is still so much we learn about each other every day. I've never been happier, nor did I believe I was capable of so much happiness!_

_ There is so much I want to say, but I feel that even if I were to say it all that it'd still inadequately express my love for you. So instead I will leave you with a few clips from my journal that I saved for this very moment. The first one is the night of Prom._

_ "I guess I can't really hide it from myself anymore. I have feelings for Rachel. Looking back now, it's been so obvious. But when I was dancing with Finn, trying to keep his attention on me, I realized that my attention was elsewhere. It was on someone else. She's always been there. Especially when I didn't think I wanted her to be. Which brings me to the reason I'm writing tonight. I lost Prom Queen and I lost my mind for a minute. Rachel followed me into the bathroom and I knew she just wanted to help me but I was so beyond help at that point. She was the last person I wanted to see me like this._

_ Oddly enough, she was the only person I actually wanted to talk to though. And instead of telling her that. Instead of making things right. I slapped her and though I regretted in instantly and I apologized for it, I never was so ashamed of myself than in that moment. She comforted me. That's right. I slapped her and she was the one comforting me. She told me not to be scared. But I was scared, I was terrified. Because the moment my hand collided with her face, I knew that I just hit the girl I was falling for. The girl I fell for. I think that's what bothers me the most. If she was just my acquaintance or my rival then it would be more forgivable. But I had feelings for her and I hurt her, and that isn't forgivable. And as she helped me clean up my ruined make-up, she told me how she thought I was the prettiest girl she had ever seen. But then she looked me in the eyes, and told me that I was more than that. And in that moment, there was no denying how I felt about her. To myself anyway. But even worse, was having to acknowledge to myself that I didn't deserve her. And that I had no right to fight for her."_

_ Before you argue that I shouldn't be so hard on myself and everything, please continue reading. The next portion is from the day that you approached me in senior year. Not after the skanks, because I've already told you about that and how what you said made me want to rejoin glee but I didn't think I could. I would have followed you to the ends of the Earth if you had only asked. The scary thing is, I still will follow you anywhere. Always. But this section is that day you showed up at my house to use the bathroom._

_ "Guess who showed up at my door today? And guess you clearly has forgiven me for everything. It's so hard to continue to hate myself when the girl I'm in love with doesn't hate me. Even though she wants to be friends and that's almost better because I can work to deserve her. If she gives me the chance I will finally be good enough for her. I can be that for her if she'll let me try. I'll be anything for her, but the wonderful thing about Rachel is that the only thing she wants me to be is myself. I think I can finally do that. I think I might be ready to reveal myself to the world. And that's all thanks to Rachel Berry."_

_ See what you have done for me? I'm a better person because I know you. I am a happier person because you love me back. Thank you. I will close with a short portion from the day that you kissed me. Because remember, you kissed me after all. _

_ "Rachel and I kissed! Well, first she kissed me but then when I went over to her house, we kissed. Like a real amazing kiss. And we had dinner with her dads, and I told them my intentions. My feelings for Rachel. And she asked me out. Well I think I sort of asked first but so much was coming out of my mouth that I can't be sure. But I am sure she asked me on a date. Rachel and I are going on a date. I don't think anything can feel as amazing as this! Even if we kiss again. Okay, may when we kiss it'll continue to be amazing but this feeling. The feeling that she cares about me, that she could possibly love me back. I don't think I could love her anymore than I do in this moment! She kissed me!"_

_ Just so you know though, I think I fall in love with you more every single day. Is that even possible? Well, I'm sure it is because it's true. At least for me. And kissing you is still absolutely amazing. I love you with my entire being, Rachel Barbara Berry._

_ Yours Forever, _

_ Quinn_

**000000000000000**

Rachel read Quinn's letter as she was getting ready for their anniversary date. That was a bad idea because she had to reapply her make-up when she was finished reading it. She was excited about the date, because she planned it after all. The date was going to be special; it was the date Rachel had planned for their first date before it went to hell in a hand-basket. Though, she can't complain because it still turned out strangely perfect. She had to look all around for a carnival that was still going on. Back home, it would be closing day and there would be fireworks. So she sincerely hoped that all carnivals were the same.

She found one that was one and a half hours away and she was so excited. She had to rent a car for the evening as well because none of them had a car. What'd they need one for in New York City?

She bought flowers, gardenias, and picked up the rental car. When she arrived at their apartment to pick Quinn up, she kissed the girl excitedly.

"Happy Anniversary! I loved the letter and I love you more every single day as well. And I promise that when we get home, I'll let you read my journal entry from the day that I kissed you or better yet, how about the day I gave myself to you?" Rachel said as she smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

Quinn's eyes shinned with unshed tears. How did she get so lucky? She didn't even have words right now. So instead of fumbling over words, she claimed her girlfriend's lips again and tried to convey every ounce of love that she felt for the girl through that one kiss.

Breaking from the kiss, Rachel smiled. "Ready for the date?"

Quinn simply nodded and allowed herself to be led to the door and a rental car.

"Where are we going?"

Rachel grinned devilishly at the girl. "Remember when you took me to Cedar Point and wouldn't tell me where we were going?"

Quinn smiled at the memory. She absolutely remembered everything about that trip. "Pigeon!"

Rachel hit the sidewalk, lying flat on the ground. Quinn never laughed so loud in her life. When Rachel stood up, she growled at the girl. "You so are not getting any tonight Quinn Fabray." She stomped off.

Quinn stopped laughing instantly. Fuck.

Rachel had calmed down about an hour into the drive and was now chatting happily with her girlfriend. Quinn hoped that the girl would forget about the incident by the time they got home that night because she definitely wanted to celebrate.

The blonde was surprised and a little excited to see where they had gone. She loved rides and games as much as Rachel and the carnival was similar to their Cedar Point excursion.

"For our first date, my plan was to take you to a carnival because it was the last day it was in town and they were having fireworks. Plus, I was hoping to kiss up on top of the Ferris Wheel."

"You're recreating the first date we never got to go on?" Quinn stared at her girlfriend wide eyed.

Rachel simply smiled and took the blonde's hand in hers. They played a lot of the games trying to win prizes for each other. And they rode the rides and ate cotton candy. At the end of the night, Rachel led Quinn to the Ferris Wheel. There were fireworks but they started before they reached the ride, so they stood in line holding each other and looking up at the sky in awe.

When it was their turn, Quinn slipped the carnie a $10 so he'd keep them up at the top for awhile. As they reached the top, Rachel leaned in and kissed Quinn passionately.

Pulling away, Rachel smiled. "I've waited a year to do that."

Quinn grinned. Then shifting in the chair, the blonde pulled something out of her jacket. She turned expectantly to the brunette and revealed a small black box.

Rachel's mouth shot open and her eyes filled with tears.

"Rachel Berry, I am so in love with you and you would make me the happiest girl in the world if you would do me the honor of marrying me." She opened the box and pulled out a beautiful engagement ring.

"I will absolutely marry you, Quinn Fabray!" Rachel exclaimed as the blonde removed her mother's old engagement ring and put the 'real' one on Rachel's finger.

Quinn kissed her fiancée's hand, and Rachel looked at the ring admiringly. She pulled the blonde into a searing kiss, unlike any they had experienced before. When they pulled away, both completely in a daze, they wrapped their arms around each other, leaned back in the chair and looked up as the firework finale just began. The watched in silence, completely content, ecstatically happy and perfectly in love.

As the Ferris Wheel began to move again, Rachel asked. "How'd you get the money for this? It's beautiful!"

Quinn smirked. "I've been going to Akron with my mom every Saturday for a modeling job. I took the job so I could buy this for you. I wanted it to be a surprise so I could see your face when I asked you. And it was worth it." The Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Even if you thought about staking my house out and spying on me."

Rachel attempted to protest, but Quinn quickly continued. "I had my suspicions but you just confirmed them."

They laughed as they exited the ride and drove back home hand in hand. And by the time they arrived home, Rachel forgot all about her refusal to have sex that night. Thankfully, Quinn warned Kurt about her plans for the evening and he was staying at a friend's house. They celebrated their engagement well into the morning…

**A/N: One more chapter to go! I hope you guys enjoyed this :)**


	33. I Do Forever

**A/N: Wow! This is it! Thanks so much for following this story to the end :) I also wanted to remind anyone who may not have read Loving Rachel Berry that it is the direct prequel to this story. Basically it takes place leading up to the first chapter of this. If you read it, you'll have more insight into Quinn and understand just how much her happily ever after means to her. (Plus there are a few references to stuff that happened in that in this chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, tumblr, Wicked, Tony, Oscar, Tinker Bell or any music mentioned**

**I Do Forever**

**(Epilogue)**

_Rachel Journal Entry_

_October 2011_

_I just kissed Quinn Fabray! I didn't even know what gave me the courage except that as soon as I pulled away, I realized how much I still wanted to be kissing her. And that scared me, it made me realize that I never wanted anyone else the way I found myself wanting her. So of course, always the drama queen, I ran away. I am not proud of myself._

_ Quinn showed up at my door later, and we kissed again. Except this time, oh my gosh, it was so amazing! When I kissed her, it was a chaste peck. But wow! That girl has soft lips, and the things she can do with her tongue…I digress. She even told my dads that she wanted to date me, and the way she was so sincere in her feelings for me and so shy. I fell for her even more than I already had. I cannot wait for our date! I have a wonderful date planned. I want to take her to the carnival before it closes for the season. I've always wanted to have a kiss on top of the Ferris Wheel as the fireworks are going off above our heads. Oh how I love fireworks. They're so magical, like Quinn's kisses!_

**Present Day**

**October 2012**

Rachel and Quinn celebrated their engagement as only they could do. With coupons, and handcuffs, and Rachel Berry's amazing mouth…

The next morning (or rather afternoon because it was a very late night) they began calling their friends and family to announce the news.

They decided to call one at a time and have their phone on speaker. This is how the morning (late afternoon) went for them.

"Dads guess what?" Rachel beamed.

"You're engaged." Michael replied.

Rachel didn't know what to say. There was a long silence. "Come on honey, Quinn asked for your hand like three months ago, we were wondering when she'd finally officially pop the question." Jeremiah offered by way of explanation. "But we are still very excited for the two of you." He added without even feigning enthusiasm.

Rachel's mouth dropped open as she looked at Quinn.

"Well, we gotta go." Quinn quickly announced into the phone as she disconnected the call.

"Were you getting cold feet? Is that why you waited three months?"

Quinn laughed out loud. "Rachel, I planned on proposing on our anniversary. These past few months have been torture. Every time you did something romantic. Or after every letter. Or when you get out of the shower and walk to your room with just a towel because you forgot something. Or after we have mind blowing sex. I wanted to blurt it out all those times. But I promised myself I would do it right, that it would be romantic and memorable and everything you deserve."

Rachel tackled her to the floor and peppered her with kisses before attaching their lips into a searing kiss. When she pulled away, she smirked. "That was some rant. You're starting to sound like me."

Quinn smiled brightly. "Since when is that a bad thing?"

Rachel shook her head. "Well, I suppose your mom's next, but since she knew you were saving for the ring I don't really see the point."

"Come on, she's been as anxious as me. She wants us to get married so we can start popping out grandkids."

Rachel's jaw hit the floor because of the nonchalant way Quinn mentioned them starting a family.

"Mom, it's me!" Quinn greeted as soon as her mother picked up the phone.

"It's about time, Quinnie. So, did you set a date yet?"

Quinn giggled. "We've only finally gotten done celebrating."

Rachel's face turned crimson. "Oh my god!"

"Rachel dear, is that you? Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Judy."

Kurt was next. "Is it safe to come home yet?" Is how he answered the phone.

The girls rolled their eyes. "Absolutely."

They left it at that, because they wanted to talk to him in person. They called Santana and Brittany next. "It's about time. Was the wait at least worth it?" The Latina jeered while they could hear Brittany clapping excitedly in the background.

"It was worth it, believe me." Quinn winked at Rachel who still was blushing from their conversation with Judy.

Rachel called Sugar next. "Sugar, guess what?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Quinn and I are engaged!"

"Great! Because Santana and I already have the Bachelorette party planned. We're going to get wasted, and there will be strippers!"

"Sugar, that really isn't necessary…"

"But it is. It's your last night of freedom and we want you know what you'll be missing out on. Santana hopes the party ends with lots of sex, but I'm not sure who she was planning to have the sex. I wouldn't mind being your last hurrah…"

Quinn hung of the phone with annoyance. "Okay that was disturbing."

Rachel nodded wide eyed. She was actually scared for whatever Sugar and Santana had planned.

Fran was the next call. "Mom already called me sis, I know you two are engaged. Honestly, I thought the big news was going to be that you eloped because seriously, you've been acting like a married couple for a year now."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I figured mom called you, I was actually hoping that you'd be my Maid of Honor. But since you don't sound too happy for me…"

Fran's screech was so loud it hurt both Rachel's and Quinn's ears. "Don't you dare take it back! I figured you'd ask Santana."

"You're my sister, for better or worse."

"Usually worse." Fran chuckled as she said it. "Is Rachel there?"

"Ya, I'm here."

"My sister always wanted an outdoor wedding and like lots of flowers and stuff. Oh, and a pianist. She deserves the best Rachel, promise you'll always give it to her."

"I will. I promise, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make sure she gets every wonderful thing she deserves."

Quinn listened to the exchange with tears in her eyes before she placed a soft kiss on Rachel's lips when the call ended.

They called Mercedes next. "Hey girl!" Quinn greeted.

"We're engaged!" Rachel announced excitedly.

There was a loud shriek that was heard even as Rachel and Quinn covered their ears in anticipation as they smiled at each other.

"Well, Kurt and I have lots of dress ideas we've been working on. I can't wait to show them to you!"

"Thanks Mercedes! Also, could you spread the news around the glee club?" Rachel asked.

"Already on it!"

Shelby was their last call. "Hey Shelby!" Rachel greeted as soon as her mother picked up the phone.

"Morning Rachel. Quinn's there too, I suppose."

"Yes, I'm here."

Rachel looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. "Quinn already told you she was proposing to me, didn't she?" The brunette asked with mock annoyance.

"She wanted my permission. Like I'd refuse anything that made you so happy."

Quinn smiled wide at the sentiment.

"So, it's official. I was actually hoping. Well, we were hoping that Beth and Jackson could be in our wedding. As the flower girl and ring bearer."

Rachel could hear her mother gasp at the other end of the line. "Shelby?"

"I'd be honored if you included them!"

It was at this time that Kurt walked into the door. They ended their call with Shelby, promising to call later with the details.

Kurt eagerly hugged them both in congratulations. His eyes were actually watering as he said so.

"Kurt." Rachel smiled as she took the boy's hand. "I know that you may have your hands full with Mercedes and working on our dresses, but I was kind of hoping that you'd be my best man. Officially I mean, you're my best friend and…" She was unable to finish when the strength of Kurt's hug cut off her access to her lungs.

"I would be honored!" He replied, sobbing.

**0000000000000000000000**

They had their wedding the summer going into their senior year of college. That way they could spend the last year of school living in their own apartment and get used to married life before they started their family. Judy wasn't kidding; she was really pushing the grandbaby idea. Though Quinn actually seemed just as eager. She had been drawing and sketching a lot and her professor's had recommended her work for various exhibits all over the city. Her profession as an artist was very flexible and offered her the opportunity to work from home.

Rachel had participated in various student films and productions throughout her time in school. She was building quite the resume and had planned on focusing her entire senior year to auditioning. She wanted to emphasize more on the stage, but was becoming quite adept in front of the camera. She even took a film making class and proved pretty successful behind it as well.

They planned their wedding for July 23rd. It was the anniversary of the day that Quinn confessed her love for Rachel to her mom and knew that things were going to be okay between her and her mother. Coincidentally, though Quinn didn't know it at the time, it was when Rachel realized there was more to Quinn Fabray than even she thought and she wanted to find out what it was. Sure it took Puck's scheming to convince her to go for it, but the only reason she was susceptible to the convincing was because she wanted to know the girl behind the many masks.

So the night before their wedding, they had their bachelorette party. On the invite list were Sugar, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Fran. Santana and Sugar drug them from bar to bar and got them drunk before taking them to a stripper club. As they walked in, it was apparent what kind of drunk each girl was. Angry drunk Quinn would not let anyone else touch Rachel, who didn't mind at all because she was a clingy drunk anyway. The weepy drunk Santana couldn't believe that Rachel and Quinn were getting married before her and Brittany. Fran was a horny drunk and they pretty much lost track of her. Though she was still in a relationship with Eli, she couldn't help but see this bachelorette party as _her _last hurrah. And honestly she wasn't picky, boy or girl, it didn't really matter.

Mercedes and Tina were happy drunks who were having a fantastic time hanging out with their friends. Brittany was a stripper drunk who drug a very drunk and very flirtatious Sugar on the stage to dance with her. She had to, otherwise Sugar was throwing herself at Rachel and Quinn was getting close to blowing a fuse. In her sober state, she'd be fine with it. But drunk Quinn wanted Rachel even more for herself than usual.

As they were at the strip club, Brittany and Sugar ended up accidentally making money that helped them pay for the rest of the evening. With their newfound funds, they convinced one of the strippers to give Rachel and Quinn a lap dance. This did not go over well, as soon as the woman began gyrating on Rachel, the blonde took her fiancée to the side and the two began a fierce make out session.

When the club was about ready to close for the night, Fran, Brittany and Sugar convinced some of the girls to give pole dancing lessons to them all. This actually got Quinn and Rachel to stop making out as they realized that they could always use some ideas on how to spice up their love life. Santana balled like a baby every time she was complimented on her technique. "Thank you. I've just been so worried you know. I want to be good and I remember once Rachel said the only career I'd get would be on a pole and that really affected me and it's sort of good to know that I would have this as a back up plan." She blubbered as Brittany held her and tried to shush her.

Every time Sugar was encouraged, she'd hit on the girl who was complimenting her. And Fran just propositioned everyone; she even got some hook-ups out of the deal. Rachel was unsurprisingly limber, eliciting the attention of everyone there. However, the surprising talent was Quinn. Because apparently angry Quinn was also stripper goddess Quinn. She was really enjoying herself and the more she watched her fiancée, the more turned on she became and the more sensual performance she gave her audience. And that is how angry drunk Quinn became horny drunk Quinn. Good thing Rachel lusted after the attention slurring something about Tinker Bell and needing applause to live.

By the time Rachel and Quinn were kicked out of the establishment for having sex on their stage, the sun was coming up and everyone realized it was time to get home anyway. Their limo took them back to their hotel; with an extra couple of guests (apparently flirty Sugar and horny Fran were quite popular). And when they woke up, with hangovers and sore in places they didn't know existed, they wondered what happened the night before. However, when Rachel and Quinn woke up wrapped in each other's arms feeling wholly satisfied, the only thought going through their mind was that it was just another Friday night.

The wedding was to be outside, in Central Park where they had their horse-drawn carriage date senior year of high school. They had chosen gardenias and stargazer lilies as their flowers. With some red and white roses as well. It was a small intimate ceremony with their selected family and all their old glee club friends, including Rory who flew in from Ireland to surprise them. They had a pianist play the wedding march as Michael and Jeremiah walked both dads down the aisle. They were adorned in stylish, and elegant dresses customized just for them. While Rachel's was short and lacy, Quinn's was flowing and stunning.

They were presided over by a Rabbi at Quinn's insistence. And the ceremony went on without a hitch as they spoke their own vows about unconditional love and growing old together and all their hopes and dreams as a couple and soon as a family. When the Rabbi concluded the ceremony, Quinn grabbed Rachel in for a kiss. It was passionate but sweet. A promise of a future together for eternity. She whispered as she pulled away. "Have I told you how beautiful you look as my wife?"

Rachel smiled. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

They quickly kissed again, this time a lot less innocent.

At the wedding reception, they danced their first dance to "Like the Rain" which was their song. Quinn also danced with the three year old Beth while Rachel was with Jackson. They took turns with their parents and their friends, but they mostly danced wrapped up in each other.

"Rachel. Today you just made me the happiest person in the world." Quinn whispered as they swayed back and forth.

"I don't believe that's true Quinn. There is one person happier."

Quinn looked at her wife with confusion before realization dawned on her. "You?"

Rachel nodded with a lopsided grin on her beautiful face.

They celebrated their wedding night, much like they did their engagement. Only this time it felt even more special and complete. It felt like the beginning of forever.

_Rachel Journal Entry_

_November 2011_

_ Quinn and I made love tonight. I gave her my virginity earlier in the week, and though she was amazing and gentle and showed me just how much she loved me then, tonight we made love together. I got to express my deepening love for her and I only pray that she understands the significance that she was my first and I hope, my only. I will tell her someday what she means to me, what tonight meant to me. But I don't think my words will ever suffice when it comes to how much I love her. She is my everything. My better half and the reason I want to be the best I can be. I want to be the person she already thinks I am. I could never live up to the high standards she holds me to; she thinks for some reason that I hung the moon. What she doesn't understand is that she's the perfect one. Everything about her amazes me. But what amazes me most is that she loves me so completely that I can feel it every time she looks at me or touches me. I hope I do the same for her. I hope that when she goes to bed at night, she knows that I live for her. We made love for the first time tonight and as magical as it was, the best thing was that it meant that we committed ourselves to each other with every single thing we have. _

**SUMMER 2016**

Rachel is singing a lullaby to her first born son, JJ. He is the most beautiful baby she ever saw. He looks like Quinn. Blonde hair, hazel eyes. As she's singing to him, holding him safely in her arms she wonders if life could ever get any better than this.

She's got a successful film career now. Ever since she won her first Tony and then brought Wicked to the silver screen and won an Oscar for it, she's been the most sought after young actress in Hollywood. However, she finds herself turning down roles that will keep her away from her family for too long.

Rachel Berry found a new dream. That dream is being an amazing wife and the best mother she can be. As she's singing her son to sleep, Quinn is standing in the doorway watching them adoringly. She bites her lip, trying to contain the pride she had in her wife. She closes her eyes as images of their last four years together play in her mind. Quinn has her own gallery now. The gallery as given her the opportunity to not only draw but to experiment in photography, which she has grown to love.

Quinn sighed at the memory of giving birth to their little JJ. She loved how much Rachel doted on her as her pregnant wife. The look of love in Rachel's eyes when she looked at her. It was pure awe, that Quinn was brining their own child into the world. Rachel loved her even more now than she did when they got married four years ago. At least that's what she told Quinn every night. And Quinn can't help to agree with the sentiment.

Rachel heard Quinn sigh, and turned to her to whisper. "What is it?"

"There's something different about the way you sing, when you're singing at home versus on stage. It seems more intimate, more honest."

"Truthfully. Singing here, to you guys. It's my favorite place to sing."

Quinn smiled as she walked over to her wife and kissed her lips chastely. Her favorite thing was seeing Rachel holding their son. She couldn't wait to give the brunette another child to dote on.

**FALL 2021**

Three year old Kara is standing in the dressing room of her momma, Rachel, watching her in awe. She loves her mommy, but when she looks at her momma who has darker hair and eyes and skin, she is amazed. She thinks she's so beautiful. The most beautiful person in the world, and so is her mommy.

"She's looking at you again, Rach." Quinn said with reverence. Quinn was holding their napping Connor as five year old JJ played a video game.

Quinn had twins the second time she got pregnant. Connor and Kara were as different as night and day. Whereas Connor was completely enamored with Quinn, Kara followed Rachel around everywhere. Quinn was infatuated with their connection. Rachel was really good with the boys but when she was with Kara, she treated the Quinn clone like a little princess. Maybe that is why Kara was so impressed with her momma. That and the girl had good taste. Besides Quinn, Kara was shaping up to be Rachel's biggest fan (giving Sugar and Jacob a run for their money). Quinn laughed to herself at the thought. She couldn't believe she actually compared sweet and beautiful Kara to Jewfro. But when she saw the look of hero worship in Kara's eyes, she knew that the comparison to Sugar may have been accurate.

**SPRING 2027**

Quinn was holding 6 year old, Laura (AKA Rachel Jr. with her big brown eyes and a pout that got her everything she ever asked for) in her arms as she telling her a bedtime story. Kara was curled up on one side while Connor was on the other. JJ was sitting on the edge of the bed. At 11 years old, he liked to pretend he was too old and too cool for bedtime stories but he couldn't help himself. He loved his parents so much, and they were the best parents he could ever wish for. They did everything with him and they were really cool and his friends liked to hang out because they always did the greatest stuff. Plus, whenever his mommy told the story about how she fell in love with his momma, even though he was a tough boy, he couldn't help listening.

He especially liked it when they got the pictures out and told stories of Auntie Santy and Britt-Britt. And how much trouble Uncle Puck got in to. And he loved the stories about how his momma helped Auntie Sugar and how Auntie Fran's husband Eli is basically momma's brother at least he looks like it. He loves Jackson and Beth, and Uncle Kurt and Blaine. And his grandparents, Grandma Judy and Grandpa Alan, Grandma Shelby and Grandpa Richard, and Papa Jeremiah and Grandpa Michael. He loves his whole family and his whole life. But especially his moms and brother and sisters. He smiles as he listens to his Mommy talk about how her first date with him Momma and everything goes wrong and yet is it the best night of their lives. He has to stop thinking so much now, because this is his favorite part of the story…

**SUMMER 2035**

Rachel and Quinn are thrown a surprise 20th Anniversary party by their children (with help from their parents). They are showered with gifts and are surrounded by family and friends. JJ even brought his first girlfriend. They aren't quite sure how they feel about that. Especially when he talks about her being the love of his life and that it is forever. Even if her name is Daisy Lee Lopez-Pierce (of course Brittany picked out the name).

One of their gifts was a video montage of all the clips and photos of them since freshman year of high school (courtesy of Sugar's still active Tumblr page). They laughed and cried as they watched their lives together unfold. At the end of the video all their family and friends wished them love and happiness for the rest of their future together.

Quinn had worked heard at creating an art piece for Rachel. Drawings and photos she collaged together of their family. Rachel loved it, it was beautiful.

"You saved my life Rachel Berry…if you hadn't, I think I would have gone crazy and maybe I would have tried to take Beth and…" Quinn cried as Rachel held her in her arms.

"Quinn, you were always amazing. I just helped you see it, that's all." Rachel smiled sadly as she reached over and grabbed her gift for Quinn.

Rachel gave Quinn her journal. The one she promised that she'd be able to read one day. Quinn had secretly been waiting for that day. Even though they wrote letters to each other still, she was dying to see how high school Rachel really felt about her before they started dating. And if she were being honest, after as well.

_Rachel's Journal Entry_

_July 2011_

_ I saw Quinn in the park today. She was smoking and hanging around with some bad influences. I wish I knew what to say to her. Actually, I wish I said what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell her that she wasn't as alone as she thought she was. I wanted to tell her that her new style actually turned me on, and that I probably would be going home and thinking about her tonight as I…you know. _

_ I actually find myself doing that a lot lately and though it should bother me, it doesn't. I've always been intrigued by Quinn Fabray. She is the most beautiful person I have ever met. But I still can't scratch the surface of exactly who she is and that intrigues me. What is even more fascinating is that the few (pleasant) moments we share together are some of my best memories of high school so far. I look forward to seeing her in glee because that is the only time she truly looks happy. And I love hearing her sing. I find myself loving more and more about her and what scares me is that I don't even feel bad that it means I'm emotionally cheating on Finn. Maybe that means something. Maybe that means I'm with the wrong person. I know one thing for sure, when school starts I am going to approach Quinn and let her know how I feel. Maybe not all at once. But this year I swear I will see if I have a chance at Quinn Fabray falling in love with me. If I can only be so lucky. _

**THE END!**

**A/N: What that's the end. I hope it brought everything together for you all and that it didn't disappoint because you have all been so supportive throughout this whole story. I really hope this lived up to your expectations!**

**Love you all :)**


End file.
